Uma nova oportunidade Para Serena
by odango.girl
Summary: Bom pessoal sou horrível em resumos,mas se a nossa querida Serena ganhasse uma nova oportunidade para escolher o seu próprio destino.Gente não me fuzilem,pois essa é a minha primeira fanfic. A Sailor Moon não me pertence,mais essa estória sim,comentem
1. Chapter 1

Tókio. 13 de janeiro de 20xx

Querido diário, faz tanto tempo que não escrevo em suas folhas, é porque nesses últimos tempos não tenho tido um minuto de sossego.

Olá. Meu nome é Serena e tenho 17 anos, termino o segundo ano do colegial em um ginásio próximo a minha casa.

Bom, esta sendo difícil ser adolescente como as outras. Tenho uma historia complicada você já conhece os detalhes melhor que as meninas que andam comigo e elas não sabe da sua existência.Acho que você é o único amigo em que posso desabafa e mostrar como eu sou de fato. As pessoas sempre me consideram como uma infantil, bobona, chorona e burrinha, mal sabe elas que essa é uma das minhas facetas, mas que existe uma outra e essa que fica escondida é a minha real. Mas as pessoas que convivo, nunca me viram como uma outra pessoa, principalmente quando resolvi abandonar velhos hábitos e tentar ser uma garota melhor e mostrar uma outra Serena ficava escondida. Nem o homem que eu amo não acreditou nessa mudança e acha que eu estou fazendo uma das minhas brincadeiras. Tudo isso aconteceu depois da batalha contra a Sailor Galáxia e suas guerreiras. Meu noivo que havia ido estudar no exterior e fora pego por ela, estava de volta, para mim. Não podia acreditar. Mas que triste ilusão minha, ele ficou só uma semana. E tão doloroso lembrar disso, e ainda mais escrever tudo isso. Passaram-se quase um ano e três meses que se passaram todo o que aconteceu, mas só agora, depois que tive um tempo,pude te contar.

FlashBack

-Agora que esta batalha terminou, finalmente poderemos ficar juntos. Estou tão feliz, com essa nova chance que nos foi dada pela vida! Uéee, mas que cara é essa, Darien?

(Eu estava esperançosa, pois depois de longos dois meses, eu ficaria com o homem que eu amava. Mas minha cara e meu humor haviam mudado depois eu vi o rosto serio dele)

_- Não quero te desapontar, mais ainda vou para os EUA para completar os meus estudos. Sabe o quanto isso é importante não só para mim como para você também. Eu fazendo esse intercâmbio, poderemos ter um futuro mais tranqüilo. Quero que, por favor, me entenda. Estaremos sempre nos falando pelo telefone, sempre mandarei cartas, pode ficar tranqüila. Eu alguma vez te prometi alguma coisa que não cumpri?_

_Me responda...(_Ele falava num tom sério, mas decidido.)

-Não, mas depois do que você passou com a galáxia, ainda quer ir para lá? Sei que esse é seu sonho e que vai ser bom para você. Mas o que eu não entendo, é onde _entro_ nessa história? Pois bem vá, estude e se forme. Seja um grande médico como você tanto quer. Mais _lembre_-se de uma coisa: talvez eu não o espere para sempre. Estou cansada de tudo isso. De ser a boa e inocente garotinha que aceita tudo o que falam sem reclamar,engolir tudo em silêncio. Da frágil mocinha romântica que fica anos a fio esperando o namorado, que muitas vezes esquece que ela existe. _CANSEI_!

-_O que houve com você?Tudo isso é manha só para eu não ir?Já passou pela sua cabeça que tudo isso é para__ o NOSSO__ futuro?Aposto que não, como sempre a cabecinha de vento, anda com a cabeça na lua. Eu só estou pedindo que você me entenda, e não sua permissão. Sei muito bem o que houve por aqui, mais isso tudo já passou, Galáxia foi vencida, mas a vida continua Serena, e precisamos pensar no futuro.Você sabe que devemos nos preparar para o futuro que nos espera._

-_faça o que você achar melhor, não esta mais aqui quem falou_. (Me viro para que ele não veja as minhas lagrimas e saio correndo do apartamento dele sem dizer uma única palavra. Com o meu orgulho entalado na garganta.)

_- Serena. Volte aqui, por favor, volte...Entenda._

fim do flashback

Então, desde que tivermos essa briga, não nos falamos, e nos dois primeiros dias. Confesso que fiquei muito mal. Não comia e nem tinha animo para nada. Mas no terceiro dia, depois de muitas lagrimas derramadas e noites mal dormidas, tomei uma decisão: que não ficaria chorando pelo Darien mais. Iria investir mais em mim e deixaria esse negocio de Tókio de Cristal e outras coisas para trás, talvez esse futuro não acontecesse, mas que eu iria viver cada momento como se não existisse a próxima hora. Aprendi na ultima batalha que tive que futuros diferentes podem ser criados de acordo com que plantamos no presente, e decidi que assumiria o meu futuro nas minhas mãos. Isso que eu faria daqui pra frente. Iria me dedicar aos estudos e me tornaria uma ótima profissional na área de educação, pois ia tentar por em pratica um sonho de infância de ser uma professora e melhoraria ainda mais como sailor guerreira quando fosse necessário agir. Sabe quando você sente que é um estorvo para alguém? Era assim que me sentia em relação a meu noivo e minhas amigas. Já estava cansada de ser um entrave na vida dos outros. Quero muito que elas continuem como boas amigas que somos, mas não quero privá-las dos sonhos delas, de elas terem uma vida condizente a nossa idades. Queria ser de novo uma garota que vivia sua juventude despreocupadamente, sem essa de Sailor Moon, sem a princesa ou as obrigações pertinentes a esse cargo. Adorava quando podia ir com minha amiga Molly ao trabalho do Andrew e tomar meu milkshake de chocolate e ficar falando sobre coisas de garotas ou chorar minhas notas baixas. Mas sei que isso não ira voltar, mas agradeço a vida por trazer pessoas tão legais e descobrir que o amor pode estar onde menos se espera. Darien e eu éramos como cão e gato, vivíamos nos trombando pelas esquinas da cidade, e discutíamos . Ele me apelidou com um apelido que até hoje tenho ódio mortal: Cabecinha de vento.

Bom mais voltando ao assunto, essa viagem dele aconteceu quase na metade do primeiro ano, desde lá. Antes de ele ir ele tentou falar comigo, mandou flores, foi supergracinha comigo, mas tinha me ocupado, aproveitando esses períodos de paz momentânea, para por em pratica meus projetos. A minha primeira meta era estudar mais e tirar notas melhores, não que eu tivesse notas ruins em relação a minhas oitava e nona series. Na aquela época, elas eram as piores, tirava 2,0 e a minha maior nota era 5,0. Graças o Darien, minhas médias subiram, mas o que eu esperava era melhorar essas médias ainda mais. Nessa confusão que é minha vida eu esqueci que tinhas outros sonhos além de casar, esse é o meu maior sonho, mas se eu casar o que eu poderei oferecer ao meu marido?

Será que ele se contentaria com uma garota desajeitada, que não sabe nada de prendas domesticas e que não se formou numa faculdade, quando ele conhece garotas belíssimas, prendadas e cultas? E também onde estão meus verdadeiros talentos?

Será que só há espaço para a princesa Serenity, mas não há para Serena Tsukino?

Será que eu terei que viver para sempre a vida de uma pessoa já morta? (dou uma pausa para me levantar e colocar no som um CD do Guns, e volto a escrever no meu diário.)

Mas muita coisa mudou desde que ele se mudou para os EUA, para estudar. Como já disse, uma nova garota surgira, mais madura e segura do que realmente queria e do que não queria. Resolvi me dar a oportunidade de mudar. Alguns fatos que eu vou te contar, contribuíram pra essa mudança. fazia uma semana que ele partira, eu estava no pátio da escola, sentada em cima de uma arvore pensando na vida e as meninas estavam sentadas debaixo de uma cerejeira em frente de onde eu estava, quando o senhor Tanaka, o diretor da escola, (Ele é um cara baixo, franzino e que usa óculos de fundo de garrafa(_será que é o Kelvin_ _amanhã_??)), passou acompanhado de um outro homem. Este era bem mais jovem que o diretor, Alto, com um corpo de deus grego, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes muito bonitos. Pareciam olhar atentamente para todos os alunos espalhados pela grama naquela primavera.Quando Sr. Tanaka, olhou para cima da árvore e me viu sentada nela, fazendo uma cara que até assustaria o Frankstein:

-_Srta. Tsukino, o que fazes ai em cima da arvore? Sabes que é terminantemente proibido se sentar nas arvores desta escola, gostaria de ter uma conversinha com a srta. depois das aulas. Estamos ouvidos?_

-Sim, Sr. Tanaka... – Me preparo para descer da arvore, só que me atrapalho um pouco e acabo descendo como uma das aquelas ginastas que aparecem na televisão. O estranho homem me olha mais atentamente, enquanto Mina, Lita e Amy caiem na gargalhada de onde estavam sentadas. O belo estranho que estava me observando começa a falar depois de um certo tempo em silêncio:

_-Boa tarde, senhorita, meu nome é Elliot Matsubara, sou um treinador de ginastas olímpicos e como a prefeitura está implantando o projeto de esportes nas escolas públicas, fui designado para ser o treinador de ginástica olímpica deste colégio, e estou procurando meninas e meninos que mostram habilidades para essa modalidade esportiva. Gostei muito do que vi e gostaria que você fosse a quadra de esporte das aulas depois da conversa com o Sr. Tanaka para que possamos fazer um pequeno teste_.

-Serio? É claro que eu vou!! (pulo feliz como pipoca e penso no convite), "Poxa como milhares de garotas gostariam dessa mesma oportunidade, que eu estou tendo"

- _Ok, então nos veremos depois da pequena reunião com o Sr. Tanaka.-_ Nisso o pronunciado diretor, meio que sem jeito me comunica que eu estava dispensada daquela reunião."Nossa como está tudo a meu favor, agora só falta a falta meu boletim chegar e vir o resultado do meu esforço"- pensara fazendo figa para que a boa sorte não me abandonasse naquele momento. E fiquei mais feliz com a cara de espanto das minhas três queridas amigas, a Rey não iria acreditar no que ouviria quando o trio de testemunhas contasse para ela, já que sempre fui a que não levava a serio as coisas do grupo até que eu visse o perigo na minha frente e não tivesse como escapar e mais burrinha do grupo. Então me dirigi a aula de matemática, a matéria que eu mais odiava, junto com o inglês. A aula seria sobre equações algébricas e eu tinha visto isso na nona série e cá entre nós era um porre essa parte da matemática, cálculos e mais cálculos, affe como odeio essa matéria.Fiz um esforço titânico e por incrível que pareça consegui prestar atenção na aula, e terminara aquele tormento quando o professor disse em alto e bom som:

_-As pessoas que eu disser o nome estarão liberadas para o teste na quadra de esportes:_

Ele havia dito o nome de tantas pessoas, o que me deixara espantada era que alem do meu nome que estava na lista estavam o nome de três amigas minhas : Lita, Mina e a Molly(??) Será que elas iriam competir comigo no teste? E lá foram as quatro para

vestiário colocar a roupa de educação física. Eu como sou curiosa, perguntei a Lita sobre o teste dela:

- Lita, você irá fazer o teste para a ginástica olímpica?

- _Não, vou pra a equipe de judô, me falaram que tem uns gatinhos lá, tem o treinador muito gato, ele se parece com meu ex-namorado_... Deseje-me sorte – Ela da um longo suspiro apos falar.

Uma gota enorme surgiu em minha testa.

-Quebre a perna, Lita - Falamos as três em coro, desejando sorte a nossa amiga

- E você Mina?

- _Eu vou fazer um novo teste para o time de vôlei, já que trocaram de treinador_. E entraram uns gatinhos novatos, quem sabe eu não arranjo um namorado entre os novatos – Diz uma Mina sonhando acordada. (uma gota coletiva surgiu nas nossas cabeças).

-Bom Serena, parece que só nos duas vamos fazer o teste de ginástica, falou a Molly depois de terminar de se vestir. Vamos (ela pega a minha mão e sai me rebocando até a quadra onde o treinador estava a nossa espera).

Molly e eu fomos calmamente até a quadra onde tinham um cavalo de madeira, que parecia ser portátil, desses apropriados para a pratica do esporte, e em cada lado tinha varias almofadas e colchonetes ao lado do cavalo. Na quadra, havia vários garotos e garotas aguardando a sua vez no teste. Alem da Molly, não tinha nenhuma pessoa conhecida ou da nossa turma. Todos estavam apreensivos e aguardando o treinador que havia se ausentado e voltara animado. Para nos deixar mais nervosos, Sr. Matsubara começou a chamar um por um, mas antes ele passou uma série de exercícios simples que tinham que ser executados em vinte minutos, mas se alguém errava feiamente um exercício era eliminado. Chegou a vez da Molly, minha amiga suava gelado. Ele a observada calmamente e gostou do que viu e ele a mandou para o grupo dos aprovados.

-_Serena Tsukino, por favor, aproxime -se_ - o treinador me chamou ao mesmo tempo em que gelei. Confesso que me atrapalhei no começo, mas consegui fazer a tarefa no tempo estipulado, quando fechei os olhos aguardando o resultado:

- _Srta. Tsukino , eu sei que você está nervosa e se atrapalhou um pouco, mas você foi bem, se dirija ao grupo dos aprovados._- Depois disso, ele continuava a examinar os outros alunos.

Quando cheguei ao grupo, me virei para minha amiga e esta via tudo com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto: _- Serena, que bom que estamos na mesma turma outra vez, estou tão feliz... _

_-_Que bom, né Molly?- perguntei um tanto sem graça.

-_Sim..._

Então, nesse momento, o treinador que havia terminado com os testes, e veio ate o grupo, com um monte de papéis para nos dar.

_- Gente, eu gostaria que, por favor, entregue esses formulários a seus responsáveis para que, possam preencham e tragam os documentos necessários para que comecem a treinar. Ah, e avisem a seus pais que na segunda-feira ás 10 horas da manhã, terá uma reunião para que eu possa informar sobre o projeto e algumas coisas referentes a ele. Todos estão dispensados por hoje_.

Lá fomos nós para o vestiário, para trocar a roupa e pegar as nossas coisas no escaninho e ir pra casa, estava morta de cansaço e curiosa para saber a reação dos meus pais, já que junto com os formulários estava meu boletim, decidi fazer diferente: o abriria junto com minha mãe. Não passei no Andrew, estava tããão curiosa pra saber se todo o esforço e sacrifício que fiz, valeu a pena, havia me isolado das meninas, não ia ao crown há semanas, e nem aos encontros na casa da Lita, queria começar a minha revolução pessoal o quanto antes. Enquanto ia para casa, relembrava tudo o que acontecera durante o dia. Assim que entrei em casa, vi minha mãe na sala lendo um guia de televisão. – Mãe, cheguei!!

-_Oie filhinha, que bom que chegou. Trouxe o boletim? Encontrei com o Kelvin e mãe e ele me falou que tirou 9,5. Você não tirou nota baixa de novo, não é?_

Dei o boletim na mão dela tremendo da cabeça aos pés, o resultado que estava nele seria a porta aberta para a mamãe autorizar. –_Muito bom mocinha. Três notas dez e um nove em matemática e um oito e meio em inglês. Nenhuma nota abaixo de sete. Gostei muito, continue sempre assim. _Eu estava percebendo que minha que minha mãe ia se virar para levar o meu boletim para meu pai ver, quando eu dei a autorização a minha mãe.

_- Serena, o que é isso?- _Minha mãe fez uma cara de espanto que chegou a ser cômica.

- Uma autorização para que eu possa entrar no grupo de ginástica olímpica do colégio.

A expressão de espanto da minha mãe piorou, acho que ela iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Meu pai que chegara a sala naquele momento, estava com uma cara de descrença. Gente eu sou tão tonta assim a ponto de quando eu tento mudar meu jeito de ser, as pessoas não acreditarem?

- Filha, vamos nos sentar e ver com calma essa autorização. Para que a gente poder decidir isso. E os três se sentam no sofá, já que meu irmãozinho cdf estava na casa da amiguinha dele. Minha mãe prosseguiu com aquela conversa:

_- Vai explicando direitinho para que você que essa autorização_.

-Mamãe, papai, essa autorização é para que eu possa participar do grupo de ginástica olímpica que está se formando na escola. Eu fiz um teste e passei, aí além de assinar ela, vai ter uma reunião com os pais, para explicar tudo. E junto a esse papel, tem uma lista de coisas que ele tá pedindo. Pelo que eu vi ele não quer muita coisa.

_-E pra quando é que você tem que levar esse papel assinado_?- Meu pai pergunta me olhando sério.

-Até sexta-feira, porque na segunda-feira é reunião com os pais para acertar detalhes.

- _Serena, é isso que você quer_? - _dessa vez foi minha mãe que perguntou e continua – Pense bem, porque sua rotina vai mudar, não poderá dormir até tarde, não poderá ser comilona e irá passar o maior parte do tempo treinando e estudando. Vamos te dar um prazo para pensar e refletir se é isso que você realmente quer, Terá até amanhã a noite, depois do jantar. Aí, nós comunicaremos a nossa decisão. _

-Tudo bem,(Essa coisa de prazo pra pensar cortou um pouco meu animo, mas ia passar),vou subir para guardar as minhas coisas. E nisso sai mais rápida que um coelho fugindo de um lobo faminto(ossos do oficio de sailor). Quando abri a porta do meu quarto vi uma carta em cima da minha cama. Corri até ela e quando vi o remetente, meu animo voltou, era do meu querido Darien. Eu pensei que fosse uma carta meio frio, já que ele não era dado a demonstrações de afeto e fazia mais de um mês que partira, ainda brigado comigo, mas me surpreendi com que li:

_Minha amada:_

_Como você está? Espero que esteja bem. Estou bem e me adaptando aos poucos. È estranho e ao mesmo tempo fascinante conhecer um outro paìs, uma outra cultura. Ultimamente eu ando muito ocupado. Além das aulas de especialização, trabalho como médico residente no hospital universitário daqui. Minha rotina é uma correria feroz, e é por isso que eu não escrevi para você há mais tempo. Quando volto para o apartamento só dá tempo para tomar banho, comer uma coisinha e cair na cama. Mesmo assim você está em meus pensamentos. Sinto a falta do seu lindo sorriso, iluminado o meu dia. Da sua alegria contagiante, que não deixa ninguém triste. Dos seus beijos que me tiram o fôlego. To cheio de saudades suas, Quando a noite chega, é quando mais sinto a sua falta, pois quando estava ai, ficava mais fácil de falar com você, te ligava, quando não às vezes a gente se encontrava, até em meio aos esbarrões pela cidade. Odeio ter saído do país brigado contigo. Espero que me entenda e me perdoe, pois não quero que pense que eu sou egoísta, mas que pense que o que estou fazendo agora é um investimento para o nosso futuro, meu amor, e que quando eu voltar, você estará terminando o terceiro ano, e assim que terminar o colegial, poderemos finalmente ficar junto e nos casar. Eu não vejo a hora de terminar tudo isso, pegar meu diploma e voltar para casa e para você. Espero que estejas mais calma e tenha refletido a nossa ultima conversa. Vou te passar o telefone daqui para que você possa me ligar e assim que der vou te ligar, O telefone é esse _(essa parte eu vou pular, porque isso é uma coisa**só** minhae não quero dividir com ninguém). P_orque aqui será meio-dia e nesse horário, eu passo correndo em casa para comer alguma coisa e pegar as minhas coisas para ir trabalhar. Amo-te muito, minha coelhinha brabinha. (_¬¬)

_Do só seu _

_Darien ._

Quando eu li, eu fiquei mais feliz do que pinto no lixo,recebi a carta do meu namorado e pela primeira vez minha mãe ficou satisfeita com meu boletim, para completar minha felicidade, só faltava meus pais deixarem eu participar do grupo de ginástica olímpica.


	2. CAP:2

Gente, desculpa por não deixar as legendas no primeiro capítulo, para facilitar a leitura e o compreendimento de vocês

Gente, desculpa por não deixar as legendas no primeiro capítulo, para facilitar a leitura e o compreendimento de vocês... O texto se resume assim:

Em_ itálico_, é sempre uma terceira pessoa falando ou para dar ênfase a uma palavra que indica um trocadilho irônico , Entre parênteses e itálico(_i)_ é uma descrição, entre parênteses e letra normal é algum comentário pessoal da Serena ou ato dela. E entre aspas"" é um pensamento. Mil perdões gente. Por favor, não deixem de comentar -

2º capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena.

**CAP:2 - O COMEÇO DO NASCIMENTO DE UMA NOVA SERENA.**

Nessa noite, meu caro amigo, eu não consegui dormir. Era tanta informação para minha cabeça neste momento. É claro que adorei a carta do meu noivo, eu o amava, mas essa história do casamento estava ficando um pouco menos atraente para mim. Ela me remetia ao meu pseudo-futuro já definido. Já não sabia se eu já o queria, só sabia que queria mais dele, queria ele fosse diferente. Eu te falo que ainda estou balançada pelo Seiya, apesar de meu coração pertencer ao Darien, e nesse ínterim eu pensei bastante sobre todos os últimos acontecimentos, e fui dormir já eram três horas da manhã.

Acordei naquela linda manhã de sol (já decidida do meu próximo passo), no primeiro toque do meu despertador. Vesti-me calmamente e desci para a copa onde meus pais e meu irmão Sammy, já tomavam o seu café da manhã. Quando me viram, papai abaixou o jornal que estava lendo e disse em um tom brincalhão para minha mãe.

_-Querida, você viu o meu guarda-chuva?_

_- Não querido, não estava dentro da sua pasta? Mas por que você está querendo ele. O tempo está bonito e no rádio, o meteorologista disse que não há menor possibilidade de chuva. _– Minha mãe respondeu a pergunta do meu pai sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

_-É que a Serena, se levantou cedo para ir a escola, não precisou você ir acordá-la. - _Meu pai respondendo o questionamento da mamãe.

_- Nossa, Serena, quando você disse que ia mudar, não pensei que levaria tão a sério._ Falou mamãe admirada. (Nossa, que horror, nunca levam a sério o que eu falo.T.T)

_-ALELUIA!! Milagres existem. O coelho sem cérebro tomando jeito?Ela vai para o Acredite se quiser, como um fenômeno milagroso. HAHAHAHAHAHA. –_ O pentelho do meu irmão me zoando e continuando cético com a minha mudança.

Esse ultimo comentário me tirou o bom animo, e dei como resposta a provocação do Sammy, o silêncio. Meus pais me olharam surpresos ao mesmo tempo preocupados. Peguei uma fruta qualquer da cesta de frutas em cima da mesa, sai da copa e fui ao móvel do hall de entrada, peguei a minha pasta e meu bentô, pus meus sapatos, comi a fruta que eu peguei da cesta, sai daquela casa desanimada. Ainda pude ouvir pela primeira vez na vida, minha mãe dando uma bronca daquelas que ela sempre me dá no Sammy. Nossa como eu fiquei feliz... Fiquei com pena do Sammy, mas foi ele quem pediu...

Caminhei calmamente para a escola. Sai de casa faltando uma hora para a primeira aula.

Cheguei à sala de aula faltando meia hora, e encontrei somente a Amy e mais um garoto nela. Cada um estava lendo um livro de matemática avançada. E anotava em um caderno o que achavam de interessante. Os dois pareciam até robôs, faziam tudo no mesmo tempo, davam a impressão que tinham combinado. Resolvi ficar na minha e não interromper a Amy. Peguei o meu livro de inglês, minha segunda matéria odiada e comecei a estudar. Tinha e precisava manter as minhas notas, se quisesse entrar no grupo de ginástica olímpica e permanecer nele. Fiquei tão entretida na leitura, que não vi Lita e Mina chegarem. Elas chegaram de mansinho e deram o maior gritão na minha orelha(¬¬#), Tomei o maior susto, cai da Cadeira fazendo um barulhão, e fiquei de pernas pro ar (que vontade danada de esganar aquelas duas engraçadinhas naquela hora ¬¬). Ouviu-se a gargalhada de todos os presentes, incluindo a Amy, que acabara largando o livro de matemática avançada sobre a mesa para ver o que estava acontecendo. A turma silenciou-se com a entrada da professora de inglês... Hã dona Mônica?? Esfreguei meus olhos varias vezes, para ver se eu não estava vendo coisas Será que eu bati a cabeça quando cai da cadeira? Cadê a dona Fernanda? Sentei-me rapidamente na minha carteira, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Será que a minha sorte acabou? A professora que mais me atormentou durante o ginásio estava a me dar aula novamente. Dona Mônica, calmamente arrumava suas coisas sobre a mesa do professor. Nesse curto espaço de tempo, o diretor Tanaka entrou na sala. Todos os alunos se levantaram, curvando respeitosamente a ele.

- _Bom dia queridos alunos. Dona Fernanda Fujimoto, passou mal esta noite. Foi internada no hospital, com apendicite aguda e com isso ficará de licença médica por dois meses Então a nova professora de inglês da classe 1ª b, será dona Mônica Sakurada, até senhora Fujimoto voltar. Por favor a tratem com senhorita Sakurada. Entenderam._

- _Sim Tanaka-sensei_. – Todos responderam sem questionar.

Estaaaaava tudo indo tão bem até essa bomba cair sobre mim. E eu que pensei que passando pro colegial eu me livraria da dona Mônica, mero sonho de consumo. (que #&) Eu que não me cuidasse, eu teria um _remake_ da hora do pesadelo 2 estrelando como papel de vilã principal, dona Mônica e seus berros e castigos mortais. Senti um frio na espinha quando ela me reconheceu e se dirigiu a minha mesa.

_-Ora, ora, se não é Serena Tsukino, a minha pior e mais irresponsável aluna do ginásio.Não é porque sou a professora substituta que eu vou dar moleza a você..._

_Provavelmente não fizeste a lição de casa, não foi? Já tenho uma coisinha preparada para você._

-Do-dona Mônica, e-eeu fiz-z a lição de casa. Falei gaguejando

_-Não acredito, quero ver isso. Se você fez a lição, irá chover canivetes..._

Dei o meu caderno de inglês a dona Mônica, tremendo como bambu verde sacudindo-se ao vento. Torcia para que não estivesse nada errado, nenhuma questãozinha sequer. Não queria dar asas a maribondo. As meninas estavam atônitas, olhando para as duas, vendo qual seria o desfecho dessa situação precária.

Eu só me sosseguei quando vi a cara de espanto da dona Mônica, ao ver meu caderno de respostas do livro de inglês. Essa cena foi hilária, inesquecível mesmo. Uma atônita e apatetada professora que fazia caras e bocas ao descobrir que a sua pior aluna do ginásio estava se endireitando.

_- Não creio nisso!! Milagres acontecem !! Isso aqui está em ordem e as questões estão respondidas corretamente. Continue assim Serena. Agora não é de se espantar aquelas notas em sua ficha na secretaria. Porque na época que era minha aluna, você não foi assim? Me responda._

-Eu não sei, srta. Sakurada, talvez minha cabeça tenha mudado de lá para cá.- Disse num tom convincente. Pontuei minha afirmação com um brilhante sorriso.

Vi que ela por hora havia pouco se convencido da minha resposta e toda vez que podia, Mônica-sensei me espiava para ver se eu estava dormindo, como eu fazia nas aulas delas no ginásio. Aquela aula que eu tinha como uma das mais chatas estava ficando interessante, ao ver a cara espanto da professora substituta ao ver que eu não estava dormindo em meio a aula dela. Não queria bater palmas para o maluco dançar (ou seja, ela me pegar no fraga e me por na detenção). Passou-se quarenta minutos até que o sinal tocasse e anunciasse o fim daquele tormento. Não era fã de inglês, mas a dona Fernanda tinha um jeito legal de dar a aula dela, a aula era estimulante e prendia a atenção de todo mundo. Não sei como, mas nunca dormia na aula dela.

E lá se ia dona Mônica, para dar aula à outra turma. Agora era aula de Historia antiga. E o tempo se passou e as aulas daquele dia se cessaram, Era chegada a hora de ir pra casa e comunicar minha decisão. Fui direto para casa, e no meio do caminho eu senti como se alguém me seguisse. Virei-me e para a minha surpresa era apenas a Luna. (sinto uma aranhão no meu braço enquanto escrevo nessas linhas- Ai Luna, me desculpa, você não é apenas Para de me arranhar ¬¬- "affeeeee")

Ela pula sobre meus ombros e se ajeita. E começa a falar:

_- Serena que bom te ver... Depois dessa batalha, eu fiquei afastada por alguns dias para ver quais ao os rumos que tomaremos aqui para frente, e garantir que a paz continue a existir neste planeta. Dessa vez sem detenção, isso é muito bom... Vá o templo Hikawa as 17:00 horas, para a reunião. Miauuu, Por que você ta tão quieta?_

- Luna, não poderei ir a reunião no templo da Rey. Tenho um monte de coisa para fazer.

A felina me olhou com um olhar mais furioso que um gato pode ter e eu estava esperando pelo famoso arranhão da Luna, acompanhada do tradicional sermão que ela me dava , que eu deveria levar a minha missão de guerreira mais a sério e blá blá blá...

_- Como é que é?? Serena, não esqueça que você tem obrigações mais importantes que jogar fliperama. Você é uma guerreira e sem falar que você é a princesa, e deve assumir com mais responsabilidade os seus deveres, e blá, blá, blá_ ( cortei metade do sermão dela que senão eu nunca vou acabar de escrever -.-'').

- Luna, quem disse que eu vou ao trabalho do Andrew? Eu vou estudar e fazer minha lição de casa. Tenho um teste de geografia logo na primeira aula. E um monte de cálculos horrosos para fazer no trabalho de matemática que eu tenho que entregar na segunda feira, e sem falar que eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com meus pais. Realmente não vai dar pra ir Luna, sinto muito.

A cara de espanto que a Luna fez foi mais engraçada do dia. Ela venceu a mamãe e a dona Mônica no concurso de melhor cara de espanto. Segurei o riso, para não gargalhar daquela cena. Ganhei o meu dia novamente...

_-O que?! Repete o que você disse Serena!! Os anjos do céu ouviram minhas preces, finalmente está a tomar jeito. Agora sim você terá as mínimas condições de se tornar uma verdadeira princesa_. _Por favor continue a ser estudiosa, para ser uma boa rainha no futuro._- Luna dizia essas palavras com um brilho de felicidade naquele olhar felino.

-Não quero cortar o seu barato Luna, mas estou estudando para mim, eu cansei dessa história de Tókio de Cristal e afins, agora em diante, Princesa Serenity só vai ser mencionada quando for extremamente necessário. Eu sou Serena Tsukino e não Serenity. Essa garota já morreu vários séculos atrás. Eu só sou a encarnação dela, mas tenho o meu próprio jeito de ver as coisas e tenho outros sonhos Luna, quero um futuro diferente desse daí. _Sou uma outra pessoa Luna e não ela, entenda!!_ Quero daqui para frente viver a minha própria vida. E essa nova vida começou a um mês atrás quando Darien foi para os Estados unidos.

Deu-me uma pena ver o rostinho triste da Luna, parecia que eu tinha destruído os sonhos dela. Ser boazinha é legal, tem hora que cansa. Eu não quero ser a _sombra_ de uma pessoa já morta. Serenity está morta, mas Serena Tsukino está viva.E quero aproveitar muito minha vida apartir de agora , depois que eu vi a morte de perto.

Vi uma Luna cabisbaixa correndo em direção ao templo da Rey. Continuei o meu caminho até minha casa, aonde cheguei, tomei um longo e relaxante banho, e fiquei trancada no meu quarto estudando, até que ouvi minha mãe chamando todo mundo para o jantar.

Agora era a hora da verdade. Iria comunicar a minha decisão e escutar o que eles tinham a me dizer. Desci as escadas apressadamente, pois estava sem comer nada desde a hora do lanche na escola. Era capaz de comer um boi naquele momento. (kkkkkk, que gulosa eu sou).

Lavei minhas mãos na cozinha e fui para a copa. Sentei-me ao lado de papai e meus olhos brilharam ao ver o que era o jantar. Mamãe havia feito lasanha ao quatro queijos, uma salada linda e com uma cara deliciosa de palmito e de sobremesa teríamos pudim de leite.(ufa, estava dando graças aos céus da Rini não estar presente. Ela é doida por pudim de leite. E não sobraria nenhum pedacinho do individuo.). Mamãe sentou-se a cabeceira contraria de papai e todos começamos a comer em completo silencio.

Mamãe corava a cada elogio que papai fazia referente à comida, que estava realmente uma delicia. Terminado o jantar, minha mãe e eu recolhemos toda a louça suja e a levamos para a cozinha. E quando o ultimo prato foi lavado e ultimo talher foi guardado, mamãe e eu retornamos a copa, onde papai e Sammy nos aguardavam. Àquela hora era do agora ou nunca. Minha mãe sentou-se onde estava anteriormente, e eu permaneci de pé.

_-Reunião de família, crianças... -_ disse mamãe. Enquanto papai afirmava positivamente com a cabeça.

-_Serena, qual foi sua decisão?_ Papai perguntou seriamente me olhando nos olhos. - _Pensou bem no que sua mãe e eu te falamos, ontem ?_

- Sim papai, e eu quero participar do grupo de ginástica olímpica. Quero assumir o risco da minha decisão.

_-Humm,muito bem, Sua mãe e eu conversamos muito esta noite e decidimos te dar uma oportunidade, desde que você continue com as boas notas na escola e seja responsável com seus compromissos_. ( onde será que eu ouvi conselhos deste tipo??) _estamos entendidos, Mocinha?_ Papai disse e mamãe o apoiou com um sorriso.

Não sei se pulava de alegria ou se os abraçava. Estava tão feliz! E para completar a noite a cara de espanto e um tanto de inveja do Sammy. Era a primeira vez que ele não teria um motivo negativo concreto para me zoar e me encher o saco.

-_Vamos ver até quando o coelho sem cérebro vai agüentar sem poder ficar o dia todo dormindo ou jogar videogame no crown._ Sammy falou de implicância.

Quando vejo papai colocar as mãos sobre os joelhos e dar uma batidinha neles é porque eu sei que a reunião de família acabou por ai. E o vi fazendo naquele exato momento.

-_Bom Serena, e cadê a autorização para que eu possa assinar?_ – Mamãe perguntou pegando uma caneta do bolso do aventa florido dela.

-Ela esta aqui mamãe. – Disse enquanto eu a tirava de dentro de uma pasta de cartolina rosa com a Lola do pernalonga desenhado em cima. - É só a senhora assinar. Tem uma lista de coisas que o Mitsubara-sensei está pedindo. Mas ele vai explicar melhor na segunda feira. –Entrego junto com a autorização, a tal lista.

_- Bom filhinha, vejamos o que essa lista esta pedindo: um atestado de saúde atestando que você está apta para fazer o esporte, documentos_, _uma bolsa de nylon grande, toalha de rosto... Bem até que ele não pediu muita coisa. Pelo que estão dizendo aqui parece que as outras coisas, como maiôs e acessórios a prefeitura vai doar. Nós vamos tratar dessas coisinhas apartir de segunda. Está dispensada mocinha. –_Mamãe falou depois conferir a tal listinha. Sai da copa toda boba – Finalmente consegui!! Uipiiii!!

Fui direto para o banheiro, escovar meus dentes e subi as escadas numa velocidade incrível. Fui para meu quarto, coloquei minha pijama rosa de flanela que o Darien havia me dado. Quando não tinha meia hora que eu estava escovando o meu cabelo, meu telefone tocava. Fui atendê-lo um tanto sonolenta. Mas quando eu ouvi a voz do outro lado, meu coração bateu rapidamente...

-Alô...

-_Alô, poderia falar com a Serena Tsukino?_

-É ela, quem fala?( fiz isso de propósito, já sabia quem era no telefone, hahaha).

- _Não acredito que esqueceu de mim coelhinha? Só foi eu virar as costas para aparecer algum rapaz que te fizesse esquecer do seu noivo?_ Darien falava em um tom zombeteiro

- Não, Eu sei que é você Darien, e aí como estão as coisas?

- _Estão bem, apesar de a saudade me matar aqui, Consegui uma pausa do meu turno da residência e aqui estou a conversar com você. Tenho andado tão ocupado ultimamente, é tanta matéria para estudar e tantas coisas a aprender. Mas estou gostando dessa correria. Fiz novos amigos aqui e estou dividindo o meu apartamento com um francês. Ele se chama Pierre de Viemont e, por causa da convivência, estou aprendendo a falar francês. Ele é de Paris e veio fazer o mesmo curso de especialização que eu. Minha rotina é aquela que eu te falei pela carta, desculpa não ter respondido todas as suas cartas. Mas assim que der eu vou responder uma a uma. Mas e você, me conte como está indo na escola? O que tem feito de bom na minha ausência?_

- Bom eu decidi fazer umas mudanças na minha vida. Aquela Serena que você conheceu sumiu junto com o Chãos. Estou estudando bem mais de que quando você estava aqui, vou entrar para um grupo de ginastas e fazer uns cursos extras Aqui tudo está em paz por enquanto, _Sailor Moon,_ não precisou entrar em ação por enquanto, e que continue assim.

-_Humm._ _Liguei para a Rey a instantes e ela me disse que você se afastou um pouco das meninas, e não tem comparecido as reuniões. Não tem ido a casa da Lita, como você sempre fazia.E que brigou com a Luna, deixando–a triste. O que houve? Vocês brigou com as meninas?Esqueceu das suas obrigações como princesa, Serena?_

_Aposto que com o meu intercâmbio, você voltou a tirar nota baixa na escola, E está mais crown do que estudando. _

- O que? Repete o que disse Darien!! Eu me afastei das garotas para estudare não para farrear, não briguei com elas em momento algum. E você me vem com essa idéia de eu esquecer das minhas responsabilidades? Que essa história da princesa vá para ponte que caiu. Mais um que não acredita no que eu falo. Será que eu sou tão idiota, a ponto de quando eu falar que estou mudando minhas atitudes, as pessoas acharem que é mais das minhas brincadeiras? Affe!! Estou cansada de ser rotulada como loira burra e irresponsável. Cansei de viver a vida de uma pessoa morta. Me chamo _Se-re-na_ e não _Serenity. _

_-Ta nevorsinha cabecinha de vento? Desde quando resolveu dar uma de menina revoltada? Você nunca foi assim. Isso não cai bem a uma princesa! Você sabe muito bem qual é o nosso futuro e não pode negar ele. Então trate de se comportar como uma moça ajuizada enquanto eu estiver fora. E de participar das reuniões e das suas responsabilidades. Estamos conversados?._

- E desde quando você virou o meu pai para me dar ordens?Se você não quer acreditar no que eu falo, isso é um direito seu. Mas não venha me dar lição de moral de que eu devo me comportar como uma princesa porque eu _NÂO_ sou uma. Não nasci em um reinado, mas Serenity sim, e ela está morta há séculos, mais _EU, SERENA TSUKINO_ estou bem viva, e tenho uma vida pela frente. Nasci em uma família de classe média japonesa comum e meus pais acham que eu sou uma menina como as outras, e é assim que eu vou ser daqui pra frente. Se não gostou do que eu disse, sinto muito por você, _vossa alteza... _

-_Ta tendo ataque de manha Serena? Só por que eu to te alertando e não lhe dando uma ordem . Dizendo-te para não esquecer de quem você é e de suas obrigações. Serena, lembre-se que sermos reis em Tókio de Cristal e as nossas responsabilidades. Sabes que não é uma garota como as outras. Então amanse esse seu geniôzinho e trate de se comportar. Se não, eu vou ficar muito chateado com você. Ouviu-me?_

-Claro_ paizinho._ Mais saiba que você perdeu seu precioso tempo em me dar lição de moral de como devo me comportar, _doutor_ Chiba, Estou decidida a não ser como os outros querem que eu seja e como querem que eu pense sobre mim mesma. Volto a repetir, sinto muito por você ter essa idéia errada a meu respeito. Alias fui eu mesma que plantei essa imagem de garota bobinha, chorando e infantil, Darien, eu quero que, por favor , me conceda um tempo no nosso noivado. Preciso definir o que eu realmente quero para minha vida daqui para frente, porque eu não quero viver a vida de uma pessoa que não existe mais, mais sim a minha própria vida. Nossa, como você está se mostrando muito chocado por eu não querer me enquadrar mais como a _sua amada Serenity. _Desculpe se eu não sou ela.

_- Mas coelhinha, você ta entendendo tudo errado..._

-Já disse tudo o que eu tinha para falar. Faça o que quiser com minhas palavras. Eu preciso desligar, por que eu tenho uma aula muito importante amanhã, no primeiro tempo e um monte de coisa para fazer. Passe bem Darien ._E tenha um bom dia, alteza ..._

_-Como você quiser, Serena. Bom dia para você também..._

Coloquei o fone no gancho um pouco chorosa, nunca havia brigado com meu namorado dessa maneira e nem pedido um tempo a ele Será que eu estava ido longe demais com essa história de mudança?. Mas se para crescer, significasse um pouco de dor,romper com o velho, eu pagaria o preço. Já sofri por coisas piores, e me sai bem e estou aqui. Essa situação passaria de cabeça erguida. Não me renderia ao apelo emocional do Darien. Seria uma nova garota, uma nova Serena. Não fariam mais pouco caso de mim..

Voltei a escovar meus cabelos, um pouco melhor do que estava minutos atrás, terminado com que eu estava fazendo, coloquei a escova na penteadeira e vi o porta-retratos com foto do Darien e eu na tirada na semana que ele embarcou pela segunda vez para ir fazer o seu intercambio nos EUA. Eu abaixei a foto, deixando-o virado contra a madeira da penteadeira. Fui para a cama e adormeci rapidamente, já sonhando com um futuro diferente do que os outros ditavam para mim..

_Bom eu gostaria muito de agradecer os comentários que recebi e prometo me esforçar para continuar a fazer uma boa estória._

Acdy-chan, obrigada pelo elogio.

camila-thalita, Obrigada pelo incentivo.

E que Deus abençoe muito a cada um que me prestigia com a leitura do meu fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

Gente, estou adorando receber as reviews de vocês, e como de praxe estou dando o terceiro capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena.

Meu querido amigo, o dia seguinte a briga que eu tive com Darien por telefone, foi um tanto triste, mas bem agitado. Acordei no mesmo horário do dia anterior, desci as escadas sem pressa e fui tomar meu café da manhã. Ele ocorreu no mais absoluto silencio. Era ótimo começar mais um dia na vida de uma adolescente sem o_ irmãozinho_ pentelho te provocando. Peguei o meu bentô (uma típica lancheira/marmita japonesa) meu material, a pasta com a autorização. Fui ao hall e calcei os meus sapatos.

Cheguei na escola a tempo de ainda revisar a matéria que iria cair no teste de geografia. Fiz o teste numa calma que surpreendeu, até a Amy. Antigamente, toda a vez que tinha teste ou prova de qualquer matéria, eu entrava num estado de nervos tão grande, simplesmente surtava de pânico. Ficava irrequieta e o pouco que eu estudava dava um role e me deixavam na mão. Depois daquele testes, as aulas seguiram a sua tranqüilidade normal. Passei pela a sala do diretor junto com a Molly onde entregamos as nossas autorizações e ganhamos as coisas que a prefeitura nos doara: dois maiôs pretos com mangas, um conjunto em moletom preto com o emblema da escola e outras coisas. Depois daquilo teríamos o fim de semana inteirinho pra fazer o que quiséssemos. Molly viu minha cara triste e me perguntou preocupada:

- _Serena, o que houve? Porque essa tristeza imensa? Nunca a vi desse jeito..._.

- Molly, é que o Darien, me ligou e discutimos feio pelo telefone. Ele não acredita na minha mudança, assim como minha família. Eu pedi um tempo no meu noivado e desliguei o telefone na cara dele. O que faço agora?

Contei a minha amiga a conversa que tive com meu namorado resumidamente, sem revelar_ certos_ detalhes. Conversar com ela me fez um bem tremendo. Uma pessoa de fora tem uma visão da situação melhor do que de quem está no meio do furacão.

_- Amiga, posso ser sincera com você? Fez bem em pedir um tempo a ele. Ele parece ser um tanto insensível com você, quero estar enganada. Ele deveria ser o primeiro a te parabenizar e te apoiar pela sua atitude de mudar. E não te criticar. Serena, tenho uma sugestão boa para a gente espantar essa sua tristeza. Que tal a gente ir ao novo salão de cabeleireiro que abriu no shopping. O dono de lá se chama Herry Yokono. Dizem que ele recebeu a tesoura de ouro ano passado do concurso nacional de cabeleireiros e tido como o cabeleireiro das celebridades japonesas. Quem sabe um penteado novo não te anime e a gente se divirta um pouco?_

- Legal Molly, mas hoje não vai dar, tenho que ir pra casa resolver aquele trabalho de matemática que o professor Kyo passou.

_- Serena, eu to falando que não precisa ser hoje. Que tal amanhã as duas? Podemos aproveitar para alem de fazer o cabelo, as unhas e botar a fofoca em dia. Depois podemos ir ao cinema ver um filme romântico e fazer umas comprinhas... Coisas de adolescentes, lembra que fazíamos isso antes..._

_Você não gastou toda a sua mesada, né?- _falou uma animada Molly

- Não, e eu topo de ir ao shopping com você. – Falei aceitando o convite da minha velha e querida amiga. Dei um sorriso a ela, para que ela ficasse tranqüila. – Vai ser bom a gente fazer essas coisas juntas novamente...

_-É verdade, eu estava morta de saudades do tempo que a gente fazia tanta coisa junta. Bom deixa eu ir, que o Kelvin está me esperando para me levar para casa. Aquele doido ganhou uma moto dos pais de presente de aniversario. Pode??_

- kkkkkkk- Ri pondo a mão na minha boca.- Tchau Molly, até amanhã...

_-Até amanhã Serena... Vou passar na sua casa para a gente ir de lá pro shopping. Até lá._

- Até amanhã... – fui caminhando até a saída da escola onde quando ia virando a esquina para pegar o meu caminho, quando eu senti um belo puxão(??) no meu braço. Quase que o quebra(¬¬) Me virei assustadíssima, para ver quem me pagava pelo braço daquela forma.. era a Rey. E pela cara de poucos amigos dela eu sabia que viria uma das criticas acidas dela. Atrás delas vinham Amy, Lita e Mina.

_- Para onde a senhorita vai?- _Perguntou a Rey com um olhar que se matasse, eu morreria esturricada naquela hora.

- Olá Rey, estou indo para casa. Vou fazer o meu trabalho de matemática e o de química para segunda feira. Quer por favor largar o meu braço? Você está me machucando... – disse retrucando a atitude um tanto grosseira dela

_- Parece que cabeça de vento esqueceu de nós, não foi e o que fizemos por você? Você continua a mesma irresponsável e preguiçosa como sempre. Parece que não aprendeu com a batalha contra Sailor Galáxia. Você parou de ir as reuniões no templo. Esqueceu das suas amigas? Ficou tão metida a besta e não quer sair do seu troninho, princesinha? Você não era assim. Darien, me ligou dizendo que vocês brigaram feio e que deram um tempo no noivado de vocês. Porque ele foi te dar um conselho e você o respondeu com grosseria. E sem falar que magoou a Luna, que só queria dar o recado da reunião importante que ocorreu ontem._

Após Rei despejar sua ira em cima de mim, as minhas três amigas, exceto a Mina, que olhava assustada a cena. Amy. Lita e Rey, cruzaram os braços, olhando-me com raiva. Pareciam muito chateadas comigo.

- Em primeiro lugar, veja bem como você fala comigo, Rey. Cansei desse jeito irônico e grosseiro que me trata . Tenho nome e gostaria de ser chamada por ele. A Luna não contou porque eu tive que faltar a reunião ? Eu não estava no crown jogando, mas sim estudando. Cansei de ser rotulada por todo mundo de bebê chorão e preguiçosa sem falar em loira burra e coelho sem cérebro.. Sem essa de ficar me dando sermão, parece o Darien me dizendo o que é o certo e o errado, que horror!! A Serena bobinha e obediente, que acatava o que todo mundo dizia, desapareceu junto com o Chaos !! E mais, Não me cobrem para ser uma princesa, por que eu não sou uma. Sou apenas a encarnação de uma princesa já morta e que todo mundo fica me empurrando ela guela abaixo. E esperando que eu viva a vida dela. Resolvi mudar e ser eu mesma, Serena Tsukino e não a sombra de uma pessoa já morta. Se quiser , me aceitem como eu sou, ou se não sinto muitíssimo por vocês. Cansei de viver de migalhas dos outros.

-_Eu não acredito no que ouvi, você está ficando louca !! Ou é uma das suas bricadeiras tolas ! Você sempre levou meus comentários na brincadeira, e quando a Amy me falou que você estava tinha sido a segunda melhor nota da classe e havia entrado para a equipe de esportes da sua escola, eu achei que ela estava brincando comigo.Não acreditei e nem quis acreditar Como uma garota desajeitada e irresponsável poderia fazer essas coisas? E pensar em dispensar um partidão como o Darien?_

- Agora te pergunto, minha querida Rey,- Disse um tanto irônica- Como uma mesma menina desajeitada e irresponsável, passou numa prova de admissão para um grupo de ginastas e conseguiu ficar em segundo lugar na sala em notas e em quinto lugar na prova estadual verificação de aprendizagem? Milagre ou esforço gigantesco de mudar o seu próprio destino e escrever sua própria historia? Como milagres são raros, eu optei em fazer a segunda opção. Comecei a me afastar para ter mais tempo para estudar e tentar rever os meus desejos e planos para minha vida que eu tinha esquecido assim que descobri que era a reencarnação da princesa Serenity . Não quero ser mais a sombra de uma pessoa que não existe mais. Quero ser eu mesma, Serena Tsukino. Não quero que vocês fiquem iradas comigo, mas quero que vocês compreendam que estou numa fase de mudanças sérias na minha vida. E com isso acabei me afastando. Sei bem das minhas obrigações. Mas me e se dêem o direito de sermos ser humanos normais e com sonhos de pessoas comuns.

_-hunf - _Foi o único som que ouvi sair da boca da Rey.

As três amigas revoltadas com a minha aparente irresponsabilidade, me olharam consternadas com a minha não passível resposta. Mas sinceramente cansei de ser passiva e acabei me lembrando daquela vez que na batalha contra os _Death Busters_, quando fui fazer uma visita ao Darien, que tinha saído para comprar um refrigerante e deixou a porta do apartamento aberta e eu que havia levado alguns dos meus biscoitos pra ele. Entrei e fiquei encantada com os livros da faculdade dele, naquele tempo não havia entendido bolufas daqueles livros dele, que falavam sobre Engenharia Genética e Biomedicina. Foi quando eu percebi pela primeira vez que o Darien era um homem adulto e sofisticado pra a sua idade( meu caro, ele não é um matusalém , como ele as vezes parece ser, mas ele é só um garoto que vai fazer vinte e um anos. É somente mais velho que eu uns quatro anos. Talvez pelo fato de ele passar a maior parte da vida crescendo sozinho ele tenha ficado tão maduro)Eu quis mudar e pedir ajuda e todo mundo alem de me zoar e ninguém realmente me ajudou. Agora, quando decido mudar por conta própria, minhas colegas de batalha duvidam e fazem pouco caso de mim. Quantas vezes eu engolia tudo o que me diziam sem questionar, por medo de magoar os outros. Quantas vezes me neguei o direito de descordar ou simplesmente dar uma opinião, para que todos ao meu redor pudessem caminhar com as próprias pernas. Agora era a minha hora, com a ultima batalha, acabara a ultima gota de inocência, daqui para frente, teria que crescer na marra. Voltando ao assunto, tinha pensado que minha boa sorte tinha me abandonado e que iria apanhar da Rey naquele momento. Estava me preparando para o famoso tapa que a Rey me dá quando eu faço alguma burrada, mas a reação da morena foi totalmente contrária. Uma quase chorosa Rey me olhava com cara de frustração. – _O que houve com você Serena? Nunca foi assim com a gente. Nós sempre fomos boas amigas, nos apoiamos em todos os momentos. Não gostaríamos de que você não mudasse, gostamos de você do jeito que realmente é. –_ Rey tenta argumentar o seu espanto.

Mais calma apesar da minha surpresa com a atitude estranha da Rey, retruquei:

-Como? Você quer a Serena pamonha, que faz tudo o que as pessoas mandam ela fazer? Minha cara amiga, eu repito que ela passou a não existir mais quando Seiya Kou

Voltou a seu planeta natal para reconstruí-lo. Não quero ser egoísta, mas preciso dar um basta a esses excessos. Desde que descobri que sou uma reencarnação de uma princesa, tenho vivido a vida dela e não a minha. Desculpe garotas, por decepciona-las mas quero que todas vocês tenham direito a uma vida como pessoas comuns, a seus próprios sonhos e desejos. Só quero que me entendam, mas não a permissão. (de onde eu ouvi isso??)

Com a exceção novamente da Mina, três garotas cabisbaixa saíram da minha frente em completo e constrangedor silencio. Ai foi a hora de a Mina falar:

- _Apesar de essa sua atitude repentina me assustar um pouco, mas conte com o meu apoio incondicional Serena. Eu ainda me perguntava até quando você iria agüentar tudo isso sem dizer um único ai. Mas minha amiga, você resolveu se libertar. E tentar ser você mesma. Se quiser eu te ajudo com essa sua mudança. _

-Obrigada Mina, muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e amizade. – Abracei minha amiga procurando conforto. Minha amiga me abraçou e chorei todas as minhas lagrimas contidas naqueles duros e árduos dias de constante batalha pela mudança e pela forte descrença daquela pessoas que eu esperava apoio e compreensão. Lagrimas de decepção com aqueles que eu achava que gosta de mim pelo que eu sou agora e não por uma pessoa já morta , cuja a memória da sua existência assombrava a vida de 10 pessoas( as meninas e o Darien)e não nos permitia viver a nova oportunidade de vida que havíamos ganhado do destino.

Percebi que ela estava chorando também junto comigo. Do grupo das sailors, a Mina é quem se identifica mais comigo, até fisicamente somos parecidas.

Quando as minhas lagrimas terminaram, me soltei do abraço da minha amiga e me refiz.

- Bom Mina, preciso ir para casa. Temos muita lição de casa para fazer, não é mesmo?

Precisamos descansar. E viver como adolescente que somos até o quando a paz do mundo estiver em perigo novamente. – Dei uma piscadela marota a minha amiga. -

Até a segunda-feira. Tchauzinho...

- _Sim é verdade_.- Minha amiga deu uma risadinha envergonhada – _Até segunda-feira Serena, e me liga assim que chegar em casa. Tchau e continue firme amiga! _

Depois de nos despedimos, cada uma foi para seu lado.

--

Pessoal, desculpa por demorar a postar esse capitulo, mas andei tão ocupada que só essa semana que eu pude concluir o capitulo.

Quero muito agradecer a todas as reviews que eu recebi e mandar um big beijo:

sakusasuke, muito obrigada pela idéia, Talves apareça sim, mas não um namorado novo. Mas uma paquerinha

Acdy-chan- obrigada pelo incentivo e pelo apoio.

camila-thalita Obrigada pelo review. E aguarde os próximos capítulos porque eles prometem muitas emoções risada maléfica

Sharye de Virgem-ADO- Amiga do meu core, eu te agradeço pela força e pelo apoio, essa estória é dedicada a vc e a todos os leitores desta fanfic.

marycena muito obrigada pelo review


	4. Chapter 4

Desculpem pela a demora da postagem do 4 capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena, mas a minha vida fora do computador andou agitada e só agora eu pude continuar a escrever. Eu adorei as Rewiews que recebi.

Bom indo direto ao assunto: Lembrando que a Sailor Moon e o Darien (aiaiaia quem me dera suspiros da autora) Não são meus, e sim são da Naoko e da Kiodasha(parabéns a Naoko pela criatividade que pode nos brindar com Sailor Moon).

Mas a estória é minha e quem sabe o Darien (risos)

**4 cap: ****Novidades e Férias do Barulho a Caminho...**

Depois que ouvi aquele sermão acalorado e a minha pequena decepção com as minhas irmãs de armas, fui um tanto abatida em casa. Aquilo que havia acontecido mais cedo tinha cortado um pouco da minha animação. Entrei em casa e encontrei o silêncio, pois parecia que não tinha ninguém em casa, fui até a cozinha para poder beber um copo d'água e encontrei um bilhete na porta da geladeira preso por um imã em forma de um pingüim( minha mãe é viciada em pingüins de geladeira e imãs dos mesmos):

_Filhinha, eu deixei esse bilhete, porque seu pai,seu irmão e eu fomos ao mercado e voltaremos a noite. E também que seu pai e o Sammy irão cortar os cabelos além de irmos as compras. Tem um pedaço de lasanha no microondas esperando por você e um pouco de refrigerante e uma salada de verduras na geladeira. Não se preocupe com a gente, qualquer coisa ligue para o celular do seu pai._

_Beijos e juízo..._

_Mamãe_

Quando eu vi a lasanha que estava dentro do microondas, minha fome apareceu, era a visão do paraíso: uma grossa fatia de queijo cobria a dito cujo, muito molho de tomate... Que eu comendo descobri ser aos quatro queijos(só de lembrar minha boca se encheu de água e comecei a babar). Esquentei ela e me servi de refrigerante e salada, quando o telefone tocou. Fui correndo até a sala onde estava o telefone. Era a Mina.

-Alô?-perguntei.

-_Serena, querida, você chegou bem em casa?Diga que sim por favor..._

- Sim eu cheguei Mina, relaxa.Servida de Lasanha( brinquei com minha amiga)

-_Não obrigada, Vou comer uma sopinha deliciosa de legumes que minha mãe fez aqui. Só liguei pra saber se ta tudo ok. E pra saber se você se acalmou, depois do ataque de perereca da Rey..._

_- Eu tou bem mais calma, não se preocupe. Bom apetite ai e até segunda-feira. _

-Obrigada amiga. E até...

Desliguei o telefone e fui almoçar a minha lasanha. Almocei, lavei a minha louça, fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e me tranquei no quarto, onde me pus a fazer a lição de casa.

Quando estava na metade da lição de japonês, ouvi um barulho de porta se abrindo e uma voz bem conhecida bradou. :

-_Filhinha, chegamos. –_Era minha mãe que estava com uma voz ofegante. Larguei meus cadernos e desci rapidamente, onde comecei a ajudar meus pais com as compras.

As levei para a cozinha onde comecei a arruma-las no seus lugares, quando minha mãe me perguntou.

-_Filhinha, comeu a comida que eu deixei no microondas para você._

- Sim mamãe, já comi e estava fazendo a lição de casa.

Só foi eu terminar de falar que eu senti um beliscão no meu braço, deixando cair a lata de pepinos em conserva no meu lindo pezinho (¬¬)

- Sammy(ai que vontade de enforcar aquele moleque) porque você fez isso?(falei com a voz mais indignada possível)

-_Queria saber se era mesmo a minha irmã coelho sem cérebro. _

-Sou eu mesma, a Serena mas não sou coelho sem cérebro bobão -dou a língua a ele com uma cara enfezada- Moleque chato...

- Deixe sua irmã em paz, Sammy - mamãe disse ao peste do meu irmão.

- Ta certo. –disse meu irmão de péssimo humor.

Terminada a tarefa de guardar as compras, subo correndo as escadas, quando nos dois últimos degraus eu tropeço, caindo numa posição esquisita.

-Ahahahahahahahahaha, beeeem feito coelho sem cérebro!!- Sammy riu da minha desgraça. (que moleque sem-graça¬¬).

Depois do mico , eu fui para o meu quarto, me sentei na cama e peguei minha caixinha de primeiros socorros que eu sempre escondia no fundo da gaveta da minha cama., para cuidar dos meus machucados. Comecei a fazer os curativos, e terminado o serviço, dei uma pausa nos meus estudos e liguei o meu radio numa estação qualquer de FM. Estava tocando uma musica do Roxette muito bonita e me deitei sobre a cama onde relaxei embalada pela musica. Começou a vir as lembranças do meu noivo, como a gente tinha se conhecido e todas as coisas que aconteceram até aquele presente momento. Acho que dormi, porque me assustei quando o telefone tocou insistentemente. Já passavam das oito da noite e se sentia o cheiro da comida que minha mãe fazia para o jantar. Me pus sentada rapidamente e atendi o telefone.

-Alô - atendi o telefone sem nenhum animo e bem sonolenta.

-_Alô,Serena, sou eu, Darien, como você está? Puxa, que saudades que eu to sentindo de você. _

- Oi Darien, to ótima- tentei falar o mais friamente possível. Por mais alegre que meu coração estivesse por ouvir a voz dele, não podia demonstrar, ainda estava triste com ele.

-_O que houve Serena,porque você esta com essa voz?Você ainda está braba comigo pelo que eu disse naquele dia. Eu peço até desculpa pelo que eu modo que eu falei com você. Espero que reconsidere o que eu tentei passar e que possamos nos acertar._

- Eu já até te desculpei Darien, mas o tempo no nosso noivado continua. Sinto Muito Darien...

_-Eu gostaria de saber o porque dessa sua decisão,coelhinha? O que eu te disse te deixou muito magoada? Eu já te pedi desculpas pela minha falta de tato com você._

_Odeio estar brigado contigo e to tentando reparar o meu erro. Me desculpa pela grosseria que fiz naquele dia._

-Tudo bem Darien, eu já te desculpei, mas só quero um tempo pra pensar numas coisas, e não quero ficar atrapalhando o seu intercambio. Espero que você se forme logo e faça o que gosta. Quero te ver bem.

_- Obrigado coelhinha, mas não fico satisfeito com esse seu pedido no mínimo estranho, mas vou te conceder esse tempo, e quero que você saiba que nunca me atrapalha, pelo contrario, sinto a maior falta sua e estou doido que chegue as férias de verão aqui para que eu possa te ver._

- Obrigada Darien, mas preciso desligar, eu vou terminar a minha lição que eu deixei pela metade. Até logo.

_-To gostando de ouvir isso, não quero te atrapalha. Até logo coelhinha e saiba que a amo muito._

Assim que eu escutei o barulho do telefone sendo desligado do outro lado, coloquei o fone no gancho e dei um longo suspiro.Apesar da minha ira ter se acalmado um pouco, e ainda estar magoada, era bom ouvir a voz meio rouca do Darien me dizendo que me amava. Estava nas nuvens que eu nem liguei pra minha lição de japonês e fui ate o meu armário onde peguei uma camisola e uma calcinha e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho. Não queria jantar, ia tomar um copo de leite e ia dormir, estava cansada por causa dos exercícios dessa semana.. Depois de ter feito tudo que estava em minha mente, me recolhi e dormi aquela noite pensando no meu querido troglodita

Acordei naquele sábado com uma disposição que eu até esquecia que tinha, no horário combinado, Molly apareceu, e fomos ao cabeleireiro. Ai é tão bom a companhia de uma boa amiga. Experimentei um penteado novo, para uma nova Serena que surgia naquela primavera. Havia soltado o meus cabelos dos odangos, e repiquei eles, sem tirar o comprimento. E fiz as unhas, pintando as de rosa choque, sai do salão de humor e visual revigorados e prontos para aquele verão que prometia. Como o salão ficava dentro do shopping de Tókio, nós fomos a uma lanchonete que todos estavam comentando, antes de começar a aproveitar a maratona de compras, já que pra nossa sorte, as lojas estavam em liquidação (-). Enquanto estávamos lanchando, vi um anuncio de um concurso de um refrigerante de laranja(Não vou falar o nome dele aqui , para não fazer propaganda), que por acaso eu estava tomando.

_- Ae brother esperto, quer ter uma aventura radical na França e ainda levar três amigos, na faixa, e ainda Ter 20 mil euros para gastar como quiser por lá? É muito fácil!! Basta juntar 10 tampinhas com o selo da promoção ou 5 argolas de metal alaranjadas das latinhas e e enviar para a caixa postal 151618 – Tókio, juntamente com a resposta a frase Porque eu quero o mole de ir a França na faixa._

_A melhor frase ganha o premio e no achou ganhou, milhares de i pods para você escutar a sua musica favorita. Ta falado?_

Assisti o comercial fascinada, era meu sonho ir até a França e conhecer o palácio de Versalhes. È claro que eu não ia conseguir, com tanta gente concorrendo mas não ia deixar de participar. Eu vi a Molly de olho grande na minha lata como se quisesse pega-la a qualquer momento.

- Ah não Molly, essa lata é minha e eu vou leva-la...

_- tudo bem Serena, não seja por isso! Ei garçon me trás por favor aquele refrigerante da promoção..._

Só sei que naqueles meses de maio e junho, o Japão inteiro estava atrás do bendito refrigerante, era dificílimo conseguir ele.E eu como não tinha nada a perder, mandei uma carta pro concurso. E pra variar o meu tempo livre quase sumiu. Agora alem da escola tinha os treinos e começaram a aparecer os torneios de escolas da região e a nossa escola estava sendo apontada como umas das melhores novatas. È claro que aparecia um monstro horripilante de vez enquanto pra dar o ar da graça e alegrar o ambiente, e era nesses momentos que eu conseguia ver as garotas. A Sailor Marte, parecia mais calma e tentava puxar assunto quando a gente acabava com o serviço, mas como tinha muita coisa pra fazer na minha vida civil, quase não ficava, e sumia mais rápido que a Luna. (depois que comecei a treinar e competir em torneios de ginástica olímpica, minha agilidade e destreza melhoram em 100) e Quando iam na minha casa, não me achavam.

Até que havia chegado o meu aniversario. Acordei com o quarto cheio de rosas de varias cores e um coelhinho branco com uma cartola preta na cabeça e uma mascara branca e segurando uma rosa vermelha , mas nenhum cartão. Pelo coelho já sabia que as rosas e o coelho era o Darien, que mesmo longe, havia aprontado com a ajuda da minha mãe. É claro que eu fique profundamente emocionada. Desci toda besta e fui tomar o meu café animada, afinal alem de ser meu aniversario de 17 anos, era domingo, as que aqui em Tókio, tem aula aos sábados ( ecath ¬¬), poderia fazer o que eu quisesse, e sem falar que na segunda feira já era o começo das férias de verão. Sombra e água fresca e um mês e meio sem ver a cara da professora-monstra da Dona Mônica. (ainda bem que eu não dei mole pra ela cair em cima de mim) e não precisaria fazer o curso de verão para os piores alunos tentarem se recuperar. Isso era a gloria. Todos estavam a mesa de pijamas e minha mãe com o robe florido dela e com a televisão ligada.

Meu pai assim que me viu, me chamou:

_- Serena, filha, venha cá... -_ Meu pai disse num tom muiiito serio, ele só fala assim quando ele está bravo comigo.

Comecei a pensar o que houve:" minhas notas estão em ordem, to chegando no horário, sem nenhuma reclamação da escola ou do treinador, meu quarto anda mais arrumado que minha cabeça, então o que será que houve? Será que ele não gostou da atitude do Darien? Mas ele conhece o Darien e ele até depois de muito minha mãe falar na cabeça dele nos apoiando ele concordou com o namoro." Fui ate ele e fiquei quieta esperando a bronca, seria esse o meu presente de aniversario dado pelo meu pai?

-Sim, papai, o senhor está bravo comigo, por causa do que o Darien fez?

-_Não sua bobinha, eu achei a atitude daquele garoto, muito bonita,mas voltando ao assunto, temos um presente para você. Pegue, vamos ver se sua mãe e eu acertamos no seu presente. Ah a propósito, feliz aniversario filha. _

-Obrigada papai.. – Peguei a caixa belamente embrulhada com um papel cheio de coelhos fofinhos e com um laço cor de rosa. Abri o embrulho e vejo um desses telefones celulares com tecnologia de ponta . Era desses de _fliper _cor de rosa metalico_,_ com câmera digital, e o caramba a quatro e ainda vinha com um enfeite fofíssimo de coelho preso nele. Simplesmente fiquei sem palavras, tinha amado o presente.

_- E ai filhinha, gostou do seu presente?- _agora quem fala era minha mãe-_ Seu pai foi comprar o meu presente que também foi um celular parecido com o seu, só que prata, e como você anda se comportando direitinho, resolvemos te dar esse celular para você._

_Esperamos que goste. Já ta com créditos para você começar a falar. _

-Eu a-m-e-i o presente... Obrigada papai e mamãe. Abracei os dois emocionada. Eu vi o Sammy com uma pontada de inveja do meu celular high-tech.( Uiiiii me diverti muito depois vendo a foto que eu bati da cara dele com o celular)

-_Eu também quero um celular legal igual ao da Serena, Porque só ela ganha celular e eu não?_

_-Quando for o seu aniversário a gente te da um. –_ Minha mãe falou para acalmar o Sammy.

- _Ta bom, só quero ver mesmo se eu vou ganhar-_Disse meu irmão emburrado-_ Olha gente, vai sair o resultado daquele concurso do refrigerante. Eu com certeza vou ganhar, mandei uma frase legal._

_- Vai sim, filhinho... –Minha mãe falando para apoiar o Sammy.- Serena, você também mandou uma carta pra lá, não foi?_

- Mandei sim mas acho que eu não vou consegui nada -enquanto eu falava, via o meu irmão ouvindo musica no ipod que ele havia ganhado, teve a sorte de achar uma tampinha premiada e trocar ela pelo i pod. – E mais provável que a Amy consiga.

-_Silencio que eu quero ouvir o resultado, por favor. _Meu irmão pedira, ansioso pelo resultado.Mamãe olhou o Sammy com um olhar feroz que me deu medo pelo meu irmãozinho.

Um silencio se fez presente, enquanto quatro pares de olhos observavam o garoto propaganda da promoção revirava um monte de cartas e as jogou pro alto, pegando uma rapidamente.

_- E a nossa promoção tem uma ganhadora, Ela é daqui mesmo, Tókio e ela moradora do Bairro de Minato._

Um ar apreensivo tomou conta daquela cozinha, SILENCIO total mesmo... Será que foi mesmo a Amy que ganhou?

-_ E a resposta a nossa pergunta que foi" Porque eu quero o mole de ir a França na faixa?" é está. Porque eu quero realizar o sonho de conhecer o Palácio de Versalhes e me sentir a própria princesa Josefina, passeando pelos jardins reais._

_E o nosso auditor esta conferindo as argolas das latinhas... Só um momento. Recebi o ok do auditor e a nossa felizarda se chama Serena Tsukino. Parabéns Serena, você e mais três amigos vão viajar com tudo pago e mais vinte mil euros pra gastar como quiser. E esse é o fim da nossa promoção, Mas você que não ganhou, não fique triste, vamos ter mais promoções iradas, não marque bobeira e fique esperto. Participe..._

Quando vi a minha resposta sendo lida e meu nome sendo dito eu capotei caindo da cadeira. A Luna que estava tomando leite no pires dela do meu lado saiu varada com minha queda. Meu irmão deixou cair a colher no cereal dele fazendo uma lambança na mesa, meu pai parecia que estava vendo um et na frente dele e minha mãe tentou me levantar. Quando eu me levantei, com a ajuda da mamãe e me sentei novamente na cadeira dei um gritão que assustou até a vizinha( assim disse minha mãe) :

- EU GANHEI, EU GANHEI, EU VOU PRA FRANÇA COM TUDO PAGO UHULLL!! - Me levantei da cadeira pulei feito uma doida. Ai quando eu vi meus pais, minha ficha caiu. Papai não está na época das férias dele do trabalho e como sou menor, eu teria que ir com um responsável legal. Isso cortou um pouco minha empolgação.

- Que pena que eu não vou poder ir papai, o senhor não ta de férias e a mamãe não vai poder, por que precisa cuidar da casa e de nós.

- _E quem disse que sua Mãe não pode ir?-_ Papai respondeu brincalhão e piscando pro Sammy-._Vai você e sua mãe, que Sammy e eu vamos ficar aqui e bem, vamos fazer coisas de homens, vamos pescar e fazer muitas coisas_.

Gente eu quero muito agradecer a Rewiews de: marycena, Sylvana Melo e sakusasuke e a Todos que lêem minha estória.


	5. Chapter 5

Obrigada pelas reweiws que todos me mandam a cada capitulo que eu posto..e me desculpa pela demora das postagens, é que não está sendo essa minha nada mole vida.

Bom esse é o quinto capitulo de nossa estória. Mas apartir de agora vou acrescentar também o ponto de vista dos outros personagens, principalmente do Darien.

Boa leitura!!!

Os: Esse capitulo passou por uma reformulação, e mudou em muita coisa do antigo capitulo . Boa leitura

Obs: Esse capitulo foi postado, já foi retirado do site porque eu senti a necessidade de reescrever ele . gomem pessoal.

Assim, que passado o susto e a euforia da descoberta de que tinha faturado o grande premio do concurso de refrigerante, fui para o quarto trocar de roupas e observar as minhas rosas e os meus presentes. Me deitei em minha cama e comecei a imaginar como seria a minha viagem, quem eu levaria alem da minha mãe.

Mas agora quem iria comigo? Molly? Não ela não poderia levar, porque ela iria viajar a Kyoto para visitar a avó. Mas eu gostaria muito que ela fosse. Eu estava a pensar nesse assunto quando estavam batendo na minha porta.

Pelo jeito que batiam , queriam derrubar a minha porta ou transformar ela num saco de pancadas. (o.o) Eu abri a porta e dei de cara com as minhas colegas de sailor (o trio parada dura e a Mina).

_-Feliz aniversario cara de lua cheia_ - disse a Rey fazendo uma careta.- _Nem pra ir no templo, você foi, hein?_

-hãn, o que disse? Eu indaguei Rey me fingindo de desentendida. Alias como sempre o fiz.

_-Eu disse feliz aniversario, Serena –_ Disse Rey meio que invadindo o meu quarto junto com as outras.

- Ah ta, obrigada – disse eu um tanto surpresa com a audácia das meninas.

_- Serena, nós ficamos sabendo da promoção e queremos saber quem vai com você nessa viagem_? – Disse uma Lita com cara de curiosa.e ar sonhador.. – _Você vai me levar não é? Lá tem ótimos restaurantes, onde posso aprender tudo sobre a melhor comida do mundo com grandes __**chefs**__ e arrumar um namorado..._

_- Eu gostaria de ir a Paris e ver se algum caça-talentos de alguma casa de moda famosa me convida pra desfilar e quem sabe descolar um gatinho francês _- suspira uma Mina sonhadora – A propósito, feliz aniversário, Serena-chan.

Uma enorme gota surgira na minha nuca enquanto ouvia cada uma das minhas amigas tentarem me convencer a leva-las. Amy era a única que não dizia nada do quarteto. Estava lendo um livro de matemática avançada sentada na minha cama com a Luna dormindo no colo dela.

-Gente, ainda não sei o que fazer! É tanta coisa pra resolver e comprar pra viagem... – Parei de falar quando vi a Rey fuçando o meu celular, que estava em cima da minha cama(¬¬* odeio quando os outros mexem em minhas coisas sem minha permissão.)

Simplesmente fiquei muito P.... da vida com isso já ia em direção da Rei para tirar o celular da mão dela quando ela me perguntou:

_- De quem é esse lindo celular? É seu, cabecinha de vento_? –Rey me perguntando com aquele tom de deboche horroroso na voz.

- Da Luna que não é Rey! – pontuei a minha resposta dando de língua para ela.

_- O que é que meu aí ?_ – uma Luna sonolenta que saíra do colo da Amy e agora lambia-se em cima da cama

-_Já que não tem dono, vou levá-lo para mim_. – disse uma Rey com um brilho divertido no olhar e dando de língua também.

-Não vai levar nada, porque ele é meu. – Disse com uma cara de revoltada.

_-E ai Serena já pensou em qual de nós vai levar na viagem_? Lita voltou a perguntar tentando desviar o assunto....

Com a minha empolgação com a viagem, não tinha me permitido parar para pensar com clareza nessa questão. Parecia fácil, era só levar quem eu quisesse, mas quem? Duas meninas ficariam extremamente desapontadas comigo.

Mas teria que fazer o que meu coração e as normas do concurso mandavam.

- Meninas, posso dar minha resposta na terça-feira? É que com esse presentão que eu ganhei hoje, ainda estou tonta com tudo o que aconteceu e não estou em condição de escolher ninguém.

_- Mas Serena, você é tonta o tempo __**todo. -**_ Uma Rey destilando o veneno tentava fazer graça com esse meu _**pequenino falso **_ defeito. ( ._.#)

As meninas ao ouvir a minha resposta fizeram uma cara de poucos amigos.

Poxa vida, será que eu tenho que ter resposta imediata para tudo. Acho que externei os meus sentimentos naquele momento, que elas saíram do meu quarto, cabisbaixas. Elas aparentavam estar envergonhadas. Eu admito: fiquei preocupada com elas, mas eu estava ainda saindo d o meu estado de choque depois da grande nova. Depois de uma manhã movimentada pelos telefonemas do povo do colégio, depois que as meninas se foram, deitei na minha cama e voltei a pensar na viagem e no que eu ia fazer com aquela bolada toda.

Até que o meu telefone tocou novamente, e saindo dos meus pensamentos, tiro o fone do gancho:

-Alô_??_

-_Alô, Bom dia, Serena Tsukino por favor_...

Eu já sabia quem era no telefone, mas fingi ser indiferente com ele. Mas estava com o coração aos pulos por ouvir a voz dele do outro lado da linha.

- É ela...

_- Oi coelhinha, feliz aniversário meu amor, que você tenha toda a felicidade do mundo. Queria estar ai e comemorar o seu aniversario juntos. Sabe, eu estou ansioso para te ver e te abraçar, A saudade me consome aos poucos , e meus dias parecem vazios sem sua doce presença ao meu lado_. – ( Nossa ele parecia estar bem nervoso e inseguro_) _- _Espero que tenha gostado da surpresinha que eu te preparei. Agradeça a sua mãe por me ajudar com a surpresa_

- Obrigada pelo presente e pela surpresa Darien. Você não sabe o quanto me deixou muito feliz Muito obrigada mesmo.

_- Verdade? _

-Sim é verdade. Muito obrigada viu. Adorei o coelhinho. Ele ta aqui do meu lado sentado sobre meu travesseiro.

_- Bom vou desligar, por que aqui já passa das onze da noite e amanha tenho aula muito importante no primeiro tempo. Te amo pra sempre minha coelhinha. Até mais. _

-Até mais Darien, beijos e boa noite para você – A voz dele soou tããão doce, que me comoveu, mas eu não queria ainda dar o braço a torcer. Decidiria o que fazer com ele assim que eu voltar da França. Muitas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos meses, alias nesses últimos dois anos e meio. Comecei a namorar ele aos 14 anos e meio.e passamos por cada uma juntos... Mas depois que eu conheci o Seiya e os outros, minha cabeça deu um nó, e junto com o fim da ultima batalha, vieram as outras colegas de escola e as meninas do grupo de ginástica. E escutava as conversas delas enquanto trocavam de roupas no vestiário da escola, já que três delas já eram do terceiro ano e tinham 18 anos e cada uma tinha namorados. E eram bem mais maduras do que eu. Confesso, que depois que eu comecei a andar com elas e com as outras do grupo, além da que eu já estou acostumada, minha cabeça mudou ainda mais e começaram a surgir algumas duvidas sobre meu relacionamento e meu namorado. Será que o Darien, gosta de mim ou da Serenity, Mas vou deixar para pensar nisso depois, era meu aniversario de dezessete anos, estava feliz por estar viva e tudo em paz. Feliz com o meu surpreendente presente e pelos avanços que eu estava tendo sobre a minha mudança pessoal.

Minha empolgação era tanta, que eu nem percebi a Luna subindo em cima da minha barriga e começando a falar:

-_ Serena, não acho legal você ir fazer essa viagem. Não esqueça de sua missão como uma sailor guerreira e... Miau...SERENA._

Minha pequena e felpuda amiga, não sabia, mas não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Eu estava com minha mente no outro lado do mundo, pensando como reagiria Darien ao saber dessa viagem. Decidi não contar nada sobre a viagem a ele, afinal ele não acreditaria que a _namoradinha_ teria inteligência o suficiente para ganhar um premio em um concurso.

- Ora bolas Luna, a cidade está em paz e não tem nenhum inimigo novo atacando. Vou aproveitar essa oportunidade para ser uma adolescente de dezessete anos como as outras, depois dessa confusão toda que foi uma parte da minha vida e esses treinos pra lá de puxados, eu mereço um descanso né? Cuide do papai e do sammy por mim.

- Mas Luna, você não poderá ir. Fiquei sabendo que alguns países da Europa adotaram a quarentena em suas fronteiras. Eles não deixam passar animais domésticos de um país pra outro. Como não quero arriscar, você não vai. Prometo lhe trazer uma latinha de caviar para você de lembrança da França.

_- Porque que eu tenho que ficar aqui, enquanto você sai de férias para um outro país? _

_Vou com você, assim evito que faças besteira... Hummm_ – Luna parou de falar assustada assim que ouviu batidas na porta. E sumiu pela janela que estava aberta.

-Filhinha, venha almoçar – Mamãe me avisou quando entrou em meu quarto. – Como hoje é seu aniversario, fiz o seu prato favorito: lasanha com muito queijo e molho de tomate. E fiz também o que você mais gosta na vida : o meu famoso sorvete caseiro de chocolate. (o sorvete que minha mãe faz é mara*_________________*).

Desci as escadas feito uma desesperada que não comia a séculos (rsrsrsrsrs ._.') e o som maravilhoso das risadas da minha mãe de fundo de cena.

Estava decidida a também fazer uma coisa; aproveitaria que a Luna não estava e teria uma conversa séria com a minha mãe depois do almoço. Assim que terminamos de comer, eu fui ajudar minha mãe com a louça. Enquanto enxugava as panelas:

- Mamãe, a senhora pode ir ao meu quarto depois? Queria conversar com ela. Não conversava com ela direito desde eu fui pra sétima série, fique mocinha e fiquei com vergonha de conversar sobre certos assuntos com ela.

. Terminada a minha tarefa na cozinha, subi para o meu quarto.e fiquei lendo mangá do _Paradise Kiss(ele é muito bom eu recomendo ) _até que eu cochilei_ . _

Durante meu soninho da tarde, eu tive um sonho estranho... Sonhei que estava no Milênio de Prata. Estava em um cômodo grande, que parecia ser um quarto de bebe.

Ele era pintado num tom branco, com cortinas cor de rosa bem claro. Os moveis eram em madeira clara e bem talhado. Dava gosto de ver um quarto muito bem decorado. E nesse quarto, vi duas pessoas: uma reconheci na hora, era a antiga rainha do milênio de prata e o outro era um homem. Ele me lembrava muito o Darien. Só que tinha cabelos Loiros e usava barba. Trajava uma armadura azul escura e parecia ter dois metros de altura. Eles pareciam muito preocupados e nervosos. Não paravam de falar e gesticular e olhar assustados para o berço. E tinha um bebê dormindo no berço. O bebê era lindo, como as bonecas de porcelana que a amiga do Sammy faz Não dava para ver as detalhes do rostinho e nem a cor do cabelo dele,porque ele estava usando uma toquinha com babados. Mas tinha uma coisa estranha no bebê. Ele brilhava envolto numa luz branco-dourada.e Via-se quase que invisíveis, algumas borboletas de luz. A criança parecia agitada e chorava muito. E os dois monarcas pareciam não me ver, mas também não conseguia ouvir nenhum som do ambiente.. E nisso, como em um passe de mágica a luz que cobria o bebe sumia e o mesmo se acalmava.. Eu tava tentando ler os lábios dos monarcas para saber do que eles estavam falando, quando senti alguém me chamando.

Acordei assim que ouvi a voz de mamãe. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já havia passado das quatro da tarde. Reparei que ela tinha trazido uma bandeja com chá e bolinhos de chuva ( =9 ). Ela se sentou sobre minha cama, assim que depositou a bandeja sobre a mesinha.

_- Filha, o que você quer falar comigo? Por favor não me diga que..._

- MAMÃE!!! Não pense mal de mim, o que eu tenho para falar é outra coisa. Ainda sou...

-_Então tá, Serena. Prossiga com você ia falar! –_ Mamãe não deixou que eu terminasse a minha resposta a primeira pergunta.

- Mãe, o que eu tenho para falar para a senhora, pode te chocar. Mas resolvi me abrir com a senhora, porque não estou agüentando mais segurar a barra sozinha. Mamãe: sou a Sailor Moon, .

_-Serena, se você me chamou para contar estórinha ou fazer hora com a minha cara, pode ir parando, vá direto ao assunto, e pare de contar lorotas. _

-To vendo que a senhora não acredita no que eu falo. –Enquanto eu falo com minha mãe, vou até a gaveta e tiro o que restou do meu broche que tinha sido semi-destruido na ultima batalha e só restava uma parte da estrutura e o Cristal de Prata um tanto danificado. E que para minha surpresa, estava reconstruído e com um brilho ainda maior do que ele tinha. De forma muito esquisita. Não entendi , mas nem comentei esse fato com a Luna depois.

- Eternal Sailor Moon, transformação!

Minha mãe olhava minha transformação estarrecida. Ela parecia não acreditar no que via. Terminei de me transformar e fiquei de pé na frente dela.

_- Por Kami-Sama, o que fez com minha garotinha, devolva ela pra mim. _– Mamãe achou que não fosse eu e sim uma pessoa que tinha me raptado e tomado o meu lugar. Me destransformei e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Mas mamãe, sou eu mesma, a Serena. - Disse quase chorando.

Como resposta mamãe me olhou seria e continuou a falar:

_- E desde quando isso acontece Serena?_

- A exatos dois anos e nove meses.

- E por nesse tempo todo você não me falou nada. Você acha certo me esconder essa coisa tão séria de mim, que sou sua mãe?

Simplesmente abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a contar a estória desde o começo. Desde quando eu salvei a Luna do garotos que a maltratavam até últimos acontecimentos. Contei a minha mãe sobre o que estava acontecendo com

o meu namoro. Conversar com a minha mãe tava me fazendo um bem danado. É como se um peso gigantesco fosse tirado da minha consciência

- _Agora que você me contou isso, explicou muitos fatos estranhos que ocorriam nesta casa. Principalmente teus sumiços durante a madrugada. Filha eu sabia que você escondia algo. E quando ocorria ataques de monstros, meu coração se apertava por demais, Sabia que você estava correndo perigo e só ficava aliviada quando eu via você entrar pela porta da sala E o que me dói ainda é saber que todas as vezes que ficou machucada, não pude cuidar de você como deveria, meu bebê. E que não pude evitar que você sofresse. Perdoe essa velha mãe por fazer mau juízo de você, filhinha. Mas o que eu não compreendo é essa estória de ser filha de uma rainha já morta e ela aparecer._

_-_No começo também não entendia e a chamava de mãe também.- Falava isso enquanto eu observei minha mãe me olhando com uma cara de ciúme. Acho que ela não gostou nadinha do que eu acabara de falar, mas continuei- Mas com o passar do tempo e a escassa presença dela, eu notei que ela estava orientando o espírito da filha dela. E que por mais que eu me forçasse a ser como a princesa Serenity, Eu nunca seria como ela. Pois eu sou uma outra_ pessoa_. Com uma _outra família_, _outra historia_ de vida e nascida em outra época. Nunca falei nada disso com eles e nem com os gatos. Sempre fiquei calada, e fazendo o que eles mandavam. Mas isso estava me machucando. Por mais que me esforçasse, nunca agradava, eu era a burrinha do grupo e não acreditavam que eu tivesse algum potencial. Sempre me enxergaram a Serenity e a Serena bobinha e burrinha. Eu também não me dava credito, assim foi mais fácil de eu tentar seguir a risca os conselhos de como eu deveria viver. E eu , queria que as meninas e o Darién, crescessem por contra própria, sem meus palpites. Confesso que me anulei completamente por causa deles. – Continuei a falar- Mãe, será que a senhora guardaria segredo dessa nossa conversa? Isso é muito importante para mim, não quero por ninguém em risco, principalmente a senhora. Como eu não conheço a lua de verdade, não sei se ela seria capaz de represarias. Continue a tratar ela como um gato normal pra ela não desconfiar que a senhora ta sabendo de tudo. A senhora me faz esse favor? Diga que sim mamãe....

_- Tá bom minha filha. Eu não vou contar. Você acha que eu sou alguma fofoqueira,_

_Serena Tsukino ? Eu sou sua mãe, e pode confiar em mim. Ah! E a propósito filha, você e seu namorado já foram um pouco mais adiante do namoro de vocês?_- Mamãe me olhava séria. Era uma coisa muito intima, que eu não devia esconder dela.

Eu nunca me entreguei ao meu namorado. Não que eu achasse o Darién feio, muito pelo contrario. Apesar desses quase três anos de namoro, já tivemos muitas oportunidades, principalmente quando saiamos e voltávamos tarde da noite ai eu dormia na casa dele. Mas ele sempre foi muito respeitador e um verdadeiro cavalheiro comigo. Nunca me forçou a nada. Varias vezes, no meio dos meus devaneios infantis, (porque até começo dos meus dezesseis anos eu um tanto imatura, beirando a infantilidade.), falei coisas que deram margem a meninas pensarem que Darien e eu já tínhamos avançado o nosso relacionamento. Mas de um meses pra cá com a convivência com a Michiru e a Haruka e os meninos do Three Lights, me deram alguns pensamentos esquisitos. Minha cabeça estava tão confusa quanto meus hormônios.

Voltei a realidade assim que minha mãe me chamou.

_-Serena, minha filha o que houve?_

_-_Mamãe não houve nada, e respondendo a sua pergunta, eu não tive nada com o meu namorado. Ele sempre me respeitou. Nunca a gente conversou sobre essas coisas. Sabe, ele é muito fechado. Tanto que chega as vezes a ser um pouco frio comigo. Não que ele não seja atencioso, ele me trata hiper bem, às vezes me compra presentes, mas depois que eu conheci o Seiya, e vi a diferença dos dois, gostei muito do jeito mais solto e afetuoso que ele me tratou. Seiya foi um ótimo amigo, um companheirão mesmo. Eu gostaria que o Darien fosse mais presente. Eu sei que ele tem as coisas dele, tem o trabalho, e sempre arruma um tempinho para me ver.

_- Filha eu sei como é. Não esqueça que eu já tive sua idade, e é comum a gente ficar dividida entre dois rapazes. Principalmente quando um tem qualidades que o outro não tem. Eu achei bastante sensato da sua parte pedir um tempo ao Darien. Quem sabe com a viagem você não pense melhor no que quer, se quer continuar com ele e agüentar todas as conseqüências que vem com esse seu namoro. Mas filha mudando de assunto, vamos tomar o chá preto quentinho que eu trouxe? Espero que ele não tenha esfriado...._

- Simmmmmm- Eu disse animada ao ver o cesto cheio de lindos e açucarados bolinhos de chuva. Tanto a aparência como o sabor deles estavam deliciosos. Voei em cima deles, comi igual a uma criança, de ficar com a boca toda suja de açúcar. Se era uma coisa que eu amava, era os bolinhos da mamãe.

_- Por mais que você queira mudar, certas coisas nunca mudam. Não é minha princesinha?_ – Mamãe falava, tentando fazer graça com a situação. O clima que estava pesado e havia mudado num passo de mágica.

Mamãe e eu conversamos até tarde. Ela me contou sobre a adolescência dela, os namorados e como papai e ela se conheceram e como foi o namoro dela.

Sabe, eu sentia muita falta dessa amizade sincera com minha mãe. Decidir me abrir com ela, foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. Acabei ganhado além de uma aliada, uma amigona.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu queria agradecer em primeiro lugar as ultimas rewiews que recebi e são elas que me movem para que eu continue a escrever essa fic. Muitas vezes pensei em desistir, mas as idéias começaram a florescer novamente. E a minha preciosa amiga Minako do orkut ou , e a vocês que eu continuo a dedicar esta estória.

6° capitulo de uma nova oportunidade para Serena

- Uma Surpresa nada agradavel e uma decisão surpreendente.

_Do outro lado do mundo..._

Em um apartamento, no campus de tradicional e mundialmente conhecida universidade Harvard, nos Estados Unidos , um belo jovem oriental de cabelos escuros como ébano e olhos tão azuis como o céu estrelado como aquela noite, observava o belo infinito com seu brilhantes e luminosos pontos estrelares e o brilho intenso da orbe lunar dourada, sentado em sua escrivaninha. Estava um pouco distraído aquele momento. Tentava se concentrar, mas sem sucesso naquele importante relatório escolar de anatomia que teria que entregar na quinta-feira, mas sua pequena coelha não o deixava fazer-lo. O que lhe intrigava desde o fatídico telefonema em que sua noiva pedira um tempo no relacionamento dos dois, era o motivo que levara a querer mudar o seu jeito e o porquê de ela achar que ele estava a namorando por causa de Serenity e não por gostar dela.

Não, que nunca aprovara o comportamento dela, mas certas atitudes de Serena o deixava profundamente irritado. Mas como tinha dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos, guardava-os para si. Deveria ter acontecido algo muito grave para que sua Serena mudasse da água para o vinho de repente.

Ele havia deixado seu país, seus amigos e sua noiva, para fazer um intercambio numa das mais conceituadas escola de medicina do mundo. Além das aulas teóricas, o jovem fazia residência no hospital universitário, o que lhe tomava muito do seu tempo. Só lhe sobrando pouco tempo para descansar e se alimentar.

Darien, naquele momento não tinha cabeça para descrever o funcionamento em detalhes do coração ou como funcionava a válvula de Eustáquio Afinal, a dona do seu próprio deveria estar naquela hora comovida com os coelhinhos e as flores que mandara para ela .

Perdido em seus devaneios e divagações, Darien não percebeu que acabara de entrar um colega de curso e de apartamento. Um jovem de cintilantes cabelos loiros mel, belos olhos cor de safira, como os de Serena. O jovem media mais ou menos o mesma altura que Darien e trajava aquela noite um casaco de moletom com capuz vermelho e branco, onde se via o nome da universidade bordada nele, camiseta branca, calças jeans claras e tênis de corrida compunham o visual despojado do rapaz.

Uma voz grave e um tanto rouca com um elegante sotaque francês, tomava conta da pequena sala decorada em um estilo bem masculino, mas sem deixar de ser elegante e bem organizado.

_- Bon soir monsieur Chiba. Pelo que vejo, está a pensar em sua noiva. Presumo que ainda não conseguiu conversar com ela depois da briga._

Pierre de Viemont. Esse era o nome do belo francês. Oriundo de uma família importante e muito famosa na área de vinhos finos. Seu jeito e temperamento jovial, lembravam a personalidade de Serena. Alem de colega de apartamento do jovem intercambista japonês, era também da mesma classe de Darien. Os dois acabaram se tornando grandes amigos. Pierre, sempre que podia, ensinava francês a Darien e este lhe ajudava com as matérias da tão exigente escola de formação médica. O rapaz distraído voltava a cabeça para seu interlocutor sorrindo envergonhado por ser pego em flagrante.

- Boa noite, Pierre, eu não percebi que havia chegado. E como foi a sua visita a biblioteca? Espero que bem proveitosa... Eu estou quase terminando o relatório e como vai o andamento do seu?

_-Bien, o meu não anda lá grande coisa. Merde ! Mas acho que o seu provavelmente deve estar a quilômetros de distancia-luz do meu. Já que você é o melhor aluno da classe. E sempre apresenta os melhores relatórios e trabalhos. Será que você pode revisar meu relatório após concluir o seu?_

_-Mas é claro que sim, e sem essa de monsieur Chiba. Já te disse para me chamar de Darien. _

O moreno sorri para o loiro em sinal de compreensão. Este entrega um punhado de folhas de caderno manuscritas e se senta numa cadeira próxima a escrivaninha onde Darien está sentado. O jovem moreno, pega o relatório e o lê atencioso. Com um lápis, ele circula os pontos críticos do relatório, faz pequenas anotações nas folhas de caderno. Termina de ler o conteúdo do trabalho do amigo e fala sincero:

- Ele está bom, mas reveja essas partes onde está marcado a lápis e fiz algumas anotações. Seja mais detalhista ao descrever as partes do coração e funções exercidas por elas. Ai expresse sua opinião descrevendo-a o mais tecnicamente possível, entendeu não é Pierre? Lembre-se do que foi passado na aula de cardiologia. E ai você terá um bom começo.

_-Oui, Darien, mas você sabe melhor que ninguém que eu sou uma negação em redação, principalmente em relatórios. Nem sei como consegui essa bolsa de estudos aqui na faculdade. _– Pierre falou um tanto pessimista, e logo tratou-se de sentar numa mesa próxima a escrivaninha e começar a refazer sua tarefa acadêmica.

Terminada a conversa entre os dois colegas, Darien, levanta-se da cadeira, se dirige até onde estava sua mochila, retira dela um celular de ultima geração. O aparelho era de um tom preto azulado e de flip. Digitava calmamente no aparelho um número que já sabia de cabeça e aguardou que a ligação se completasse. Coisa que parecia impossível no momento, pois uma gravação em sua própria língua acusava que aquele telefone se encontrava em uso.

Então, já frustrado, Darien guarda o celular dentro da mochila e vai até o seu quarto,onde tinha um banheiro privativo, assim como o quarto do amigo. De lá sai meia hora depois, banhado e vestido com seu usual pijama amarelo, pronto para tomar um bom copo de leite morno e relaxar depois de um dia tumultuado na universidade e no hospital, onde a tarde fazia residência. Ele passa por um preocupado Pierre refazendo o relatório de anatomia, e soltando alguns palavrões a cada vez que o trabalho não saia como queria.

O jovem moreno vai a cozinha, alimenta-se com um sanduíche qualquer, e volta a sala em passos lentos e calmos, se aproxima novamente da mochila negra e tira de um dos bolsos o celular. Novamente tenta a ligação, e desta vez a ligação se completa, e aguarda ouvir um clique do outro lado da linha e do mundo.

Enquanto aguardava, ele lembrava sonhador da correria e do trabalho que teve para providenciar tudo para o aniversario de sua coelhinha, com um belo sorriso que o deixava mais belo, se é que era possível tal fato.

Ligara duas semanas antes para seu amigo botânico que tinha uma estufa com belíssimos exemplares de rosas, afim de ele mandar as mais belas flores para a casa de Serena. Queria que a experiência fosse inesquecível para sua pequena coelha. Ligara também a Sra. Tsukino para combinar os detalhes e mandar o dinheiro para pagar pelas rosas e receber o coelho de pelúcia que ele enviara pelo correio. Esta ao saber da idéia do jovem, se entusiasma com a surpresa e vira cúmplice do namorado da filha.

Novamente , enquanto aguardava ouvir a voz de sua amada, o rapaz lembra de como comprou o bichinho.

Sim,num dia frio de dezembro, onde faziam menos de cinco graus e nevava. O jovem caminhava apressadamente em direção do hospital universitário, que se encontrava próximo ao Campus universitário. Andava um tanto encolhido, devido ao forte frio que fazia naquele dia, dentro de seu pesado casaco de lã negro com belos botões dourados.

Andava pela Quinta Avenida enquanto se dirigia a faixa de pedestre mais proxima. Sem querer olhou a vitrine decorada com um lindo motivo natalino de uma loja de departamentos que ficava do outro lado da rua. e nessa vitrine se destacava um coelho de pelúcia grande, branco como a neve que caia do céu, naquela nevasca. O bichinho era de tamanho grande, com uma cartola preta e uma rosa desabrochando na boquinhae usava um cachecol xadrez enrolado no pescocinho. E o mais surpreendente era que a estampa do cachecol do coelho era igual ao seu próprio, o que aquecia o seu pescoço naquele momento .O bichinho o fazia lembrar de Serena e de toda a saga que viveu ao lado dela.

Sem pensar duas vezes e se esquecendo da pressa que tinha a minutos atrás, entrou na loja e o comprou. Iria mandá-lo de presente de natal a sua coelhinha, Mas dois dias depois, quando ligou para ela e levou um pequeno fora dela, o guardou para uma outra ocasião, quando ele esperava que ela estivesse mais calma.

Voltou a si, quando ouviu o clique do telefone, ouvindo uma voz melodiosa que sempre o deixava extasiado:

-_Alô??_

-Alô, Bom dia, Serena Tsukino, por favor...

_- É ela..-_ Uma voz melodiosa e um tanto manhosa enchia de saudades o peito do jovem estudante. Ele suspirava ao ouvir a respiração ofegante apesar da falsa segurança que a menina tentava passar pela voz e que sabia que ela sempre usava esse tom para falar com ele.

- Oi coelhinha, feliz aniversário meu amor, que você tenha toda a felicidade do mundo. Queria estar ai e comemorar o seu aniversario juntos. Sabe, eu estou ansioso para te ver e te abraçar, A saudade me consome aos poucos , e meus dias parecem vazios sem sua doce presença ao meu lado. - _E ele continua um tanto nervoso, pois queria estar presente para ver qual foi a reação da noiva _ e continua a falar - Espero que tenha gostado da surpresinha que eu te preparei. Agradeça a sua mãe por me ajudar com a surpresa.- o jovem rapaz suspirava ao ouvir a respiração entrecortada da noiva. Isso sinalizava a ele que a menina havia se emocionado com o presente.

_- Obrigada pelo presente e pela surpresa Darien. Você não sabe o quanto me deixou muito feliz Muito obrigada mesmo. _

- Verdade?

_-Sim é verdade. Muito obrigada viu. Adorei o coelhinho. Ele ta aqui do meu lado sentado sobre meu travesseiro._

- Bom vou desligar, por que aqui já passa das onze da noite e amanha tenho aula muito importante no primeiro tempo. Te amo pra sempre minha coelhinha. Até mais - Jovem se despedia docemente da noiva,

_-Até mais Darien, beijos e boa noite para você_

O jovem recebera a resposta da amada um tanto decepcionado, mas não se abalara muito com a atitude da garota que tentava ser fria com ele, mas como ela era sua alma gêmea, ele sabia que ela estava ainda magoada com a falta de tato dele, ela tentara fingir uma fria indiferença. Em seguida, o jovem ia para seu quarto e deitava-se em sua cama e se lembrava dos últimos acontecimentos.

Ele esperava ansiosamente pelo fim das aulas daquele período e entrar de férias de verão. Nunca fora fã delas, sempre gostou de estudar e procurava ser um excelente aluno, mas pela primeira vez na vida, ansiava por elas. Ele planejava voltar ao seu país e rever sua pequena coelha. Queria se acertar e quem sabe receber os beijos dela, que o deixava sem fôlego. Sentir novamente o cheiro de jasmim branco, que vinha dela, que dava a impressão de inocência e lhe trazia tantas recordações agradáveis.

Ele queria também um pouco de sossego, pois desde que chegou a Harvard, a maioria das estudantes daquela instituição não o deixavam em paz. Algumas meninas chegavam a persegui-lo durante o dia. Era na universidade, até mesmo no hospital universitário. Na esperança que ele correspondesse a seus ímpetos. Mas sempre educado, mais firme, Darien sempre deixava claro que não estava interessado nelas.

Numa certa ocasião até uma delas, Cindy, a aluna do quinto período de economia, amiga de Pierre,que sempre tentara se aproximar de Darien desde que o conhecera. . Durante os intervalos e o almoço na universidade,Cindy sempre se insinuava ao rapaz, piscava o olho, tentava estar nos lugares que ele estava, entre outras coisas. Atitudes que era devidamente ignoradas ou repelidas pelo garoto.

Certa vez, Cindy se aproveitou da ausência dos donos do apartamento e da porta aberta, deixada pelo descuidado e desavisado Pierre, enquanto o mesmo foi ao vizinho da frente para pegar um livro emprestado, Cindy invadiu o recinto e o quarto de Darien e se deitou com um conjunto preto de lingerie de tão insinuante, chegava a ser vulgar e uma fita no pescoço em cima da cama do moço, e o esperava, por a ele, enquanto o rapaz havia ido ao supermercado fazer as compras.

Ao chegar e deparar tal cena degradante, o jovem corara violentamente enquanto ela tentava o agarrar. Para se livrar das garras de Cindy, Darien empurra a garota para longe de si, indo a moça parar no chão. Ele joga as roupas de Cindy em cima da dela e expulsa a mulher, sem do ou piedade, do apartamento. Ao voltar ao apartamento, Pierre fica sem entender o ocorrido e ver a colega de faculdade sair aos prantos e ao ouvir surpreso os gritos cheio de ira de Darien. Os jovens brigam ferozmente naquele dia. Ele e o amigo descuidado ficaram semanas sem se falar depois do incidente, até que a moça confessou que Pierre não tinha nada haver com a estória e que tudo não passara de armação dela sozinha.

Será que essas garotas daqui não entendem que ele tinha uma noiva, e que só queria saber dela e de nenhuma outra? - Pensava Darien deitado em sua cama e olhando o teto pensativo enquanto lembrava do ocorrido. - Durante meses ele virou alvo de duvida e piadinhas de mal gosto entre alguns dos seus invejosos colegas de classe, que passavam a duvidar da sua masculinidade.

Mas mal sabia eles que o que povoa os seus sonhos. Tinha noites que ele tinha uns sonhos que ficava até vermelho de se lembrar. Sonhos em que ele fazia certas coisas com a sua coelha. Mas nunca fizera com ela na realidade por achar ela nova e imatura demais para tais atos. Nunca tentara nada com ela, sempre a tratou com respeito e cavalheirismo. Nesses dias, que ocorriam tais sonhos, ele recorria sempre a um banho BEM frio ou se contentava com os sonhos na escuridão do seu quarto, enquanto sua imaginação lhe atiçava os sentidos.

Como ela deveria ser sem aquele penteado característico dela? Nunca a vi sem aqueles odangos-atama – Imaginava ele -Que atributos físicos aquele uniforme escolar e aquelas roupas que as vezes tinha estampa de coelhos que ela usava com freqüência, escondia? Nunca fora sequer com a noiva a praia e nem a piscina do clube de Jubaangai quando tivera a oportunidade de faze-lo. Sua cabeça viajava e seu corpo reagia aos seus pensamentos e se reprimia por tais pensamentos e se chamava de hentai .

Mas aquela distancia o deixava angustiado. Pois amava sua noiva e a desejava mais que tudo. Mas tinha medo de que sua coelha não o amasse mais. Quando sua amiga Rei contara sobre Seiya Kou e o insistente interesse do rapaz pela sua namorada, o jovem sentiu o seu sangue esquentar e sua intuição dizia que Rei não tinha lhe contado tudo. Não a pressionou a amiga. Então cobrira Serena de atenções antes de anunciar que iria viajar novamente e tentara sem sucesso sonda-la para que ela lhe dissesse os fatos que não contaram a ele. Sentira que ela não era mas a mesma garota que ele havia deixado quando tentou embarcar da primeira vez, quando sua semente estelar fora arrancada pela sailor Galáxia. Alguma coisa estava errada com a sua garota, e as meninas sabiam de alguma coisa mas não quiseram contar.

Ele teria uma conversa franca, como nunca tivera com a noiva. Tinha coisas das quais não sabia sobre ela. Apesar de ela sua outra metade, ela sempre foi um tanto misteriosa, assim como ele. Queria uma relação com ela mais transparente e sem cheio de duvidas.

Será que ela estava com ele por causa do Endymion ou por causa dele? Não, não, mil vezes não, ela já demonstrou trocentas vezes o quanto o amava, isso soaria como ingratidão da parte dele. Mas a duvida que havia surgido no começo do namoro, mas tinha sido aparentemente sanada ao longo do seu namoro com a Serena, havia voltado por esses dias.

Então no dia seguinte, Após o seu turno na residência ele, ligou ao Andrew, avisando que voltaria na primeira semana de julho. E que não avisasse Serena, pois queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Um pouco mais animado, o rapaz vai para seu apartamento dedicar-se aos estudos enquanto planejava o que faria em suas férias, ao lado de sua namorada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente eu queria pedir mil perdões pela imensa demora de eu postar o sexto capitulo.

É que eu andei meio desanimada para escrever devido a problemas pessoais. Mas a cada idéia que surge, me da animo de voltar a escrever.

E como sempre quero muito agradecer a todas as Rewiews que tenho recebido.

Bjus a todos e feliz ano novo atrasado povo !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Queria agradecer de coração as rewiews que recebi por esses dias. É muito gratificante ouvir que as pessoas gostam de uma coisa feita com amor e carinho. E para todos que eu dedico este sétimo capitulo. Obrigada a todos.

**7****° capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena. **

**Chegou a hora da escolha... e de grandes surpresas?**

Querido diário, só sei que a noite de domingo e a segunda-feira passaram voando. Usei esse tempo para pensar em que eu levaria, afinal duas pessoas, duas meninas que eu estimava ficariam chateadas. Mas tomei minha decisão. Levei em contra os prós e os contras,mas eu acabei ficando segura da minha escolha. Não ia comentar com minha mãe até eu dizer as garotas o que eu tinha decidido. Eu precisaria da minha mãe pra convencer os responsáveis delas.

Enfim chegou a manhã de terça. Mal tinha abertos meus olhos naquela manhã e já sentia a porta ser quase arrombada pela força que batiam nela. Olhei o relógio e vi que marcavam nove horas. Mamãe havia me deixado dormir até tarde. Se era uma das coisas que eu gostava de fazer nas férias, era dormir até tarde nas férias. Um tanto sonolenta, falei:

- Entra e não quebre a minha porta.

_-Bom dia, Serena!! Isso é horas de se levantar numa manhã tão bonita de verão? _Era a Lita entrando e me cumprimentado. Foi a primeira das meninas a entrar.

Eu respondi a pergunta dela dando um sonoro bocejo e me sentando melhor na cama.

_- Nossa, parece que não dorme a um século, Serena. O que andou fazendo ontem, heiiin?_ Mina perguntou um tanto brincalhona.

- Dormi tarde, Mina-chan. Estava pensando na resposta que eu tinha que dar a vocês.

_-Então que bom, cabeça de vento, então desembuche logo e diga quem vai e quem fica._ Falava uma Rey impaciente e nervosa.

- Vão comigo a Amy e a Mina. – Respondi segura do que eu falava.

_- Mas por que elas e não a Lita e eu? Explique-se Serena!! Pensei que eu fosse a sua melhor amiga.-_ Uma Rey tão contrariada me olhava fula da vida, que eu fiquei com medo de alguma reação violenta da parte dela. Eu vi raiva nos olhos dela. A Lita ficou desnorteada, me deu pena dela. Era uma vontade dela e, até um dos sonhos dela talvez, mas só podia levar 3 pessoas comigo.

A Lita sempre foi uma ótima amiga, mas a Mina foi quem me apoiou quando eu mais precisei e a Amy se fazia necessária nessa viagem. Não só pela habilidade com línguas estrangeiras como pela neutralidade que ela manteve durante essa confusão dos últimos tempos. De _certa_ maneira ela me apoiava com as mudanças. Dava pra sentir isso, cada vez que eu a olhava. Só que ela não comentava nada para não magoar as outras

_-Rey se acalme. Ela deve ter seus motivos, eu fiquei chateada por não ir agora, mas quem sabe vai aparecer a oportunidade de irmos ?-_ A Lita tentou acalmar a Rey que depois da descarga de ira, saiu correndo e a Lita com medo de alguma atitude esquisita dela, saiu correndo atrás dela.

A Amy e a Mina me abraçaram gratas e as minhas duas grandes amigas alegres, me deu a certeza que fiz a escolha certa.

- _Très obligée me choisir pour aller France, Serena-chan-_ a Amy falava em francês.

- Merci. Serena-chan- a Mina agradeceu falando em um francês tão bonitinho que virou um vídeo pra minha coleção de fotos e vídeos feitos com o celular. A gente começou a conversar sobre a viagem e cada uma ligou para sua mãe. Para elas virem aqui em casa pra conversar com a minha mãe. E para nos ajudar o destino fizera que a mãe da Amy estivesse em casa naquela manhã. Acabara de chegar do plantão médico.

Liguei o radio e começo a tocar La vie em rose. As três começaram a cantar e eu logo que depressa, comecei a gravar a gente cantando. ( esse dia foi muito show) Meu irmãozinho apareceu na porta mandando a gente calar a boca, porque não queria ouvir vozes de taquaras rachadas do lado dele(o quarto dele é do lado do meu). A gente deu de língua pra ele. Tirei mais uma foto da cara de revoltado dele. Ia botar a foto dele no my space (hehehehehe).

Nesse espaço de tempo mamãe apareceu assustadíssima com a barulhada que fazíamos, na porta com um jarro de suco de laranja e alguns biscoitos . Ai eu contei sobre a decisão, a reação das outras garotas e das mães das minhas amigas virem falar com ela. Passamos um dia pra lá de divertido e a Amy começou a nos ensinar francês, até que as mães das garotas chegaram. E cada uma sentou ao lado de suas respectivas mães. A mãe da Amy era linda, bem parecida com ela. Só que mais alta e com o cabelo bem preso num coque. A mãe da Mina era uma bela loira, um tanto parecida com ela, mas tinha cabelos mais curtos do que a da Mina e olhos verdes.

Naquela mesma tarde as nossas mães se reuniram. Acabaram virando boas amigas. A mãe da Mina, a principio, não foi muito favorável a viagem por causa do visto, não só pela demora, mas também pelo preço e ainda mais porque a Mina tinha tirado uma nota baixa, mas devido aos trabalhos extras que fizemos, ela não ficou para o curso de verão. A salvação da Mina foi que a mãe da Amy tinha uns conhecidos na embaixada da França, incluindo o embaixador, já que era médica dele. Com apenas uma ligação, ela conseguiu que os nossos vistos ficassem prontos na quinta-feira e não custariam nada (oooba) para a gente. E que deveríamos enviar a documentação o mais rápido possível.. E com outra ligação entrou em contato com os organizadores do concurso( minha mãe tinha dado o número a ela). Assim que atenderam, passou a ligação para minha mãe e eles combinaram de mandar as passagens na quinta-feira a tarde, para que embarcássemos na sexta feira às quatorze horas. Todas nós com exceção da mãe da Amy, ficamos espantadas com a eficácia e com o conhecimento que a Sra. Mizuno tinha. Ter dinheiro e conhecer as pessoas certas era outra coisa. (o_o). A Sra. Aino ficou de falar com o marido(é comum aqui no Japão as mulheres casadas serem submissas aos maridos , aff ) e dar a resposta na manhã seguinte. A mãe da Amy já tinha deixado ela ir e ressaltou:.

_- É uma boa oportunidade de Amy conhecer outro país, ampliar ainda mais os seus horizontes, e sair um pouco da frente dos livros, conhecer mais o mundo real e se socializar ainda mais. Me preocupo com minha filha por não ser um pouco mais como as outras mocinhas da idade dela_. _Mikako, dê a oportunidade de a Mina ir com as meninas. Acho que fará muito bem elas distraírem a cabecinha delas. Já que estão vindo o segundo e o terceiro ano do colegial delas. Elas vão ter muito que se preocupar daqui pra frente com que faculdade que irão seguir e o rumo da vida que elas querem tomar. E ela estará bem com a Ikuko-san. Elas ficaram bem._

_-Keiko, não posso dar nenhuma decisão sem falar com o Hioshiro, porque vai ser ele a dar a decisão falei com as senhoras, só poderei dar uma resposta amanhã de manhã. –_disse Mikako Aino,a mãe da Mina.

-_Tudo bem, Keiko-chan e Mikako-chan, assim que decidirem, por favor me comunique- sim? Gostariam de mais chá ? Mais bolinhos?_- Mamãe tentando contornar a situação tensa que formava naquela sala de estar.

_-Claro, que sim Ikuko-chan. A propósito quero a receita deles, porque realmente estão diferentes do que eu faço. Você tem algum segredo para que eles fiquem tão fofinhos e sequinhos? Me conte por favor ...- _A mãe da Mina , perguntou a minha mãe e a Mizuno-san concordou com a cabeça.

- _ Talvez, o meu segredo seja bater as claras em neve e acrescentar elas quase no final_.- Disse mamãe sorrindo acanhada.

Aquela foi uma tarde um tanto engraçada. Mina, Amy e eu ficamos quietas escutando o que as três mulheres conversando. Será que um dia, quando todas estiverem casadas vai ser assim? Seria muito cômico a cena. *imaginando a cena-

Três mulheres com a aparência de cerca de trinta anos estavam sentadas na sala de visitas de uma delas. A anfitriã tinha sedosos cabelos azuis caindo suavemente até o meio das costas e estava vestida sobriamente de branco. Acabara de chegar do trabalho no hospital. As visitas eram duas moças loiras. A loira mais alta usava um vestido de alça florido e sua eterna presilha de laço vermelho prendendo seu cabelo. Segurava nos braços uma agitada menina loirinha , vestida com um vestido de gola marinheiro vermelho, queria brincar com as outras duas que corriam pela sala. A loira mais baixa, usava seu odango-atama, usava um talheur preto um tanto largo para sua pequena estatura. Ostentava uma barriga de sete meses de gestação e sua filhinha de seis anos, que tinham os cabelos cor de rosa, preso em odangos, brincava alegremente com a filha da dona da casa.

- E ai Mina-chan essas paquencas doces que você trouxe estão deliciosas..-n Quero a receita . Rini pare já de correr e sente-se aqui do meu lado.-Disse eu, tentando me sentar melhor por causa do peso da minha barriga e comendo a décima panqueca.

_-Realmente estão boas, Amy Lynn pare de correr pela sala, olha a bagunça que você esta fazendo._ – Amy olhava um tanto severa por cima dos óculos de leitura que nunca a deixaram para uma menininha de cinco anos que tinha cabelos azuis, cortados da mesma maneira que ela usava quando mais jovem.- _Amy Lynn pare já com isso!!_

_ f_im da minha imaginação*

Só fui me ligar que as meninas e suas mães não estavam mais na sala quando vi minha mãe voltava da porta. Nossa, não sabia que minha imaginação era tão forte assim ('-' ""). Aí fui pro meu quarto e tentei me concentrar no mangá que eu havia deixado pela metade. Mas não consegui. Estava tão ansiosa pela minha viagem, que eu me recusei ficar dentro de casa. Sai para dar uma volta pelo quarteirã pensar e respirar um pouco, sem falar em me exercitar um pouco.

Estava torcendo pela Mina. Queria muito que ela fosse comigo. Ela andava meio triste depois da partida do Yaten. Também sentia falta do Seiya. Ele era uma ótima companhia. Mas tinha o Darien. Ele estava longe, mas por mais tempo que eu pedisse, ele ainda era(e é) meu namorado. Eu tinha que pensar nele . Mas deixaria para resolver meus problemas sentimentais depois da minha amada viagem. Tava tão pensativa que eu nem senti meu celular vibrar e tocar.Só quando o bichinho começou praticamente berrar, (tinha colocado o toque de uma ovelha berrando- béééééééh - kkkk) que eu tirei ele do bolso do short jeans que eu usava com uma regata estampada com um coelhinho surfista. Eu vi o numero e já sabia quem era no telefone, era a Mina.

_- Serena-chan, boa noite amiga_... – A voz dela saiu um tanto triste, pelo jeito não ia dá pra ela ir.(i.i)

-Oi Mina –chan, você já tem a resposta?- Eu esta sentindo um frio na espinha...

- _Tenho sim... eu, eu ..._

-Eu... o que?Para de fazer suspense Mina!- Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- _Eu... Vou Serena.... PRA FRANÇA COM VOCÊ!!!!!_

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBA!!!!!- Gritei pulando feito uma louca com o telefone na mão. O povo que estava na rua me olhavam esquisito...

_- Meus pais tiveram uma conversa, e como sempre a mamãe foi um tanto pessimista, mas papai não ouviu os argumentos contra dela e deixou eu ir. Ele mesmo foi lá na sua casa levar os documentos que a mãe da Amy falou que precisava para liberar os vistos. Papai já tinha renovado o meu passaporte semana passada. Então te vejo na quinta feira. _

-Até amiga, e durma bem.

Voltei correndo para casa e ainda pude ver o pai da Mina. Nossa! Apesar da idade, ele era um loiro muito bonito. Era do tamanho do meu pai. Tinha olhos verdes e usava óculos. Ele me lembrava o Andrew, só que de cabelos mais claros. Ele até brincou comigo, passando a mão no alto da minha cabeça e bagunçando os meus cabelos, assim como papai fazia com o Sammy.

_- Então é você a grande sortuda, hein? Garota de sorte..._

Eu respondi ele apenas com simpático sorriso, e o vi sendo acompanhado pelo meu pai até a porta e ele ir embora.

Fui para meu quarto, peguei uma muda de roupa, fui para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho e logo depois fui jantar. Depois disso me preparei para dormir e fui para meu quarto.

A quarta-feira foi hiper corrida. Acordei hipercedo, desci, fui tomar café. Enquanto tomava o desjejum, mamãe falava alegremente que a mãe da Amy já tinha passado para pegar os documentos e perguntado se minha mãe deixava a Amy dormir aqui em casa, hoje e quinta-feira, já que ela estava indo para um plantão de trinta e seis horas e só sairia na sexta feira a noite. Mamãe deixou . A gente ia aproveitar para ter um intensivão de francês. Era bom se a Mina pudesse dormir também por aqui também. Ela precisaria de aulas intensivas de francês. Terminado o café da manhã, papai tinha ido trabalhar. Minha mãe e eu começamos a arrumar as malas. Como eu tinha umas economias guardadas, (hehehe, a Luna sempre me chamou de gastadeira, mas tinha minhas economias guardadas num cofre em forma de um bauzinho bem chaveado. E ela nunca soube desse dinheiro

Guardava esse dinheiro para comprar um celular de filper, mas como eu tinha ganhado um, resolvi gastar a metade dele e guardar o restante, agora queria um notebook igual ao do Darien e nem pensaria de pedir um a ele. Não que ele se negasse de comprar um para mim, se eu pedisse com certeza ele me daria um, mas queria experimentar comprar ele com o meu próprio dinheiro.)

Experimentei comprar umas roupas diferentes do estilo que eu costumava usar. Comprei algumas peças num estilo mais feminino e adulto. Não que eu deixasse de gostar de estampa de coelhinhos, até comprei duas regatas, uma estampada com a Lola vestida de líder de torcida e a outra do Pernalonga dizendo " E aí velhinho" num balão de historia em quadrinhos. E comprei também dois biquínis que se meu pai visse mandaria eu jogar fora na hora (hehehehe ser filha de um papai ciumento era fogo). Eu estava feliz com minhas novas aquisições para meu armário. Essa era a parte divertida de crescer. Guardei minhas roupas novas na mala e separei mais algumas peças. Coloquei minha necessérie cor de rosa estampada com corações brancos e uma bolsinha vermelha com brincos, cordões e a caixa da minha aliança(quando eu pedi um tempo no meu noivado, tirei minha aliança e nem a usei desde então, a ria levar caso pintasse a saudade) na minha mochila preta com alguns detalhes em rosa bebê novinha. Naquele ano resolvi aposentar minha velha pasta de couro e iria de mochila para o colégio.(Ela tinha um chaveiro fofo de uma coelhinha rosa, que eu comprei para enfeitar a minha mochila.)

Eu tava tão distraída com a arrumação das minhas coisas que eu nem percebi que tinha deixado a porta do meu quarto aberto e Amy havia entrado com a bagagem dela. Ela estava vestida quase como um garoto, de boné, camiseta e calça jeans. As únicas coisas que denunciavam que ela era uma garota, alem do volume dos seios era a camiseta preta dela estampada com uma fadinha apoiando os pés na água e a estampa havaiana feminina do boné, que era da mesma cor da camiseta. Ela arrastava uma mala de viagem azul e carregava uma mochila preta da Kliping com um chaveiro de macaquinho preso nela nas costas. (ai que inveja dela, eu queria uma mochila tão bonita como a dela i.i) E de praxe a Luna que estava sumida desde domingo de manhã, acabara de entrar pela janela.

- _Vocês realmente vão ir nessa viagem. Até você Amy, e eu que pensei que ira convencer a Serena a parece que esqueceu das obrigações que ela tem.-_ Luna falando como a Minha mãe quando da bronca no Sammy e em mim quando a gente tem um arranca-rabo dos brabos.

- _Oi Luna, acho que não faz mal de nós nos ausentarmos do Japão por alguns dias. Desde que Galáxia foi vencida, não tem aparecido nenhum inimigo declarado. Só alguns monstros isolados e muito fracos. E já faz meses que não aparece nenhum sequer. –_ Amy tentando argumentar com a Luna que parecia irredutível.

_-Eu sei,mas não podemos abaixar a guarda. Nunca se sabe quando um novo inimigo pode aparecer._- Luna contra-argumentou.

- Pra isso acontecer, Caos teria que renascer novamente- Eu disse um tanto tranquila. E querendo por um fim a aquela conversa chata.- Isso vai demorar a acontecer. E estávamos mesmo precisando de umas férias. Para sermos adolescentes normais. E sermos nós mesmas e não _nossas vidas passadas. (_enfatizei bem vidas passadas para lembrar a Luna que todas nós queríamos viver o nosso presente e sem se preocupar com o futuro "pré-definido". )

_- Ta bom, miau..._ A Luna saiu denovo pela janela, com uma bela cara de contrariada. (eu perdi essa chance de bater uma foto dela = [ )

Ajudei a Amy a guardar as coisas dela quando a gente sentiu a presença de uma terceira pessoa no quarto.

_- OI GENTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_ – a recém chegada

-Oieeee!!!!!- Me virei e me deparei com a Mina. Ela estava uma graça de uma jardineira jeans com detalhes floridos em tecido amarelo, camiseta amarela e um chapéu amarelo do mesmo tecido da jardineira. Ela trazia com ela uma mochila amarela e uma mala de rodinhas amarelo-alaranjado.

_- Minha mãe me trouxe e pediu a sua se eu podia dormir aqui hoje e amanhã. E ela deixou. Uiiii que emoção. Aí, vamos todas para o aeroporto. Mamãe ficou de ir lá quando nós partíssemos Vamos dormir juntas e zoar muito . _

_- Vamos estudar francês juntas, isso sim! -_ Amy falou séria e cortou um pouco a empolgação da Mina.

Depois que ajeitamos os nossos pertences no quarto, a mamãe nos chamou para almoçar e em seguida, após ajudarmos ela, subimos e começamos a estudar francês. Até meu irmão e minha mãe foram estudar com a gente. Quando a mamãe foi fazer e trouxe pipocas com refrigerante para a gente, rolou até guerrinha de que em três minutos acabou só de minha mãe nos olhar feio. Resumindo a primeira tarde foi maaaara. Ficamos estudando francês até tarde. Até papai nos ajudou. (ele sabe falar um pouco de francês, já que como jornalista, ele já viajou umas duas vezes pra França, para cobrir alguma matéria.)

Chegou a hora de dormir. Resolvi botar dois colchões no chão ( o da minha cama e o da cama auxiliar, já que minha cama era uma bicama), Forrei e joguei um monte de almofadas em cima das meninas. Elas não se fizeram rogadas e começaram a atira-las em mim. Ai a guerra de almofadas estava declarada. A batalhinha tava rolando tão legal, até que minha mãe (desmancha prazeres u.u) chegou na porta e só falou uma vez sem gritar para parar com a bagunça. E claro,.a gente parou rapidinho.

Dormimos logo em seguida. E na manhã seguinte acordamos bem cedo, tomamos café, fomos ao mercadinho perto de casa para comprar as coisas que faltavam e voltamos pra casa. Passamos o dia e uma parte da noite estudando francês. Acabamos nos divertindo e até que pegando fácil a pronuncia e alguma coisa da escrita. Como a Keiko-san havia dito, os vistos e as passagens haviam chegado no final da tarde e já estavam em nossas mochilas. A mamãe foi até dormir lá no quarto com a gente. Como estávamos agitadas com a nossa viagem, a gente decidiu fazer um concurso de piadas. E a minha mãe ia ser a juíza. Amy falou uma facinha em francês que todo mundo repetiu. A Mina foi quem ganhou com a piada de bichinha.

Todas dormiram, já iam dar duas horas da madrugada e acordamos iam dar umas oito horas da manhã. Um dia lindo de verão ia se firmando e descemos para ajudar a mamãe com a cozinha, já que ela acordou junto com a gente e para nossa surpresa, papai e o Sammy haviam feito tudo. O café da manhã que estava servido na mesa era lindo. ( tinha que ver a cara de surpresa da mamãe quando viu que os homens da casa tinham cozinhado).

- _Céus que café da manhã lindo!!!. Os homens da casa fizeram o café. Serena, filhinha me belisque...Que isso só pode ser sonho!!!_

- Não vou fazer isso com a senhora, mãe.- Eu disse, esfregando o braço da minha mãe no lugar do beliscão. – Papai, foi o Sammy e o senhor que fizeram isso?

_- Fomos nós sim, Serena. Com a sua mãe sendo uma excelente cozinheira, eu havia esquecido que sabia cozinhar, e fiquei bem mal acostumado. Eu já contei a vocês que antes de eu me casar com a mãe de vocês eu trabalhei meio período com auxiliar cozinha enquanto fazia a faculdade de jornalismo? E morei um tempo sozinho até concluir os estudos?_

_- Dessa eu não sabia pai_- Sammy falou surpreso.

- Nem eu. – disse eu.

-_Então vamos comer, que se não esfria_. –disse papai arrastando uma cadeira para a mamãe- _Permita-me querida..._

- _Só se for agora meu amor_- mamãe retribuindo a gentileza do papai com um sorriso.

Todos se sentaram a mesa para o café. Confesso que mesmo admirando o gesto carinhoso do papai, ainda prefiro muito mais o desjejum feito pela mamãe.

Senti que todo mundo elogiou o papai mais para não deixar ele mal. Mas ver a carinha de satisfação dele compensou os meus ovos mexidos quase crus. Depois do café, papai foi trabalhar e o Sammy foi jogar vídeo-game na sala.

Papai tinha deixado um dinheiro com a mamãe para irmos ao salão de beleza. Fomos lá, fizemos a unha e escova. As quatro saíram lindas e belas pela rua. Até alguns homens elogiaram a mamãe. Apesar de ser mãe de dois adolescentes, minha mãe ainda era jovem e muito bonita, sem aquele avental e aquela roupa de casa, ela não aparentava os seus trinta e oito anos, ela parecia com uma mulher de vinte e nove anos. Eu até fiquei com ciúmes dela, mas pelo papai do que eu mesma. Mas fiquei na minha.

Chegamos em casa já faltando meia-hora do horário que a gente havia combinado para ir ao aeroporto. Mamãe fez um lanche rápido para comermos e depois de satisfeitas, fomos nos arrumar. A sorte nossa era que o papai e o Sammy desceram nossas coisas antes, e elas estavam perto da escada. Era só pegar e ir embora.

Na hora que já íamos saindo na porta a gente ouviu a buzina do carro da mãe da Mina. Ela ia nos levar até o nosso destino. A viagem foi calma e conversávamos pouco.

Chegamos no aeroporto meio-dia e fomos logo fazer o check inn das coisas. Iam ser oito longas horas dentro de um avião, do Japão indo para a Europa. Levei na minha bagagem de mão ( minha mochila), alem das coisas importantes, minha coleção de mangás do Paradise Kiss,e a do Samurai X, um dicionário em francês, meu mp6 (eu iria escutar durante a viagem, um mini-curso de francês que a Amy baixou da internet e jogou nele), uma foto do meu ogrinho querido que nem sabia que eu estava viajando para fora do país e com certeza ia ficar espionando ela de vez em quando, minha agenda e você, meu querido diário.

Quando anunciou que era nosso vôo que estava prestes a sair, fomos pro avião. Nossa ele era enorme e deveria caber quase duzentos passageiros. Nos sentamos nos nossos bancos correspondentes. Amy ficou na Janela, a Mina no meio e eu na ponta e minha mãe no paralelo ao meu. Quando a geringonça voasse me seguraria a minha mãe. Quando ouvimos que deveríamos por os nossos cintos eu comecei a gelar, mas me controlei. Nisso vi uma bonita comissária de bordo ruiva dando as instruções de como deveríamos agir nas diversas situações que poderiam acontecer, me lembrei da Molly. A moça tinha o mesmo tipo de cabelo que ela, mas eram presos em um coque e arrematados com um bonito laço. O jeito que ela falava me tranqüilizou. Ela saiu para se sentar em seu lugar e o avião levantou vôo. Segurei forte na mão da minha mãe e das meninas e quando ele estava no alto nos soltamos e começamos a conversar para passar as primeiras horas.

__________________________________________________________

Agradeço imensamente aos comentários de : marycena,

TuxedoWriter- Obrigada pelo puxão de orelha, eu estava merecendo =)

Kaleidoscope 84- Obrigada mesmo pelo seu rewiew. Obrigada mesmo, de coração. E obrigada a todos que me prestigiam lendo minha fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**8****° capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena. **

**Chegou a hora da escolha... e de grandes surpresas? Parte2**

No avião, quando todas estavam sem papo, liguei meu mp6 e comecei a ouvir o mini-curso. Eu estava tão empolgada com a viagem. Por maravilhosos vinte dias, seria proibido as palavras batalhas, monstros e os nomes Serenity e Sailor Moon. Só haveria sombra e água fresca para Serena Tsukino. Ia ser as melhores férias da minha vida. Traria muitas lembranças para as meninas que ficaram e pra os outros. Até anotei na minha agenda pra eu lembrar de trazer o caviar da Luna. Enquanto eu pensava, me peguei repetindo automaticamente o que o homem da gravação dizia e as meninas iam me acompanhando. Pois tinha tirado os fones dele e deixado ele num volume que desse para nós quatro escutarmos sem incomodar os outros passageiros. Teve uma hora que acabei cochilando durante a viagem.

Nos EUA ...

Dois jovens que se mostravam bastante aliviados pelo final da bateria de aulas praticas de anatomia que ocorrera naquele dia. Almoçavam calmamente no refeitório espaçoso da universidade de Harvard. Aquela sexta feira era o ultimo dia de aula antes das férias de verão.

_- E ai Darien, o que vai fazer durantes as férias_? – Pierre perguntava curioso ao amigo.

- Como eu já te disse, vou voltar ao meu país e rever todo mundo. Principalmente a Serena. Faz um bom tempo desde o aniversario que não falo com ela. Essa semana foi tão corrida e que eu nem sei como eu consegui ir para casa e dormir.

_- Poxa, eu ia te convidar para ir até a minha humilde casa e passar as férias na França. Você ia adorar_. _Quero te retribuir a gentileza de me deixar dividir o apartamento_. – Pierre fala convidando o amigo.

-Desde quando um palacete é uma humilde casa, hein Pierre? – Darien respondia gozador o amigo ao lembrar de uma foto de Pierre que ele havia visto e que se encontrava num móvel da sala. Era a foto do jovem abraçado a irmã três anos mais nova, uma garota loirinha e baixinha. Tendo como um cenário um lindo palácio medieval francês. Era a casa de Pierre.

-_Oui, sei que meu palacete não é uma humilde casa, mas será sempre bem vindo quando estiver viajando pela Europa. E poderá levar quem você quiser. Lá tem muitos quartos e só vivem, minha irmã, os empregados e eu. Seria bom se Celine pudesse conviver com jovens da idade dela. Me preocupa minha irmã ser tão depressiva e fechada desde que nossos pais faleceram num acidente de carro a cinco anos atrás, Quando __**papa et mère**__ eram vivos, minha irmã era a alegria em pessoa, mas ela se fechou de tal maneira_... – Lagrimas começaram a surgir nos belo rosto do jovem francês, sendo seguradas em seguida.

-Entendo como sua irmã se sente. Também perdi os meus pais em um acidente de carro aos seis anos de vida. Íamos visitar um templo budista ao sul de Tókio, quando meu pai ao tentar se desviar de um carro desgovernado, perdeu a direção e caímos de um penhasco. Fui o único sobrevivente. Como meu pai era primo de segundo grau do imperador do Japão e tinha diversos negócios lucrativos dentro e fora do país, ele me deixou uma assombrosa herança. E o advogado e melhor amigo do meu pai, ficou sendo meu tutor legal. Ele cuidou pessoalmente de mim até os dez anos, quando fui mandado para estudar num colégio interno em Kyoto Aos dezesseis anos sai de lá e estudei dois anos no Instituto Tecnológico Azabu e aos dezoito passei como primeiro lugar em medicina na Universidade K.O em Toukai. E o resto da estória você sabe. Pierre.

- S..sinto muito Darien...- Pierre gruniu triste.

- Tudo bem Pierre, isso já passou, o que importa é o presente. Vamos ir pro hospital. – Darien falou ao amigo dando um ponto final a aquele assunto tão constrangedor. Então os dois se retiraram do prédio e se puseram a ir para o hospital universitário. Tiveram um plantão agitado devido as altas temperaturas daquele verão. Muitos casos de pessoas que haviam excedido na exposição ao sol, crianças tendo crises respiratórias devido a baixa umidade do ar, entre outros casos médicos.

Darien, esperava um tanto impaciente pelo fim do plantão. Depois dele, ele passaria em casa, tomaria um banho e pegaria suas coisas que já estavam prontas e iria pegar o vôo das vinte e duas horas para Tókio. Eram quase quatorze horas de distancia da sua amada coelhinha. Queria que ela tivesse uma boa surpresa ao vê-lo de volta para passar as férias em sua terra e ao lado dela. Ele nem quisera saber da pausa a que tinha direito. Ele trabalhou até as 20: 00 com afinco, tanto que seu encarregado ficou admirado.

- _Muito bom! Darien se continuar a trabalhar deste jeito, você será um grande e excelente médico. Mas como você se recusou a tirar a sua pausa, devo te liberar agora. Está liberado e só quero o ver por aqui em meados de agosto. Entendeu?-_ disse o encarregado bem humorado e satisfeito pelo bom trabalho feito pelo rapaz.

-Obrigado, Professor Meyers. – diz o jovem estudante um tanto encabulado com o elogio.

_- Só falo a verdade Sr. Chiba._

- Então já vou, até agosto...

- _Até agosto e aproveite bem as férias para descansar. _- disse o médico encarregado e

Professor da universidade.

Darien, passou correndo pelo vestiário, onde tomou uma ducha rápida e com uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans, voou diretamente para o apartamento. Pegou suas coisas e foi para o aeroporto internacional. Ansioso, o jovem estudante, não via a hora de embarcar para seu país. Anunciado o avião, Darien, embarca com a felicidade de poder matar a saudades de sua amada coelhinha.

No avião quase chegando ao aeroporto internacional de Versalhes.

_- Atenção senhores passageiros, estaremos pousando no aeroporto Paris Beauvais Tillé, em 10 minutos. Favor coloquem seus cintos e desliguem celulares ou aparelhos de som portáteis. A Air France agradece a preferência e aguardamos o seu retorno conosco._- Uma voz grave e bela e dita em vários idiomas se fazia presente no interior da aeronave. Era uma gravação que avisava que em breve estavam em terra firme. E eu dormindo sonhando que estava na minha linda caminha....(rsrs)

Eu, que havia cochilado lindamente durante a viagem, acordei assustada ao sentir alguém me cutucando insistentemente.

- _Acorde dorminhoca, estamos quase chegando_.- Mina me fala enquanto me cutuca para a acordar. (desmancha prazeres hum u.u)

- Mamãe, me deixe dormir só mais cinco minutinhos, não tenho aula hoje....

_- Eu não sou sua mãe, Serena. Sou a Mina e você está num avião a caminho das melhores férias de nossas vidas, Uhull._- Mina estava tão animava que seus olhos azuis- esverdeados brilhavam de felicidade.

- Nossa tão rápido? Que horas são? – Falei

_- São seis e vinte seis da manha , segundo o fuso horário_ _francês_ – Amy falou tranquila e segura de que falava ( uau, foi muito boa escolha que eu fiz ).

_- Sabe tudo essa menina-_ Mina brincou com ela.

_-É simples, de Tókio para cá são menos oito horas. Então vamos chegar no hotel Saint Louis Marriot as oito . Se estivermos com sorte, poderemos ainda pegar o café da manhã do hotel_.- Amy continuou a falar enquanto colocava o cinto e se certificava que ele esta bem seguro. E continuou a falar enquanto eu e as outras colocávamos os nossos cintos. - _Enquanto vocês dormiam, eu li tudo que estava naquele papel que mandaram junto com os passaportes.: No aeroporto que vamos pousar,o Paris Beauvais Tillé, estará esperando por nós um guia turístico que será de só da gente pelos vinte dias . Ele se chama Charles Nakayama..._

- Nossa que chique, um guia turístico só nosso... Você disse Nakayama? Ele é japonês que nem a gente?- Interrompi a Amy com essa perguntinha...

_- Não sei Serena, mas a gente pode perguntar a ele, mas como ia dizendo...._

Amy continuou falando tudo sobre o que ia acontecer sobre a nossa estadia em Paris; roteiros culturais, sobre o hotel (nossa nem imaginava que o hotel que a gente ia ficar era considerado cinco estrelas. Ele era lindão *o* ). Ela falou tanto que nem percebemos o avião aterrissar. (foi até bom ela fazer isso, eu tenho um certo medo de avião, não tanto como a Lita, mas tenho.)

Quando sentimos que estávamos em chão firme, nos soltamos do nossos bancos e pegamos nossa bagagem de mão. Mamãe foi a primeira a sair e saímos em seguida. Andamos até o saguão onde iríamos procurar por nosso guia. Não foi difícil achar ele. Na verdade quem o achou foi a Mina.

_- Santo Deus , Serena, ele é um tremendo g-a-t-o._ – a Mina comentou babando ao ver o rapaz, como se eu não conhecesse essa minha amiga . Mas cá entre nós, meu querido diário, ele era um gatão mesmo. (uiii)

Moreno, ele parecia que tinha um metro e oitenta ( é mais baixo que o Darien, que tem 1,85) olhos verdes lindos, um corpaço que era realçado por uma camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e calça jeans escura. Tinha cabelos pretos lisos que iam até o ombro.O rosto tinha alguns traços orientais. Uma mistura perfeita... Ele segurava uma placa bem discreta com os nossos nomes. Nem acreditei no que via. A mamãe e a Amy coraram ao ver o moço bonitão. (você me pegou: também babei pelo moço. Aquela tentação perto da gente durante vinte dias ia ser fogo.)

- _Bom jour madames, me chamo Charles Nakayama, e serei o guia particular das senhoras durante a viagem das senhoras e guia turístico. Minha missão é que estadia das senhoras seja a melhor possível_. – Charles falava a nossa língua sem sotaque e sua voz era bem bonita.

- Oi Charles-san Meu nome é Mina Aino, prazer. – A Mina, que não perdeu tempo, foi logo se apresentando e o cumprimentado com uma reverencia. Coisa comum aqui no Japão. E continuou falando – Estas são Serena Tsukino, a menina ganhadora do premio e Amy Mizuno. .

Mas antes de a gente se curvar em reverencia, ele nos cumprimentou beijando as nossas mãos. Beijou a da minha mãe por ultimo...

_- Então a senhora é Ikuko Tsukino, mãe da ganhadora do concurso não é? É um prazer conhecê-la.._ – Ele falou com uma voz meio rouca.

- _O prazer é todo meu Nakayama-san. Pode nos tratar por você, sem essa de senhoras. _

_- Então por favor me chame por Charles, certo meninas?- Ele disse sorrindo.( aiaiaia que gato .-.)_

_- Siimmmm-_ as quatro disseram em coro. Ele levou o carrinho com as nossas malas e mochilas até o estacionamento, onde lá estava parado uma picape preta que parecia ser cara. Ela era de quatro portas e assim que e ajudamos ele a botar as coisas na parte de trás, ele desativou o alarme e ligou a capota, cobrindo tudo com ela. Entramos no carro e ele começou a andar. Enquanto estávamos a caminho do hotel, começamos a puxar papo com ele. Ai ele contou um pouco da sua vida para nós. O Charles era filho de um japonês que foi a passeio a França e conheceu a mãe dele que era francesa. E os dois se apaixonaram, resultando nele. E que morou em Tókio dos dez aos quatorze anos, enquanto o pai dele que trabalhava em uma multinacional e até que foi transferido de vez para França. Era de uma família de classe média alta e estava no ultimo período de turismo. Iria se formar no final do ano. Ele que parecia ser tão sério, ia se revelando um cara bem legal.

_- Meninas, chegamos. Sejam bem vindas ao Saint Louis Marriot Hotel. Um dos melhores hotéis de toda a Paris.-_ Ele nos falou quando terminava de estacionar em frente a um prédio com uma fachada linda, parecia aqueles hotéis de que eu via no cinema. Era em mármore branco com delicados detalhes floral em mármore e metal dourado em cada sacada. O hall de entrada tinha umas portas largas em metal dourado e tinha flores esculpidas em metal mesclando com vidro. Tinha um tapete vermelho também. Resumindo... um luxo só. Não resisti e tirei fotos da entrada do lugar. Um rapaz com um uniforme preto com detalhes em dourado abriu a porta da picape e nos saudou respeitosamente:

- Bom jour madames, sejam bem vindas ao _Saint Louis Marriot Hotel, esperamos que sua estadia conosco seja tão boa quanto a visita a Paris._

_- Obrigada senhor...-_Mamãe agradeceu ao manobrista.. O homem chamou um outro vestido igual a ele. Esse moço pegou as nossas coisas e as colocou num carrinho dourado .Depois do outro rapaz da entrada pegar as chaves e sair guiando a picape, entramos dentro do hotel. Nossa se na porta vimos luxo, na parte de dentro era muito mais. Era enorme, com o piso em mármore branco, tão limpo que parecia um espelho. O balcão era em madeira clara assim como os lindos moveis de piscina que decoravam a área de piscina que podia ser vista do salão por meio das portas de acesso . As cortinas, forros, almofadas e até as flores eram vermelhos em varias tonalidades. Nossa era lindão mesmo de se ver. Tudo parecia um sonho. O Charles, foi até o balcão onde duas recepcionistas bem vestidas se encontravam atendendo a quem chegasse. Elas eram lindas. Uma era loira alta, parecia uma modelo. E a outra era uma morena com reluzentes cabelos negros.e olhos verdes. Todas usavam seus cabelos presos em um coque com laço. Ele nos chamou discretamente e nos identificamos. Pegamos a chave dos nossos quartos. Iriam ser duas suítes iríamos ocupar, no penúltimo andar, uma do lado da outra. Enquanto Mamãe e a Amy iriam para os quartos com o rapaz da portaria que levava nossas coisas, Mina, Charles e eu fomos para o restaurante do hotel.

Como a Amy havia dito, eles ainda estavam servindo o café da manhã na parte de Buffet do restaurante. Nossa era linda a mesa em que estava sendo servido o café. Era abarrotada de coisas gostosas: pães de todo o tipo, bolo, muitas frutas, chá, nossa se eu te falar tudo o que tinha na mesa, eu acabo com suas folhas e não conto o resto da historia. Hehehe. Tudo que uma menina que aprecia boa comida como eu sonha: não me fiz de rogada, peguei um prato e me servi de tudo um pouco de estava naquela mesa. Quando todos se serviram, fomos para a mesa e assim que eu coloquei p prato na mesa, lembrei de lavar as mãos.

-Charles, onde fica o toalete? Quero muito lavar as mãos.- Perguntei.

_- fica no corredor ao lado do balcão. È a ultima porta_. – Charles respondeu, parando com o seu café .

- Obrigada – Agradeci.

Eu ia andando pelo meio do restaurante, extasiada com restaurante elegantíssimo, quando não olhei pra frente e esbarrei com alguém.

- Perdon, messieur. –Tentava lembrar do que eu tinha aprendido no mini-curso.

- _Que isso Serena, pode falar comigo em japonês mesmo....e se quiser colidir comigo, fique a vontade_, _**bombom**_...

- Bombom?! Mas você é o....

Quero agradecer todas as rewiews que eu recebi, prometo responder a todos.

Não percam os próximos capítulos de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena –


	9. Chapter 9

Gente, muito obrigada por todas as rewiews que eu tenho recebido. É muito legal perceber que tem gente lendo a fic. Bom só pra não esquecer: A Sailor Moon e o Darien( buaaaaaaaaaaa) não são meus, mas da Naoko T. e da TV Kiodasha. Mas a fic é criação minha. E para os amantes de Seiya Kou x Serena Tsukino, vamos ter ótimas cenas com eles , apesar de essa estória ser do Darien e da Serena. Prometo muita que muitas águas vão rolar nessa fic*risada maléfica* Outra coisa antes que eu esqueça, ao longo desta fic pode aparecer alguns capítulos em que alguns personagens poderão narrar os acontecimentos sobre seu ponto de vista e quando se tratar da Serena o dialogo dela pode tanto se voltar para o diário, quanto a uma segunda favor não estranhem

*Ah a propósito o titulo deste capitulo é um trocadilho com o nome do programa global: Pequenas empresas & Grandes negócios

*² L' heure bleue ( a hora azul) – antes que alguém me diga que essa expressão é um nome de um perfume francês caríssimo, essa expressão realmente existe. Trata-se um momento do fim do dia ( que geralmente se dá entre as 17 e 19 horas), em que aparece a primeira estrela no céu azul e as luzes dos prédios e casa se acendem e também coincide com a hora do rush e de volta para casa dos franceses. Que o chamam desse nome. ; ) .

9° capitulo de " Uma nova oportunidade para Serena."-

**Pequenos e** **Velhos conhecidos & Grandes problemas***

-Bombom? Seiya?! É você? - Perguntei curiosa e assustada.

- _Nossa bombom, se esqueceu de mim. Acho que eu vou chorar viu. Nem tem muito tempo que fui de volta para meu planeta junto com minha princesa para reconstruí-lo e já fui esquecido... Mas mudando de assunto o que fases aqui na França?_ – Seiya Kou me perguntava daquele jeito brincalhão mesclado com sua seriedade que encantava qualquer garota.

Nossa o que será que houve para ele estar de volta, e ainda mais tão rápido. (Não sabia que a medida de tempo do planteta da princesa Kakyuu fosse diferente daqui. Seiya me falou depois que um ano Kummeikuseiano equivale a 50 dias terrenos). Mas rever o Seiya e ver que ele havia ficado mais bonito do que da ultima vez que o vi, Tinha ficado mais alto, mais musculoso, e estava com seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo( a roupa que ele estava usando parecia mostrar isso. Ele estava de camiseta regata branca, calça jeans escura e sapatenis preto, uma roupa básica, mas que o deixava irresistível. E nem de perto lembrava que ele tinha um lado feminino e _**sailor**_) tinha me feito lembrar da parte boa da batalha contra a galáxia, e o quanto nos divertimos enquanto ele e os outros estiveram por aqui da primeira vez .

- Que isso Seiya. É claro que me lembro de você. Eu estou a passeio por aqui, ganhei uma promoção no Japão e estou aqui como prêmio. E os outros, onde estão ?

-_ Bom bombom, Yaten ta no Coiffeur_(ele deu uma ênfase sarcástica a _**coiffeu**_r, coisas do Seiya)_ cuidando daquele bendito cabelo dele e o Taiki ta lendo um livro de física no quarto, o que é nenhuma novidade, affe. Você deve estar curiosa para saber o porque de eu voltar a este planeta, não é ? qual mesa você está sentada? Posso te esperar lá? Se aquele moço, Darien não é? Não se incomodar..._

- Que nada Seiya, pode se sentar na minha mesa- Disse apontando a direção da mesa onde estava. Com certeza, a Mina o encheria de perguntas. Principalmente sobre o Yaten Kou. Uma coisa que nunca ficou entendida na primeira vinda deles foi qual a verdadeira relação entre os meus amigos Mina e Yaten. Mas eu aproveitaria para saber sobre isso durante minha viagem. Alias aproveitaria ela para definir o que eu realmente eu queria e esperava da minha vida daqui pra frente. Mas sem essa da Princesa Serenity ou quem quer que ela se tornasse, Paris esperava por Serena Tsukino. – Pensava enquanto me dirigia ao toalete.

**SEIYA:**

O jovem extraterreno, enquanto se dirigia a mesa da amiga, lembrava da sua saga recente, e mentalmente refazia seus passos pelo espaço antes de chegar ao planeta Terra.

-

_**Era o quinto ano kummekuseiano depois da subida ao trono da Neo Rainha Kakyuu I e estava no sexto dia do mês de blaazar, quando a saudade me apertava forte no peito. Saudades de um tempo que se foi e não volta mais. Então comecei a reler o meu caderno de memórias...**_

_**Eu estava em mais um dia tão comum e chato como os outros dias em meu planeta. Desde que a batalha contra a Galáxia acabou e os trabalhos mais pesados de reconstrução em Kummekusei acabaram, só sobrando os detalhes finais e a tranqüilidade que se podia ver em meu lar. Eu, Seiya Kou, passava as minhas horas de folga escrevendo musicas ou simplesmente revendo as fotos que eu tirei durante a minha dramática visita ao planeta Terra. **_

_**Anotava ( e anoto) meus dias tristes e sem cor sem a presença da minha doce bombom no meu caderno de memórias onde tinha uma foto dela sorrindo. Tão bonita e tão inacessível como às estrelas mais brilhantes do universo... Eu sei, ela tem um príncipe que cuida dela, e que não deveria me preocupar, pois ela estaria feliz com ele, mas esse pensamento não me consolava. Eu a queria muito... Levava minha vidinha sem sal e solitária, até que em um dado dia, apareceu uma missão para mim e meus irmãos de armas dada pela Neo Rainha Kakyuu I. (assim que nosso planeta foi parcialmente reconstruído, o povo que renasceu graças a volta das sementes estelares comuns que retornaram ao planeta ,a colocaram no trono como rainha.) **_

_**Como sailors que somos, poderíamos se vestir como mulheres na corte e agir como tais, mas depois dos quase sete meses vestidos da nossa real forma, tanto Taiki, Yaten e eu nos recusamos a vestir como garotas. Adotamos tanto os nossos nomes como os costumes dito masculinos terrestres, e isso era perfeitamente possível em nosso planeta, já que as pessoas que eram treinadas para sailors eram geralmente mulheres . Mas ao contrario o que reza a lenda, Meus irmãos e eu nascemos como homens de fato. Mas devido a nossa semente estelar de sailors que geralmente surgia em garotas e por um acaso qualquer naquela geração havia nascido em meninos, ficamos com essa estranha hibridade(essa habilidade de se transformar em mulher no modo sailor e cá entre nós é muito constrangedor isso!) e em Kummekusei éramos tidos como mulheres(affe!!!). Sendo que eu sou homem!**_

_**Voltando ao assunto da nossa nova missão, era um tanto diferente da primeira. Tínhamos que achar um artefato mágico e misterioso o coração cósmico do tempo. **_

_**A principio achei que fosse uma tarefa extremamente fácil, era só pegar a chave do tempo emprestada com a Sailor Plutão e devolver a ela quando terminássemos de usar ela. (a principio achei que fosse a chave do tempo de Setsuma Meioh, mas era outra coisa)**_

_**Dito e feito. Com uma nave de viagem do tempo, recém-criada pelos cientistas de Kummekusei, Chibichibi e eu fomos até o Século XXX falar com a Neo Rainha Serenity, que tinha se tornado amiga pessoal da nossa e entregamos uma carta dirigida ela. Para variar, assim que chegamos e bati o olho nela a realidade me chocou: era a minha bombom, que estava incrivelmente adulta, mais loira que eu me lembro e estava linda vestida com as vestes reais e era casada com aquele otário do Darien, que tinha virado o Rei da Terra e ele e estava sempre por perto dela. É claro que o citado não gostou nem um pouquinho de me ver, e demonstrava com os olhares raivosos e gestos curtos e nervosos o quando não apreciava minha presença naquele lugar. Uma vez a carta real lida então, Chibichibi, a Rainha, uma menininha de cabelos cor de rosa que era bem parecida com a Serena e eu fomos até os aposentos da Setsuna. Chegando lá, a bombom, digo a Rainha Serenity começou a falar com Plutão depois de ter mostrado a carta e explicado a situação a ela.**_

_- Majestade, o artefato da qual a Rainha Kakyuu fala não é a minha chave do tempo, mas sim de um cristal desconhecido feito com pó das estrelas do começo das eras e tem a forma de um coração. Dizem que ele tem o poder de acordar o misterioso mestre do tempo e ao contrario do Cristal de Prata, ele desperta o poder interior sem tamanho dele, que não depende de nenhum cristal ou semente estelar para manipular o próprio poder ...- __**A experiente Sailor explicava aos presentes que a olhavam abismada.**_

_- Mestre do Tempo? Mas você não deveria ser a Mestre do tempo, Setsuna, essa eu não entendi?E esse mestre do tempo poderia ser algum poderoso inimigo em potencial? – a Rainha questionou a Sailor do tempo._

_- Sou a filha de uma das personificações de Kronos, o deus do tempo. e tenho o sangue dele nas minhas veias. Mas sou filha de uma humana também. E não teria condições de ser o tal mestre do tempo, sem falar que ele ou ela é uma outra pessoa totalmente diferente. Na verdade, o mestre do tempo, tem a origem desconhecida e ninguém da antiga aliança do sistema solar sabe quem ele é .E de que tempos em tempos ele reencarna. Somente o Rei Kronos, a antiga Rainha do Milênio de Prata e a sacerdotisa dos Delfos Lunares o conheciam e sabia onde estava. Quando ela estava viva, tentei saber sobre ele, mas ela não me falava, só dizia que ele não estava no Milênio de Prata, mas em um lugar seguro e que não deveria me preocupar. Quando o Rei Kronos, morreu, ele levou pro tumulo das eras a identidade do mestre que deveria ser uma criança na época e a localização do cristal. _

- Mas por que ele fez isso? E ele morreu do que e quem é essa sacerdotisa? – perguntei não resistindo a curiosidade.

-_ Ninguém exceto ele sabia o porque de tomar essa atitude estranha de esconder uma criança tão importante e não comentar nada sobre esse assunto. Talvez essa criança poderia ter nos ajudado a defender o Milênio de Prata do ataque que o destruiu. Sobre a morte dele, ele morreu defendendo a reino do ataque de Apolo e também não conheço ou sequer vi alguma vez a sacerdotisa, uma vez que só os membros diretos da família real tinha acesso a ela ._

_-Eu era da família real da época e não sabia da existência da Sacerdotisa de Delfos-Lunares., e nem meus pais comentaram dela para mim. Puxa isso me soa tão estranho... Porque minha honorável mãe me esconderia essa pessoa tão importante. __**- A Rainha Serenity falava surpresa.**_

_-Apolo__**?- a Curiosidade foi geral, até a Chibichibi, que estava alheia a conversa devido a animada brincadeira com a princesa Rini (que depois me doeu só de saber que ela era filha da minha preciosa bombom com o otário sem sal do Darien .) me deu vontade de rir da Chibizinha, pelo jeito fofo que ela repetiu a palavra **__Apolo__**. No começo achei que o tal mestre do tempo fosse a Chibichibi, mas com a conversa, vi que estava errado.**_

_- Sim, ele veio até o Milênio de Prata para tratar de dois assuntos, o primeiro foi sobre a localização do pequeno mestre do tempo, a intenção dele era se apoderar do pequenino para usar o poder sem nome da criança para dominar o universo inteiro e pedir a mão da princesa Serenity, que na época só tinha dois anos e meio, para o filho dele que tinha seis anos e meio que se chamava Ikaro. Mas como não teve nenhum dos pedidos atendidos, iniciou-se a batalhas das mil horas, onde o Rei Kronos finalmente acabou com Apolo mas morreu também, deixando a princesa só com a mãe._

_-Puxa vida, disso eu não sabia, minha honorável mãe me contou uma estória bem resumida sobre meu pai quando a perguntei, mas não com esses detalhes. Sailor Plutão, você já estava presente nessa época_**?-**_**Eu via novamente a Neo Rainha Serenity perguntar pressionando a Sailor da sabedoria dos tempos remotos**__._

-_ Sim, eu já estava lá, tinha na época por volta dos oito anos de idade e já estava aqui no portal do tempo e sua mãe, a falecida Rainha Serenity me fez jurar que não contaria nada sobre essa estória a vossa majestade. Vossa família real ancestral está envolvida em uma densa aura de mistério que eu mesma não sei. Desculpe-me não poder ajudar mais. Realmente não sei mais nada sobre o Mestre do tempo e sobre o coração cósmico.-_ _**Setsuma concluía a sua explicação de um jeito que deixava claro que o quanto era incomodo perguntar essas coisas a ela, enquanto absorvia tudo que ouvia sem falar um único ai.**_

_**Olhei desconfiado para Sailor Plutão. Sentia no fundo da minha alma que ela escondia mais coisas até mesmo da sua Atual Rainha. Mas qualquer mistério ou mentira que fosse, um dia seria descoberto.**_

_- Muitíssimo obrigada, Setsuna, o pouco que nos disse é de grande valia.- __**A Neo Rainha, levantou com uma graça e leveza da cadeira onde estava que me impressionou,e sorria em direção de onde todos nós estávamos e onde já se via o Rei Endymion que acabara de chegar ao portal e pegar a tal menina de cabelos cor-de rosa chiclete no colo, e que soou forçado.**_

_**Por mais que ela parecesse sofisticada e com o modos de uma verdadeira dama da estirpe dela , uma coisa que deveria agradar ao almofadinha do Rei Endymion, o jeito que ela se comportava às vezes durante a conversa,e a forma que me olhava, me lembrava a boa e velha Serena bombom de sempre e fiquei a observando desde que cheguei, e algumas pequenas atitudes imperceptíveis dela, me fez ter a nítida impressão que ela ficou muito feliz de me ver e que não estava feliz com a vida que levava. Mas essa impressão deixaria só para mim. **_

_**Me despedi da Rainha e acompanhado da Chibichibi voltei para meu planeta e falei sobre a visita para minha rainha que me mandou junto com os outros de volta para a Terra do presente. **_

_**Era bom rever o planeta azul com seus prédios de concretos e carros de metal. Pessoas cativantes e acolhedoras, que viviam pacificamente ou não a sua vidinha terrena. **_

_**Voltei ao meu velho disfarce de cantor juvenil e perseguido por dezenas de garotas ensandecidas atrás de mim. E era ótimo ver a bombom ao natural. Pensava nessas coisas enquanto me dirigia a mesa onde ela estava sentada. Não havia reparado de primeira na Mina e nem no estranho moreno que estava sentado com elas. Mas assim que cheguei na mês, reparei bem no forasteiro e me assustei com ele. Quem será ele?**_

- Com licença, mas posso me sentar aqui?- _**indaguei educadamente ao estranho**_

_- Até poderia, mas já está ocupado, me desculpe_. - _**O estranho respondeu educado, mais seco.**_

- _Se sente aqui com a gente Seiya e conte-me tudo sem esconder nada. O que fizeram de bom todo esse tempo?..._ – _**A Mina foi minha salvadora da pátria. Ela puxou uma cadeira para mim ao lado dela e eu não me fiz de rogado; sente-me nela e comecei a tomar meu desjejum em silencio. Não me surpreendi ao ver a quantidade de comida que estava em um lado da mesa. Aquele lado deveria ser o da Serena.**_

_**Como previsto, a Mina não ficava quieta, me enchia a toda hora de perguntas sobre o Yaten. Contou também sobre a vitória épica da Serena no concurso e que o namoro dela e do Darien não ia bem das pernas. O que me deixou feliz por dentro, mas não demonstrei. Será que agora finalmente teria a minha sonhada chance com ela?Essa missão talvez fosse a melhor de todas. Ela apenas estava apenas começando... Conversamos até ver a Serena voltando... Ela estava linda e tão mudada. Um pouco mais adulta do que da ultima vez que a vi, já não usava roupas infantis que ela usava quando a vi pela primeira vez. Estava com uma blusa com um decote em v que valorizava o colo e os seios dela e uma calça jeans de cintura baixa, que valorizava aquele corpo de estatura baixa, mas de curvas hipnotizantes. Como o namorado dela tinha tamanha burrice deixar um "avião" desses vir sozinha a França? Tudo bem que ela deve ter algum responsável cuidando dela e das outras, mas com uma namorada dessas, eu ficaria de olho para ninguém a por debaixo do braço e sumir os dois...**_

_**SERENA **_

Enquanto lavava as minhas mãos, querido diário confesso a você que uma luz vermelha se acendia em minha mente.

Sabe aquelas que apontam o perigo iminente? O que Será que aconteceu para ele voltar?Logo agora que eu estou com tantas duvidas pairando sobre minha cabeça?

Senti logo meu coração balançar como da primeira vez que ele esteve aqui. E teria que me policiar muito, já que o Darien estava longe de mim e estava sem novidades dele desde o meu aniversario. E com a gente dando um tempo., a tentação de ficar com o Seiya seria multiplicada em varias vezes. E agora que ele está um tremendo de um gato...

Antes de lavar minhas mãos, soltei meus cabelos, dei uma escovada nele. Resolvi que os deixaria de férias dos odangos também. Gostei muito do que eu vi: eles caiam macios e arrumados e com o volume normal e até estava mais brilhante devido ao_ shampoo_ para cabelos claros que eu estava experimentando. Havia ganhado uma amostra grátis dele no supermercado, quando fui fazer as compras para a viagem.

Passei um _gloss _rosado nos lábios. Ajeitei minha blusa com babados na barra e decote em v cor de rosa e minha calça jeans. Estava tudo perfeito. Fiz o que eu tinha que fazer e sai refrescada e mais animada do banheiro.

Caminhei calma para a minha mesa e adorei a cara que o Seiya fez. Ele estava simplesmente babando por mim. Isso estava me fazendo um bem tremendo, já que eu nunca vi um olhar desses do meu noivo. Acho que o Darien me põe numa redoma e num pedestal e me trata como pura e intocável. Mal sabe ele que eu odeio essa atitude dele. Eu poderia ser até um tanto infantil a um tempo atrás, mas eu não era tãooo inocente assim. Me sentei e tentei me interar silenciosamente do que os três falavam e dava pra entender que era a nova turnê que eles estavam organizando e as perguntas insistentes da Mina sobre o Yaten.

Comia o meu café da manha em silencio e admito: se só de ver ele dava apetite, comer ele estava sendo a minha melhor experiência gastronômica da minha vida! A Lita tinha toda a razão para vir aqui aprender mais coisas sobre comida. Ela ia ser uma chef imbatível. E eu seria a cobaia de receitas dela mais feliz do mundo.( *____*). Mas eu também estava gostando da companhia das outras.

A conversa sobre roteiros turísticos de Paris estava rolando solta quando Amy e minha mãe vieram e se juntaram a nós. Mamãe que não conhecia o Seiya de perto, se encantou com o jeito cavalheiro e educado dele, que se levantou de onde estava e ajeitou a cadeira para minha mãe sentar tentou incluí-la na conversa, assim como a Amy. Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia com uma conversa animada.

Terminado o café, Seiya pagou a nossa conta e cada um foi pro seu lado. Amy, Mina, mamãe e eu pegamos nossas bolsas e juntamente com o Charles fomos às compras. Mais uma vez a sorte me sorriu: a grande maioria das lojas, principalmente as de marcas mundialmente famosas estavam com uma liquidação que chegava a 80% do valor. Por exemplo se uma bolsa Yves Saint Lorrant que custa uma fortuna em qualquer botique de Tókio, aqui estava um preço que nem daria para comprar um grampo na mesma loja japonesa. É claro que com moderação, comprei umas coisinhas pro meu guarda roupa, seguindo o mesmo estilo que eu tinha adotado recentemente.

Principalmente uma mochila da mesma marca e cor do da Amy, só que a cor do macaquinho era rosa e que devidamente botei um chaveiro lindo da Lola nela. As garotas e eu viemos cheia de bolsas, mas tipo, quem usou o dinheiro do concurso só foi a Mina, mamãe e eu.

Ai quando demos uma pausa para o almoço num restaurante-café perto dos Champs Elysées , (No restaurante, eu olhava tudo o que eu podia e era lindo como ele contrastava o novo com o antigo Seus lustres antigos com os moveis de metal. Simplesmente fiquei sem palavras para expressar o que sentia.) eu perguntei

a Amy se a mãe dela não deixou ela usar o dinheiro que era a parte dela do premio.

-Amy, não vai usar a sua parte do premio? Você tem direito a 5 mil euros para gastar com você. – Perguntei curiosa a minha amiga e queria que ela tomasse posse do premio.

-_Não precisa se preocupar comigo Serena, pode ficar com a minha parte para você. Antes de viajar, minha mãe me deu um celular, dois cartões de crédito e quase dois mil euros em dinheiro para eu gastar com a viagem. Mas nem gastei 20% porcento do dinheiro e nem mexi nos cartões e já comprei muita coisa. Olha só... – _A Amy me mostrou a seis bolsas dela, duas sendo de duas lojas de grife_.- Serena, parece que chegamos numa época boa do ano. _

_- Sim, meninas, vocês chegaram na época preferidas das garotas francesas: a época das grandes liquidações de verão. Mas prefiro a cidade-luz no outono, é quando ela está mais sedutora do que nunca - _Charles respondia a nossa curiosidade com um toque de nostalgia na voz.

- Nossa e ela fica bonita mesmo, Charles? – perguntei curiosa.

_- Sim, Serena. As folhas marrons das arvores contrastam com a grama verde, as praças ficam cheias de casais de namorados na hora de l'heure bleue* , apesar da correria da população voltando para casa depois de um duro de trabalho. Violinistas ensaiam suas melodias românticas nos Champs Elysées ou nas margens do rio Senna. A torre Eiffel está mais esplendorosa nessa época do ano. Não que ela não seja durante o ano todo mas, não sei porque, mais a acho encantadora no outono. Paris no outono é como uma bela dama sedutora que sorri para seu amado quando quer ficar perto dele. Mas a França não se resume a apenas Paris. Tem lugares fantásticos espalhados pelo território e vou fazer questão que conheçam todos. _– Charles falou animado e um tanto romântico ao descrever o próprio país.

O modo como o nosso guia falava sobre Paris , me atiçava ainda mais para conhece-la. Era um sonho de infância sendo realizado e acabou coincidindo com a minha revolução pessoal. Aproveitaria a viagem em todos os seus instantes e voltaria renovada para o Japão e o que lá me esperava. Apesar de não querer mais aquele futuro utópico que representava aquela estória chata da princesa, e que não poderia simplesmente esconder debaixo do tapete, por mais que o quisesse fazer ele desaparecer. Mas se ele acontecesse algum dia, eu pelo menos teria lembranças felizes da minha época de juventude e liberdade. Aí me lembrei de Rini e o quanto ela iria adorar a viagem.

Por que a cada visita da Rini, eu notava que ela vinha com uma expressão facial tristinha e parecia feliz o tempo em que passava lá em casa e ela ia um pouco sem vontade de voltar para aquela vidinha dela como princesa no século XXX e os comentários tristonhos e um tanto solitários que ela fazia com a Dianinha, só me mostravam e confirmavam que até ela estava infeliz com aquela vida presa num castelo e já tão nova não estava podendo ser uma criança comum por causa da sua parcela de responsabilidade como membro de uma família real. Por mais que ela comentasse que os pais ate tentavam mostrar a ela que era igual a todas as crianças do mundo, creio eu que não conseguiam, pois eles viviam muito ocupados a ponto de não ter um tempo decente para a filha e manda-la para o passado com a desculpa de treinamento, Se pudesse mudar o destino, não faria isso jamais e procuraria cuidar melhor dos meus filhos, ser mais atenciosa com eles, principalmente com a cabeça que tenho agora.

Eu via a importância do meu grito de independência da gaiola dourada que possível futuro me reservaria, até mesmo para o futuro da minha futura filha. Ela tinha o direito de ser uma criança livre e com os pais mais presentes na vida dela.

Pela Rini e por mim mesma, continuaria com a revolução interna. Eu quero muito um futuro diferente daquele da Nova Rainha Serena engaiolada dentro de um castelo de cristal e presa a monte de protocolos e frescuras.

Terminando o meu almoço, As moças e eu guardamos nossas sacolas na pick-up do Charles e ele nos levou a um dos melhores salões de cabeleireiros de Paris. A decoração era branco e com detalhes em prata e azul, tudo de um extremo bom gosto. Os cinco entraram e Charles conversou com um cara com o reflexos loiros e um corte muito chamativo. Parecia ser amigo dele e dono do salão.

Então depois da rápida conversa, Charles voltou e nos disse que estaríamos em boas mãos e que o tratamento de beleza era um presente dele pra nós quatro. Enquanto ele se sentou numa cadeira e o tal rapaz começou a passar espuma de barbear no rosto dele, Cada uma se sentou numa das cadeiras e as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele, vieram nos atender. A que veio cuidar dos meus cabelos tinha cabelos azuis compridos e brilhantes, e estavam presos numa trança bem feita.

Ela começou a puxar papo comigo em francês e como eu falava francês minimamente beom e com um sotaque japonês muito forte, ela começou a falar a minha língua! Eu quase levei um susto quando a ouvi falar na minha língua materna. Ela notando minha surpresa, se identificou como Sakura Ino e era japonesa como eu. Ela morava em Paris a mais de cinco anos e se formara na melhor escola de cabeleireiros como Hair Stylist .Acabei fazendo amizade com ela.

_- Nossa Serena-chan, seu cabelo é lindo, apesar da estrutura dele estar um pouco danificada pela ação dos raios solares. Mas nada que uma boa hidratação com queratina hidrolisada não melhore. Eu estava pensando em te aconselhar a fazer umas luzes, só para destacar mais a cor natural do seu cabelo, já que esse tom de louro é difícil encontra -lo naturalmente e ele deve ser valorizado, mas o olhando mais detalhadamente e vendo as mechas naturais que o sol já fez nos fios, acho que um bom corte desfiado feito com navalha vai destacar ele mais.- _A Sakura me explicava o que poderia ser feito com o meu cabelo.

Faziam mais de quarto meses que não ia a um salão. Desde do ultimo passeio que fiz com a Molly e a nossa passada no _Herry Yokono_, não deixei ninguém por a mão no meu cabelo. Não era medo, mas falta de tempo mesmo. Ele tinha voltado ao tamanho original dele, na altura dos meus joelhos, com uma velocidade impressionante, que as vezes me espantava. Mas a Sakura não precisava saber desse _**pequeno**_ detalhe.

- Eu o deixo em suas mãos Sakura-chan, só te peço uma coisa: não deixe ele muito curto não, por favor... – eu disse a ela dando-lhe um voto de confiança.

- _Pode deixar- _Ela me disse sorrindo enquanto me levava para o lavatório.

Primeiro ela lavou os meus cabelos com um shampoo com um cheiro maravilhoso de morangos. E aplicou o produto de hidratação, que tinha cheiro de chocolate( humm me deu fome até na hora) e deixou ele por uns vinte minutos no meu cabelo. Enquanto o produto fazia a hidratação, fiquei sabendo que tanto eu como as meninas por sermos amigas do Charles, a gente tinha direto a um pacote de beleza cada uma. Podíamos fazer cabelo, as unhas, limpeza de pele, massagens corporais ... (ai querido diário, vou te falar uma coisa, aproveitei tuudinho e sai de lá revigorada, muito feliz mesmo). Lá fui eu para uma maca onde fiz depilação e voltei para o lavatório para tirar o creme do cabelo.

Menino, quando eu fui me olhar no espelho antes de me sentar na cadeira, eu fiquei encantada com o que eu vi: meu cabelo parecia cabelo de barbie recém-sáida da loja, muito brilhante e com a cor dele mais viva. A Sakura riu do meu entusiasmo e abafou o riso com a mão( isso é um costume típico japonês, já que rir de boca aberta em minha cultura é sinal de uma garfe muito feia).

- _Você ainda não viu nada Serena-chan,. Não é a toa que os produtos de beleza produzidos aqui são tido como os melhores do mundo e custam pequenas fortunas em alguns paises. Guarde seu entusiasmo para quando o tratamento estiver concluído_. – Sakura me explicava calmamente.

Sentei-me na cadeira, onde ela me aplicou mais um produto, e disse que eu ficaria mais um tempo com ele na cabeça. Eu disse que tudo bem com a cabeça e nesse espaço de tempo fiz limpeza de pele e as unhas das mãos e dos pés. E massagem corporal também. E olha que a mais vaidosa do grupo era a Rey. Se ela soubesse do que a gente tinha ganhado de presente, ela morreria do coração e me xingaria por não ter a trazido.

Uma hora depois estava eu finalizando o tratamento. A Amy e minha mãe estavam prontas a séculos. A Amy quase não fez nada naquele cabelo dela. Só uma hidratação, escovou elee virou as pontas dela para fora, limpou a pele e fez as unhas. Já a mamãe mudou bastante, ela cortou as madeixas. O cabelo azul dela agora estava batendo no meio das costas, tão liso quanto o meu( descobri um truque da minha mãe para deixar os cabelos dela ondulados: ela dormia com eles trançados ou enrolados em bobes. ) com um brilho maravilhoso. Ela tava lindona. Papai se a visse ficaria babando por ela. Ela parece que remoçou dez anos.

A Mina tinha passado por um tratamento parecido com o meu. Só que ela não cortou o cabelo só aparou ele, navalhou a franja, deixando-a mais moderna, e colocou um tererê de cristal starovisky. E deixou o laço na bolsa dela. Ela tava show com as pontinhas do cabelo viradas pra fora.

Já eu, quando a Sakura falou que tinha acabado e que podia ver, não tive duvidas: Me olhei no espelho o mais depressa possível. E simplesmente amei o que vi, meu cabelo que sempre bateu nos meus joelhos, estavam batendo agora na altura da linha das costelas, estava muito brilhoso e com a cara de sedoso. Tinha as pontas repicadas e como estava escovado, elas se voltavam para dentro. A cor ficou tão realçada que _**abriu**_ o azul dos meus olhos. Eu estava realmente _**diferente**_. Pedi também para por o tererê de cristal no meu cabelo. E muito satisfeita com o maravilhoso primeiro dia em Paris. Depois de agradecermos a Jean-Claude, a Sakura e o resto do povo do salão e de o Charles pagar a conta, fomos em direção da pick-up e todos fomos para o hotel. Cada uma com suas sacolas foram para seus respectivos quartos. Quando Mina e eu íamos entrando no quarto, ouvimos assobios do tipo _fiu-fiu_ endereçados a nós duas. Quando olhamos para autor do assobio,vimos Seiya e Yaten encostado numa porta que estava aberta no final do corredor.

Sabíamos que aquele cômodo era umas das suítes presidências do hotel. O Yaten estava um tanto diferente também. O cabelo dele esta preso no mesmo rabo de cavalo de sempre, mas a franja estava no mesmo estilo do da Mina e seu cabelo estava brilhoso. Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura que parecia ser de grife e uma pólo verde musgo e parecia ter malhado um pouco, porque tava musculoso também e com um corpinho mara.

Eles não disseram palavra nenhuma e ficou nos observando até entrarmos dentro do quarto . Entramos e pedimos o nosso jantar no quarto. Estávamos cansadas por demais para descer para o restaurante. Enquanto aguardamos o nosso jantar, eu terminava de por a canisola. Eu tinha tomado banho primeiro e a Mina suspirava por ter visto o Yaten novamente, enquanto saia do banheiro, vestida com o roupão do hotel. .

- _Você viu como ele ficou mais gato Serena? E ele assobiou pra mim!!! Você viu não foi? Tudo isso aqui parece um sonho... Se for, não me acordem por favor.- _ E nos demos um gritinho entérico de zoação.

-Vi sim, Mina e parecem que gostou da sua mudança de visual... – eu ia falando quando a campainha da porta tocou. Era nosso jantar: batata fritas com nuggets, com direito a molhinho, salada de tomate e de sobremesa salada de frutas com sorvete de chocolate e quatro tipos diferentes de cobertura e chantili ( não pedi nada saudável a não ser a salada. Darien se visse o que a Mina e eu pedimos diria que estaríamos fazendo uma orgia alimentar e pacto de ficar gordas ehehehehe). Comemos tudo depressa antes da minha mãe vir e fomos escovar os dentes, pusemos o carrinho com os pratos no lado de fora do quarto e nos deitamos, cada qual na sua cama. Assim que o fizemos, a mamãe bateu na porta e eu fui abrir pra ela. Ela entrou perguntou se estávamos bem e beijou a testa e nos deu boa noite e se foi. Voltei para a cama e adormeci, na expectativa de um novo dia surgindo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10 de : Uma nova oportunidade para Serena.**_

**- A dura realidade de um sonho desfeito e uma loucura em nome do amor.**

_Em Tókio..._

**- Ufa, depois de quase quinze horas de viagem, finalmente estou **_**em casa**_**. – **falei assim que pus os pés dentro do meu amado apartamento, na parte nobre de Jubaangai.

Naqueles primeiros dias vou ter um trabalho gigantesco: Limpar e organizar a casa depois de tanto tempo fechada. Podia me dar ao luxo de contratar uma faxineira, mas gosto é de mesmo por a mão na obra e deixar tudo arrumado e organizado a minha maneira. Odeio neguinho fuçando minhas coisas. Então após um bom banho frio, vestir roupas surradas e confortáveis e ligar para um restaurante para encomendar o almoço, comecei a limpar com esmero meu apartamento e deixa-lo habitável.

Enquanto trabalho limpando o assoalho do meu quarto, meu almoço acaba chegando em vinte minutos. Então, assim que eu o pego confiro se minha encomenda estava certa: um típico lamén japonês com legumes e frango xadrez(nada como a comida do meu país. Estava cansado de comer comida americana, com tanta gordura e corante).

Pausa para o almoço:era a hora de me alimentar bem e descansar um em direção a cozinha e me sentei sobre a baqueta da cozinha recém-limpa e me servi na embalagem mesma, já que alguns pratos que eu tinha deixado no apartamento estavam numa caixa dentro do armário e pelo tempo estavam empoeirados. E comi a comida saboreando lentamente com o auxilio dos tradicionais hashis de madeira e um bom suco de uva de caixinha . Enquanto comia, fantasiei como seria a minha visita surpresa pra minha coelhinha.

Iria mais tarde ao templo Hikawa conversar com Rey e combinar os detalhes com ela e as outras, já que eu havia ligado para lá antes de pegar o avião em Massachusetts e o avó dela havia dito que ela havia saído naquele momento e não sabia a que horas voltava..

Acabei com minha pausa, e voltei ao trabalho. Acabei de limpar minha casa já iam dar quatro horas da Tarde. Compensava o trabalhão que eu tive vendo meu cantinho arrumado e asseado como deveria estar. Depois disso fui ao banheiro para tomar o meu merecido banho e relaxar numa banheira com água quentinha.

Devidamente banhado e com vestido só com uma calça jeans de uma grife famosa, fui ao meu closet e escolhi uma camiseta preta e uma camisa de botão vermelho-xadrez para um pouco da minha a colônia importada de rosas e me olho no espelho. Gostei muito do que vi e sorrio e digo para mim mesmo: Darien, você está irresistível para sua coelhinha. Ela vai babar por você. Vou até o corredor de entrada e calço os sapatênis novinho preto e saio assobiando uma musica: Minha Amada Imortal, de Beethoven, na qual me fez lembrar que o quanto a minha amada era importante para mim. (E claro que enquanto estava na parte ocidental do planeta, ampliei meu leque de gostos musicais, aprendi a apreciar blues, rock do estilo love metal e algumas do estilo mais " light" desse ritmo. Nada de paulera ou sem uma letra que não prestasse. )

Andando pela avenida principal do bairro, eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos esbarro em uma moça. Pensei que fosse minha preciosa coelhinha, já que temos a mania de nos encontrar aos esbarrões pela cidade. Abaixei a minha cabeça e para observar. Nossa... Que bonita moça... Morena e dona de olhos num tom violeta bem conhecido...(foi o que pensei na hora até que a reconheci).

**- Rey?! Ah me desculpa por esbarrar em você, sim? Mil perdões...**

- _Darien, que grata surpresa! Esquece o esbarrão e me diga, quando é que você voltou? Nossa é ótimo te ver de novo..._ – A jovem cumprimenta o amigo sorridente e genuinamente feliz em vê-lo.

- **Voltei hoje de manhã. Estava indo até o templo Hikawa mesmo.** – vi minha amiga com varias sacolas, pedi solicito, tentando ajuda-la com o peso:

**- Permita-me ajudar com essas sacolas, sim?-** Peguei da mão de Rey todas as sacolas que a ela carregava. A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça e me deu as bolsas.

-_Obrigada, Darien_- a Rey me agradeceu com um sorriso nos labios

Durante o trajeto dos dois em direção ao templo, conversamos sobre amenidades e o intercambio . Não falamos sobre Serena em tempo algum. Finamente chegando ao templo, Rey me convida para entrar e se acomodar na sala de visitas, enquanto ela ia em direção da cozinha com as sacolas. Olhava admirado a sala do templo. Certas coisas não mudam, assim como a decoração do templo. Meia hora depois vinha com um bule fumegante de chá e biscoitos tradicionais japoneses numa bandeja feita de madeira nobre, vinha a Rey um tanto sorridente demais para meu gosto.

Rey me serve o chá e se serve antes de se acomodar no sofá oposto ao que eu estava sentado. E após solver um gole do chá, tomo a iniciativa da conversa.

**- Bom, Rey, o motivo da minha visita é para ver se você estaria disposta em me ajudar com a surpresa que eu estou organizando para a Serena. Ela não sabe sobre minha volta e eu queria pega-la desprevenida e me desculpar pelo jeito que andei tratando-a nesses últimos tempos. Bom minha ideia é o seguinte...**

Expliquei minuciosamente o que pretendia fazer e alegre pedi a opinião da minha amiga, que respondeu me séria :

- _Darien, a ideia de combinar um piquenique com as garotas em que você apareceria de repente e sem avisar é ótima mas tem um pequeno porém que achei que você já soubesse, mas estou vendo que não: Esse piquenique não se realizar porque a Serena não está aqui no Japão._

_**-**_**O que? Não acredito! Isso não pode ser verdade. Rey , a Serena nunca iria viajar sem me comunicar. Ela não me deixaria fazer papel de palhaço e vir até aqui a toa**. – Eu falei chocado com acabei de ouvir.Não era verdade o que a Rey me contou. Sempre controlei bem meus sentimentos com uma frieza surpreendente, tanto que eu era tido pelos meus colegas tanto aqui como nos EUA como frio e calculista. Pronunciei essas palavras com lagrimas nos olhos com o coração cheio de revolta Sonhei tanto com essa volta. É assim que ela dizia me amar? Mas isso não ia ficar assim...

_- Isso mesmo Darien,ela foi para a França com a mãe dela, Amy e Mina a passeio...-_ A Rei continuava a falar quando sentiu a presença de uma amiga- Lita – que acabara de entrar no cômodo conduzida pelo avó de Rey e interrompeu o que me dizia .

- _Olá Rey, vim fazer uma visitinha, já que as garotas não estão por aqui.... Darien?! Nossa quando foi o que você voltou?-_ Lita falou assustada com a minha presença não esperada.

- **Voltei hoje de manhã Lita e já vou voltar para os Estados Unidos amanhã, já que a sua amiga cabeça de vento esqueceu que eu existo e não me avisou sobre a viagem que é assim que ela diz se importar com o nosso noivado**. –Eu repliquei decepcionado e em prantos para a moça que acabara de chegar. Não consegui controlar o que sentia na hora, coisa que nunca aconteceu comigo. Até antes, quando me relacionava com uma garota , eu quase não me envolvia emocionalmente com ela. Era como me protegia da decepção amorosa. Foi assim com todas as garotas com quem me envolvi até mesmo com a Serena, quando a gente começou a namorar. Só resolvi me soltar mais com ela durante a semana que a gente passou junto antes de eu novamente embarcar para o intercambio, porque adquiri mais confiança na nossa relação e pela primeira vez na vida eu realmente amava uma garota e não apenas a estimava. Não que ela fosse dormir lá em casa, mas fizemos muita coisa junto naquela semana e confesso: foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Mas nada de muito profundo ou intimo demais. A respeitei muito, mesmo a desejando demais.

- _O que foi que você disse a ele Rey?-_ Lita perguntou com uma cara interrogativa para a morena. Olhei assustado para a cara de revoltada da recém chegada, que me deu a nítida impressão que a Rey não contara todos os detalhes da historia direito.

_- Só disse a verdade, Serena está passeando na França_.- Rey respondeu.

- _Só que você contou a ele sobre a metade da história. Darien, eu vou contar a você tudo. Aconteceu o seguinte... –_ Lita começo a me contar estória desde o começo, do concurso a escolha de quem ia e da tristeza das duas por não ter sido escolhidas para ir.

**- A então foi isso que aconteceu: Minha coelha teve a sorte de frase dela escolhida e ter ganhado a viagem e essa bolada. Que você me disse. Mas o que não entendo é de ela não ter compartilhado a alegria dela comigo pelo telefone. Até por que quando estava aqui, sempre que acontecia algo que a deixava feliz, ela vinha correndo me contar.**

- _Já parou pra pensar que ela talvez não tenha te avisado por causa do tempo que vocês estavam dando no namoro e na crença dela que você a acharia incapaz de vencer um concurso por ela ser taxada como burrinha_. – Lita tentava me trazer uma luz aos meus pensamentos confusos . .

**- Mas nunca pensei isso dela. De onde ela tirou essa ideia estúpida? Eu sei que ela é uma preguiçosa com os estudos, mais isso é diferente de burrice**.- eu falei indignado com tal insinuação. Jamais diria isso a ela. Eu a amo muito e sei que pela aparente pseudo-desinteresse por tudo que se trata de educação escolar , se esconde uma garota muito inteligente.

- _Mas se ela fosse realmente __**inteligente**__ , ela não tiraria notas __**tão **__baixas. _– replicou Rey , descordando da Lita.

- _**Descordo**__ de você Rey_.- Lita era quem falava agora_- Nesses últimos meses, a Serena se superou. Ela ficou em segundo lugar em notas na sala, logo depois do Hiroshiro Hayashi, já que a Amy não é da mesma sala que a Serena, Mina e eu. E na classificação geral ela ficou em terceiro lugar. Fora que a Molly me disse que tanto ela como a Serena viraram as queridinhas do treinador e mascotes do clube de ginástica, já que as duas ajudaram a nossa escola a ganhar o campeonato municipal de ginástica olímpica entre escolas de Tókio._

- _Eu fiquei sabendo desse campeonato. Até minha escola tentou competir mais ficou em sexto lugar. Mas achei que era estorinha ou mais uma brincadeira dela. Até hoje a Luna não acredita muito na mudança dela, assim como eu. Não sei como ela __**te**__ convenceu, Lita.- _ Uma Rey descrente rebatia os argumentos que soavam como verdadeiros de Lita.E eu assistindo a discussão das duas como a um jogo de tênis.

- **Então realmente a Serena resolveu modificar o jeito dela. E o que mais aconteceu com ela, Lita?** - indaguei curioso a garota de cabelos castanhos.

_- Ih Darien, pode esquecer a Serena bobinha, que acreditava em todo mundo, pseudo-burrinha. Por fora, mudou foi pouca coisa. A mudança foi mais no jeito de ser dela e que ela se afastou bastante da gente e anda mais com o povo do clube de ginástica. Mas não a culpo, já que quase estava sem tempo para nós, suas amigas. A gente se via mais quando surgia algum monstro solto e conversávamos rapidamente e só._- Lita explicou resumidamente a mudança. Coisa que me deixou muito curioso. Então minha coelha tinha se tornado ginasta e excelente aluna. Como será que ela estaria agora?

Enquanto as duas moças iam conversando, já que a Rey tinha trazido mais uma xícara e servido o chá a Lita, na minha mente veio uma ideia louca para os meus rígidos padrões de comportamento. Se for para fazer uma surpresa para Serena, porque não_** ir**_ para a França também e tentar achar ela lá? Eu estava louco de saudades dela, e não mediria esforços para estar com ela. Estava tentando desenvolver a ideia quando fui solicitado ao _**mundo real**_.

- _Darien, quer mais chá? Nossa o que aconteceu para você ficar desligado de repente_? – A Rey a me perguntava pela terceira vez seguida

**- Nada de muito importante; só uma ideia louca que eu tive aqui...**

- _Sobre_? A Lita me perguntou curiosa.

**- Eu estava pensando se seria uma loucura incabível ir a França atrás da Serena. Não sei ao menos onde ela está hospedada, se está em Paris ou outro lugar de lá...** **é melhor esquecer essa ideia louca de uma vez por todas. **

- _Ai que romântico, quem me dera do meu __**ex**__ fizesse uma coisa dessas por mim...Ela está em Paris e tenho anotado o nome do hotel que ela ta, lá em casa. É muito fácil acha-la. Depois eu te passo o nome, só não tenho o telefone de lá . – _A Lita tava suspirando encantada com minha_ ideia .-E nada de esquecer essa ideia. Rey e eu vamos te ajudar nessa empreitada..._

Olhei no fundo dos olhos da Lita e percebi que aquela doida tinha bolado alguma coisa ...

- _Darien, nós duas vamos te ajudar, mas __**com uma condição**__..._

- **Qual**?- perguntei já assustado com alguma possível bomba que ela ia me desferir.

_- Que leve Rey e eu com você nessa viagem. – _Lita falou direto, sem me dar chance de argumentar.

-**O que? Você por acaso ficou louca? Como vou levar vocês? Esqueceram que são menores de idade e precisam de autorização? E como vamos tirar os vistos em tempo recorde.? Essa ideia deve ser descartada, meninas. Não tem a mínima chance de se realizar.-** tentei por um pouco de juízo e trazer a Lita a razão. Realizar tal façanha em tempo hábel era missão impossível.

- _Darien, acho que isso não é tão impossível como você acaso esqueceu que eu sou filha de um importante político do governo japonês? E por sorte papai é amigo do cônsul francês e se eu ligar pro Sr. Hino, ele pode muito bem mexer os pauzinhos e conseguir os vistos em três dias._ – Rei falou um tanto tranqüila para a situação e com o telefone na mão. A aparente tranqüilidade dela sempre me assustou, pois ela estava com a mente a mil por hora.

_- Já a minha autorização, vou ligar para minha tia assim que chegar em casa. Não moro com ela, mas ela é minha responsável legal e administra as contas lá de casa. Com certeza ela me libera para a viagem_. – Lita falou para Rey e pra mim bem animada pro meu gosto.

**- Mas eu não falei nada que ia viajar para a França, só **_**pensei**_** de ir até lá. Vocês estão se precipitando a toa. **

- _Uee, não foi você mesmo sugeriu a ideia que ir atrás dela. Vai ficar esperando passivamente que ela tome alguma atitude em relação ao namoro de vocês? Lute por ela, Darien! Arrisque-se e mostre a Serena o quanto a ama e diga isso diretamente pra ela. Não deixe escapar de fazer algo de que vocês dois possam se lembrar pro resto da vida! Se esperar que ela volte da viagem pra fazer o que tem que ser feito, pode ser tarde demais!_ – A Lita acabou me dando um puxão de orelha merecido e que me fez lembrar das palavras da coelha na nossa briga antes de eu embarcar para os EUA pela segunda vez. E tinha uma coisa dentro de mim falando que eu deveria fazer essa viagem ou se não poderia dar adeus a minha Serena.

- **Ta bom garotas, vocês venceram. Vou tentar falar com o meu amigo Pierre pra ver se ele nos deixa ficar na casa dele durante a nossa viagem, Rey será que podemos contar com a ajuda do seu pai com os vistos? E a autorização, Lita você me consegue pra quando**? **Por favor tenta ver isso o quanto antes...** – Eu estava falando com as garotas, quando percebi que a Rey não estava me dando atenção. Estava no telefone com alguém e parecia muito satisfeita com que ouvia.

_- Sim pai, e se os meus amigos mandarem os documentos pro senhor, os vistos estariam prontos quando? Na quarta-feira? Certo, deixa eu anotar aqui os documentos necessários ... Já anotei tudo! Ah é pra falar com eles pra deixar os documentos aqui no templo que o senhor mesmo vem pegar e levar pro consulado. Certo. Obrigada pai e me desculpa te tirar da reunião __**importante**__ do senhor_.- via a Rey falar ironicamente com o Sr. Hino, o pai dela ao mesmo tempo que terminava de anotar alguma coisa num caderno.

-_ Rey, pensei que não falasse com seu pai, o que houve? Fez as pazes com ele?- _vi a Lita perguntando a Rey enquanto eu terminava a minha xícara de chá e pegava uma copia do que ela tinha anotado durante o telefonema.

- Não fiz as pazes com ele. Só falo com ele o _**extremante o necessário**_. – Rey respondeu secamente a nossa amiga em comum.

**- Bom já vou meninas. Tenho muita coisa para providenciar amanhã e passo aqui de tarde com a documentação. Até mais.** – Eu acenava para as meninas enquanto descia a escadaria do templo.

Durante meu trajeto, ia pensando na argumentação que teria que usar para convencer o Pierre a deixar mais duas pessoas se hospedar na casa dele . Talvez ele tomasse como abuso levar mais duas pessoas para dormir no castelo . Por mais constrangedor que fosse, eu veria o que poderia fazer e se não conseguisse, teria que arrumar um jeito de dizer as meninas que não iríamos mais ir.

Passei no mercado 24 horas e fiz uma pequena compra para o fim de semana que prometia ser longo e solitário. Já passavam das nove horas da noite quando cheguei a meu apartamento.

Eu estava esgotado, não só fisicamente, como emocionalmente. Vim cheio de esperança de encontrar minha namorada e saber que ela nem pra me avisar de que faria uma viagem, foi demais pra mim. Mas ia seguir o conselho da Lita e lutar pelo meu namoro. Eu _**realmente**_ amo minha coelha e faria qualquer sacrifício para vê-la feliz e estar ao lado dela.

Assim que tomei um banho e pus minhas costumeiras calça de moletom e regata pretas, liguei para o Pierre. Passamos quase meia hora conversando por telefone, e ao contrario do que eu pensava, Pierre achou minha ideia ótima e aceitou de bom grado hospedar minhas duas amigas. Ele achava que se a irmã convivesse com garotas da mesma idade, ela sairia da depressão em que envolveu desde a morte dos pais.

Nisso lembrei da alegria contagiante e da facilidade de fazer amizade da Serena. Talvez se Celine e Serena se tornasse amigas, o entusiasmo da minha coelhinha curasse a depressão da menina.

Então combinei com ele de que quando saísse os vistos, eu ligaria avisando para os preparativos do lado de lá fossem feitos. Terminada a ligação, fui dormir.

Nos dias que seguiram foram uma correria sem fim. Foram quatro dias frenéticos. Documentação e entrevistas para o visto e sem falar de ligar pro Pierre e as conversas com o pai da Rey e a tia da Lita. Mas em fim, conseguimos nos organizar e amanhã iríamos embarcar no vôo das quinze horas . As meninas e eu ficamos de nos encontrar no aeroporto. Enquanto me preparava para dormir, recebi uma visita inesperada. Era a Luna que tinha sabido pela conversa das garotas que eu tinha voltado ao Japão.

- _Oi Darien, a quanto tempo não nos vimos, miau...Fiquei sabendo que vai viajar. Vai atrás da Serena, não é?- _gatinha me perguntava curiosa

- **Oie Luna, como vai? Amanhã estarei embarcando para a França e irei sim atrás da Serena.**

- _Isso é tão romântico... Quem me dera se um gato fizesse isso por mim, aiaiai... Darien, tente por um pouco de bom senso naquela cabecinha dura e tente faze-la lembrar da sua missão e de quem ela é. Por favor, seja meus olhos lá e cuide da Serena, já que eu não posso ir por causa da estúpida quarentena* que tem nas fronteiras da França ._ _Eu to muito preocupada com ela e com as besteiras que ela possa fazer por lá._ – Via a Luna sentada sobre as patas e me pedir isso tanto angustiada no mesmo momento em que eu acertava meu celular para acordar na hora certa de manhã.

Vendo ela falar desta maneira, tão imperativa e querendo fazer cumprir a vontade de um passado caprichoso, me fez me colocar no lugar da Serena. Pela primeira vez , vi que minha namorada e eu tínhamos mais coisas em comum do que eu realmente achava. Eu também não concordava com aquele tipo de futuro e talvez me tornei um pouco mais frio com a Serena depois da nossa ida ao século XXX. Parecia obrigação ficar juntos por causa de um passado e pseudo-futuro já estabelecido ao invés de ficarmos juntos por amor e gostar da companhia um do outro. É, claro que muitas vezes me deixei influenciar pela pressão da responsabilidade de ter cumprir a risca o destino que nos foi imposto. Essa estória me incomodava de mais e já estava chegando no meu limite. Talvez meu intercambio foi uma maneira de sair um pouco dessa pressão danada.

Nunca admiti isso com medo das conseqüências que meu modo de pensar acarretaria a mim e a Serena. Afinal, podia conviver com os gatos, mas como não são animais comuns e não os conheceríamos a fundo, não sei o que poderiam fazer em retaliação.

- **Pode ficar descansada que cuidarei bem dela, Luna. Quando eu voltar lhe trarei uma lembrancinha de lá.**

_**-**__Muitíssimo obrigada Darien. Miau... Posso te pedir uma outra coisa? Posso dormir aqui? Sabe, o pai da Serena ronca alto demais e como ela e a mãe não estão em casa, não consigo ficar em paz naquela casa._

**- Pode sim, Luna. Vou tomar um copo de leite morno e te preparo um pires. Não demoro... – ** Falei a minha amiga felina num tom acolhedor, enquanto me dirigia a cozinha e me servia do leite morno que eu tinha posto numa vasilha dentro microondas.

Aprontei o pires da Luna e a chamei para tomar ceia. Enquanto bebíamos, a conversamos sobre o meu intercambio e ela me pos informado sobre todos os acontecimentos. E me contou que finalmente parou de brigar tanto com o pobre do Arthemis, chegando a se acertar as vezes. Acomodei minha hospede de quatro patas em uma almofada bem fofa do sofá e fui para cama.

Eram seis e meia da manha quando meu celular tocou. Me levantei não muito descansado, mas estava de pé.Fui para banheiro, onde tomei uma ducha fria pra me despertar o corpo, me barbeei e fui fazer o meu café da manhã.. Mas pelas minhas contas, chegaria lá na França, lá pelas nove da manhã saindo daqui as três da tarde. Minhas coisas estavam organizadas junto a porta e passei perto do sofá pra ver se a Luna ainda estava lá. Ela dormia tranquilamente, estirada sobre a almofada. Deixei um pires de leite perto de onde ela estava e fui fazer minha corrida matinal. Era bom rever minha cidade e meus amigos. Encontrei com antigos colegas de classe e fiquei sabendo por eles que meu bom e velho amigo Andrew estava de volta a Tokio e trabalhando no lugar de sempre. Fui até lá e o vi, ele me pareceu um tanto abatido e tristonho. O que poderia ter acontecido na Europa com ele para estar desse jeito? Me indaguei mentalmente. Enquanto me sentava no banco do balcão e quando Andrew me viu, abriu um sorriso um tanto fraco mas mesmo assim de grata surpresa e me cumprimentou. Pedi o de sempre: a minha xícara de café que ele sabia fazer melhor do que eu...

- _Aqui está o seu café, Darien_...- meu amigo me disse meio abatido ao entregar o que pedi e continuou- _Sabe de uma coisa, Europa é ótimo para se conhecer, mas ainda sim prefiro o meu país. Lá tem paises com cada mania esquisita... Sabe eu fiquei sabendo que foi fazer intercambio nos Eua e está estudando em Harvard. Nossa queria ter tido uma chance dessas também..._

**- Uéee Andrew, esteve na Europa e não tentou se matricular em alguma universidade de lá. Tem as escolas de Medicina em **_Oxford__**, **_** na Inglaterra e a de**___Coimbra___** em Portugal que são ditas como ótimas universidades. **

_- Eu sei Darien, , fiz algumas provas para lá consegui passar na prova de __**Oxford**__ e estava fazendo o ano de Medicina que eu parei aqui, mas perdi a vontade de estudar quando terminei com a Wanda lá. Foi terrível! Nem sei como consegui ter forças de pedir a transferência de lá e voltar para o Japão, e recomeçar a vida aqui. Minha irmã dirigiu as lojas da família, mas não ficou a mesma coisa de quando eu tomava conta antes de ir. Mas consegui fazer que elas voltassem ao normal . Ai minha irmã concluiu o colegial e se mudou para a Inglaterra para fazer a faculdade de engenharia lá. E essa é a minha historia._

_- _**Terminou com a Wanda? Mas porquê?**– perguntei curioso.

Foi quando Andrew me pediu para ir a uma mesa afastada do balcão e me contou tudo: na verdade quem terminou tudo foi ela. Seis meses depois de eles se instalarem em Londres, ela conheceu um aluno inglês do mesmo curso que ela fazia e os dois se apaixonaram e começaram a se relacionar secretamente. Ela não agüentando o peso da própria consciência, teve uma conversa séria com meu amigo e contou tudo e pos um fim ao namoro dos dois. Andrew, sozinho num país estranho, passou quatro meses em profunda depressão, até que resolveu voltar para casa. E retomar tudo que largou para trás.

Ouvir o relato dele me deu uma imensa compaixão do meu amigo de infância. Ele sempre foi o oposto de mim: um cara alegre e apaixonado pela vida. E tentava me fazer sair da defensiva, me fazendo sair para festas e passeios com ele e os nossos amigos em comum. Não que eu seja uma pessoa amarga; Mas sempre fui fechado e um tanto retraído. E escondia esse meu jeito sendo um pouco arrogante e debochado, só para me defender da vida e das pessoas. Principalmente quando me aproximei mais da _Usako_ e "pentelhava" a Serena toda a vez que a via, dando toques para ela mudar o jeito infantil dela. Não queria dar minha cara a tapa, mas já amava minha coelhinha e era assim que eu tentava chamar a atenção dela para minha presença. E adorava( e ainda adoro) a carinha dela de brava, ficava tão bonita vermelhinha( e ela é linda de todas as maneiras). Ai foi a vez dele me perguntar sobre o meu namoro com a coelha.

- _E ai Darien, como vai o namoro com minha __**irmãzinha**__? Espero que esteja bem. E tem falado com ela depois que viajou para a França?_

Foi a minha vez de desabafar com meu amigo. Andrew sempre foi o meu único melhor amigo desde do primário. Foi ele quem me apoiou e me deu um ombro amigo quando aos dez anos, fiquei sabendo que iria ser mandado pra uma escola interna. Contei tudo. (mas com alguns _**certos**_ detalhes omitidos, por uma razão obvia) Sobre meu intercambio, o assedio das garotas da faculdade e em especial a confusão com a Cindy, a minha duras seis horas de residência por dia no hospital norte-americano, as brigas que tive com minha garota, minha decepção de não ter sabido da viagem dela e os meus planos pro dias que se seguiriam quando eu chegasse a Paris.

- _Se fosse outra garota, eu te desestimularia a você fazer essa viagem. Por causa do que eu passei, mas como se trata da Serena, e sei que ela só fez isso por está chateada com você e sei muito bem o quanto vocês se gostam, o que só posso lhe dizer é que tenha boa sorte lá e te desejar toda a felicidade do mundo aos dois. E que eu estou muito surpreso pela sua atitude. Darien Chiba, o rapaz tido como o senhor __**perfeição e auto-controle ao extremo**__ fazendo uma coisa dessas? Só me fez constatar um fato__**: milagres realmente existem**_. – Meu amigo começou a me zoar um pouco mais animado. Era bom que ele tenha esquecido a própria dor por um momento e voltou a ser o Andrew de antigamente. Ele se retirou da mesa assim que viu que chegara mais clientes e foi atende-los

Terminei o meu café um pouco mais animado e fui até o balcão pagar pela bebida. Alem de me dá o troco, Andrew me fez prometer que traria algumas coisinhas pra ele. Vi ele anotando umas coisas no bloquinho que ele carregava dentro do avental e tirar uma folha, que depois me entregou. Voltei para casa e fui terminar os preparativos.

Luna continuava no apartamento e almoçamos juntos.A hora de que eu havia de sair para o aeroporto tinha chegado e quando me preparava para começar a descer a bagagem, a campainha tocou. Atendi curioso, pois não esperava visitas naquela hora e eu estava com um pouco de pressa. Eram as garotas e suas malas.

-_ Oi Darien, eu sei que combinamos de nos encontrar no aeroporto de Tókio, mas apareceu um problema de ultima hora_.- Rey me saudou e a convidei para entrar junto com Lita. As duas estavam de vestido florido e sandálias baixas. Roupa típica de alto verão.

- **Qual? Não pode ser, tínhamos tudo organizado... – ** perguntei assustado e preocupado Enquanto terminava de fechar a porta .

_- È que a Lita, que apesar desse __**tamanhão**__ todo e jeito de braba, tem medo de uma coisinha boba: viagem de avião. Podemos com isso Darien_? – Rey falando de um jeito brincalhão e que não estava agradando a garota mais alta. Capotei ao ouvir isso

_- Vamos parar com isso Rey, eu tenho medo de avião e daí_?- Lita a respondeu com cara de poucos amigos e um pouco tremula.

**- Isso realmente é um problema sério **- falei serio enquanto me refazia do susto e continuei- **Pior que eu não tenho nenhum calmante leve aqui em casa para te dar. E nem se isso seria uma boa ideia.**

_- Miau... acho que eu posso ajudar_... – Luna falou assim que se aproximou mais de onde estávamos.

_- Oi Luna, o que você fazes no apartamento do Darien?_ E como pode nos ajudar?- Lita indagou a gata preta.

_- Eu dormi aqui ontem. Lita, por favor, olhe para meus olhos e relaxe_....- Luna falou num tom de voz tão calmo que assustou a Rey quanto a mim. A Lita fixou o olhar nos olhos da gata preta que repetia umas palavras num idioma esquisito. Depois que a felina parou de falar, a menina dos cabelos castanhos parecia estar hipnotizada.

- _Agora vocês podem ir viajar tranqüilos. Assim que chegarem em terra firme , estalem os dedos bem próximo ao ouvido dela que ela voltará ao normal. Boa viagem e Darien, lembre-se que eu pedi a você. Até a vista._

Então nós quatro saímos do apartamento e cada um pro seu destino. Achei que ia ter que esperar por um bom tempo pelo táxi, mas o pai da Rey havia providenciado um carro para nós e um empregado dele nos levou até o aeroporto Internacional de Tókio.

O avião chegou na hora e embarcamos no horário marcado nas passagens. Foram oito horas bem tranqüilas e a Lita não demonstrou nem um sinal de pânico por estar dentro de um avião. Chegamos em Paris, umas nove e cinco da manhã e fazia um dia de sol muito bonito. A sensação térmica aqui era mais agradável do que em Tókio. Assim que pusemos os nossos pés em terra firme. Rey e eu se colocamos cada um em um lado de Lita e estalamos os dedos. Foi divertido ver a cara de espanto da menina recém desperta do transe..

- O _que houve? Onde estamos? Será que vamos ter que entrar no avião agora?__**Oh não...**_- Lita já suando frio só de olhar os aviões indo e vindo.

_- Bem vinda de volta Litinha, já estamos em solo francês e não precisa se preocupar em pisar em um avião de novo pelos__** próximos**__ quinze dias._ – Rey tentou acalmar a amiga e eu me segurando para não rir da cena.

- _Mas como eu vim parar aqui, se a ultima coisa de que me lembro era de estar na casa do Darien e olhando para a Luna. O que foi que vocês fizeram comigo? Me digam....-_ Lita perguntou um tantinho invocada e curiosa.

_-É segredo –_ Rey respondeu matreira a Lita , enquanto começamos a caminhar pelo saguão procurando pelo Pierre. Achamos ele rápido: ele e um senhor que parecia ter uns cinqüenta anos nos aguardava perto de uma loja de revistas.

_- Aquele é o seu amigo de quem nos falou Darien_?- Rey me perguntou ao ver o Pierre se aproximar de nós. E se voltou para a nossa amiga - _Lita, nem me venha com aquela estória de ele se parecer com seu ex-namorado, porque é a primeira vez que o vemos_.

- _Mas eu não disse nada e cá entre nós ele se parece com o meu ex mesmo e é muito mais gato do que ele_.- Lita falava animadamente enquanto eu cumprimentava meu amigo.

Feita as apresentações, saímos do aeroporto e entramos no volvo preto do Pierre que estava no estacionamento. Fomos para Troyes, uma região francesa que fazia parte da área produtora dos melhores champagnes do mundo, e onde ficava a propriedade da Família de Pierre. Era uma cidade pequena um pouco afastada de Paris e o castelo dos Vermont era muito mais belo do que eu vi pela foto. Era um prédio de pedra em estilo gótico , mas sem as pontes elevadiças ou vilas de pessoas. Acho que ele foi construído depois da época feudal européia. Tinha um lindo jardim e estava em flor. O terreno dele parecia que tinha milhares de metros quadrados e tinha um bosque e um pouco mais longe se via o começo de um parreiral. Tudo parecia um sonho, o que me deu uma pontada estranha de saudades.

Desci do carro juntamente com os outros e o dono da casa. Enquanto admirava o castelo, senti que estava sendo observado. Ergui meus olhos e vi em uma das varandas do andar superior, uma menina loira muito bonita e de esvoaçantes cabelos compridos. Ela tinha olhos azuis expressivos, um tanto tristes e pareciam que iam chorar e trajava um vestido de mangas preto. Deveria ser Celine, a irmã mais nova de Pierre. Entramos no prédio antigo e na entrada encontramos uma senhora de cabelos ruivos e um pouco grisalhos e era gordinha com vestido florido . Parecia ser bem simpática e estava ao lado de dois adolescentes de cabelo ruivos e eram meio sardentinhos. A menina parecia ter uns dezessete anos e era baixa e meio _cheinha_ . Estava com uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa de mangas azuis e o menino mais magro que a irmã, parecia ser mais velho que ela uns dois anos estava com uma camisa preta e macacão jeans e ele segurava uma bola grande colorida..

_- Oi tia Collie , como foram as coisas enquanto estive fora? E Celine, onde está? Deixe-me apresentar meus amigos a senhora.: estes são Darien Chiba, meu colega e companheiro de apartamento nos Eua e estas são Rey e Lita_, _amigas dele e minhas também _–Pierre perguntando a senhora assim que a viu e continuou as apresentações -_Meninos, estes são Colette Monserrat, mas conhecida por tia Collie por todos do castelo e é a governanta e a mulher que cuidou de mim e de minha irmã desde que me entendo por gente, esses são os filhos dela Marion e Raul. O velho tio Maurice vocês já conhecem,( ele estava se referindo ao senhor com a aparência de pacato e com um francês com sotaque meio caipira que foi com ele nos buscar) e tem as duas empregadas, a Margaret e a Nina._

_- Oie prazer em conhece-los-_ nós três respondemos acanhados ao apertar as mãos dos moradores do castelo.

_- Sejam bem vindos __**petites**__, e fiquem a vontade. O café da manhã está servido na sala de refeições, e não quero ver nenhum farelinho no prato, viu Pierre ? Ah, sobre Celine, monsieur Pierre, ela continua na mesma. __**Pobre petit**_ – A senhora que tinha botado as mãos sobre as cadeiras e fingiu uma cara seria., e tinha o jeito de ser uma mãezona.

Todos riram e após um rápido _**tour**_ pelo castelo,cada um foi direcionado para um quarto. O velho Maurice e Raul ajudaram com a bagagem. Assim que eu entrei no quarto, eu o olhei encantado o recinto. Era muito bem decorado e tinha o tamanho maior que meu apartamento. Uma cama de casal com pilares e em estilo vitoriano é quem ditava o ritmo da decoração. Se eu que sou eu fiquei embasbacado com tudo o que eu via, imagina se a Serena estivesse lá...

Olhei para a parede, tinha quadros de pintores famosos e varias janelas adornadas com lindas cortinas azuis e algumas portas que estavam abertas e davam para uma varanda com uma vista incrível do jardim e de área de piscina e bem ao fundo o rio Senna. Não resisti e fui a varanda que tinhas lindas floreiras com rosas-meninas vermelhas que contrastavam com bem trabalhados peitorais de pedra, onde eu olhava toda a belíssima e impressionante paisagem com um encantamento quase infantil...

Depois de umas duas horas que eu tirei para descansar da extenuante viagem, desci para a sala refeições e peguei uma fruta do cesto. A governanta ainda não tinha tirado a mesa do café e fui até a área da piscina. As garotas já estavam se esbaldando na água e Pierre estava sentado sobre uma espreguiçadeira e lendo alguns jornais. Ele me ofereceu alguns e comecei a ler o _**Paris –Soir**_, enquanto comia a minha fruta. Passamos uma parte o dia a beirada da piscina conversando sobre a vinícola que pertencia a família do dono do castelo a gerações e sobre os roteiros turísticos.

_- Você deve procura-la nesses lugares, principalmente em versalhes, Notre Dame e no Louvre. - _ Meu amigo me dando dicas de onde podíamos começar a procurar por Serena.

- Obrigado Pierre, mas alguma coisa me diz que vou encontrar minha namorada a nossa maneira.- um tanto enigmático

Nesse ínterim a, senhora nos chamou para o almoço e a comida dela era ótima. Além de governanta, ela era a cozinheira da casa e nos olhava satisfeita com nosso apetite e os elogios que estavam recebendo, Lita, sabendo dessa informação foi logo perguntando se podia ajudar Colette com a louça.

-_Dona Colette, será que posso te ajudar com a louça? Por favor diga que sim e se possível a senhora poderia me passar a receita desse guisado de frango. é que adoro cozinhar e gostaria de me tornar uma chefe de cozinha.-_ Lita falava com estrelinhas nos olhos.

_- Que negocio é esse de __**dona**__ mocinha? É Tia Collie viu e todos podem me chamar deste jeito sim- A senhora falava num tom brincalhão conosco e continuou a falar depois de olhar Pierre e este acenar a cabeça positivamente- Pode sim e é com o maior prazer que eu te passo a minha receita. Adoro saber que apreciam minha comida._

_- Sério?Que bom!!! A propósito,não é abusando muito,mas a senhora poderia me dar algumas aulas sobre a culinária tradicional daqui, isso se a senhora puder, é claro.- Lita _

_- Desde que Monsieur Pierre não se encomode, posso lhe dar aulas sim – _disse Tia Collie animada.

- _Tia Collie...-_ Pierre fingindo brabeza e continuou- _Já te disse para parar de me chamar de monsieur. A senhora é quase uma mãe pra mim e para Celine, cuidou de nós desde que éramos bebes enquanto meus pais curtiam a vida sem lembrar_ _da nossa existê voltando ao assunto. É claro que pode dar a suas aulas a Lita, e espero em breve poder experimentar os quitutes dela. _

Terminado o almoço, Lita e tia Collie foram para a cozinha com a louça e Rey passou pela biblioteca do castelo e foi pro quarto dela ler um pouco. Pierre e eu fomos até a biblioteca dele para estudarmos e eu poder lhe explicar a ultima matéria passada pelo professor. Estudamos até tarde e vi Celine entrar no recinto pegar um livro qualquer e em silencio já ia saindo quando o irmão mexeu com ela.

_- Ei Celine bobona, não vai cumprimentar as visitas_?- Pierre falou num tom bricalhão.

- _Oi...-_ foi um cumprimento tímido e quase distante só o que loiro conseguiu arrancar da irmã . Ela saiu um tanto sem graça do cômodo e eu a olhava pensativo e me lembrava que até um certo tempo atrás eu também era assim Se não fosse Andrew e Serena para me tirar do poço solitário que eu mesmo me enterrei, não sei que o que aconteceria comigo no futuro.

Tia Collie, entrou e nos chamou para o jantar. Terminamos os nossos estudos naquele dia e fomos para a sala de refeições. Depois de alimentados, fomos para o jardim e ficamos conversando até mais ou menos umas dez da noite, quando todos nos recolhemos aos nossos quartos. Depois de ter tomado um banho e posto o meu pijama, me sentei sobre a cama e fiquei um bom tempo olhando a foto da minha coelhinha. Imaginado onde estava, se ela estava gostando da viagem e se sentia a minha falta.


	11. Chapter 11

**11º capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena.-**

**As minhas pequenas descobertas****.**

Nossa, querido diário, como o tempo voou, e com isso se passou uma semana que estou aqui. Vi e fiz tanta coisa legal durante esses dias. E o Seiya que sempre estava presente em alguns dos meus passeios pela cidade, me deu um violão lindo de presente pelo meu aniversario. E também recordamos algumas lições das aulas de violão. ( é que nos pouquíssimos momentos de folga que tínhamos na primeira vez que ele esteve aqui, ele me ensinou a tocar violão, mas não contei isso a ninguém, afinal quem ia acreditar que a burrinha da Serena Tsukino sabia tocar algum instrumento musical ou teria inteligência o suficiente para aprender a fazer isso?) As vezes, eu passava as minhas noites no hotel, sentada no parapeito da varanda, olhando as estrelas, apenas vestida de camisola estampada de coelhinhos e tendo como minhas companhias o violão e a lua cheia no céu , e dedilhava musicas românticas enquanto as saudades do Darien me batiam forte no peito e me fazendo chorar.

Durante o dia fomos a lugares muito legais, visitamos a catedral de Notre Dame e me admirei com os seus vitrais e os arco-íris que se formavam com passagem de luz nos vidros coloridos e a decoração única e luxuosa , a incrível pintura no teto, os seus portais de madeira e o resto do visual ao redor. Passamos em frente da Torre Eiffel.,mas não subimos nela. Olha-la lembrava da torre de Tókio, minha querida cidade e dona do monumento que foi planejado para que ele se parecesse com a torre francesa. Era usada para transmissão de ondas de radio e tv . Iríamos visitá-la depois da parada para o almoço. Fomos a um restaurante diferente de ontem, quando andamos pelas ruas históricas do centro de Paris, onde pude comer os melhores bolos de queijo do mundo e sem falar dos èclarins (bombas)de chocolate (coisa que fez me lembrar do Darien ainda mais, porque ele é louco por chocolate e ficaria encantado ao experimentar os doces) e todo o tipo de guloseimas da cozinha francesas, que eram incrivelmente deliciosas. Levei um pacotinho cheio de gostosuras para o hotel e eu devorei tudo em poucos minutos. Acho que durante essa viagem eu engordei um pouco, mais ia compensar mais no treinamento puxado que teria quando eu voltasse para casa. (ai se o treinador Mitsubara soubesse que eu tinha comido doces, e comida nada saudável durante a viagem, eu estaria fritinha e torrada com ele i.i)

Depois mamãe, Amy, Mina, Charles e eu nos instalamos em uma mesa externa do restaurante que era também um café , já que o inicio da tarde estava perfeita e não tinha nenhum sinal de chuva., decidimos ficar sentados ali e aproveitar para observar a bela paisagem ao longe dos Champs Elysées. Mina e eu fomos ao toalete, lavar as mãos depois que aguardamos os outros retornarem do mesmo lugar que iríamos. Enquanto voltava a minha mesa, me bateu uma saudade enorme do meu ogrinho fofo, e que gostaria que ele estivesse aqui comigo, o que me fez ficar aérea e trombar com alguém, e cair no chão. Eu fiquei tão norteada e um pouco indignada com a risada da Mina. Me levantei com a ajuda do moço e muito envergonhada fui logo pedir desculpas com meu francês horrível:

- Perdon monsieur...

_- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é minha cabecinha de vento?_– O estranho me falou com uma voz rouca e sensual, que era tão igual a do meu amado ogrinho, até o jeito de dizer aquele apelido estúpido que ele me chamava antigamente era igual. Ei espera ai, será que... não podia ser, só podia ser uma fantasia louca da minha cabeça. Olhei lentamente e percebi que o estranho era alto, forte, e estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura e desbotada , camisa de botão preta e com a manga dobrada nos cotovelos. Olhei para o rosto e me espantei: Era mesmo o Darien e ele estava mais bonito do que da ultima vez que o vi, se era que isso fosse possível. Ele estava com um corpo que só de pensar, ta me dando um calor aqui, querido Diário... Uiii, parece que tirei a sorte grande, pois as mulheres do local olhavam ele e o devoravam com os olhos. O que estava me deixando com vontade de dar uns catiripapos nas olhudas.

- Darien, é você mesmo? Mina me belisque, por favor, e diga que isso é não é um sonho...

-_É pra já Serena -_ Quando eu via a Mina se preparando para me dar o beliscão quando Darien segurou a mão dela, acenou que não com a cabeça e a afastou de mim. Ele me abraçou apertado e me deu um selinho carinhoso e não me soltou.

- _Precisa do meu RG pra saber que sou eu Serena? E isso não é um sonho, meu amor Essa é uma doce realidade._ – ele falou pra mim num tom carinhoso enquanto me olhava demoradamente de cima e baixo e pelo jeito ele gostou do que via.

Ele me abraçou os ombros e voltamos os três para a mesa onde estávamos. Passamos perto de uma mesa de onde reconheci os meninos dos Three ligths , que estavam conversando com uma pessoa e nem nos repararam. Quando eu voltei, levei um susto: via a Lita e a Rey, e mais um estranho sentado na mesma mesa que a as outras pessoas que estavam comigo.

- _Darien, então esta moça tão bonita é a sua noiva?_ – o estranho perguntou sorrindo para o Darien.

- Sim , esta linda dama é minha noiva, Serena Tsukino. Amor, este é Pierre Viemont,

o meu colega de apartamento nos Eua e um grande amigo meu....

**Darien**

Acordei bem disposto naquela manhã de sexta feira. Era maravilhoso ter o cheiro de rosas e jasmins entrando misturados aos raios solares pelas janelas do quarto. Levantei-me e fui tomar meu banho matutino. Depois de me trocar, desci para o café. Já encontrei as garotas e meu amigo já na mesa e se alimentando.

Enquanto comíamos, Pierre me falou que deveríamos começar nossa procura, pela Catedral de Notre Dame, já que lá era um ponto turístico muito visitado. Terminado o café, saímos em seguida. Entramos no carro e rumamos em direção de Paris.

Enquanto estávamos na estrada, tirávamos fotos de paisagens lindas e sempre banhadas pelo Rio Senna.

Chegamos ao nossa primeira parada: a catedral de Notre Dame. A catedral era fantástica. Não era a toa a sua fama. O que chamava a atenção era os vitrais coloridos, cuja os raios solares faziam os trabalhos feitos nos vitrais serem mais magníficos do que realmente eram e as pinturas do teto que impressionavam e emocionavam quem as viam. Tudo muito bonito, mais nada da Serena. Depois da visita a Notre Dame. Fomos em direção ao ponto seguinte: a Torre Eiffel. Parece que a sorte me sorriu mais uma vez. Encontrei duas das meninas que estávamos procurando caminhando numa calçada em direção contraria a da torre, enquanto passávamos de carro por uma avenida dos Champs Elysées. As reconheci por causa da Amy, que mesmo com o cabelo diferente, continuava bem reconhecível.

A Mina estava um pouco diferente do comum, sem o laço vermelho e com o cabelo mais curto. Mas nada da coelhinha. Quando olhei mais adiante, vi uma mulher mais velha e de cabelos lisos bem azuis que estava com uma camisa branca florida e calça preta e segurando o braço de um rapaz moreno,que usava um rabo de cavalo no cabelo e estava vestido com roupas azuis de um lado e do outro uma menina maravilhosa. Eu podia ser comprometido, mas tinha olhos. Até meu amigo babou por ela.

Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, que estavam soltos e caiam macios até a cintura delgada. Eles estavam com as pontas repicadas e voltadas para dentro. A garota usava uma blusa branca de alças e decotada em v que valorizava o lindo colo e os seios de tamanho médios . Nela tinha alguns pequenos bordados florais aplicados ao longo do decote, o que deixava uma coisa delicada e sensual ao mesmo tempo e na medida certa. Usava uma calça de cintura um pouco mais baixa do que o normal E por um pouco justa, dava destaque a mais as lindas pernas, que eram longas e bem torneadas .Calçava sandálias de salto baixo que só enfeitava o visual. A moça tinha um rosto de anjo e um corpo de levar um homem a perdição. Era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Eu fiquei tentado a pedir para parar o carro e tentar conhece-la.

_- Ei Darien, aquela menina que está de braços dado aquele rapaz não é a Serena_? – Rey me perguntou ao ver eu literalmente babar pela loirinha da calçada e continuou - _Ih já saquei que você nunca viu a Serena de cabelos soltos. _

- **O que? Aquela é Serena? E o que ela está fazendo de braços dados com aquele homem. Pierre, por favor pare o carro que eu vou descer. Quero saber o que está acontecendo**? - Depois da constatação, o ciúme estava tomando conta de mim. Já tive ciúmes de outras namoradas, mas esse sentimento bateu em mim tão forte do que o meu normal, é a primeira vez que eu tava tendo uma crise de ciúmes das brabas e continuei esbravejando- _**O que **__minha__** namorada fazia de braços dados com **__outro__** homem? Porque ela nunca se arrumou dessa maneira para sair comigo? Nossa que falta de consideração da parte dela**__..._

_- Calma Darien, vai ver que pra isso deve ter uma explicação, Não faça nada precipitado. Até te estranhei agora, porque você nunca foi assim. Sempre tão controlado..._.- Agora quem falava era o Pierre, tentando me acalmar a fúria que gritava dentro de mim e continuou-

_Nem precisamos fazer isso, eles acabaram de entrar naquele restaurante. Podemos ir até lá.... Acho que conheço o moço que está com ela ou será que é impressão minha_?

O carro foi estacionado num lugar apropriado para isso e entramos no estabelecimento. Achamos de cara a mesa e assim que Amy nos viu, nos convidou a nos sentarmos na mesa. Saudei os ocupantes da mesa e beijei a mão de dona Ikuko que tinha ficado bem diferente daquela que sempre via na casa da Serena... Talvez sem aquele avental e roupas de casa e com um penteado diferente , minha futura sogra ficava mais jovem e mais bonita.

Eu vi o carinha da outra hora e fechei a cara. Nos sentamos numa mesa maior que era próxima a aquela estávamos e conversa vai e vem, e as apresentações foram feitas e parte do mal entendido foi esclarecido. Era apenas o guia turístico delas e saiu com elas dessa maneira em sinal de amizade e proteção. Essa justificativa me acalmava um pouco, mas continuava um tanto chateado com a Serena.

Pedi licença aos presentes e me levantei da mesa. Ia lavar minhas mãos para poder comer algo. Andava curioso e nervoso com que seria a reação da coelha ao me ver e com isso me destraí tanto, que nem vi que havia esbarrado em alguém. Reconheci ela pela voz e pelo inesquecível perfume de jasmins que era a marca registrada dela.

Acho que estava detraída por algum tipo de pensamento, esbarrou em mim também, porque tentou se desculpar em francês.

- _Perdon monsieur..._

Ao constatar que ela não me reconheceu, não resisti e brinquei com ela como nossos os velhos tempos. Esperando a antiga reação dela...

**-Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é minha cabecinha de vento?**

Ela ao ouvir minha voz, ficou me olhando devagar e incrédula, enquanto olhava minha amada coelha. Ela realmente estava mais bonita do que a ultima vez que a vi, tinha ficado maravilhosa (e me deixava extasiado só de olhá-la), e atraia os olhares masculinos do restaurante, coisa que já estava voltando a deixar irritado. A Serena é _**só**_ _**minha**_ e de mais ninguém. Não demonstro a ninguém e nem a ela, mas eu sou um namorado um tanto _**possessivo e ciumento.**_

Ao ver ela caída no chão, eu a ajudei a se erguer, quando eu ouvi uma coisa que me mostrou o espanto dela.

_- Darien, é você mesmo? Mina me belisque por favor e diga que isso é não é um sonho..._

Vi a Mina já com uma cara de malandrinha responder a coelha:

_-É pra já Serena..._

Quando eu percebi que a garota realmente iria beliscar minha gata, coloquei a mão na frente e não deixei. Eu também queria saber se eu estava sonhando, então a abracei e a beijei. Não foi o beijo que queria dar nela , mas foi um selinho por estarmos num lugar público. Mesmo assim, o efeito foi devastador no meu corpo.E como se meu corpo acabasse de ter um curto-circuito Continuei abraçado a ela e disse brincalhão(eu geralmente não sou assim, sou bastante serio e até fechado) a Serena que continuava com o rostinho desconfiado.

**-Precisa do meu RG pra saber que sou eu Serena? E isso não é um sonho, meu amor Essa é uma doce realidade..-** Depois disso abracei minha noiva e voltamos para a nossa mesa e no caminho, não pude deixar de reparar que aquele tal de Seiya estava no mesmo lugar do que a gente e por sorte não viu a mim e nem a minha noiva. Estava detraído demais na conversa que tinha com um homem e estava acompanhado dos outros.

Chegamos aonde estávamos e assim que Pierre, nos viu disse ao bater os olhos e me perguntou:

_-Darien, então esta moça tão bonita é a sua noiva?_

Depois que eu ouvi ele elogiar a Serena, não me fiz de rogado e os apresentei:

**- Sim , esta linda dama é minha noiva, Serena Tsukino. Amor este é Pierre Viemont, o meu colega de apartamento nos Eua e um grande amigo meu....**

Quando vi o amigo do meu namorado, eu me lembrei muito do Andrew, os dois se pareciam, exceto pelo cabelo do francês, que era da cor do meu, e tom de azul dos olhos. Ele tinha voltado a Tókio dois dias antes da minha viagem e quase nem pude falar direito com ele.

Depois de feitas as apresentações, a gente finalmente almoçamos e eu repeti a sobremesa. Nossa a musse de chocolate daqui é imbatível. Até o Darien pediu bis dela. Enquanto tomávamos café, o Pierre e o Charles se reconheceram e nos contaram que foram colegas de classe , e que eram bom amigos, mas que devido aos compromissos de um e o intercambio de outro, tinham tempo que não se viam. Terminada a refeição, Amy, Charles e mamãe estavam decidindo o próximo passeio, se iriam pra a Torre ou iam ao museu do Louvre, quando Pierre soltou uma que ninguém esperava.:

_- Charles, você já mostrou a elas dos nossos castelos medievais? Vocês não podem passar pela Europa e não conhecer pelo menos um. Eu por exemplo, moro em um humilde e velho chatoêau. _

_- Pierre, meu amigo, você esta querendo mostra a sua casa a elas? Humilde ? aquilo é um dos castelos mais belos de toda a França e não adianta dizer o contrario.... E quiser me doar ele, eu o aceito de bom agrado..._- Charles falou num tom brincalhão, enquanto o loiro apenas riu.

- Uau, Pierre, você mora num castelo? Eu adoraria conhecer ele.- Falei entusiasmada. Afinal, seria também uma maneira de ficar mais um pouquinho com o Darien e tentar conversar com ele.

- _sim eu moro madeimoselle Tsukino. _–Pierre me respondeu e continuou a falar_- Eu as convido para passar uma tarde agradável em meu castelo..._

- Podemos ir, mamãe? A diga que sim , por favor- perguntei com um monte de estrelinhas nos olhos.- Euzinha ia visitar um castelo medieval? Eu nem esperava que isso fosse acontecer...

_- Não queremos incomodar o senhor, Pierre_... – mamãe querendo não deixar a gente ir.

_- Que incomodo algum, que nada, faço questão que venham visitar minha humilde casa. E por favor não me chame de senhor, só Pierre– _Pierre argumentou tentando persuadir a minha mãe a deixar_._

_- Se não vai incomodar você Pierre, então vamos a sua casa, mas primeiro temos que voltar ao hotel e deixar nossas coisas lá e ai sim para sua casa. _– mamãe respondeu calmamente.

Enquanto todos conversavam sobre os detalhes do passeio com Pierre, me senti sendo observada. Meu namorado não tirava os olhos de cima de mim e pela primeira vez eu vi ele babando por mim. Era a gloria para mim. E estava me fazendo muito bem ao ego,e não deixei de notar os olhares feios que ele lançava a cada homem que ele pegava me paquerando(Charles tinha me avisado para ter um pouco de cuidado ao andar por alguns lugares, quando precisasse me distanciar do grupo e ficar sozinha por alguns instantes, porque os franceses são loucos por estrangeiras bonitas. E as vezes perdem a cabeça ao vê-las. Bonita eu? Imaginaaa) . Combinado o passeio, Cada um ia pagando a sua conta, quando o meu gato não deixou eu pegar minha carteira. Pagou a minha, a dele e da minha mãe. A das Garotas, o Pierre foi quem pagou.

Gentil, Pierre nos ofereceu uma carona para o hotel no carro dele, que alias era um estouro, um volvo grande e preto, parecia ser bem caro. Durante a viagem, Darien permaneceu com o braço sobre meu ombro e eu ia cochilando abraçada a ele, em meio as conversas e risadas dos ocupantes do carro. Era tão bom sentir o cheiro do perfume de rosas e o calor do abraço do meu noivo, que me fez esquecer um pouco da raiva que sentia dele.

Teve uma hora em que senti que ele havia encostado a cabeça na minha e se abraçado mais a mim e eu abri os olhos rapidamente e percebi que ele estava cochilando e fechei os olhos. Um tempo depois, acordei assustada com a Rey quase berrando para eu acordar, virei o rosto e vi o Darien com uma cara de sonolento e assustado e parecia que havia despertado naquela hora também com os gritos , ele não me soltava dos braços (ai que vontade de matar a Rey._.##, e o Darien tava uma coisinha fofa com a carinha de soninho e de sustinho, aiai) E percebi que havíamos acabado de chegar na porta do Hotel, saímos do carro e todos entraram no predio. O gerente de lá estava no balcão da recepção e logo assim que viu o Pierre veio cumprimentar-lo, Enquanto o dois conversamos, mamãe,as meninas, o Darien e eu fomos para o meu quarto. Enquanto estávamos no elevador, as duas garotas que não vieram comigo, me contaram sobre tudo que viram e sobre a casa do Pierre. E o Darien conversava com minha mãe, que estava admirada com a nobre e romântica atitude do rapaz.

Chegamos ao nosso andar e entramos Mina, mamãe, Darien e eu na minha suíte. Darien ficou olhando tudo e viu o violão, que estava ao lado da minha mesinha de cabeceira, que ficava perto da porta da varanda. Nem minha mãe que entrava e saia do quarto tinha visto o violão.

- _Serena, de quem é esse violão?_ Darien perguntava curioso olhando para mim. Eu tava curiosíssima para saber qual era a reação de todos ao saber de um dos meus segredinhos, exceto a Mina que já sabia do presente e das aulas que eu tomei do kou-kun.

- É meu, Darien- Respondi tranquilamente ao questionamento dele e com uma cara meio "Monalisa"

- Mas como minha filha, se eu estive todas as vezes que entrou numa loja para comprar alguma coisa, como eu não a vi compra-lo, logo um violão grande e com cara de caro... Não me diga que....- Mamãe indagou com um tom meio insinuando que eu tivesse...

- MÃE!!!- eu disse ultrajada com tal insinuação e continuei. – Foi o Kou-kun que me deu ele de presente, depois que ele me deu algumas aulas quando ele estava no Japão. E ainda continuei me defendendo da duvida da minha mãe - Lembra não que às vezes ele ia com os garotos estudar lá em casa e tinha dias que ele levava um violão preto para lá.

_- __**Serena, Me explique essa estória direito, isso você não me contou !**_

_**Que Estória é essa do Seiya Kou ficar te dando aulinha particular, enquanto eu estive viajando**_**?-** Darien gritou comigo, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos dele, que pareciam deixar os olhos dele meio esverdeados.

- Ei que direito que eu te dei gritar comigo desse jeito Darien ? Não fiz nada de mais com o Seiya. Ele só me fez uma tremenda gentileza comigo. E foi só isso. Como ousa _**duvidar**_ de MIM? - explodi retrucando ao ouvir o grito entérico do Darien e olhei a Mina sair do quarto e minha mãe ir para a varanda.

Essa situação me pegou de surpresa. Ele estava agindo muito estranho. Ele sempre foi cauteloso comigo, as vezes até frio, nunca foi de dar ataque de ciúmes ou ate mesmo expressa-lo de forma mais explicita. E continuei a falar:

- Você só deve estar brincando ou com a consciência pesada por ter feito algo de errado lá nos EUA. Enquanto você estava lá..eu nem tenho mais tempo para nem ir ao trabalho do andrew,Quanto mais para me envover com outro garoto. é Da escola , pro ginagio de esportes e do ginagio para a casa. Enquanto voCe se divertia nos EUa( Me veio na imaginação ele cercado de garotas mais bonitas do que eu. e ele igualzinho a aqueles caras de cantores hip-hop e rindo da minha cara de preocupada com ele.) – e ao ver a cara dele de espanto continuei com a minha defesa:

-eu estava dando duro na escola e treinando para as competições de ginástica olímpica, porque quando disse que eu ia mudar, eu ia cumprir a minha promessa. E ainda Mais, se eu contasse que eu estava tomando aula de violão, todo mundo zombaria de mim, já que todo mundo, e até o _**doutor**_ acreditam que eu sou uma loira burra, desprovida de qualquer nível intelectual. - Dei uma pausa para respirar e soltei a cerejinha da minha argumentação:

- O Seiya foi o único que apostou na minha capacidade e teve a boa vontade de fato de me ensinar algo. Não que a Amy e você não tenham me ensinado as matérias da escola, mas muitas das vezes eu sentia que vocês faziam isso por obrigação e não porque o queriam realmente. Então Senhor Chiba, se você veio para me criticar ou duvidar da minha fidelidade, perdeu o tempo e a viagem.- Terminei de falar enquanto ele estava em silencio e parecia ouvir a cada palavra que eu disse , e ele começou a falar, agora num tom mais calmo e conciliatório .

_- Serena, como você pode pensar assim a meu respeito? Enquanto estava em Harvard, eu só queria saber de estudar e da minha residência. Mal tinha tempo para fazer minhas corridas e só. Mulheres dando em cima de mim nunca faltaram e você, melhor que ninguém, sabe disso. Mas eu sempre as rejeitei por amor e lealdade a você. Eu vim até a França te pedir desculpas e tentar ficar um pouco contigo.Já que nem se deu ao trabalho de me avisar que tinha ganhado um concurso e viajado por conta dele e enquanto eu passava minhas horas livres planejando a minha volta surpresa e o que os passeios que nós faríamos _.- eu senti o Darien mais calmo e ele continuou a falar _- _

_Você não tem noção do tamanho da minha saudade e quando chego aqui, vejo você se vestindo de uma maneira que nunca se arrumou desse jeito para mim, de braços dados com um homem e ganhando presentes de um cara que é louco para te roubar de mim. Como você quer que eu reaja, Serena? Eu sou humano , e não um ser sem sentimentos, como imaginas. Coloque-se no meu lugar e saberás o que estou sentindo. _

- Agora você entende o que eu sentia todas as vezes que eu via aquelas vagabas que davam em cima de você, e você achava que eu estava _sendo_ exagerada..- Eu falava mais calma com ele e ainda sim, eu estava nervosa e com o coração indo a mil por hora. Eu olhava meu noivo, e percebi uma discreta lagrima rolando no rosto do Darien.

Pela primeira vez, eu via meu bolinho de arroz ( é como sempre o chamei quando estávamos sozinhos na casa dele) como um rapaz comum, que sempre tivera problemas para demonstrar os sentimentos , a aguçada sensibilidade que tinha e se escondia numa mascara de sarcasmo calculista e uma certa frieza para se proteger do mundo.

Queria abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas assim como eu precisava crescer , ele precisava por os sentimentos dele para fora. Queria muito poder acreditar que o nosso relacionamento poderia amadurecer e andar com as próprias pernas, sem se apoiar com a muleta da vida passada como razão de existência. Que se exploda a Serenity e o Endymion.e toda a estória do passado. Eu amo mesmo é o Darien Chiba, um rapaz de, carne, osso e sangue, tão ser humano assim como eu e que estava a minha frente e que era bem real .

Percebi que aquele momento era crucial para o futuro do meu namoro, e nem precisei falar nada, para que minha mãe saísse do quarto e nos deixasse a sós. De uma coisa eu não me arrependo e percebi que ganhei uma aliada de peso: quando decidi falar da minha vida secreta e abri meu coração a minha mãe. Tentei esfriar a cabeça e falei num tom, baixo e racional, que eu mesma nem sabia que eu tinha.

- Darien, precisamos conversar seriamente. Você dispõe de algum tempo vago na sua _**agenda**_ para mim esta tarde? – Falei dessa maneira, já que ele era um cara hiperocupado lá no Japão, e quase não ficávamos juntos, exceto em alguns domingos e feriados. Mas não eram _**todos**_. E como tal, deveria estar muito ocupado esta tarde

_- Que isso Serena, para você eu tenho e sempre tive todo o tempo do mundo. E claro que quero conversar a serio contigo.-_ ele falou assustado com o rumo que a nossa discussão estava tomando.

- Não é o que parece. – repliquei desgostosa.

Quero agradecer carinhosamente a todos os Rewiews que e recebi e prometo responde-los a medida que chegarem e agradecer a todos que lêem minha fic. Quero muito agradecer ao Filipe( Tuxedo writer) e a Shiore por serem meus e revisores da fic e me da sugestões criativas sobre ela e acima de tudo serem meus amigos. E pedir desculpas pela a demora de eu postar os capítulos.


	12. Chapter 12

Avisos: Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a minha fic. Ela está tomando uma dimensão um pouco diferente da estória original, que aponta a Serena um futuro resultante de uma vida passada. Onde elas batalham pela justiça e constroem alicerces para esse futuro sem o questionar. Talvez choque um pouco os fãs mais fervorosos de Sailor Moon pela minha exposição de idéias. Mas devo avisar-lhes que a Serena, o Darien ( buaaaaaaa)e personagens pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi e TV Kiodasha. Mas a fic é minha.

Uma nova oportunidade para Serena. parte 12

Minhas, nossas verdades...

-_Porque você está dizendo isso, meu amor_? – Darien perguntava com uma carinha indagadora.

- Porque a maioria das vezes você estava sempre ocupado, meus telefonemas sempre caiam na sua secretaria eletrônica, sempre foi um tanto frio comigo. Você sempre dava a entender que você estava comigo por causa de um passado que temos em comum e um futuro que mais parece uma prisão do que deveria ser uma época feliz das nossas existências, ao invés de a gente ta junto por amamos um ao outro.- tomei mais ar nos pulmões e continuei a me desabafar - Darien, eu posso ter cara de bobinha, ter agido como uma menininha baka, mas eu sempre tive inteligência. Céus não sei como eu consegui agüentar tudo isso calada até hoje?'.

Enquanto eu expunha meus questionamentos, imagens de todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram durante aqueles três longos anos em que eu estava sendo a Sailor Moon me vieram a cabeça me serviram de mola propulsora para dizer tudo que me tinha ficado engasgado e acrescentei- Procurei ser sempre uma boa garota, tentando agradar a todos, e com tanta cobrança eu acabei ficando tão critica comigo que eu quanto mais estudava, mais minhas notas ser uma menina obediente ao que a que minha mãe sempre mandava fazer, ao que a Luna falava., o que a antiga rainha Serenity me aconselhava, sem questionar nada. Mas percebia que eu estava me mutilando em favor dos outros.- dei uma pequena pausa para poder olhar a cara de assombro dele e voltei ao ponto - Mas tudo tem um limite, o meu já se estourou. Faça o que você quiser com as minhas palavras, se quiser volte para a Rey. Ela nunca conseguiu engolir o nosso passado e ela gosta muito de você.É claro que eu vou sofrer muito. Mas não quero migalhas de uma pessoa que já morreu. Eu to viva e a princesa tá morta.. – desabafei tudo que eu queria ter dito naquele telefonema em que eu pedi um tempo no meu noivado.

Minha mãe ficou sabendo que eu era noiva naquele dia da conversa que tivemos , e isso ela não pode esconder do meu pai, que no principio deu um dos seus ataques de ciúmes, por um "marginal" querer "roubar" a garotinha dele.(hehehehe) E depois acabou se conformando, apesar de sempre me dizer que eu deveria me casar aos 40 anos. Enquanto eu tentava tomar fôlego, por que estava sendo muito difícil eu falar aquilo, senti as minhas lagrimas rolarem e um gigantesco peso sair da minhas costas, vi a expressão do Darien se iluminar e ele ainda chorava e vi uma coisa parecida com um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele.

_- Finalmente você esta se mostrando de verdade, coelhinha. A minha Serena que ficava se escondendo do mundo, preferindo se magoar a falar o que acha e pensa sobre o sempre achei que esse seu jeito atrapalhão e um tanto inconseqüente, escondia uma garota de bom senso e inteligente. Eu estou muito orgulhoso dessa sua atitude um tanto rebelde, mas corajosa. Porque você acha que eu estou com você por causa da Serenity? –_

Ele enquanto conversava veio vindo em minha direção e continuou _ - Eu pedi foi você em casamento e não ela.. Eu amo é a minha Serena, cheia de vida e de amor pelo próximo.E por essa mesma Serena, é com quem eu estou chateado por ela ter viajado sem pelo menos me avisar, por ela ter se tornado uma moça tão bonita e que chama tanta a atenção de outros rapazes e que me desperta tantos sentimentos contraditórios e tanto ciúme. – _Ele me abraçou e me olhou dentro dos meus olhos com aqueles olhos azuis, límpidos como o céu a meia noite e tinha um que de hesitação mesclada com sinceridade e ele continuou –

-_ E por essa minha menina que eu fui tão idiota de não ter demonstrado melhor meus sentimentos enquanto eu estive tive próximo a ela a ponto de fazer ela chorar e às vezes querer desistir da própria vida. Uma garota na qual me preocupo e quero proteger por toda a minha vida e com ela ter aquela menininha de cabelos cor de rosa, como outros filhos. Não me interessa o passado e nem tão pouco o futuro, mas o presente ao lado dela e aproveitar essa viagem em busca da minha felicidade aqui na França, que eu quase deixei ir embora quando fui um completo bobo com você. Me perdoe Serena, me desculpa se eu não fui o namorado perfeito, e se eu te magoei muito com minha frieza. Não quero outra garota na minha vida, quero só você. _

Ao ouvir tudo isso, ele confessando de peito aberto e com lagrimas naqueles olhos azuis expressivos que eu tanto amava, via uma centelha de esperança para o nosso namoro. Eu estava emocionada pela imensa prova de amor que ele estava me dando, mas eu ainda estava chateada com ele. E ele realmente me quisesse, teria que ralar para me convencer.

- Eu já te perdoei a muito tempo Darien., é claro que anda continuo te amando,mas eu ainda estou tentando me encontrar e cheia de duvidas em muitas coisas, ei... – Eu fui interrompida pelo Darien que me abraçou mais forte do que estava em meio as lagrimas e me sussurra com aquela voz rouca dele que ele sempre me deixa arrepiada.

_- Não desistirei de você Serena, eu vou lutar por você e não vou te entregar de bandeja para aquele urubu do Seiya ou qualquer outro ê é minha e só minha._ – Ele pontuou o que ele falava com um beijo.

Querido diário, que beijo!!! ( momento suspiro, aiaiaia) Era diferente dos que ele sempre me deu. Era um daqueles de tirar o fôlego, possessivo e quente e estava me despertando sensações que eu tentava ignorar, principalmente quando acontecia uns sonhos um tanto adultos e que você é o único que sabe sobre o conteúdo deles desde que eles surgiram depois que eu completei quinze anos.Não os contava a ninguém e tentava fingir que eles não existiam, principalmente quando sentia espasmos na minha barriga e eu tinha que ir tomar um banho frio para eu conseguir voltar a dormir.

O engraçado era sentir que meu namorado parecia sentir-se um tanto incomodado com o clima que estava se formando, ele se afastou de mim cor o rosto vermelho carmim e bem ofegante . E claro que como não sou boba, mas sei me fingir de mosca morta, não falei nada que nada estava acontecendo e dei uma das minhas risadas nervosas enquanto o via envergonhado e timidamente me pedindo desculpas pela atitude impensada dele.

Os olhinhos dele demonstravam um brilho que eu já tinha visto neles diversas vezes, e também eu os via nos homens que eu pegava me olhando na rua. E denunciavam o que se passava naquela mente brilhante que eu tanto admirava. Mas não ousávamos dar nome a aquela sensação naquele momento, eu fiquei com o rosto corado só de pensar.

Apesar da minha aparente ingenuidade total da minha parte, eu sabia superficialmente o que acontecia entre uma mulher e um homem apaixonados um pelo outro. Mas nunca toquei nesse assunto publicamente. Intimidade é um assunto muito reservado para mim e nem com as minhas amigas eu falava. Às vezes minha mãe vinha até meu quarto e tentava me falar sobre essas coisas. Conversávamos muito pouco, pois eu ficava envergonhada de comentar sobre esse tipo de papo e minha mãe para não me constranger mais, parava. Teve uma aula de ciências no oitavo ano, e não foi a professora Mônica que deu, que tratou sobre reprodução humana. Foi um professor (mas como no Japão a população é tradicionalista e muito conservadora, e falar desse assunto livremente sem preconceitos sobre isso é coisa rara), a conversa soou um tanto frio quando vexatório. Para não dizer humilhante para o pobre do professor que pela vermelhidão do seu rosto mostrava isso.

Mas voltando assunto, Darien e eu tínhamos apenas tínhamos começado a por os pingos nos is com aquela conversa e vou te contar tudo, o que aconteceu durante a viagem, pois sei que você é o meu único amigo com quem eu posso me desabafar de verdade, sem mascaras ou medos.

Depois daquela conversa, ele saiu do meu quarto dizendo que ira me aguardar no saguão do hotel e que pelo horário, eu levasse um casaco. Pois o castelo do Pierre, ficava um pouco distante do centro de Paris. Assim que ele desceu, mamãe veio falar comigo:

- Filha você está se sentindo bem depois desta conversa?

- Sim, mamãe. Falar tudo o que estava engasgado dentro de mim ta me dando uma sensação de que uma pedra de uma tonelada foi tirada da minhas costas.- A respondi respirando aliviada.

- Saiba que qualquer decisão que tomar visando a sua felicidade, seu pai e eu te apoiaremos. – Mamãe falava essas palavras me acariciando a cabeça . Desde que eu me entendo por gente, mamãe fazia esse tipo carinho quando ela percebia que eu estava nervosa ou deprimida. E depois me trazia um chocolate quente e bolinhos.

Arrumamos as nossas bolsas de compras próxima as nossas malas, e eu arrumei a minha mochila. Coloquei um blusão de dormir alem da nécessaire e do casaco, fora a minha carteira de documentos. E coloquei as coisas da minha mãe nela. Assim que eu terminei, eu notei a presença das outras no quarto. A Amy já com a mochila preta dela e com uma boina do tipo que os intelectuais franceses usava. A Mina estava com a mochila amarela dela. E as outras duas olhando abestadas o cômodo que estávamos.

- Vamos te matar Serena, por nos deixar de fora desse passeio, Rey tu viu o gerente do hotel, é um tremendo gato e se parece com o meu ex....- A Lita me dando uma bronca carinhosa, depois de acertar uma bolinha de papel nas minhas costas, exemplo seguido pela Rey que alem da bolinha ainda me deu a língua. Rimos muito dentro daquele quarto. Era bom todo mundo junto novamente, e agindo como jovens normais,. Pus minha mochila nas costas e desci junto com as meninas. Apesar do rumo que as coisas tomariam a partir daquele dia, eu estava, mas aliviada e confiante de que acertei na minha decisão.

Eu queria acreditar nas palavras do Darien. Eu o amava, mas por mais que aquela conversa poderia por uma pedra sobre essa duvida, eu ainda estava insegura sobre ele gostar ou não de mim de fato e não da minha vida passsada. E alem do mais eu estava hipertentada pelo gatão do Seiya. Dois bonitões me desputando, que maravilha(eh eh eh)

Quando cheguei no saguão de entrada do hotel, vi que o meu noivo estava meio desgostoso, amuado mesmo, sentado num sofá no hall do hotel. E que o amigo dele conversando com o gerente do estabelecimento. Aproximei-me de Darien e fiz um carinho na cabeça dele, enquanto o mesmo encostou a cabeça no meu peito e abraçou minha cintura, puxando-me para si, ainda sim um tanto desconfortável, e olhando fixo para um ponto, que quando eu virei a minha cabeça para ver o que agoniava meu noivo, vi o Seiya Kou conversando com uma jornalista bem animadinha. "Que fofo, o Darien ta se mordendo de ciúmes". Pensei tentando não rir da cena. Então essas férias prometem (pensei naquela hora, ihihihih). Vendo o Pierre e as meninas virem em nossa direção, Darien, se levantou, tirou a minha mochila das minhas costas e a pos sobre os ombros e pegou na minha mão. Fomos ao encontro do resto do grupo e em seguida, todos saíram do hotel e foram para o volvo do Pierre. Enquanto caminhávamos em direção do carro, percebi que meu namorado ficara mudo, não falava um ai. E segurava com delicadeza, mas firme a minha mão, como não quisesse solta-la.


	13. Chapter 13

**13° capitulo: de uma nova oportunidade para Serena.**

**Darien**

Acordei bem disposto naquela manhã de sexta feira. Era maravilhoso ter o cheiro de rosas e jasmins entrando misturados aos raios solares pelas janelas do quarto. Levantei-me e fui tomar meu banho matutino. Depois de me trocar, desci para o café. Já encontrei as garotas e meu amigo já na mesa e se alimentando.

Enquanto comíamos, Pierre me falou que deveríamos começar nossa procura, pela Catedral de Notre Dame, já que lá era um ponto turístico muito visitado. Terminado o café, saímos em seguida. Entramos no carro e rumamos em direção de Paris. Enquanto estávamos na estrada, tirávamos fotos de paisagens lindas e sempre banhadas pelo Rio Senna.

Chegamos ao nossa primeira parada: a catedral de Notre Dame. A catedral era fantástica. Não era a toa a sua fama. O que chamava a atenção era os vitrais coloridos, cuja os raios solares faziam os trabalhos feitos nos vitrais serem mais magníficos do que realmente eram e as pinturas do teto que impressionavam e emocionavam quem as viam. Tudo muito bonito, mais nada da Serena.

Depois da visita a Notre Dame, fomos em direção ao ponto seguinte: a Torre Eiffel. Parece que a sorte me sorriu mais uma vez. Encontrei duas das meninas que estávamos procurando caminhando numa calçada em direção contraria a da torre, enquanto passávamos de carro por uma avenida dos Champs Elysées. As reconheci por causa da Amy, que mesmo com o cabelo diferente, continuava bem reconhecível e cada qual com varias sacolas de lojas.

A Mina estava um pouco diferente do comum, sem o laço vermelho e com o cabelo mais curto. Mas nada da coelhinha. Quando olhei mais adiante, vi uma mulher mais velha e de cabelos lisos bem azuis que estava com uma camisa branca florida e calça preta e segurando o braço de um rapaz moreno,que usava um rabo de cavalo no cabelo e estava vestido com roupas azuis de um lado e do outro uma menina de estatura baixa, maravilhosa. Eu podia ser comprometido, mas tinha olhos. Até meu amigo babou por ela.

Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, que estavam soltos e caiam macios até a cintura delgada. Eles estavam com as pontas repicadas e voltadas para dentro. A garota usava uma blusa branca de alças e decotada em v que valorizava o lindo colo e os seios de tamanho médio . Nela tinha alguns pequenos bordados florais aplicados ao longo do decote, o que deixava uma coisa delicada e sensual ao mesmo tempo e na medida certa.

Usava uma calça de cintura um pouco mais baixa do que o normal, e também um pouco justa, o que dava destaque a mais as lindas pernas, que eram longas e bem torneadas .Calçava sandálias de salto baixo de tiras, que só enfeitava ainda mais o visual.

A moça tinha um rosto de anjo e um corpo de levar um homem a perdição. Era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Eu fiquei tentado a pedir para parar o carro e tentar conhece-la.

_- Ei Darien, aquela menina que está de braços dado aquele rapaz não é a Serena_? – Rey me perguntou ao ver eu literalmente babar pela loirinha da calçada e continuou - _Ih já saquei que você nunca viu a Serena de cabelos soltos. _

- **O que? Aquela é Serena? E o que ela está fazendo de braços dados com aquele homem. Pierre, por favor pare o carro que eu vou descer. Quero saber o que está acontecendo**? - Depois da constatação, o ciúme estava tomando conta de mim. Já tive ciúmes de outras namoradas, mas esse sentimento bateu em mim tão forte do que o meu normal, é a primeira vez que eu tava tendo uma crise de ciúmes das brabas e continuei esbravejando- _**O que **__minha__** namorada fazia de braços dados com **__outro__** homem? Porque ela nunca se arrumou dessa maneira para sair comigo? Nossa que falta de consideração da parte dela**__..._

_- Calma Darien, vai ver que pra isso deve ter uma explicação, Não faça nada precipitado. Até te estranhei agora, porque você nunca foi assim. Sempre tão controlado..._.- Agora quem falava era o Pierre, tentando me acalmar a fúria que gritava dentro de mim e continuou - _Nem precisamos fazer isso, eles acabaram de entrar naquele restaurante. Podemos ir até lá.... Acho que conheço o moço que está com ela ou será que é impressão minha_?

O carro foi estacionado num lugar apropriado para isso e entramos no estabelecimento. Achamos de cara a mesa e assim que Amy nos viu, nos convidou a nos sentarmos na mesa. Saudei os ocupantes da mesa e beijei a mão de dona Ikuko que tinha ficado bem diferente daquela que sempre via na casa da Serena... Talvez sem aquele avental e roupas de casa e com um penteado diferente, minha futura sogra ficava mais jovem e mais bonita.

Eu vi o carinha da outra hora e fechei a cara. Nós nos sentamos numa mesa maior que era próxima a aquela estávamos, e conversa vai e vem, e as apresentações foram feitas e parte do mal entendido foi esclarecido. Era apenas o guia turístico delas e saiu com elas dessa maneira em sinal de amizade e proteção. Essa justificativa me acalmava um pouco, mas continuava um tanto chateado com a Serena.

Pedi licença aos presentes e me levantei da mesa. Ia lavar minhas mãos para poder comer algo. Andava curioso e nervoso com que seria a reação da coelha ao me ver e com isso me destraí tanto, que nem vi que havia esbarrado em alguém. A reconheci pela voz e pelo inesquecível perfume de jasmins que era a marca registrada dela.

Acho que estava detraída por algum tipo de pensamento, esbarrou em mim também, porque tentou se desculpar em francês.

- _Perdon monsieur..._

Ao constatar que ela não me reconheceu, não resisti e brinquei com ela como nossos os velhos tempos. Era tão bom ouvir a doce voz da minha namorada e fiquei esperando pela antiga reação dela ao ouvir o apelidinho" carinhoso" que pus nela...

**-Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é minha cabecinha de vento?**

Ela ao ouvir minha voz, ficou me olhando devagar e incrédula, enquanto olhava minha amada coelha. Ela realmente estava mais bonita do que a ultima vez que a vi, tinha ficado maravilhosa (e me deixava extasiado só de olhá-la), e atraia os olhares masculinos do restaurante, coisa que já estava voltando a deixar irritado. A Serena é _**só**_ _**minha**_ e de mais ninguém. Não demonstro a ninguém e nem a ela, mas eu sou um namorado um tanto _**possessivo e ciumento.**_

Ao ver ela caída no chão, eu a ajudei a se erguer, quando eu ouvi uma coisa que me mostrou o espanto dela.

_- Darien, é você mesmo? Mina me belisque por favor e diga que isso é não é um sonho..._

Vi a Mina já com uma cara de malandrinha responder a coelha:

_-É pra já Serena..._

Quando eu percebi que a garota realmente iria beliscar minha gata, coloquei a mão na frente e não deixei. Eu também queria saber se eu estava sonhando, então a abracei e a beijei. Não foi o beijo que queria dar nela ,longo e cheio de paixão, mas foi um selinho por estarmos num lugar público. Mesmo assim, o efeito foi devastador no meu corpo, era como se meu corpo acabasse de ter um curto-circuito.

Continuei abraçado a ela e disse brincalhão(eu geralmente não sou assim, sou bastante serio e até fechado) a Serena que continuava com o rostinho desconfiado.

**-Precisa do meu RG pra saber que sou eu, Serena? E isso não é um sonho, meu amor Essa é uma doce realidade..**

Depois disso a abracei ainda mais minha noiva e voltamos para a nossa mesa, e no caminho, não pude deixar de reparar que aquele tal de Seiya estava no mesmo lugar do que a gente e por sorte não viu a mim e nem a minha noiva. Estava detraído demais na conversa que tinha com um homem e estava acompanhado dos outros.

Chegamos aonde estávamos e assim que Pierre, nos viu disse ao bater os olhos e me perguntou:

_-Darien, então esta moça tão bonita é a sua noiva?_

Depois que eu o ouvi elogiar a Serena, não me fiz de rogado e os apresentei:

**- Sim , esta linda dama é minha noiva, Serena Tsukino. Amor este é Pierre Viemont, o meu colega de apartamento nos Eua e um grande amigo meu....**

Quando depois de me sentar a mesa para comer a comida que havia chegado, não conseguia tirar os olhos da minha coelhinha. Ela esta tão sedutora quanto Paris, ou até mais. Tinha ficado fome, mas uma fome que não se sacia com alimentos. Ela estava tão diferente com os cabelos soltos...

Com aquelas roupas, ela nem de longe se parecia com a minha menina que eu havia deixado para trás. Ela agora era uma jovem mulher, linda e continuava tão cheia de vida como sempre a conheci. Era duro, admitir, mas essa nova Serena me assustava. E também, me fazia sair um pouco da minha acomodação, pois sempre achei que ela já estava conquistada e que nunca a perderia.

Via com raiva e ciúmes os homens daquele restaurante lançarem olhares gulosos e cobiçosos em cima da minha noiva. Se quisesse que ela continuasse sendo minha, teria que começar a me mexer se não viria um urubu, a botaria debaixo do braço e sumiria com ela.

Terminada a refeição, pedi a sobremesa. Ia dar a iguaria a minha doce coelhinha, mas quando vi que se tratava de uma musse de chocolate, eu desisti. Sabe, eu sou um chocolatra assumido de carteirinha, e aquele doce estava tão esplendido, que pedi mais uma. Enquanto todos comiam, ouvia a conversa entre o tal de Charles e o Pierre:

_- Charles, você já mostrou a elas dos nossos castelos medievais? Vocês não podem passar pela Europa e não conhecer pelo menos um. Eu por exemplo, moro em um humilde e velho chatoêau. _

_- Pierre, meu amigo, você esta querendo mostra a sua casa a elas? Humilde? Aquilo é um dos castelos mais belos de toda a França e não adianta dizer o contrario.... E quiser me doar ele, eu o aceito de bom agrado..._- o talzinho falou num tom brincalhão, enquanto o meu amigo apenas riu..

_- Uau, Pierre, você mora num castelo? Eu adoraria conhecer ele.-_ vi a Serena comentar animada sobre a possibilidade de visitar um castelo, e essa era a minha chance de ficar mais um pouco com minha namorada. Eu queria e muito aproveitar aquela viagem incomum que havia feito, e de preferência ao lado da Serena. Planejava um passeio como esse, quando minha coelha e eu estivéssemos em lua-de-mel. Mas como foi antes, iria tentar relaxar e aproveitar.

Vi também a Sra. Tsukino quase acabar com a nossa alegria, mas Pierre, que na minha opinião daria um excelente advogado ao invés de um médico, conseguiu convencer a mãe da Serena a visitar o castelo. Que maravilha, pensava cá com meus botões. Então o meu amigo ofereceu uma carona as meninas, já que elas decidiram que naquele dia elas iram passear a pé por Paris. Então antes de ir ao castelo, iríamos passar pelo hotel onde elas estavam hospedadas para deixar as coisas que haviam comprado naquela manhã.

Durante a viagem, não soltei a Serena dos meus braços, e com isso eu percebi que ela havia adormecido. E o me fez lembrar das poucas vezes que ela e a Rini dormiram no meu apartamento. Elas ficavam com a cama e eu dormia no sofá, e de vez em quando ia até lá para vê-las voltando ao assunto, embalado com a atmosfera romântica do nosso momento e alheio ao falatório do carro, eu peguei no sono e pus minha cabeça sobre a dela.

Acordamos em meio aos berros da Rey tentando acordar a Serena por causa da nossa chegada ao nosso destino. Ela podia ter feito isso de maneira mais suave, porque me assustou, e creio eu, que por mais que a coelha estivesse acostumada aos gritos da morena, ela tivesse ficado assustada, assim como eu estava. Notei o olhar assustado e carinhoso que ela me lançava.

Saímos todos do carro e entramos no saguão do hotel. Era de um luxo espetacular, minha namorada realmente tinha tirado a sorte grande. Enquanto isso, Pierre reconheceu alguém na recepção e foi conversar com ele. Então as moças e eu subimos no elevador e fomos ao andar dos quartos das três que vieram.

Chegamos ao quarto que a Serena e a Mina dividiam, as donas do quarto, dona Ikuko e eu entramos, enquanto Lita e Rey entraram no quarto da Amy. Não pude deixar de observar o cômodo com a aparência bem feminina: cortinas de cetim cor-de-rosa com pequenas estampas florais nas janelas fazendo par com o estofado das poltronas Luis-XIV .

Havia orquídeas, rosas e jasmins em todos os vasos do aposento. As camas eram no mesmo cômodo e eram separadas por uma mesinha de cabeceira . Um tapete felpudo cor-de-rosa do mesmo tom das cortinas fazia contraste com a madeira escuras dos moveis. Eu reconheci a cama da Serena por causa do coelho que eu havia mandado de presente para ela que estava em cima da cama e pelo fato de que na mesinha que era dela, ter uma foto nossa, num porta-retrato de moldura dourada. E vi também um violão preto, com uma aparência impecável e bem cuidada encostada perto da porta da varanda que era próxima a cama da minha fofinha.

Não resisti a curiosidade e perguntei:

**-Serena, de quem é esse violão?**

E vi ela fazer uma das caras de bobinha que ela faz sempre que está afim de provocar alguém ao responder:

_- É meu, Darien ..._

E eu quieto, só observando a conversa entre a mãe desconfiada e a filha querendo se explicar:

_- Mas como minha filha, se eu estive todas as vezes que entrou numa loja para comprar alguma coisa, como eu não a vi compra-lo, logo um violão grande e com cara de caro... Não me diga que....-_ Não era possível que a dona Ikuko, pudesse insinuar que a filha fosse roubar um violão. Eu que sou namorado da Serena, posso afirmar que a minha coelhinha nunca seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo.

_- MÃE!!!-_ Vi minha noiva com uma carinha de raiva e continuando a se defender - _ Foi_ _o Kou-kun que me deu ele de presente, depois que ele me deu algumas aulas quando ele estava no Japão_ - Quando eu escutei o nome do maldito Seiya , meu sangue voltou a esquentar.

Quer dizer que aquele conquistador barato estava dando aulinha de violão para a minha noiva enquanto eu tava passando por coisas terríveis na mão da Sailor Galáxia? Deixei ela terminar de se explicar com a mãe para eu poder falar - _Lembra não que às vezes ele ia com os garotos estudar lá em casa e tinha dias que ele levava um violão preto para lá._

Já tava ficando p**** da vida com essa história e não aguentei:

**- Serena, Me explique essa estória direito, isso você não me contou !**

**Que Estória é essa do Seiya Kou ficar te dando aulinha particular, enquanto eu estive viajando? - ** Falei já espumando de raiva e ciúmes. Estava ficando com um comportamento que até eu mesmo me estranhei, e a coelha ficou chocada comigo. E gritou comigo também:

_- Ei que direito que eu te dei gritar comigo desse jeito Darien ? Não fiz nada de mais com o Seiya. Ele só me fez uma tremenda gentileza comigo. E foi só isso. Como ousa __**duvidar**__ de MIM?_

Essa reação da coelha me pegou de surpresa.. Nunca que eu me lembro, agi desse jeito com uma mulher. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e estava doendo muito em mim a possibilidade da Serena não ter me respeitado. Percebi que a feri com a insinuação, porque vi isso no rosto dela e ela continuou a se defender:

_- __Você só deve estar brincando ou com a consciência pesada por ter feito algo de errado lá nos EUA.. Enquanto você estava lá.,eu nem tive mais tempo para nem ir ao trabalho do andrew,Quanto mais para me envover com outro garoto. – _e ela continuou a me responder_-_

_- meus dias são Da escola , pro ginagio de esportes e do ginagio para a casa. Enquanto voCe se divertia nos EUa. _

Ai com essas palavras ela me ofendeu. Como ela pode ousar pensar que eu a trai enquanto eu estava nos Eua? Será que ela esqueceu que eu sou um homem de princípios, e se eu quisesse farrear com outras mulheres, eu tinha terminado com ela de vez, para poder ai sim ir a caça? Deixei ela terminar de falar para poder eu me manifestar:

_-__eu estava dando duro na escola e treinando para as competições de ginástica olímpica, porque quando disse que eu ia mudar, eu ia cumprir a minha promessa. E ainda Mais, se eu contasse que eu estava tomando aula de violão, todo mundo zombaria de mim, já que todo mundo, e até o __**doutor**_ - Vi ela tomar ar e voltar a falar. Finalmente a conversa que eu queria ter com ela estava acontecendo e deixei ela ainda falar-

_- O Seiya foi o único que apostou na minha capacidade e teve a boa vontade de fato de me ensinar algo. Não que a Amy e você não tenham me ensinado as matérias da escola, mas muitas das vezes eu sentia que vocês faziam isso por obrigação e não porque o queriam realmente. Então Senhor Chiba, se você veio para me criticar ou duvidar da minha fidelidade, perdeu o tempo e a viagem.-_

E num tom conciliatório que eu sabia que acalmava a Serena, comecei a expor o que eu pensava sobre aquela situação toda:

**- Serena, como você pode pensar assim a meu respeito? Enquanto estava em Harvard, eu só queria saber de estudar e da minha residência. Mal tinha tempo para fazer minhas corridas e só. Mulheres dando em cima de mim nunca faltaram e você, melhor que ninguém, sabe disso. Mas eu sempre as rejeitei por amor e lealdade a você. Eu vim até a França te pedir desculpas e tentar ficar um pouco contigo.Já que nem se deu ao trabalho de me avisar que tinha ganhado um concurso e viajado por conta dele e enquanto eu passava minhas horas livres planejando a minha volta surpresa e o que os passeios que nós faríamos**_.-_Tomei mais um pouco de ar e continuei com os meus argumentos:

-**Você não tem noção do tamanho da minha saudade e quando chego aqui, vejo você se vestindo de uma maneira que nunca se arrumou desse jeito para mim, de braços dados com um homem e ganhando presentes de um cara que é louco para te roubar de mim. -**E continuei expondo minhas ideias** -**

**-Como você quer que eu reaja, Serena? Eu sou humano , e não um ser sem sentimentos, como imaginas. Coloque-se no meu lugar e saberás o que estou sentindo**_. _

Senti que a coelhinha tinha ficado mais calma, pelo jeito que ela respirava e ainda sim nervosa, quando ela soltou uma que eu não esperava:

_- Agora você entende o que eu sentia todas as vezes que eu via aquelas vagabas que davam em cima de você, e você achava que eu estava sendo exagerada.._.

E eu pensava que eu conseguiria ouvir toda aquela conversa com a minha frieza rotineira, acabei começando a chorar. Mas não de raiva, mas de dor na alma, nunca tinha passado por uma situação extrema como aquela. E vi uma ternura e doçura sem fim no olhar da minha menina. Percebi que naquele momento, era a hora da verdade e que devíamos passar nossa relação a limpo ali. Quando a ouvi falar num tom racional que nunca ouvira sair da boca dela eu fiquei quieto só escutando:

- _Darien, precisamos conversar seriamente. Você dispõe de algum tempo vago na sua __**agenda**__ para mim esta tarde?_

Eu estranhei o que ela disse e retruquei:

**- Que isso Serena, para você eu tenho e sempre tive todo o tempo do mundo. E claro que quero conversar a serio contigo.**

E eu a ouvi falar a seguinte frase desdenhosa dos lábios dela:

_- Não é o que parece..._

Aí tive que perguntar a Serena:

**-Porque você está dizendo isso, meu amor?**

Eu vi ela pensativa por um instante e ela começou a falar num tom baixo.

- _Porque a maioria das vezes você estava sempre ocupado, meus telefonemas sempre caiam na sua secretaria eletrônica, sempre foi um tanto frio comigo. Você sempre dava a entender que você estava comigo por causa de um passado que temos em comum e um futuro que mais parece uma prisão do que deveria ser uma época feliz das nossas existências, ao invés de a gente ta junto por amamos um ao outro.- _E continuou-

- _Darien, eu posso ter cara de bobinha, ter agido como uma menininha baka, mas eu sempre tive inteligência. Céus, não sei como eu consegui agüentar tudo isso calada até hoje?_

E em silencio e de pé, continuei a deixar a Serena falar. Geralmente as mulheres tem mais necessidade de falar e discutir a relação do que a gente que é homem. A voz infantilizada da Serena tinha dado lugar a voz de uma moça de 17 anos e que de longe era do mesmo timbre que da Serenity quando ela se incorporava nela. Mas que lembrava bem a Serena de sempre.

_-- Procurei ser sempre uma boa garota, tentando agradar a todos, e com tanta cobrança eu acabei ficando tão critica comigo que eu quanto mais estudava, mais minhas notas ser uma menina obediente ao que a Luna falava., o que a antiga_ _rainha Serenity me aconselhava. Mas percebia que eu estava me mutilando em favor dos outros. Mas tudo tem um limite, o meu já estourou. – _e ela continuo_u-_

_-Faça o que você quiser com as minhas palavras, se quiser volte para a Rey. Ela nunca conseguiu engolir o nosso passado e ela gosta muito de você a ponto de não dar nenhuma chance ao pobre do Nicholas. É claro que eu vou sofrer muito. Mas não quero migalhas de uma pessoa que já morreu_.

Foi nessa hora que eu parei para perceber que a verdadeira Serena que eu sabia que existia em algum lugar dentro dela estava aflorando. Finalmente minha coelha estava despertando de verdade para a vida.

Eu queria muito essa conversa para que pudéssemos ser verdadeiros um com o outro. Estava cansado com essa duvida que me martelava a cabeça. Será ela me via como o Darien ou como o Endymion? Tudo bem que saber que era o príncipe da Terra era ótimo. Mas naquele momento eu era (e sou) o Darien Chiba, quase um médico formado e com uma carreira brilhante e sou oposto ao Endymion . Um raio de esperança me recarregou e me deu animo de começa a falar:

**- Finalmente você esta se mostrando de verdade, coelhinha. A minha Serena que ficava se escondendo do mundo, preferindo se magoar a falar o que acha e pensa sobre o sempre achei que esse seu jeito atrapalhão e um tanto inconseqüente, escondia uma garota de bom senso e inteligente. Eu estou muito orgulhoso dessa sua atitude um tanto rebelde, mas corajosa. Porque você acha que eu estou com você por causa da Serenity**_?- _Parei para respirar e olhar o rostinho dele que começava a se iluminar. Eu ia ao encontro dela para poder abraçá-la e continuei –

_-__**Eu pedi foi você em casamento e não ela.. Eu amo é a minha Serena, cheia de vida e de amor pelo próximo.E por essa mesma Serena, é com quem eu estou chateado por ela ter viajado sem pelo menos me avisar, por ela ter se tornado uma moça tão bonita e que chama tanta a atenção de outros rapazes e que me desperta tantos sentimentos contraditórios e tanto ciúme. **_- Consegui abraça-la e olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis, límpidos como o céu daquela tarde e continuei depois de uma pequena hesitação minha-

-_**E por essa minha menina que eu fui tão idiota de não ter demonstrado melhor meus sentimentos enquanto eu estive tive próximo a ela a ponto de fazer ela chorar e às vezes querer desistir da própria vida. Uma garota na qual me preocupo e quero proteger por toda a minha vida e com ela ter aquela menininha de cabelos cor de rosa, como outros filhos. Não me interessa o passado e nem tão pouco o futuro, mas o presente ao lado dela e aproveitar essa viagem em busca da minha felicidade aqui na França, que eu quase deixei ir embora quando fui um completo bobo com você. Me perdoe Serena, me desculpa se eu não fui o namorado perfeito, e se eu te magoei muito com minha frieza. Não quero outra garota na minha vida, quero só você. **_

Escancarei meu coração naquela hora, falei tudo que eu queria e precisava falar. Sabe, foi ótimo poder desabafar e ver que alem de uma noiva, Serena para mim, era a minha melhor amiga. Eu sentia isso, e com lagrimas nos olhos, eu a observava mudar para uma expressão cautelosa e ainda sim carinhosa. Era tão bom estar nos braços dela e ouvir sua voz. Eu a apertava cuidadoso nos braços quando a ouvi falar:

_- Eu já te perdoei a muito tempo Darien., é claro que anda continuo te amando,mas eu ainda estou tentando me encontrar e cheia de duvidas em muitas coisas, ei... _

Encostei a minha boca perto da orelha dela e sussurrei num tom de voz que eu sabia que a fazia ficar quieta e a deixava arrepiada:

_**- Não desistirei de você Serena, eu vou lutar por você e não vou te entregar de bandeja para aquele urubu do Seiya ou qualquer outro ê é minha e só minha**_

Pontuei o que eu tinha afirmado com um beijo quente e possessivo. O mesmo que eu queria dar-lhe assim que a vi, e esse mesmo beijo me despertou o poder do desejo. O desejo reprimido e forçadamente adormecido durante quase três anos.

Apesar de eu ser um cavalheiro, eu era homem e ser humano, e sempre a respeitei demais por ela ser uma menor de idade. E era difícil fingir que não percebia que a "irmãzinha meiga" de consideração do meu melhor amigo havia se transformado numa mulher que poria muita modelo capa - de- revista no chão. Só ele que não enxergava isso, graças a Kami-sama.

A prova final do que eu penso, se concretizou, naquela tarde, quando eu mesmo não fui capaz de reconhecer minha própria noiva. Não ia dar ela de bandeja a nenhum homem. Ela era minha desde sempre. E brigaria por ela até o fim.

Meu corpo começou a se manifestar do que estava sentindo e com isso me afastei rapidamente da coelha, para que ela não percebesse o que se passava. Mas foi em vão, ela percebera e fingiu que nada aconteceu. Bem típico da Serena. E envergonhado e muito corado comecei a pedir-lhe desculpas e a olhava sem jeito, mas acho que ela conseguiu ler o que se passava dentro de mim, mas não preferiu não ousar falar nada e deu uma das risadas nervosas dela. Ela estava tão corada como eu.

Então, para não piorar mais a situação caótica que se instalara naquele quarto de hotel, dei uma desculpa qualquer e sai de lá. Mas enquanto fechava a porta, eu ouvi a conversa de mãe e filha, que comentaram sobre a briga, mas resolvi deixar para lá.

Eu ia me concentrar em encontrar uma estratégia para convencer de vez a minha noiva sobre os meus sentimentos. Então peguei o elevador e desci para o hall e vi meu amigo ainda conversando com o gerente.

E vi também aquele serzinho,o ladrão de namoradas, todo alegrinho com uma jornalista ruiva. Ela era bonita, mas não tanto como a minha coelha, e era bem atirada pro meu gosto. Fazia bem o estilo dele. O Seiya podia sair com aquela mulher e evaporar da vida da Serena. Olhar aquele homem tava me dando nojo e me sentei bufando e amuado em dos sofás vermelhos do hall do hotel .

Um tempo depois veio a minha gata com uma mochila preta com rosa. Ela veio até a mim, um tanto séria, e eu coloquei minha cabeça no peito macio e aconchegante dela. Me aninhei em seus braços, abracei a cintura fina dela e a puxei contra meu corpo e a apertei suavemente, enquanto a mesma me acariciava a cabeça.

Notei que ela percebeu o que eu olhava fixo em um ponto, e voltou o rosto para onde eu olhava e não me disse nada. Acho que ela estava adorando meu acesso de ciúmes, pois o meu rosto me entregava. Nunca tinha tido esse tipo de atitude com ela.

As meninas chegaram e eu me levantei, tirando a mochila das mãos da Serena e a joguei nos ombros e dei a mão a ela. Finalmente, Pierre tinha acabado de conversar. Aí, todos foram em direção do volvo preto do meu amigo e entramos.

O velho caseiro e motorista deu partida do carro e nos pos a caminho do castelo. Enquanto estávamos viajando, não soltei a mão da coelhinha. A segurava como um cristal delicado e raro, ainda sim firme.

Enquanto estávamos na estrada, as meninas não paravam de falar e pareciam um bando de maritacas, exceto a Serena que olhava tudo no meio do caminho com o deslumbramento de uma criança. Era delicioso ver a carinha de encantamento que ela fazia ao ver os campos verdejantes e alguns trechos visíveis do rio Senna.

Eu comentava com ela sobre as paisagens e acariciava os cabelos sedosos dela que se mexiam pela ação do vento. Nós dois estávamos em tamanha sintonia naquele momento, que nos isolamos da conversa dos demais passageiros do veiculo. Nós ficamos tão distraídos com o nosso mundinho particular, que nem vimos quando chegamos no castelo.

Só nos demos conta que acabávamos de chegar ao nosso destino, quando Lita nos cutucou. Todos desceram do carro e as quatro que viram conosco ficaram fascinadas com o imponente castelo medieval.

Eu vi a Serena com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ela estava emocionada ao ver o castelo e todo o resto do terreno, que tinham um lindo jardim com um labirinto vivo, do outro lado do jardim, tinha uma piscina grande e mais ao longe, havia um parreiral e um pequeno bosque.

De repente, o sorriso de contentamento da minha noiva sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão interrogativa, ao ver uma das sacadas do castelo.

- Darien, quem é aquela menina loira? E porque ela esta com uma cara tão triste? - Ela me perguntou ao ver a Celine.

Esqueci de falar a ela sobre a irmã mais nova do Pierre.

Gente desculpa eu postar três capítulos seguidos. È que ando numa correria sem fim.

Cursinho, trabalho e mais o curso. Aguardo mais rewiews. Bjoss


	14. Chapter 14

Obrigada gente pelo reviews !! E sem mais demora vamos ao 14° capitulo!!

- _É Celine, a minha irmã mais nova_. – Pierre tirou a minha duvida, nem deixando o Darien responder. Acho que ela é da minha idade, loira e muito bonita. Eu confesso que o sentimento que tomou conta de mim nem foi ciúme, mas uma compaixão sem limites e me deu vontade de tentar alegra-la.

- Nossa ela é linda! – elogiei a jovem melancólica que agora tinha sumido da vista de todos.

- Vamos entrar?- Pierre convidando a gente para entrar e tentando mudar o clima que se formou ali.

Puxa diário, nunca tinha entrado num castelo, só vi pela televisão. E ele era lindo. Nem o castelo do século XXX era tão bonito como aquele.. Grande, imponente, majestoso... São os adjetivos que eu descrevo dele para você.O chão do hall é todo de mármore, que eu descobri ser italiano. As paredes eram de cor de marfim com vários quadros lindos e antigos e muitas fotografias. Simplesmente que eu estava num conto de fadas.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção, foi a mesa de mogno escura com uma toalha branca e bordada com motivos florais e um lindo cesto cheiinhos de uvas em cima dela. Vermelhas, roxas e verdes... Só de olha-las me deu uma fome...

Enquanto olhava cobiçosa as uvas, uma senhora de cabelos ruivos e meio gordinha, e com um jeito de ser simpática entrou na sala convidado-nos para o lanche. Puxa, quando ouvi a palavra lanche, minha barriga roncou e todos ouviram o barulho enquanto eu corava de vergonha extrema.Não comia nada desde o almoço e já passava das quatro da tarde.

- _Certas coisas não mudam Cabecinha de vento, como a sua fome, __**por exemplo**__..._ – Rey disse me provocando e me deu língua. E continuou: - _vou te dar uma surra por você não ter me trazido, a Mina me contou do presente que vocês ganharam_.

- Que presente que ganhamos?- Devolvi a careta a ela, coisa que divertiu os demais e o Pierre gargalhava ao ver a cena.

- _O tratamento de beleza completo que as senhoritas ganharam. Eu também quero_! E olha que sou a mais vaidosa ...– Rey disse meio queixosa. – _Não é justo_...

- Ah, isso. Foi o nosso guia que nos deu esse presente como boas vindas a Paris, e como sempre a Mina falou mais que a própria língua. – Retruquei a Rey, ao mesmo tempo que vi a cara de poucos amigos do Darien ao saber do presente. E ele não tem reclamar de nada, afinal pela cara que ele fez ao me ver me mostrou que gostou do presente que eu ganhei.

Vi todos irem para uma sala, e é claro acompanhei a todos. Quando entrei, querido diário, minha nossa, se o buffet do hotel me encheu os olhos e a boca, o lanche da tarde que estava sobre a aquela mesa de mogno com cara de ser antiga.... Era simplesmente de babar. E quase estava fazendo isso. Só que eu tinha resolvido me controlar e não jogar a minha nova imagem que tentava manter, na lona, como aqueles lutadores de boxe que caiam sob ela, que o papai via as vezes quando tinha uma final com algum lutador japonês.

E o engraçado que eu sentia que tinha dedo da Lita naquela mesa. Quando vi a senhora e a Lita, ambas de avental branco de babados e pondo as coisas do lanche sobre a mesa, eu confirmei a minha especulação. Eu reconheceria os bolinhos e panquecas da Lita-chan de longe e pelo cheiro.(hehehehe)

-_Podem comer __**petites**_ - a simpática senhora falou

Todos se sentaram a mesa, depois de servirem, chegou a tal de Celine, ela nem se sentou.. Vi que ela se serviu só de um copo de suco de fruta, e alguns biscoitos. Te confesso diário, que quando, eu a vi, tão triste e calada, não consegui comer, ficando meu lanche todo no prato, intocado.

Naquele momento me deu um nó na garganta. Puxa, a tristeza me incomodava profundamente, dava a impressão de poder tocá-la. Decidi que tentaria ajudá-la, mesmo que meu ato fosse mal interpretado por ela. Até porque eu já senti aquele tipo de sentimento.

Todos comiam, exceto eu, quando o Pierre resolveu mexer com a irmã.

_- Ei bicho do mato, não vai cumprimentar as visitas?Estas são Madame Tsukino, Serena, Amy e Mina..._

-_Oi... _- foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu arrancar da irmã.

Eu simplesmente sorri para a menina que silenciosa saiu da sala.

Terminado o lanche, Pierre continuou o Tour pelo castelo. Enquanto via as meninas que vieram comigo e minha mãe, fascinadas com a beleza e suntuosidade do lugar, não conseguia tirar Celine e sua profunda depressão da minha cabeç do fundo da alma que eu deveria ajudá-la.

Distraída, eu nem vi para onde estava indo e me vi perdida do grupo. Acabei indo parar no jardim. Nossa, diário que jardim! Era uma coisa hiperlinda. Inúmeras rosas vermelhas, cor de rosa.... , tinha gérberas, violetas, jasmins e outras lindas flores, e de fundo tinha um labirinto verde.

Meus olhos brilharam na mesma hora que eu vi aquele labirinto. Sempre quis entrar em um, quando o via na televisão. Estava me sentindo como uma Alice no país das Maravilhas.

Tava tão distraída com as flores e com as borboletas... que eu nem percebi quando uma mão encostou no meu ombro. Assustada, dei um gritinho e eu cai no chão. Quando eu ergui o rosto para cima, vi que era Celine, e ela parecia muito assustada.

- _Perdon mademoiselle, não queria te assustar... mil desculpas_. – A pobre garota se desculpava com um rostinho triste e muito vermelho pela vergonha.A menina me deu a mão para que eu pudesse levantar E eu acanhada retruquei.

- Ah que isso, sou eu que devo pedir desculpas por sair espionando tudo, eu não deveria ter me distraído e me separado do grupo.

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Qualquer um que vem aqui fica encantado com o jardim.... Bom com sua licença, preciso me ausentar...._ – Celine disse corada e em voz baixa, quase não me encarando.

-Celine... – Eu disse seu nome tentando segura-la mais um pouco.

- _Sim_ – Ela disse num tom frio.

- Puxa, seu castelo é lindo! Você deve se sentir uma princesa nele, né? – Tentei puxar assunto.

- _To mais para a Joana D'Arc enclausurada neste lugar._- Ela disse num tom amargo.

- Puxa, me desculpe pelo meu comentário sem graça.- me desculpei sem ter onde enfiar a cara de vergonha.

Vi Celine tentar sorrir para mim, mas percebi que ela dera aquele sorriso para me tranqüilizar, o mesmo que eu dou as pessoas quando mão quero que as pessoas saibam que eu estou triste. Sorri do mesmo jeito que ela. Mas tivemos uma sensação de sermos observadas. Viramos as nossas cabeças até o mesmo ponto. O grupo da qual tinha me perdido e o Pierre nos observam e ele estava falando alguma coisa com o Darien. E os dois Sorriam.

_Darien_

_- Darien, acho que você estava certo ao me falar de sua noiva_.- Pierre falava satisfeito ao ver a Serena tentar puxar papo com Celine. – _Ela está tentando quebrar a barreira de gelo da mademoiselle bicho do mato. _

_-_** Minha coelha é uma garota sensível e se preocupa com todos.- ** dei uma pausa para respirar um pouco e observar a interação da minha coelha com a irmã de Pierre e continuei-** Acho que ela já deve ter percebido o jeito da Celine e tentou fazer amizade com ela.**

Vi meu amigo com uma cara esperançosa e acho que ele estava tendo uma das idéias dele. Conheço a cara dele quando ele ta pensando e tendo ideias. Quando ele se virou e me disse:

- _Darien, posso te pedir uma coisa?_ – Ele me perguntou e fez uma cara meio pidona, parecia a Serena quando quer que eu dê alguma coisa a ela . E continuou:

_- Darien, por favor tem como você convencer a mãe da Serena e elas a ficarem aqui no castelo? _

**- O que?** – Perguntei a ele não acreditando no que ele me pedia.

_- Por favor Darien, eu te peço, em nome da nossa amizade. Tente convencer Madame Tsukino a ficar no castelo._ – Ele repetiu o pedido e continuou – _Minha irmã não sorri, mesmo que sem graça para ninguém já faz quatro anos. E sua namorada, em quinze minutos de conversa com ela, a fez sorrir, mesmo que brevemente._

-**Vou tentar, Pierre, mais é bem difícil. Primeiro eu preciso conversar com a Serena e ela tentar convencer a mãe dela. **

**- **_Merci, Darien..._- Pierre me disse grato.

Foi quando eu ouvi um barulho de relâmpago no céu, logo em seguida vi o brilho da luz do fenômeno natural.. E vi também, Serena se encolher nervosa por causa dele. Ela tem verdadeiro pânico de trovões e relâmpagos. E quando ela ouviu o segundo ela saiu correndo de perto da Celine, e foi se esconder atrás da mãe dela. A cena foi tão engraçada que além dos presentes rirem, a irmãzinha do Pierre riu, mas acabou com o riso rápido demais.

Fui até onde estava minha coelhinha e a abracei. A abracei forte e encostei minha cabeça na dela e murmurei baixinho, só para que ela me ouvisse:

- **Meu amor, não tenha medo! Eu estou aqui e não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer a você**. – Pontuei o que eu disse dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa.

A resposta que ela me deu foi me abraçar ainda mais e vi que suas lagrimas diminuíram.

Era engraçado que a Serena fazia um esforço fenomenal para mudar, mais algumas coisas eram impossíveis de mudar, como o medo dela de trovões.

Vi aquele guia turístico que estava com elas se aproximar do grupo junto com o meu amigo Pierre e anunciarem que eles deveriam partir naquele momento porque se elas decidissem ir para o hotel mais tarde elas pegariam engarrafamento, mas para minha sorte, começou o pé d'água muito forte com direito a trovões que faziam a Serena se agarrar e tremer nos meus braços. E eu estava gostando daquela chuva, pois só assim eu poderia ficar mais um pouco com _**ma petit bunny...***_

_*****_(N/A)__Minha Pequena coelhinha


	15. Chapter 15

Oie meu povo e minha pova, voltei depois deu um tempinho em hiatus. Tive muita coisa pessoal para resolver, mas voltei pra os braços dos meus amados leitores. Quero agradecer as rewiews que eu andei recebendo... Lembrando que a Sailor Moon, o Darien e o Seiya (aiaiaiaia, esses dois ainda poderiam ser meus) Não são meus, mas da Naoko T. ma essa estória é minha...

*escagort- caracol em francês. Na verdade é uma variedade de caracol que é comestivel, e que é um prato caro e dito como sofisticado ( por mim não como nem pagando pra mim. tenho nojo desse bicho)

* * *

Serena

Havia esquecido como era tão bom e quentinhos os braços do Darien, Assim que eu ouvi aquele trovão horroroso, me escondi atrás da minha mãe, para divertimento de todos os presentes (¬¬). Mas o vi se aproximar e me abraçar, e dizer docemente que não era pra ter medo que ele estava ali e não deixaria nada de mal acontecer comigo. Apesar de eu estar um pouco aborrecida e decepcionada com ele, era bom se sentir segura nos braços dele.

Para a minha maior tristeza, o Charles-kun disse:

_- Meninas, devemos agora antes da chuva, porque quando chove, as avenidas e autopistas de Paris ficam em estado de calamidade e sem falar dos horríveis engarrafamentos. _

Só foi ele abrir a boca e caiu mais um raio e começou a chover feio. E eu me agarrando como podia no Darien, que parecia que estava gostando do agarramento. Dava pra ver isso na cara dele. Eu corei só de ficar olhando pra ele. Que cara de Pau esse Darien !!!

Vendo a tempestade de verão que caia naquele instante, Pierre nos convidou a ficar no castelo até passar a chuva.

_- Charles, você sabe melhor que ninguém como são as autopistas durante as tempestades de verão. Se a chuva não passar, vocês estão mais que convidados a passar uma noite na minha humilde_ _casa._

-_Mas, Pierre, não queremos incomodar – grunhiu o Charles_

_-Obaaaaa, podemos ficar aqui hoje tia Ikuko?-_ Mina perguntou enquanto "secava" minha mãe com estrelinhas nos olhos.

_- Meninas, não podemos ficar, O Pierre já está sendo tão gentil em nos deixar ficar até passar a chuva. Seria muito abuso da nossa parte ficar alem disso.-_ argumentou mamãe.

_- Não seria abuso nenhum e fico muito feliz em receber as senhoritas e o meu bom e velho amigo Charles aqui, afinal eu quase não recebo visitas_..- Pierre contra-argumentou

Eu ficava observando todos em silencio, abraçada ao Darien. Parecia que a que aquela conversa ficava cada vez mais distante e que meu quase ex e eu estávamos entrando num mundo a parte, enquanto a chuva caia lá fora. Eu sentia ele acariciar meus cabelos, tentando me tranqüilizar. Coisa que estava meio impossível, já que trovejava muito e eu O-D-E-I-O trovões e raios. Tenho verdadeiro pânico deles.

Todos saíram do hall de entrada do castelo, E Pierre juntamente com a senhora, que eu fiquei sabendo que era chamada de tia Collie, arrumou um quarto para cada um., caso passássemos a noite por lá.

E a noite caiu, e nada da chuva parar. E cada um foi para um canto. Darien, Amy, Pierre e Rey foram para a biblioteca. Lita, tia Collie foram pra cozinha com minha mãe, que ficou curiosa para saber como era um jantar típico francês. Mina e eu ficamos na sala da televisão vendo a um filme romântico.

Já se passava das oito da noite. Quando a velha governanta chamou todos para o jantar. Se a mesa do lanche era mara, o jantar era um banquete e a única coisa que quando olhei e quase botei os bofes para fora, mas me segurei, foi um prato cheio de e_scargots* com umas folhinhas de coentro e molho com vinho tinto __**(ecath**__). Fora o prato pra lá de exótico,_ fiquei extasiada só de olhar as outras coisas da mesa. Todos sentados a mesa, Celine foi a ultima a chegar. Sempre vestida com uma roupa preta e sua carinha triste. Todos comiam em silencio, e a menina foi a primeira a terminar, pediu licença aos presentes e saiu da sala.

Terminei o jantar e fui direto para o quarto que me indicaram, pra poder escovar os dentes. Subi as escadas e vi um corredor. Então eu caminhei pelo corredor e vi um papel com meu nome colado a um par de portas de madeira pintados de branco. Abri e vi que ali deveria ser uma saleta que fazia a vez de ante sala.. Pois tinha uma escrivaninha linda em madeira escura e estava fechada. Tinha um par de sofás com cara de ser bem confortáveis que era cor de rosa, , uma mesinha com um abajur grande e ao invés de um vaso segurando a cúpula era um casal de anjinhos segurando. Na mesma sala tinha uma lareira grande com um relógio cuco com detalhes dourados e com cara de caro. Tinha uma mesinha de madeira com uma tv, um dvd e um radio. No mesmo ambiente tinham mais dois pares de portas no mesmo estilo da anterior e eram separadas pela lareira, e mais um par de portas perto da janela

Abri o primeiro par de porta; era um closet, amplo, com prateleiras brancas, um espelho que cobria uma parede inteira, e caberia a roupa de toda minha família e sobraria espaço pra dedeu e cheirava a tutti-fruit. Sai daquele cômodo e me dirigi a segunda porta. Era um banheiro lindão *------------------*. Era todo branquinho, assim como do hotel onde estava hospedada, mas tinha um box com um chuveiro elétrico e uma banheira enorme. Tinha um balcão enorme com pia e um espelho grandão também e com luzes iguais a de um camarim de artista. Os puxadores das portas e gavetas eram dourados. E tinha todos os potes, tapetes, toalhas e o roupão em cor de rosa. Cara, definitivamente aquele banheiro era projetado para receber mulheres, porque até tinha prateleira para cremes de rosto e porta pinceis de maquiagem (?).

Mas diário eu ainda não tinha visto tudo.... Faltava o quarto. Quando abri a terceira porta quase tive um treco. Nem em meus delirantes sonhos jamais imaginei um quarto como aquele. Será que meu no futuro, se caso eu me tornasse rainha teria um quarto tão bonito como aquele?

Ele era majestoso e enorme, cor de rosa bem clarinho, em tom pastel. Tinha uma cama grande, que era show, daquelas que só se vê em filme antigo. Era em madeira escura, com alguns detalhes em forma de rosa e anjos com detalhes que pareciam se de ouro, esculpidos na cabeceira e nos pilares. Ela tinha um dossel cor de rosa suave e as cortinas eram amarradas com fitas de cetim da mesma cor. O restante dos moveis que eram uma penteadeira com toucador, duas cômodas grandes e uma mesinha acompanhavam o mesmo estilo vitoriano da cama e reparei que em cima da cama tinha varias almofadas de capa de cetim com babados. A colcha de seda acompanhava a estampa das cortinas, que era de um floral miudinho e muito bonito. Tinha nas paredes lindos quadros antigos com motivos femininos. Nem o hotel tinha tamanho luxo. Eu literalmente babei. Esfreguei meus olhos para ver se eu não estava sonhado. Quando eu vi que era real eu dei um gritinho.

- Nossa que lindo, eu queria um quarto desses. Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Conti meu deslumbramento e continuei examinado o quarto quando eu vi mais um par de portas perto das janelas. Eu abri e dei de cara uma magnífica varanda de pedra. Pierre era um cara que sabia aliar o antigo com o moderno. O castelo era uma prova disso., mas voltando ao assunto, eu fui até a porta da varanda e pude contemplar os lindos vasos e floreiras repletos de rosas vermelhas, mescladas com rosas menina brancas e jasmins em flor. De fundo dava para ver o parreiral, o jardim, o labirinto, um bosque e bem ao longe o rio Senna. Como estava chovendo, mas tinha parado de trovejar, fiquei mais calma. Percebi que a varanda era contígua a outra e sendo separadas por um pequeno muro e alguns vasos de plantas, era decorada com o mesmo estilo da que eu estava e ambas tinham uma mesinha, com duas cadeiras e uma espreguiçadeira dobrável, todas feitas em bambu e tecido. Uma coisa que eu reparei era a cor do tecido das cadeiras e das espreguiçadeiras que as que estavam na varanda do quarto era rosa e a da varanda vizinha era azul. Era tudo tão bonito e tão bom gosto que eu não me cansava de olhar. Voltei para dentro e fui escovar os dentes, me perguntando quem era a pessoa que ocupava aquele quarto.

Assim que sai do quarto, fui para a salinha do quarto e liguei a televisão. Aproveitaria para aprimorar o meu francês vendo um filme sem legenda, como um que passava naquele momento, acho que era o romeu et julieta com o Leonardo de Caprio( aiaiaiaia, que filezinho).

Sabe, meu velho amigo, que ao ver aquele filme, lembrei da minha estória com o Darien. Que mas parecia uma estória como aquela. Vi aquele filme até o final e percebi que já se passavam das 11 da noite. As meninas e minha mãe já deveriam ter se recolhido. Eu ia dar um jeito de ir no quarto da Lita para pegar uma camisa com ela para eu poder dormir

De repente me deu uma vontade imensa de ir até a varanda. Fui e percebi que a chuva tinha parado. Sai e vi que o céu estava lindo! Estrelado, com a lua cheia que reinava soberana, e comum tom azul como os olhos... e realçado pela luz da varanda apagada e que a luz da lua se encarregava de iluminar tudo e dar um ar poético e etéreo a aquele lugar. Senti o aroma das rosas e dos jasmins que perfumavam o ar . Foi ai...

Foi ai que me dei conta que não estava sozinha, virei o meu rosto e percebi que Darien estava na varanda vizinha. Ele estava destraido com algo que via no notebook. Estava lindo! Ele estava sentado sobre o parapeito da varanda oposta ao muro que dividia as varandas. Estava vestido com uma calça de moletom preto e havaianas brancas. E só.

Ao vê-lo tão a vontade meu rosto corou e comecei a sentir um calor, porque era a primeira vez que o via sem camisa. Era a visão do paraíso. Seu peitoral sem pelos e forte, os músculos dos braços esculpidos a malhação que ele fazia todas as manhãs. Nossa que homem lindo e por sorte ainda era meu. Não conseguia parar de olhar-lo. Fiquei tão detraída que eu não vi uma pedrinha e chutei-a, fazendo-a se chocar com um vaso no chão e fazendo um barulhinho.

Quando os olhos do Darien me viram, o rosto dele corou, ele se desequilibrou e acabou caindo dentro da varanda e o notebook caído em cima dele Eu dei uma risada abafada com a mão, enquanto ele se punha de pé. Depois dessa cena engraçada, ele se aproximou da mureta e com uma carinha malandra disse:

_**- Ora, ora vejam só! Vou ser vizinho de quarto da cabecinha de vento, esta noite!**_

- Não sou cabecinha de vento, seu idiota!- repliquei dando-lhe língua. Enquanto isso eu ouvi o meu toque de celular...

- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – o meu bom e velho toque da ovelha que denunciava quem ligava.

Num movimento rápido, tirei o meu celular do bolso e atendi. O Darien me olhou com uma cara de surpresa e indignação. Havia "esquecido" de dizer a ele que eu agora tinha um celular...

- Fala Mina – eu falei a pessoa do outro lado da linha

- _Sere-chan, você precisa ver o quarto que eu estou! É todinho branco, igual a de um filme antigo de rainha. Puxa, pena que é tarde. Se não te chamava para ver ele._

- Eu imagino – disse a ela contendo o riso e vendo o Darien ajeitar os vasos para deixar um espaço grande entre eles.

_- Puxa, é muito mais bonito que o do hotel! Se for sonho por favor não me acorde..._

- Pode deixar que não teacordo– a respondi enquanto via o Darien pulando a mureta que separava as varandas.

_- Bom vou desligar, porque eu estou mortinha de sono. Bons sonhos e durma bem. Que eu vou sonhar com o Yaten aiai..._

- Boa noite Mina! Durma bem você também - disse quase rindo ao ver a cara de impaciente do Darien, que estava parado na minha frente de braços cruzados. Desliguei o celular e deixei ele falar.

_**- Muito bonito, cabecinha de vento! Você anda cheia de segredinhos comigo. Primeiro é a viagem e agora é este celular. Assim não dá, né? È assim que você diz gostar de mim?**_

Eu que não sou boba nem nada, tirei uma foto da cara dele de bravo, que ele fica um tremendo gato assim. Acabei com o riso e comecei a me defender:

- Nossa sr. Chiba porque está tão brabo comigo? Esqueceu que estamos dando um tempo no nosso namoro?

_**- Depois do nosso beijo no hotel, pensei que tivesse ficado subentendido que tivéssemos voltado.-**_ ele disse meio surpreso.

- Entendeu errado mocinho! – Eu retruquei pondo as mãos nas cadeiras e continuei- Pra me ter de volta vai ter que ralar muito.

_**- Eu to disposto a lutar por você, coelhinha, e estou falando serio. Ficou claro para você?**_

- Claro como água - eu disse com uma cara falsamente seria. – Ah! A propósito o celular foi presente de aniversario que meu pai me deu.

- _**Nossa que interessante... Passa ele pra cá**_ – Num movimento rápido, ele pegou meu bichinho amado, digitou um numero e salvou na memória do meu celular.

O vi mexendo mais um pouco e vi ele tirar um celular daqueles ultra-modernos que o teclado é na própria tela e ele tem cara de ser caro do bolso da calça(que inveja i.i). Então ele digitou um numero ( que deveria ser o meu) rapidamente e salvou no celular dele. E ai me devolveu.

-_**Agora te acho mais fácil cabecinha de vento**_. – ele disse sarcástico.

- Você pegou meu numero sem minha autorização seu baka! Eu vou te ... – fui interrompida por um beijo inesperado. Que beijo, diário! Simplesmente maravilhoso. Senti o corpo dele se achegar mais ao meu e o coração dele que batia violento no peito como o meu estava naquele estado. Terminamos o beijo para respirar e quase cairia no chão, se ele não me segurasse nos braços.

Acabei ficando sem atitude com a ousadia dele. Ele me olhava com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado em tom carmim. Ele me pediu desculpa tímido...

- _**Olha, me desculpa pela minha atitude, nunca agi dessa maneira com uma moça, desculpa...**_-o pobrezinho não sabia onde por a cara, tamanha a vergonha e ele cobriu o peitoral com os braços cruzados.

- Que nada! Você não me fez nada. Bom com sua licença vou no quarto da Lita para ver se ela me empresta uma camisa pra eu dormir... – eu disse já ficando com sono.

- Ei, espera eu tenho uma coisa para você. Eu sei que não é a melhor hora pra isso, mas preciso te entregar. Já volto... – ele disse timidamente.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e ele já estava de volta, vestido com uma camisa regata verde que realçava os músculos dos braços e com sacola grande.e me entregou.

_**- É para você. Comprei na faculdade como uma lembrança. Espero que goste...**_

-Ah muito obrigada...

Peguei a sacola e cuidadosamente abri os pacotes que consistiam em um boné, um casaco vermelho e branco do tipo daqueles que aparecem em filmes de líder de torcida e uma camisa que com certeza me cobriria ate as coxas. Todos com a logomarca de Harvard.

- Darien, muito obrigada pelo presente, viu... Amei!

_**-Que bom que gostou. **_– ele disse com um sorriso acanhado.

- Bom deixa eu entra, porque eu to com sono e preciso tomar banho.

_**- Posso ir com você?**_ -ele me perguntou

- Mas é claro que não. Engraçadinho.!!

_**- Ei não precisa me morder não coelhinha, eu estava brincando...**_

- Ah bom, mocinho!

_**-Ei Serena, antes de entrar preciso falar uma coisa com você....**_

-Até duas – eu disse um tanto risonha a ele.

Ai ele se encostou na mureta, enquanto eu fiquei sentada sobre a mesa e de frente a ele. Então ele me contou sobre o Pierre e o estranho pedido dele.

- Puxa Darien, é claro que eu quero ajudar com o problema da Celine. Mas tem um, porém...

_**- Sua mãe**_.- ele disse sem rodeios

- Sim, não sei como convencê-la a ficar aqui. E tem o hotel e o pessoal do concurso... Pede pro Pierre falar com ela.

_**- Com o hotel e a produção do concurso é mais fácil, o difícil vai ser convencer dona Tsukino e também aquele engraçadinho do Charles. **_

- Ah não fala assim do Charles. Coitadinho... – Eu disse quase rindo da cara de ciumento do Darien. Ele tava um fofo assim.

_**- O bom, que você saindo daquele hotel, aquele urubu do Seiya Kou não fica te secando. **_

- Que lindo!! O Darien-baka ta morrendo de ciúmes da Serena aqui. Uuuuuuuui!!!!!!

_**- Para de me zoar Serena!! Só to zelando pelo que é meu! Aprendi com a minha noiva a expressar meus sentimentos...**_

- Ei e desde quando sou sua, Sr. Baka?

_**- Desde o começo de tudo! Somos almas gêmeas! Esqueceu disso, cabecinha de vento?**_

-Não esqueci não. Bom deixa eu entrar...

-_** Ei cadê o meu beijo de boa noite**_? – Ele tava fazendo bico

- Você foi um menino mal e não merece beijo. Mas como eu estou boazinha hoje, vou te dar um no rosto.

_**- Ta bom**_ – reclamou ele

Me aproximei dele e quando eu ia dar um beijo no rosto dele ele, me abraçou e me deu um beijo na boca, que no começo era quente e possessivo, me despertando o desejo adormecido e fazendo meu rosto corar e terminando doce e carinhoso, como só ele podia dar.

- _**Agora sim isso é um beijo de boa noite**_... – disse ele com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

-Darien, seu baka!!! – disse a ele e sai correndo da varanda, trancando a porta com o som ao fundo as gargalhadas roucas dele.

Fui direto para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha rápida e coloquei a camisa que ele me deu. Tinha o perfume de rosas dele irresistível e inesquecível na camisa. Eu ia dormir muito bem aquela noite. Só de sentir o cheiro do perfume dele, senti minha pele se arrepiar e um calor subir. Corei com um pensamento que se formava em minha mente e para me distrair, me sentei sobre a cama e comecei a escovar os meus cabelos, que desde a ida ao cabeleireiro cresceram um dedo mindinho. Terminei de escovar e me deitei sobre a cama. Que delicia, macia toda vida e os travesseiros não fica atrás... Adormeci abraçada a um travesseiro, sonhando com Darien e seus braços e beijos.

* * *

Oie gente, como vão todos? Assim como as cortinas de um teatro fecham a cada final de um ato, termina mais um capitulo da fic. Queria agradecer do fundo do coração as reviews que andei recebendo!

_**Neo Serenity Eternal **_- Menina que prazer revê-la aqui! Que bom que gostou. To tentando melhorar e bolar novas idéias alem das que já tenho para coloca na fic.

_**Sylvana Melo**_- Que bom que gostou da minha estória! Prometo-lhe fortes emoções (rsrsrsrs)

_**Nandinha82 **_- Que bom que gostou! Puxa quando eu escrevi o capitulo da visita ao castelo, a idéia de o Seiya ir também nem me passou pela idéia. Mas aguarde mais cenas de ciúmes do Darien e cenas engraçadas do "trio parada dura" (Serena, Darien e Seiya). Se bem que prefiro o Darien! (e se a Serena não quiser ele tem quem queira )

_**Leninhaa'**_ que bom que você ficou curiosa com o capitulo. Ele ta ai para ser lido por você

Um big beijo a você e as outras !!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Olá gente, como vão? Eu to bem e continuo meio ocupada com a vida offline por esses dias, isso explica a minha ausência com a regularidades dos capítulos. Bom vamos ao que nos interessa...

Lembrando, Sailor Moon não é minha, mas da Naoko. T. e TV Kiodasha.

Nossa, diário que maravilha. Dormi muito bem a noite inteira. Tive a nítida impressão de dormir abraçada ao meu namorado. Mais quando abri os olhos não o vi, não tinha nenhum rastro da presença dele. Ai foi que eu lembrei da camisa perfumada que ele havia me dado de presente

Fechei novamente os olhos, pois mal passava das sete da manhã. Dormi por mais uma hora. Fui acordada pela minha mãe, do jeitinho tradicional dela (rsrsrsrs): ela tenta me acordar chamando pelo meu nome, quando ela não consegue ela puxa o meu lenço, fazendo eu quase cair da cama.

-_Hora de acordar Serena, já passam das oito e temos que voltar para o hotel_.

- Por favor, só mais um cinco minutinhos mamãe... – falava dormindo

_- Nada de __Mas__ mocinha, vamos de pé_. – Minha mãe ralhava comigo puxando a coberta. Ela olhou minha roupa e perguntou

- Mas mãe...

- _Serena, minha filha que roupa é essa?_

- Que roupa? A camisa? Mamãe, foi o Darien que meu deu.

_- O Darien te deu? Filha ele dormiu aqui com você?_

- Mãe!! Ele não dormiu aqui, só me deu alguns presentes que ele me trouxe dos EUA. Como essa camisa e eu a usei como camisola – respondi enquanto a via se sentar na minha cama .

Me levantei da cama, peguei a sacola que estava sobre a mesa . A virei na cama e além do boné e do casaco, caiu mais uma coisa. Era uma caixinha preta de veludo. Peguei a caixinha e quando eu vi era um coraçãozinho de ouro rachado no meio. E em cada metade tinha um pequeno coraçãozinho de cristal azul e um cordão dourado. Discreto e de extremo bom gostoTalvez aquele colar seria um cordão de cara-metade. Era uma jóia belíssima. O Darien, realmente tinha bom gosto para as coisas. Coloquei a caixa na mão da minha mãe.

- _Meu Deus, que jóia linda, filhinha. Realmente esse moço gosta muito de você._ – disse mamãe admirada com a jóia.

- Não sei não mamãe...

_- Como não sabe, Serena? Achei muito bonita a atitude de ele largar tudo e ele vir atrás de você._

- Mas mamãe, a senhora sabe muito bem sobre as minhas desconfianças.

_- Tudo bem, filha, mas aja com prudência, se não alguém sairá muito machucado dessa estória_..

- Mamãe, mudando de assunto, eu queria falar com a senhora. O Darien me falou sobre um pedido do Pierre.

Ai contei desde o inicio, a noite como fora e a conversa que tivemos. Mamãe escutava tudo em silencio. Falei da irmã do Pierre, conversei sobre a impressão do Pierre, de eu ser uma possível cura para a depressão da menina.

_- Não creio nisso filha. Essa menina precisa sim, é de um bom psicólogo. Isso é loucura o que esse Rapaz quer. É perigoso demais_. – mamãe olhou para janela e depois para mim e continuou.- _Mal conhecemos o Charles, e muito menos esse amigo do Darien. Sei lá que ele pode fazer com a gente_.

- Mas no hotel a gente poderia correr perigo também. –argumentei

_- Filha, mas no hotel podemos gritar que sempre aparecerá alguém para nos socorrer. E aqui não._

- Puxa mamãe, não seria demais passar as nossas férias aqui? Não seria?o Pierre é tão legal...

_- Pode até ser, mas e a nossa segurança? E como explicaríamos aos organizadores da promoção?_

_Não podemos tomar decisão sem pensar duas vezes Serena. _

- Ah puxa vida mamãe, eu queria tanto ficar, vai deixa, por favor, mamãe. Ah deixa vai?por favor – fiz a minha famosa carinha de pidona.

_- Serena, eu disse que não._

- Ah puxa vida mamãe, eu queria tanto ficar, vai deixa, por favor, mamãe. Ah deixa vai?por favor...

- Deixa eu pensar no seu caso. Deixa o Pierre vir até a mim para ele conversar.

Ai vi minha mãe sair do quarto. Guardei minhas coisas e fui para o banheiro. Tomei uma ducha fria e lavei os meus cabelos com sabonete e depois de tomada banho, enrolei meus cabelos na toalha de banho e pus o roupão. Voltei para o quarto, te peguei nas mãos e comecei a folhear suas paginas e a rever desde o começo de toda essa bagaça maravilha que virou minha vida.

Darien

Nossa trazer a Serena para visitar o castelo foi a melhor idéia do Pierre. Ele sabia o quanto queria ver a minha noiva. Mas não sabia que a parada seria dura com ela. Ta bom, reconheço que fui um péssimo namorado para ela. Mas é doído demais lidar com a indiferença dela. Assim que entramos, tive que me separar dela. Pois a Rei falou da biblioteca para a Amy, esta adorando der livros assim como eu, foi dar uma espionada por lá e acabei indo fazer companhia com elas, quando na verdade queria estar ainda abraçado com a Serena.

Deu a hora do jantar e ai revi ela e quase tive crise de riso ao ver a cara de nojo dela ao ver um inocente pratinho de escagorts. Se bem que concordo com a atitude dela, as outras foram corajosas. Nem eu e nem Serena comemos os bichos . Após o jantar a vi subir e fiquem tentado a segui-la, mas me mantive sentado a mesa, pois ainda não tinha terminado o meu jantar.

Quando terminei de comer subi para o quarto e liguei meu notebook. Vi todos os meus emails e vi a foto que estava como papel de parede nele. Era minha coelha com o uniforme da escola e eu com o meu casaco verde e estávamos abraçados em frente a uma casa com um cercadinho branco. Acariciei-a na tela e vi que a chuva tinha passado.

Resolvi ir para a varanda. Lá seria melhor, precisa mesmo tomar uma fresca. Fiquei tão absorvido pela minha tarefa, que nem vi a Serena aparecer na varanda. Só percebi a presença dela quando ouvi um barulhinho.

Ela estava tão linda quanto a lua que estava no céu, até mais. Aquela blusa decotada e aquela calça jeans justa estavam me dando um calor imenso. Porque a minha Serena menina não estava ali e justo a versão mulherão dela? Fiquei babando tanto que eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai com o notebook caindo em cima de mim. Ela se acabando de rir da minha desgraça.

Me levantei, pus meu note em cima da mesa e sacudi a minha calça. Me acheguei a mureta que dividia as sacadas e disse sarcástico:

_**- Ora, ora vejam só! Vou ser vizinho de quarto da cabecinha de vento, esta noite!**_

A minha doce coelha fez a velha cara de sempre quando a chamo pelo apelidinho " carinhoso" que eu pus nela e me disse:

_- Não sou cabecinha de vento, seu idiota. _ Ela retrucou e me deu a língua. Como nos velhos tempos.

Nisso nós ouvimos um barulho engraçado, era um daqueles ringtones idiotas de celular. Acho que pelo som, deveria ser uma ovelha ou cabrito. A vi tirar do bolso um celular de fliper cor de rosa com um pingente de coelho.

-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Pqp, ela ta querendo me tirar do serio. Primeiro foi a viagem, depois esse celular, que ela "esqueceu" de me contar. Pelo jeito com que ela falava, deveria ser uma das meninas, talvez a Mina.

- _Fala Mina_ – Eu ouvi ela falar enquanto eu começava a afastar uns vasos de rosas que estavam sobre a mureta. Estava doido para falar com ela. Ai pulei para a varanda dela. E continuei a a ouvir a conversa:

- _Eu imagino_

Me aproximei da Serena e fiquei só escutando em silencio.

-- _Pode deixar que não te____acordo_** ...**

Me aproximei mais, fechei a minha expressão. Estava chateado com a coelha. Se ela ganhasse um celular, eu deveria ser o primeiro comunicado da existência dele. Então deixei ela falar no bendito telefone. Ah ela escutar poucas e boas... Cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando pra ela...

- _Boa noite Mina! Durma bem você também_... – Ela disse olhando para minha cara rindo. E Eu tava ficando p***** com ela.

Ela terminou a ligação e eu não suportei mais e soltei:

_**- Muito bonito, cabecinha de vento! Você anda cheia de segredinhos comigo. Primeiro é a viagem e agora é este celular. Assim não dá, né? È assim que você diz gostar de mim?**_

É claro que fiquei chateado, pensei que eu conhece a Serena como a palma da minha mão, mais me enganei. Cada vez que eu a vejo, conheço uma nova face dela. Acho que ela não me escutou e tirou uma foto com o celular dela. Depois da foto ela me retrucou.

_-Nossa sr. Chiba porque está tão brabo comigo? Esqueceu que estamos dando um tempo no nosso namoro?_

Como não esperava tal resposta, apenas me defendi surpreso:

-_** Depois do nosso beijo no hotel, pensei que tivesse ficado subentendido que tivéssemos voltado.**_

_- Entendeu errado mocinho_!

Ora mais essa , Serena estava falando muito serio quando me pediu o tempo. Então eu lutaria por ela com que fosse mesmo que fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse na vida. Ela era minha e só minha e não a perderia para aquele urubu do Seiya ou qualquer outro.

_**- Eu to disposto a lutar por você, coelhinha, e estou falando serio. Ficou claro para você?**_

_-Claro como água_- Ela me respondeu com uma cara seria e continuou- _Ah! A propósito o celular foi presente de aniversario que meu pai me deu. _

- _**Nossa que interessante... Passa ele pra cá**_ – respondi tomando o celular dela. Na tela de descanso do aparelho estavam a Serena e as outras de biquíni no que deveria ser a piscina do hotel. Só de olhar aquela foto, estava sentindo minha pele arrepiar-se e o meu desejo começar a se manifestar. Então rapidamente, até mesmo para aplacar meu fogo mudei a tela para a agenda telefônica e peguei o meu I phone que tinha na tela a foto da minha coelha sorrindo e acessei a minha agenda e anotei o telefone dela. E não esqueci de passar aquela foto dela de biquíni para o meu via Wi-fi. Aí devolvi o telefone e disse sarcástico:

-_**Agora te acho mais fácil cabecinha de vento**_.

_-_ Você pegou meu numero sem minha autorização seu baka! Eu vou te- Não a deixei terminar. A peguei nos meus braços e a beijei com vontade. Com toda a bagagem do meu desejo por ela. A apertei contra meu corpo e senti seu coração que batia violento, assim como o meu. Não sei quem deu a iniciativa, mas terminamos o beijo e ela ficou tonta a ponto de quase cair, então mais que rapidamente a segurei.

Ela me olhava um tanto acanhada e eu fiquei acanhado com tamanha ousadia da minha parte. Senti minhas faces queimarem e muito envergonhado pedi desculpas. Fui até afoito ao beija-la que esqueci que estava sem camisa e ela nunca tinha me visto dessa forma.

_**- Olha, me desculpa pela minha atitude, nunca agi dessa maneira com uma moça, desculpa...**_

- _Que nada! Você não me fez nada. Bom com sua licença vou no quarto da Lita para ver se ela me empresta uma camisa pra eu dormir..._

Nesse ínterim, me lembrei que tinha trazido umas lembranças de Harvard para ela.

_- Ei, espera eu tenho uma coisa para você. Eu sei que não é a melhor hora pra isso, mas preciso te entregar. Já volto... – _ eu disse a ela com a alegria de uma criança.

Nem demorei muito, já voltava com a sacola de presente dela e tentava imaginar a reação dela ao ver a caixinha com par de cordões que eu tinha pra nos usarmos. Cada metade tinha o nome dos dois e cada um deveria usar o que tinha o nome do outro. Vesti minha camiseta verde e voltei para perto dela.

_**- É para você. Comprei na faculdade como uma lembrança. Espero que goste...**_

_-Ah muito obrigada... – _Ela disse agradecida

Então entreguei a sacola e vi ela abrindo a mesma . Então ela acabou só vendo a camisa, o casaco e o boné . Mas a caixinha não.

- Darien, muito obrigada pelo presente, viu... Amei!

_**-Que bom que gostou**_... sorri acanhado pra ela.

_- Bom deixa eu entra, porque eu to com sono e preciso tomar banho_. -A vi ficar com aquele rostinho lindo cheio de sono e brinquei com ela:

_**- Posso ir com você?**_ - como eu gostaria de fazer isso. Poder dormir abraçado a ela.

_- Mas é claro que não. Engraçadinho.!!_

_**- Ei não precisa me morder não coelhinha, eu estava brincando... - **_ retruquei

- _Ah bom, mocinho!_

Eu percebi que a conversa tinha miguado e me lembrei do Pierre e do pedido dele e puxei assunto...

_**-Ei Serena, antes de entrar preciso falar uma coisa com você....**_

-_Até duas_ – ela disse brincalhona.

Me encostei na mureta e a vi se sentar em cima do tampo da mesa, e conversei com ela sobre os planos do Pierre. Até pra mim soou como loucura, imagine para Sra. Tsukino?

_- Puxa Darien, é claro que eu quero ajudar com o problema da Celine. Mas tem um, porém..._

_**- Sua mãe**_.- Eu disse sem titubear. Se ela pensar mais ou menos como eu...

_- Sim, não sei como convencê-la a ficar aqui. E tem o hotel e o pessoal do concurso... Pede pro Pierre falar com ela_.

Então acenei positivamente com a cabeça e disse:

_**-Com o hotel e a produção do concurso é mais fácil, o difícil vai ser convencer dona Tsukino e também aquele engraçadinho do Charles.**_

Aquele Charles estava na minha lista de homens nas quais não teria pena de acertar minhas rosas. Affe!

_- Ah não fala assim do Charles. Coitadinho_...

Coitadinho? Ele tava se sentindo quando ele estava de braços dados com a Serena, só ela que ainda continua um pouco ingênua que não percebeu. Também me lembrei do urubu do Seiya palhaço Kou. E para alfinetar mais eu disse:

_**- O bom, que você saindo daquele hotel, aquele urubu do Seiya Kou não fica te secando...**_

_- Que lindo!! O Darien-baka ta morrendo de ciúmes da Serena aqui. Uuuuuuuui!!!!_

Ciúmes eu? Estava espumando. E olha que nunca fui com nenhuma outra namorada e reclamava dos ciúmes exagerados da Serena. É que eu também sempre acreditei que a coelha uma vez conquistada, ela ficaria comigo para sempre. Ledo engano...

_**- Para de me zoar Serena!! Só to zelando pelo que é meu! Aprendi com a minha noiva a expressar meus sentimentos...**_ – Pedi para que ela parasse de brincar daquele jeito, mas ela só estava falando a verdade.

- _Ei e desde quando sou sua, Sr. Baka?- _ Ela continua perspicaz no quesito me retrucar.

_**- Desde o começo de tudo! Somos almas gêmeas! Esqueceu disso, cabecinha de vento?-**_ respondi sem pestanejar.

_-Não esqueci não. Bom deixa eu entrar..._

_**- Ei cadê o meu beijo de boa noite**_? – fiz bico pedindo um beijo a ela, e olha que eu nunca fiz isso com ela e nem outra. Essa garota me deixa louco.

_- Você foi um menino mal e não merece beijo. Mas como eu estou boazinha hoje, vou te dar um no rosto._ – ela disse um tanto brincalhona. Eu menino mal? Imagina...

- _** Ta bom**_ – Eu falei entre dentes....

Aproveitei que ela se aproximou para beijar meu rosto e agarrei ela. E dei um bom beijo e possessivo, que me deixou em estado de alerta, pois o meu corpo começara a reagir a aquele pedaço de mal caminho. Meu rosto corou novamente em tom vermelho carmim e acho que ela estava do mesmo jeito. Nossos corações estavam batendo rápido e forte. Ai eu comecei a esfriar um pouco o beijo, deixando carinhoso e terno, não queria assustar minha gata. Mas faziam quase sete meses que não a via e a saudade falou mais alto.

- _**Agora sim isso é um beijo de boa noite**_... – Falei brincalhão com ela.

-Darien, seu baka!!!- Ela disse saindo correndo feito um coelho fugindo de um lobo. E eu ria horrores da cena.

Assim que ela entrou, peguei meu notebook o desliguei e fui correndo para o banheiro, pois eu já estava suando e precisava esfriar minha cabeça e apagar meu fogo. Enquanto me banhava eu pensava em Serena. Terminei o meu banho e vesti meu roupão e calcei os chinelos. Ouvi alguém bater em minha porta e disse:

_-Sou eu Darien, Pierre. Posso entrar?_

Rapidamente eu pus meu pijama e disse

_**- Pode entrar...**_

Vi que ele vinha vestido de pijama e com uma pilha de revista debaixo do braço. Eram umas revistas masculinas.

- _Darien, eu queria te mostrar minha coleção de revistas ..._

_**-hã?! –**_ Eu disse sem entender nada.

_-Eu queria te dar algumas. Você é tão legal, mas pena que tão solitário lá no ape-_

Ele me entregou alguns exemplares e sorriu.

_**- Pierre, eu te agradeço do fundo do coração, mas não curto muito esse tipo de revista.-**_ Devolvi as revistas nas mãos dele e continuei -_**Eu gostava delas quando tinha meus 15 anos, ai eu tinha algumas no internato e as levava pro banheiro e ..**_

_-Nem precisa falar, fazia isso também, ehehehe. Tudo bem, Parece que você só tem olhos para a senhorita Tsukino..._

_**- Acertou na mosca. **_– Disse a ele sorrindo.

Pierre me olhava curioso e me perguntou

-_Darien, você nunca pensou em trair a Serena?_

Ai tentei responder a pergunta a ele de modo a não chocar :

_**-Sabe, você deve estar se perguntando: Darien,você é um homem bonito, rico e está de férias em outro país**_- Olhei bem nos olhos dele e continuei com a minha explicação -

_**Poderia se divertir com qualquer garota que aparecesse na sua frente e sua noiva nunca saberia porque não o faz?**_

-_**Não sinto vontade e nem quero outra mulher. Sou um cara romântico e leal a moça que está do meu lado, e quer saber mais eu me guardei para a garota dos meus sonhos**_.

Vi a cara de surpresa do meu amigo, e continuei:

-_**Ai você me pergunta de novo: Então você nunca teve intimidades com uma mulher?! Mas Darien, você tem vinte anos e ainda é virgem?**_

Abaixei minha cabeça, respirei um pouco e voltei a encarar meu amigo que estava pasmado ao saber da verdade. Só Andrew sabia disso, pois é meu amigo. Apesar da fama de pegador na faculdade, o que nunca foi verdade, pois escolhia as meninas a dedo, por mais que o Andrew me apresentasse varias garotas. Nunca me interessei de verdade por elas.

Com o tempo, conheci Serena e desde o momento que nossos olhares se cruzaram foi amor a primeira vista. Só que eu tenho uma enorme dificuldade em demonstrar o que eu sinto e nunca demonstrei o quanto eu a amo. Acabei sendo frio com ela com freqüência, mas não era minha culpa. Não sabia o que fazer. A enchia de presentes, mas botar sentimentos em palavras era difícil. E era com ela que eu queria a minha grande noite. Ela seria a única a me tocar. Serena é a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Queria que minha primeira vez fosse com uma mulher muito especial e que eu amasse e confiasse muito nela. Queria que fosse diferente da maioria dos homens, que vão procurar ...

-_O que aconteceu Darien? Você ta bem? –_ Pierre me perguntava assustado...

_**- Ah Pierre eu estou bem. É que eu estava pensando numa coisa aqui... **_

_- Oh, então tudo bem, mas continua a dizer o que você estava falando... –_ Pierre falou.

_**- E terminando de te responder: sim eu sou e esse tipo de coisa só vai acontecer com essa mulher dos meus sonhos.**_

_- E essa mulher dos seus sonhos é a Serena? - _ perguntou Pierre.

_**- Sim, é ela.- **_Apenas respondi.

_- Cara como te invejo. Se eu tivesse te conhecido antes, eu teria tido a mesma atitude, e não ido pela cabeça dos outros_ _**garçons **__ que andavam comigo._

_**- E porque você me inveja? **_

_- Porque quando completei quinze anos, meus amigos organizaram uma surpresa. No dia do meu aniversario me levara sem eu saber a uma casa de senhoras de tolerância. _– o pobre homem corava na minha frente e tomou ar antes de continuar-

- _quando chegamos lá eles já tinha falado com a dona do local e esta me levou a um quarto, e lá tinha uma moça mais ou menos da idade da Celine e eu não tive como escapar. Foi degradante. _

_- __**Isso acontece com a maioria dos homens que eu conheço, quando não é os amigos, é o pai que leva**__. – _falei para o meu amigo, tentado treanquilizar-lo.

_- Queria fazer a mesma coisa que você esta fazendo... Esperar pela mulher ideal. É por isso que eu te invejo_– O rapaz terminava, segurando as lagrimas. Acho que eu emocionei ele com meu o pequeno sonho.

_**- Puxa, sinto muito Pierre**__. - _ disse sincero ao meu amigo. Graças a kami, meus amigos nunca tiveram essa idéia de doido.

_**- **__ Obrigado por me ouvir, Darien. Sabe ninguém sabe dessa historia, por favor guarde o segredo. Nem tia Collie sabe dessa estória. Só meu pai e meus amigos que foram._

_-__** Fique tranqüilo, não contarei a ninguém. **_– Disse a ele para tranqüilizar e eu realmente contaria o segredo de alguém sem autorização do mesmo.

- _Obrigado, novamente..._- O vi novamente agradecer, enquanto recolhia as revistas e se levantava, indo em direção a porta.

_- Bom noir Darien._

_**-Bom noir. Pierre -**_ E este saiu do quarto fechando a porta do quarto.

Assim que ele saiu, peguei meu celular, coloquei naquela foto e a coloquei como walpaper e fiquei olhando até pegar no sono, esperando sonhar com o dia que teria Serena dormindo em meus braços....

E ai galerinha todo numa boa? Antes que reclamem, eu sei que peguei pesado nesse capitulo, mas tive vontade de escrever o que vinha em minha cabeça. E na estória que eu já tinha montado da minha mente, Darien não seria o pegador que o anime tenta transparecer. Ele seria mais parecido com o perfil do mangá, que ele age como um verdadeiro namorado para a nossa heroína. E vamos confessar meninas, um homem sensível e romântico é tudo de bom né? Aiai

Aguardo mais Reviwes.

A e a propósito quero agradecer as ultimas que eu recebi...

Neo Serenity Eternal – olá de novo! Obrigada por sempre prestigiar o meu trabalho. Ah a propósito como vai o andamento da sua fic?

Leninhaa' – como vai? Minha cara, seu desejo é uma ordem (rsrsrs) Amore eu sei o quanto ficas ansiosa para ler os capítulos. É para vc e outras pessoas que gostam do que eu postam, e que me mantem trabalhando nessa estória. Um big beijo a vc. E tenho que concordar com vc... Homem ciumento é o fim .-.

– obrigada por acompanhar e estar gostando da fic.

Abraçoss.

Nandinha82 – Pode deixar que ela vai ajudar a Celine. Obrigada pelo carinho, viu?

Dumplling –  Puxa , me sinto honrada em fazer parte das fics que vc lê. Obrigada pela força viu?

Menina, é como falava o velho chacrinha: na televisão, nada se cria tudo se copia, mas aplicando para algumas pessoas no mundo virtual. São pessoas que não tem um pingo de criatividade e estão nem ai para o autor que perdeu tempo e teve que bolar tudo para ante digitar. Isso é sacanagem te agradeço por me contar.

Muito obrigada pela ajuda, bejios linda.


	17. Chapter 17

Gente, olha eu novamente ai! E como de praxe trouxe mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês. A e a propósito, esqueci de informar...

**Garçons**= meninos, garotos em francês.

**Escagorts** = caracóis (animais) ( um gênero comestível de caracol)

Boa Leitura!!!

* * *

Depois que eu fiz uma pequena leitura das suas paginas, eu te pus em cima da minha mochila e fui me vestir. Depois de vestida, eu desci para o café da manhã.

Todos já se encontravam a mesa e vi que a Lita e a Rey estavam com trajes de banho e canga. Cada uma com um biquíni mais bonito do que o outro e a Celine com sua roupa preta de sempre . Ela comia seu café no mais devotado silencio, Darien estava arrasador como sempre. Estava vestido com uma camisa pólo vermelha de marca (que eu não vou falar, porque não nada pra fazer propaganda de marca de roupa rsrsrsrs) e calça jeans. E ele me olhava com um sorriso que o deixava mais lindo do que o possível.

Me sentei e comecei a pegar alguns croassaints que cheiravam tão bem, que eu fiquei com mais fome.. ( só de lembrar o cheiro e o gosto deles com bastante requeijão ta me dando fome i.i).

Enquanto comia , eu tentava acompanhar a conversa que rolava aquele momento. Parecia que estavam falando sobre o dia estar quente. Mas não deixava de tentar imaginar o que ia pela cabeça da pobre menina.

Terminado o café da manhã, As meninas que estavam hospedadas no castelo foram para a piscina, enquanto eu ia pegar minha mochila, passei pelo hall da escada e vi minha mãe e Pierre sentados no terceiro degrau dela e eles conversavam. E pela cara da minha mãe, ela estava impressionada pela conversa. Então para não atrapalhar, decidi não falar nada e subi e fui para o quarto.

Entrei no quarto e adivinha quem eu vi distraído com um livro...Darien...

- Ei! O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntei olhando a capa do livro que de cara, eu reconheci como sendo você. Affe que atrevimento da parte dele. Então eu esbravejei –

- Larga o meu diário seu idiota . Não sabe que isso é particular? Porque você está lendo ele?

**- Serena... Eu estava lendo ele, porque eu queria saber a verdade. O que você e as meninas tanto escondem de mim...Até parece que vocês pensam que eu sou cego.-**Olhou pro meu rosto e continuou**:**

**-Eu vi ontem você falando com a Mina sobre alguém, e quando me viu, mudou de assunto...** – Ele me respondeu olhando nos meus olhos e se levantando do sofá da saleta.( Ele tava falando sobre a conversa que eu tava tendo com a Mina sobre o Seiya e a repentina volta dele, quando nós duas estávamos no corredor subindo para os quartos e quando o vimos, mudamos de assunto na mesma hora.)

Foi nessa hora que eu pude ver melhor a sua camisa pólo vermelha: ela tinha numero vinte e uma bandeira japonesa bordada. Estilo que virou moda la no Japão, só que não só o nosso pais, como os outros. Podia-se passar na esquina que tinha sempre um garoto com uma camisa dessas com a bandeira nacional ou de outro pais.

Aproveitei que ele tinha se levantado e tomei você das mãos dele espumando de raiva. Aff que ousadia dele.

- Mas que verdade que você tanto saber_ fuçando_ em minhas coisas? – perguntei curiosa e com raiva. Odeio que mexam em minhas coisas.

- **Sobre o que aconteceu em minha ausência, quando eu fui para Harvard, por exemplo... Você fez tanta coisa com aquele Seiya –** Ele me olhou serio mais uma vez e continuou :

- **Não é atoa que ele fica babando por você. Mas eu achei incrível como você superou as investidas dele. Você me ama tanto assim, a ponto de fingir-se de cega às cantadas dele?**

Eu continuei muda e abraçado a você, enquanto eu via um Darien muito nervoso. E ele continuou me olhando e falando:

- **Eu teria motivos o suficiente para ficar muito, muito mesmo, chateado contigo, pelo fato de sair para passear com ele, dormir na casa dele e ele dormir na sua, quando eu nunca pude dormir lá na sua casa.**

- E daí? Isso não te dá o direito de ler uma coisa tão intima como o meu diário. –Retruquei chateada.

- **Deixa eu dizer tudo que eu tenho entalado na garganta,Serena**!- Ele me disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. E eu pela primeira vez estava com medo do Darien, cuja os olhos pareciam um mar revolto. (fui até poética aqui rsrsrsrs)

- **Mas me sinto muito lisonjeado com tamanha lealdade, meu amor. É muito difícil resistir a tentações, quando o nosso mundo ta caindo sobre nossa cabeça. **- ele respirou fundo e pude ver que o rosto dele começava a demonstrar calma e continuou.:

- **Principalmente, quando eu decidi estudar fora, eu não fazia ideia do que se passava por dentro dessa cabecinha linda que eu tanto tanto dilema sozinha.**

- Nossa que brilhante conclusão Sr. Chiba – falei um tanto corada. Será que ele te leu inteiro? Eu naquela hora rezava para que não. Que ele não visse as anotações de uns sonhos que só de pensar me deixavam corada. E minha raiva começava a passar. Definitivamente ele sabe como acalmar uma garota raivosa.

**- Brilhante conclusão, porque? Só pelo fato de só saber agora que esse aparente jeito extrovertido seu esconde sua timidez . Parece que temos mais pontos em comum do eu sabia, cabecinha de vento...** – ele apenas disse isso, depois de um longo tempo em silencio.

- É, o senhor idiota, tem toda a razão. Apesar de eu aparentar ser alegre e ser expansiva, eu sou tímida. Só que ao contrario de você, tranco melhor a minha timidez. –admiti a ele sem o olhar nos olhos.

Até hoje, o único que sabia que a verdadeira **eu** era tímida e muito reservada era você meu querido amigo. Eu sempre fui sorridente, chorona, bobinha e brincalhona para os outros, e sempre escondi a minha timidez, para ser aceita pelas pessoas, para não poder ficar sozinha.

Eu tinha a facilidade de fazer amigos, eu tinha cinco amigas que eram quase irmãs, mas eu não me abria de fato com elas. Nem com minha mãe eu fazia isso. Quer dizer, até a pouco tempo... Sempre engoli minhas reais angustias. Sorria para as pessoas não perceberem o quanto meu coração podia estar em mil pedaços. Assim fazia com minha família, amigos e o meu namorado.

Quantas vezes você foi a única testemunhas das minhas lagrimas reais tristes e solitárias.? Quantas vezes eu engolia meu choro verdadeiro,, não aquele que saia quando eu caia ou quando estava com medo.

Como aquelas que eu chorei quando Darien terminou comigo, quando me isolei e as chorei só completamente só . Quantas vezes tranquei minhas lagrimas, para chorá-las depois que a Luna saia ou dormia.? Ou quantas horas passei debruçada sobre a minha cama coberta com minha colcha de coelhos, desabafando minhas brigas e aventuras em suas linhas? Não tenho como responder essa pergunta. Só você...

Mas voltando ao assunto, eu tava tão p%*&#%$ da vida com o Darien por te ler que por mais que comprasse a coelhandia inteira para dar de presente de desculpas, eu continuaria da mesma maneira. E ele continuou me olhando e falando:

**- Cada vez que eu te vejo, há sempre uma Serena diferente. Mas essa do diário eu não conhecia. Sei que fiz errado em entrar no quarto sem ser convidado e ler seu diário sem sua permissão. Mas...**

- Sim você o fez, e me deixou muito triste. Continua, mas o quê? – retruquei..

**-Mas ao ler o seu diário, eu pude perceber o quanto eu fui um péssimo namorado para minha coelha e que o quanto fui cego em não perceber essa sua outra face**. – ele se aproximou de mim e continuou:

– **Não o li inteiramente, mas pude notar o quanto nós dois somos parecidos em muitas coisas e diferente em poucas. E eu fui um idiota em não perceber melhor isso.**

**- **E eu continuo sem entender o porquê do súbito interesse de fuçar o meu diario... – Eu sem mais aquela raiva inicial, mas desapontada.

- **Coelhinha, quando foi que a gente tivemos uma conversa aberta? Sem medos, preconceitos e que pudéssemos nos conhecer profundamente? - ** ele me perguntou.

- Acho que nunca. Sempre aquele tipo de conversa meio por cima, sabe, sempre tive curiosidade de perguntar coisas a você, mas nunca tive coragem...

**- Eu também tenho essa curiosidade sobre você, Serena....**

- Mas por que o interesse em ver o meu diário? Bastava só me perguntar... – continuei a insistir com a pergunta.

- **Ai ta o X da questão! Se eu fosse te perguntar, você não me contaria toda a verdade...**

- Talvez você tenha razão nesse ponto Darien, não falaria com medo da sua reação.

**- Mas eu não faria nada com você, simplesmente teríamos uma conversa seria como esta que estamos tendo... Mesmo se você tivesse sido desleal comigo, ai nesse caso brigaríamos e eu terminaria com você.**

- A ta, mas como eu ia adivinhar a sua atitude?

**- É Serena, ainda sou muito misterioso a você, não é?**

- Sim muito, Darien...

**- Talvez essa viagem fosse a oportunidade dada pelo destino para que pudéssemos nos conhecer profundamente, sem a historia do Milênio de Prata e Serenity e Endymion enfiados no meio.-** Ele me disse se sentado numa mesa de frente a mim e me puxou para seus braços.

- É... – Eu disse reticente.

- **Coelha eu tenho tanta coisa a te perguntar de fato, como sei que eu vou te responder a todas as perguntas que estão neste diário como a aquelas que me fizer.** – Ele me disse acariciando meu rosto com uma mão enquanto a outra estava pousada sob minha cintura. E Ele me disse uma coisa que me deixou vermelha e envergonhada na hora, mas deu asas a minha imaginação depois ( risinho maléfico).

**- Coelhinha, não precisa ficar com vergonha de uns sonhos que eu andei lendo no seu amiguinho secreto. Fico ate feliz que eu faça parte deles, e quem sabe a gente não faça eles sair do papel... Um dia...**

-Darien!!!

- **Serena! Apesar de você ficar linda corada dessa maneira, eu não disse nada de anormal, para que você fique envergonhada! Amor, é normal que uma moça, tenha esse tipo de sonho com quem ela ama**. – Ele olhou para baixo depois que ele me disse e seu rosto o entregou. Estava tão vermelho como eu. Ele também sonha com esse tipo de sonhos? E quem será que ta neles?

**- Coelhinha, mudando de assunto, você conversou com sua mãe sobre o pedido do Pierre?**

- Sim eu falei , ela não me pareceu muito favorável a idéia...

**- Eu sabia ia acontecer isso, eu o avisei sobre essa possibilidade...**

- Mas depois do café, quando subi para pegar minha mochila e te vi lendo o meu diário, eu os vi conversando na escada. Pelo jeito que o Pierre falava, minha mãe deve ter ficando impressionada.

- **Conhecendo o Pierre, ele tem um poder de convencer as pessoas. Acho que ele daria um excelente advogado do que médico, mas deixa pra lá**

- Ih ih ih ih... – Eu ri.

**- Coelhinha, mais uma coisa: apesar de achar um tanto perigoso e esquisito, eu achei eu você fez certo em se abrir com sua mãe e contar tudo sobre o "nosso segredinho."**

-Ah, sobre eu ser a Sailor Moon?

-**Sim. E pode ficar descansada que eu não conto nada disso pra Luna, assim como eu vou contar os meus segredos que você ainda não sabe e como nossas coisas. E nisso peço sigilo .**

- Pode ficar tranqüilo seu bobo. Não sou fofoqueira.

- **Acho bom isso**. – Ele me disse isso fazendo cócegas na minha cintura

Então, depois dessa "conversa", guardei meu diário na mochila e descemos, lado a lado, conversando sobre o intercambio dele e outras amenidades.

Minha mãe, Mina e Amy, e o Charles, já me aguardavam do lado de fora do castelo . As garotas que estavam na piscina, estavam junto deles. Então, todos entramos no carro e pegamos a estrada. Durante a viagem , pude ver que lindo eram os campos depois da chuva e ficava encantada com a paisagem que se desenhava no caminho.

Depois de umas duas horas de viagem, estávamos de volta ao hotel e fomos aos nossos quartos, enquanto minha mãe, o Pierre e Darien e as outras duas foram falar com o gerente. Mina e eu trocamos de roupas e colocamos os nossos biquínis e fomos em direção a piscina.

A Mina apostou corrida comigo e saiu correndo. Eu tentando acompanhar o pique dela, sai correndo de uma tal maneira que eu não vi quem estava na minha frente e colidi com algo... E cai de bunda no chão.

- Ai... – Eu disse pondo a mão na minha testa dolorida...

_**- Bom dia Linda flor do dia, para onde ia correndo assim? Será que para meus braços.? Bombom...**_

Ufaa ! esse demorou a sair... Gente, vou demorar a postar um pouco por causa da faculdade, mas prometo não abandonar vocês

Obrigada a todas as Reviews que eu recebi.

Bjus a todos !!!


	18. Chapter 18

Darien

Dormi como um anjo, depois do beijo da minha coelha e de esfriar o meu desejo por ela. Me levantei e fui ao banheiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida e fui escolher a roupa que eu usaria. Teria que ser uma que me deixasse arrasador para seduzir minha Serena. Então optei por uma que eu tinha comprado no segundo dia de visita a Paris.

Apliquei o meu perfume de sempre, o de rosas, que eu sabia que ela adorava e desci um pouco confiante. A visão da Serena com aquelas roupas que ela usava sendo banhada pela luz da lua não me abandonava e me deixava em estado de alerta. Rey, Lita e Pierre já estavam a mesa, tomando o café quando cheguei. Os cumprimentei de forma discreta e me sentei. Meia hora depois, vi Serena vindo com a mãe e as outras meninas para a sala e pela carinha dela, ela deveria estar querendo dormir mais um pouco.

E como sempre, Celine foi a ultima a chegar e se sentar de forma silenciosa. Coisa que não passou despercebida por Serena. Eu conhecia o que minha namorada sentia, só de analisar o olhar expressivo dela. E via que ela estava muito tocada com a depressão da moça francesa. Continuei a tomar o meu café e terminá-lo

Para que o café não ficasse totalmente morto, começaram a falar sobre o tempo quente e quão a piscina não estaria convidativa. Foi ai que eu percebi que as meninas que estavam comigo estavam com roupas de banho. Mas não liguei para esse fato, até porque eu queria ver **outra** menina com roupas de banho.

Quando me dei por satisfeito, subi para o quarto e deixei o resto do povo tomando o café. Quando eu ia abrindo a porta, vi a porta do quarto de Serena aberto e de lá de dentro, saia um barulho infernal de celular tocando. Porque barulho infernal? O toque era uma das musicas dos Three Lights. E sinceramente até qualquer bandinha adolescente comercial norte-americana era melhor que eles.

Entrei nos aposentos dela e vi que ele estava caído no chão, perto de uma mesinha na ante-sala do quarto e junto dele tinha um livro, que parecia mais com um caderno e em cima da mesa estava a mochila aberta dela meio jogada para a beirada. Talvez o celular e o livro caíram, quando o telefone começou a vibrar .

Peguei os dois do chão e os coloquei sobre a mesa. Mas uma coisa me chamou que a atenção foi o livro. Tinha uma capa bastante feminina, com flores, borboletas e um coelho que era a cara da Serena, e ele era fechado por um elástico. Não resisti a curiosidade e afastei o elástico do tal livro-caderno. Era um diário.

Comecei a folhear, e a lê-lo. Talvez ele fosse a chave para descobrir o que tinha acontecido aquele tempo que eu fiquei afastado. Me sentia mal em fazer esse ato, porque mostrava que eu não tinha confiança o suficiente em minha namorada, mas a curiosidade despeitada foi maior. A cada pagina que eu lia, a cada linha, eu descobria mais da garota eu amava, e quanto mais lia, mais ficava surpreso.

Serena era mais misteriosa do que eu tinha noção e via o sofrimento, os dilemas, os momentos felizes. Tudo e muitas coisas que não me contaram. Talvez pelo medo da minha reação.

E por incrível que pareça, eu notei a resistência da Serena as investidas do Seiya. Até mesmo quando, este queria beija-lhe os lábios e só conseguiu beijar o rosto dela. Ah como eu gostaria de acertar um murro nesse abusado. E li também que ele ainda não tinha desistido dela.

Vi sobre o ponto dela a batalha contra Galáxia, e pude ver o quanto minha coelha se sentira sozinha e o quanto eu fui egoísta. Eu também não tinha culpa,não sabia o que estava acontecendo de fato fora daquela redoma que Galáxia tinha me posto preso e afinal a Serena estava se mostrando uma pessoa bem parecida comigo: somos pessoas que disfarçam sua timidez e sua intimidade do alheiro. Só que ela é mais habilidosa nesse ponto do que eu.

Mas continuando com a leitura, vi todo o esforço e progresso que ela estava tendo e quantidade de duvidas que pairavam sobre aquela minha cabecinha de vento. E é claro que eu não gostei nenhum pouquinho de saber que ela esta dividida entre mim e aquele transformista do Kou.

Eu não comentaria com ela sobre eu ter lido o diário dela e trataria de construir estratégias para conquistar de vez o coração que antes daquele cara de pau aparecer , era só meu. Serena é minha e eu me recuso a perdê-la.

Eu já não estava querendo aquele pseudo futuro, que até a Serena já estava farta dele. Mas sim de um mais real e imediato. Aquele que nós dois poderíamos construir do nosso jeito e com os nossos sonhos humanos e não ditados por um imperioso passado que ocorrera milênios atrás. Quero casar com ela, termos uma vida junta de pessoas comuns e ter o direito de envelhecer do lado dela.

Percebi, que minha coelha e eu tínhamos muitas coisas a ver do que imaginavam, até mesmo a rebeldia contra_ aquele_ futuro. E pra terminar tive acesso aos mais escondidos e sórdidos sonhos secretos de Miss Tsukino (ahaha) e estava adorando ler o relato desses sonhos que só de ler, me deixavam corado. Quer dizer que por trás daquela carinha de anjinho, esconde uma moça sapeca? Eu tava todo feliz em saber que era comigo e não com aquele idiota que ela tinha sonhos, digamos mais adultos.

Fiquei tão absorvido com a leitura que eu não percebi alguém entrar...

_- Ei! O que você esta fazendo aqui?_ –Pelo tom bravo percebi que era Serena., - _Larga o meu diário seu idiota . Não sabe que isso é particular? Porque você está lendo ele?_

É Serena tinha me pego com a boca na botija e eu não tinha argumento para me defender então disse o que me veio na cabeça naquele instante...**  
**

**- Serena... Eu estava lendo ele, porque eu queria saber a verdade. O que você e as meninas tanto escondem de mim...Até parece que vocês pensam que eu sou cego.-** Olhei pro rosto enfurecido dela e ela estava linda. Continuei com aquela conversa que se fazia importante**:**

**-Eu vi ontem você falando com a Mina sobre alguém, e quando me viu, mudou de assunto...** –Eu respondi olhando bem nos fundos dos olhos dela e me levantando de uma poltrona onde eu estava sentado. Me lembrei de uma hora que eu passei voltando da biblioteca e vi Serena e Mina conversando sobre algo,e assim que me viram mudaram rapidamente de assunto achando que eu não perceberia isso

Era engraçado ver Serena raivosa. Ela verdadeiramente não tinha noção de o quanto ela era transparente com os seus sentimentos e de como ela ficava linda com raiva. Era por isso que eu a perturbava quando esbarrávamos no game ou em qualquer outro lugar. Foi esse jeitinho todo especial de ser dela , que me fez me apaixonar por ela e a querer sei que não fiz o certo, mas queria saber que raios era aquela aura de mistério que envolvia a minha noiva. E então ela continuou a soltar os cachorros (bem merecidos) em cima de mim:

_- Mas que verdade que você tanto saber __**fuçando**__ em minhas coisas? _

- **Sobre o que aconteceu em minha ausência, quando eu fui para Harvard, por exemplo... Você fez tanta coisa com aquele Seiya – ** Eu a olhei serio Era hora e o momento de começarmos a botar os pingos nos is nessa relação.

- **Não é atoa que ele fica babando por você. Mas eu achei incrível como você superou as investidas dele. Você me ama tanto assim, a ponto de fingir-se de cega às cantadas dele?**Eu perguntei, enquanto a via se abraçar ao diário. Ela parecia amedrontada com a minha pergunta e se encolhia na minha frente. Eu sei que peguei pesado, mas queria que ela confessasse com a própria boca. Boca que eu estava louco para beijar naquela hora , mas me controlei. Continuei com a minha linha de raciocínio...

- **Eu teria motivos o suficiente para ficar muito, muito mesmo, chateado contigo, pelo fato de sair para passear com ele, dormir na casa dele e ele dormir na sua, quando eu nunca pude dormir lá na sua casa.** – Fiquei muito frustrado ao saber que aquele cara dormiu na casa dela, ainda que com "nobre propósito" de protegê-la, mas ainda sim dormiu na casa dela, quando o pai dela nem me deixava passar das nove da noite na casa deles.

Puxa isso não era justo, eu que sou o namorado dela e era eu que deveria ter dormido na casa dela e a protegido. Tinha uma divida de gratidão com o Kou, mas que era ofuscada pela a insistente mania de dar em cima da **minha **Serena.

_- E daí? Isso não te dá o direito de ler uma coisa tão intima como o meu diário_. –a vi me reponder chateada.

- **Deixa eu dizer tudo que eu tenho entalado na garganta,Serena**!- Eu disse a ela um tanto amuado e acho que isso a assustou, pois vi medo naqueles adoráveis olhos azuis. E eu a elogiei agradecido por me respeitar sempre, por mais não merecedor disso. Eu a tratei mal, fui frio, e ainda sim eu sempre tive o amor dela e quase a perdi.

- **Mas me sinto muito lisonjeado com tamanha lealdade, meu amor. É muito difícil resistir a tentações, quando o nosso mundo ta caindo sobre nossa cabeça. **– Eu respirei fundo e pude ver que o rosto dela ainda mostrava raiva, mas não tanto quando ela entrou . Agora, sobre a luz do sol eu pude perceber que o cabelo dela estava mais claro, será que ela tinha pintado o cabelo ou o sol se encarregou de clareá-los? E os olhos dela brilhavam como as mais belas águas-marinhas do mundo e eles continuavam tão expressivos e puros. Ela tinha ficado diferente e ainda sim tão linda e sedutora como a minha coelhinha de sempre...

- **Principalmente, quando eu decidi estudar fora, eu não fazia ideia do que se passava por dentro dessa cabecinha linda que eu tanto tanto dilema sozinha. **– me doeu muito ver que eu não estava aqui para abraçar minha coelha quando ela precisava de carinho e compreensão. Esse é o lado ruim de ser uma guerreira do amor e da justiça. Não poder se abrir de fato com quem a gente se sente mais seguro.

_- Nossa que brilhante conclusão Sr. Chiba_ – a ouvi dizer com o rostinho corado.

**- Brilhante conclusão, porque? Só pelo fato de só saber agora que esse aparente jeito extrovertido seu esconde sua timidez . Parece que temos mais pontos em comum do eu sabia, cabecinha de vento...**

- falei depois de ficar um bom tempo em silencio só a escutando;

_- É, o senhor idiota, tem toda a razão. Apesar de eu aparentar ser alegre e ser expansiva, eu sou tímida. Só que ao contrario de você, tranco melhor a minha timidez_. –admitiu sem me olhar nos olhos.

Depois de um bom tempo em vê-la pensativa e quieta, falei para quebrar o gelo...

**- Cada vez que eu te vejo, há sempre uma Serena diferente. Mas essa do diário eu não conhecia. Sei que fiz errado em entrar no quarto sem ser convidado e ler seu diário sem sua permissão. Mas...**

_- Sim você o fez, e me deixou muito triste. Continua, mas o quê_? – ela apenas retrucou.

**-Mas ao ler o seu diário, eu pude perceber o quanto eu fui um péssimo namorado para minha coelha e que o quanto fui cego em não perceber essa sua outra face**. – fui me aproximar devagar ao mesmo tempo que eu falava com ela. E continuei:

– **Não o li inteiramente, mas pude notar o quanto nós dois somos parecidos em muitas coisas e diferente em poucas. E eu fui um idiota em não perceber melhor isso.**

_**- **__E eu continuo sem entender o porquê do súbito interesse de fuçar o meu diario_... – Disse com uma carinha desapontada e meio chorosa

- **Coelhinha, quando foi que a gente tivemos uma conversa aberta? Sem medos, preconceitos e que pudéssemos nos conhecer profundamente? - ** perguntei.

- _Acho que nunca. Sempre aquele tipo de conversa meio por cima, sabe, sempre tive curiosidade de perguntar coisas a você, mas nunca tive coragem..._

**- Eu também tenho essa curiosidade sobre você, Serena....**

_- Mas por que o interesse em ver o meu diário? Bastava só me perguntar_... – ela insistiu.

- **Ai ta o X da questão! Se eu fosse te perguntar, você não me contaria toda a verdade...**

- _Talvez você tenha razão nesse ponto Darien, não falaria com medo da sua reação._

**- Mas eu não faria nada com você, simplesmente teríamos uma conversa seria como esta que estamos tendo... Mesmo se você tivesse sido desleal comigo, ai nesse caso brigaríamos e eu terminaria com você. **

Fui sincero com ela. Não sou a favor da traição. Se não quer ficar comigo mais, prefiro sentar e conversar e botar um ponto final de maneira civilizada.

- _A ta, mas como eu ia adivinhar a sua atitude_?

**- É Serena, ainda sou muito misterioso a você, não é?- **Indaguei curioso.

Sabe, é engraçado que nesses três anos de namoro que temos ( começamos em junho, depois da luta contra All e Ann) que muita coisa nos pareça misterioso. Sei o trivial sobre ela, mas talvez essa viagem seja uma grande oportunidade de nós estreitarmos uma intimidade e não falo de uma intimidade sexual, talvez isso a gente tenha mais a frente, mas sim uma que a gente pudesse discutir o que vinha pela cabeça, sabe, já éramos cúmplices, mas não tanto como deveria, uma vez que temos planos de nos casar.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas quando estávamos só nós dois, mas não aprofundávamos muito, devido a imaturidade dela em alguns aspectos, coisa que lendo aquele diário, caiu por terra. Serena poderia ser brincalhona e até um pouco ingênua, mas ela era uma pessoa sábia. Sempre deixou que nós crescêssemos por conta própria, mesmo se machucando por demais com isso. Mas voltando o assunto, ela respondeu minha pergunta...

- _Sim muito, Darien..._

**- Talvez essa viagem fosse a oportunidade dada pelo destino para que pudéssemos nos conhecer profundamente, sem a historia do Milênio de Prata e Serenity e Endymion enfiados no meio.-** Eu disse a ela enquanto me sentava em uma mesa bem próxima a ela e a puxei para meus braços. Era tão bom abraçá-la e sentir o seu calor.

- _É_... – ela me disse um tanto reticente...

- **Coelha eu tenho tanta coisa a te perguntar de fato, como sei que eu vou te responder a todas as perguntas que estão neste diário como a aquelas que me fizer.** –Eu disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela, sentindo a pele macia e lisa dele e coloquei a mão sobre a cintura fina dela. Olhar ela assim de perto, ver seu decote tentador e aquele corpo cheio de curvas, me fez lembrar dos sonhos da minha coelha e começou a me deixar com o sangue quente e eu para provocá-la e disfarçar minha tensão eu disse-lhe em um tom rouco e que a fez cora, e deixou ainda mais adorável:

**- Coelhinha, não precisa ficar com vergonha de uns sonhos que eu andei lendo no seu amiguinho secreto. Fico ate feliz que eu faça parte deles, e quem sabe a gente não faça eles sair do papel... Um dia...**

_-Darien!!!_ – Ela disse meu nome num tom de censura. Mas só de lembrar da foto dela de biquíni que eu tinha roubado, meu sangue esquentou ainda mais. E meu rosto começo a esquentar e eu fiquei vermelho carmim. Não a encarei depois disso

- **Serena! Apesar de você ficar linda corada dessa maneira, eu não disse nada de anormal, para que você fique envergonhada! Amor, é normal que uma moça, tenha esse tipo de sonho com quem ela ama**. – disse eu, bastante vermelho de vergonha , do que eu dizia e das imagens que surgiram em minha mente. Para aliviar aquele clima que estava se formando eu, mudei de assunto e perguntei:

**- Coelhinha, mudando de assunto, você conversou com sua mãe sobre o pedido do Pierre?**

_- Sim eu falei , ela não me pareceu muito favorável a idéia..._

**- Eu sabia ia acontecer isso, eu o avisei sobre essa possibilidade...**

- _Mas depois do café, quando subi para pegar minha mochila e te vi lendo o meu diário, eu os vi conversando na escada. Pelo jeito que o Pierre falava, minha mãe deve ter ficando impressionada._

- **Conhecendo o Pierre, ele tem um poder de convencer as pessoas. Acho que ele daria um excelente advogado do que médico, mas deixa pra lá- **Argumentei expondo minha opinião. O Pierre era um excelente aluno, esforçado, mas ele não tinha muita habilidade com curativos, as vezes no P.S - escola da universidade, ela me chamava para fazer os mais complicados e pedia ajuda em muita coisa. E ele tem um poder de argumentação muito bom, assim como o da Serena, ambos deveriam fazer direito, seriam magníficos advogados.

_- Ih ih ih ih_... – Ela riu

**- Coelhinha, mais uma coisa: apesar de achar um tanto perigoso e esquisito, eu achei eu você fez certo em se abrir com sua mãe e contar tudo sobre o "nosso segredinho." **– comentei sobre o que li da conversa que ela teve com a mãe e a apoiei na decisão dela.

-_Ah, sobre eu ser a Sailor Moon?_

-**Sim. E pode ficar descansada que eu não conto nada disso pra Luna, assim como eu vou contar os meus segredos que você ainda não sabe e como nossas coisas. E nisso peço sigilo .**

_- Pode ficar tranqüilo seu bobo. Não sou fofoqueira._ – fofoqueira, minha coelha? Mina e Lita é que são as fofoqueiras do grupo. Elas adoram estar bem informadas sobre os outros, saber de tudo, e achei engraçado de elas não porem a Serena na parede sobre o nosso namoro de forma integral.

- **Acho bom isso**. – Fiz cócegas na cintura fina dela e ela riu, Enchendo o quarto de sons melodiosos.

A vi guardar o diário na mochila e descemos, lado a lado, conversando sobre o intercambio e outras amenidades. Sentia falta de conversar com ela.

Assim que chegamos a porta do castelo, vimos nossos amigos nos aguardando e entramos dentro do carro. E pegamos a estrada ...

Depois de umas duas horas de viagem, estávamos de volta ao hotel . Senhora Tsukino Pierre e eu, juntamente das meninas fomos conversar com o Gerente do hotel, que por acaso era primo de Pierre.

Bom, os deixei conversando e fui pro saguão esperar pelo Pierre e aproveitaria para ligar para Serena, que tinha sumido e convidar para tomar um sorvete. Mas eu nem precisei ligar ela estava lá no saguão, vestida com uma saída de praia branca, e um pouco transparente, onde eu pude ver o biquíni branco com corações cor de rosa. E ela não estava só. Estava conversando com aquele urubu do Kou e pude ouvir bem a conversinha fiada que ele jogou nela. Quando tentando alcançar Mina que saira correndo e apostando corrida com ela e ela esbarrou nele.

_**- Bom dia Linda flor do dia, para onde ia correndo assim? Será que para meus braços.? Bombom...**_

Eu sabia desse apelido dele para ela por ter lido o diário, mas não gostei nem um pouquinho e fui me aproximando paulatinamente. Surgi e abracei minha noiva, que levara um susto com o meu abraço e me olhou assustada.

Mas o que eu mais adorei, e com isso ganhei o meu dia foi a cara de susto e a palidez que aquele abusado fez ao me ver.(_**n/a: imaginem só a cena: os dois galãs da nossa serie favorita se encarando com raiva, sendo que um pálido pelo susto e o outro olhando o rival ironicamente abraçado a nossa heroína que olhava os dois como um jogo de tênis**_) Ele me perguntou gaguejando:

- Da..Darien, qq...que surpresa em vê-lo aqui. quando ? Uuue Serena, você não me disse que vocês estavam dando um tempo no namoro?

A Serena ia responder, mas eu falei primeiro:

- **Eu é quem deveria ficar surpresa com a sua volta Kou-san. E mais ainda por saber que a minha coelhinha e eu tínhamos brigados, mas eu vim aqui pra **_**acertar **_**as coisas com ela e curtir a visita a Paris ao lado dela.**- Olhei de relance pros olhos do talzinho, estes estavam escuros de raiva e continuei **- Mas como to vendo que você tem **_**muita **_**consideração pela Serena, não se incomodaria se eu te agradecer por ter cuidado **_**tão **_**bem dela na minha ausência, mas agora ela tem a mim** .

Pontuei o que dizia com um beijo na boca da minha coelha que foi pega de surpresa e acabou correspondendo, chegando a sair meio babado, mas conseguira o efeito que eu esperava; Seiya saiu enraivecido e sem falar uma única palavra. Depois que terminamos o beijo e vimos que o urubu tinha saído, Serena comentou chocada:

_-Darien, o que você fez? Não acredito que fez isso._

**- Mas o que foi que eu fiz, coelhinha? Só agradeci o Kou-san e Te beijei. Não fiz nada de mais. Eu só não gostei do que ele te disse. Que cara de pau. Mas mudando de assunto, você estava indo pra onde assim tão bonita**? –falei com uma cara falsamente inocente e a fiz dar uma voltinha para ver a roupa.

_-Ia pra piscina tomar banho_... – ela disse assustada e via uma pontada de orgulho nos olhos dela. Maldita hora que eu esqueci meus shorts. Queria curtir a piscina também. Então apenas sorri carinhoso ao vê-la corada.

O sentimento de raiva e ciúme estava dando lugar a outro sentimento que eu não queria nomear naquele instante. Mas só podia dizer que eu estava hipnotizado pela coelha e literalmente babando. Então aquele uniforme escolar, escondia um corpo incrível? O corpo da coelhinha fazia o estilo _mignon_, estatura baixa, curvilíneo, seios médios , pernas longas e bem delineadas, um corpo bem feminino e belo. Em suma, minha coelha é uma obra-prima rara da natureza .

Eu tinha ganhado na loteria e eu quase a perdi. Eu estava desviando o meu olhar para disfarçar que meu corpo tinha despertado, só apenas de olhá-la. A apertei contra meu corpo e passei os dedos nos cabelos sedosos dela e aspirei o cheiro floral adocicado que eles liberavam.

Peguei na mão, e fiz meu convite, que foi aceito logo de cara... Falou em sorvete com a Serena ...

Ela saiu me arrastando para o bar da piscina e nos sentamos em uma das mesas que a beirava. O hotel mostrava um luxo imenso e um garçom impecavelmente bem vestido veio solicito até nós. Eu ia pedir um sorvete para ela e um café para mim...

- _Darien, vamos pedir o maior sorvete do menu?_

_-_**Mas Serena... eu...**

_- Ei moço me vê um o Montblanc com bastante calda de chocolate e chantilly. Por favor, traz duas colheres também. - _ Ela nem me deixou falar direito

Então confirmei o pedido e pedi duas garrafas de água mineral para acompanhar. Então esperei o garçom se afastar para falar com ela.

- **Ué Serena, não sabia que ginastas podiam ser gulosas**. – impliquei com a gula da minha namorada

- _Ei seu baka é para nós dois e não para mim sozinha, tem um aqui maravilhoso, você precisa conhecer. Eu o tomei com minha mãe. É maravilhoso. Você vai adorar._

**- ta bom, cabecinha de vento, vou confiar no seu bom gosto para sorvetes** – disse a ela implicando e sorrindo.

_-grrrrrr, seu baka, você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido_ – ela respondeu nervosa

- **não sabia que gatas rosnavam e xingavam ao mesmo tempo**... – Disse sedutor a ela

- Desisto... – disse ela amuada e corada com o elogio.

Não demorou muito e o sorvete chegou.

Vinha numa taça de cristal bem grande, onde se vinha varias bolas colocadas de forma a lembrar serra e era muito bem elaborado. Era de baunilha com calda de chocolate quente. Tinha diversas cerejas, confeitos coloridos e castanhas. E era arrematado com dois canudos de biscoito e chantilly. Parecia uma montanha gelada, merecia o nome que tinha.

Quando Serena viu o sorvete, os olhinhos dela brilharam e nem piscaram. Pegamos nossas colheres e começamos a comer. Se visualmente o sorvete enchia os olhos com a beleza, ele realmente era dos melhores da minha vida. Dei um pouco de sorvete numa colher na boca de minha coelha e ela me deu e intercalávamos o sorvete com goles de água e nem percebemos o tempo passar. Acabamos o sorvete e as águas e eu pedi a conta e paguei. Mas não nos levantamos. Ficamos conversando amenidades e nos distraímos com isso.

- **Tinha toda a razão coelhinha. Muito bom esse sorvete**.

_- Eu não disse? – me disse com um lindo sorriso._

Saímos do nosso mundinho quando Pierre deu um tapinha no meu ombro disse que deveríamos já ir embora. As meninas que vieram com a Serena já estavam arrumadas e cada uma com sua mochila. Parece que o Pierre conseguira convencer dona Ikuko. E elas se juntariam a nós no castelo de Pierre. Fiquei imensamente feliz, por minha coelha estar fora de alcance daquele urubu.

Serena e eu nos levantamos e eu peguei em sua mão e passamos pelo saguão pela ultima vez, e vimos Seiya conversando com alguém e olhou para Serena e olhou feio para mim. Se olhar matasse, eu estava morto e esturricado.

Oie gente! To de volta depois de um bom tempo em hiato. Agradeço as reviews fofas que eu andei recebendo. Arigato. Sei que esse capitulo ficou denso, mas aguarde mais emoções fortes....

**Neo Serenity Eternal**: Oi Lu, como vc tá? E a sua fic como ta indo? Menina o Darien escutou a conversa e não gostou nem um pouquinho. E qual é o homem que ia gostar quando a sua namorada é cortejada na careta por por outro?

Aguarde mais emoções fortes, amiga!

: Marcinha, que bom que vc gostou do capitulo passado! Ele ta mordido, mais ainda vai ficar mais. *risada maléfica*

**nandinha82:** Não é menina? Ele usou do método invasivo para obter as informações que ele queria saber, Mas quando não se tem uma relação de cumplicidade e um dialogo franco e muito aberto, um diário a mostra e um cara curioso, ai vc sabe o que acontece...

Bom não posso revelar muito, mais o tempo vai esquentar ainda mais e vc vai ver mais cenas do trio SDS.

Dennyse: Seja bem vinda viu! Já tava na hora de eles começar a ver r a relação deles de modo diferente, já que eles pretende se casar. E o Darien tinha que sair da posição estática do anime e se tornar um namorado de verdade para Serena assim como é no mangá. E sem falar que apesar de eu ser mais a favor do Darien, eu acho o Seiya um charme e também faria um bom casal com a Serena. Talvez eu escreva uma fic da UxS.

Bjss

E beijos e brigadeiros para todos que me prestigiam lendo minha fic...


	19. Chapter 19

19º capitulo de " Uma nova oportunidade para Serena"

**Uma declaração silenciosa de Guerra de Seiya, e a ajuda que vem de longe para Celine.**

**Seiya:**

Nossa que dia estranho! Acordei de manhã meio indisposto. Senti uma dor no estomago, sabe sentia uma coisa esquisita por dentro. Me levantei da minha cama e fui ao banheiro do meu quarto. Apesar de estarmos todos juntos na mesma suíte, a presidencial, todos tinham quartos privativos.

Tomei um antiácido, e entrei no banho. Talvez o jantar me tenha feito mal. Mas não tem importância. Quero ficar irresistível para minha bombom. Terminado o meu banho. Pus o roupão e fui vestir a roupa que eu tinha separado para aquele dia: uma camiseta sem mangas preta, uma camisa branca, dobrada nas mangas e uma calça jeans escura. Até pensei em soltar meus cabelos, mas resolvi que não. Talvez, Serena não me reconheceria.

Então pus o meu perfume de rosas e violetas e sai do quarto. Vi o Taiki lendo o jornal e tomando café e o Yaten fazendo flexão de braço .

Fingi que não os vi e resolvi tomar café no restaurante do hotel. Desci e fui até lá na esperança de ver a bombom tomando o desjejum ali, mas nem sombra dela. Então me servi e fui me alimentar. É claro, que eu fui parado por uma ou outra fã, me pedindo autografo. Mas nem me abalei com a cena. Era bom ser querido pelas garotas.

Me levantei e ia caminhando tranquilamente pelo saguão do hotel, apreciando o cheiro de rosas-chá que estavam em diversos vasos que decoravam e perfumavam aquele local. Estava tão distraído com o aroma floral e minha bombom em meus pensamentos, que eu pouco senti a colisão de algo contra meu corpo. Um delicioso cheiro de jasmins entrou por minhas narinas e me fez lembrar da garota mais bonita de todo universo.

Abaixei meu olhos e vi uma das criaturas mais belas que a natureza da Terra poderia ter gerado. O corpo de mulher recém conquistado, fazia o estilo _mignon_, estatura baixa, curvilíneo, seios médios , pernas longas e bem delineadas, um corpo bem feminino e belo. Uma obra de arte ambulante em forma de mulher, que não se compararia a nenhuma mais bela canção escrita por mãos humanas. Aquele biquíni pequeno que ela usava, só realçava a beleza escultural escondida de Serena.

Seus cabelos macios esvoaçavam ao vento, e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios ao vê-la. Aspirei novamente o perfume delicioso da minha bombom e lhe disse sorrindo:

_**- Bom dia Linda flor do dia, para onde ia correndo assim? Será que para meus braços... Bombom...**_

Ela sorrira com o que eu dissera, e a vi fazer uma cara de susto ao sentir alguém a abraçá-la. Braços masculinos possessivos a abraçaram, que quebraram o clima romântico que estava se formando. Quando vi o dono daqueles braços, meu coração parou e minha face palideceu. Era aquele que deveria estar nos EUA estudando e dando um tempo no namoro com a bombom, mas estava em París naquele momento? Mas como?

Nervoso, ele demonstrara que ouviu o que eu disse a Serena e pelo jeito que a abraçara, assustou também a bombom , ela mostrava medo e surpresa naquele belo rosto que tinha.

Então eu disse meio que gaguejando:

- _**Da..Darien, qq...que surpresa em vê-lo aqui. quando ? Uuue Serena, você não me disse que vocês estavam dando um tempo no namoro?**_

Antes que minha bombom dissesse uma única palavra ele começou a falar:

_- Eu é quem deveria ficar surpresa com a sua volta Kou-san. E mais ainda por saber que a minha coelhinha e eu tínhamos brigados, mas eu vim aqui pra acertar as coisas com ela e curtir a visita a Paris ao lado dela__**.**_

Então o otário veio tentar se reconciliar com a Serena? Ele estava com medo de perde-la para um homem que a cuide e a ame como um verdadeiro namorado? Serena merecia um namorado melhor que ele, que não fugisse quando a menina mais precisasse dele. E nem tentar empurrar um futuro pseudo-definido sem chance de escolha. Então continuei a ouvi-lo quieto.

**- **_Mas como to vendo que você tem __**muita**__ consideração pela Serena, não se incomodaria se eu te agradecer por ter cuidado tão__** bem**__ dela na minha ausência, mas agora ela tem a mim ._

Que cara de pau! Esse cara me agradecendo por fazer a obrigação dele? Muito irônico da parte dele. Deixa a garota em depressão, sai quando ela precisa mais dele e agora quer agir como nada tivesse ocorrido? Affe... E a pobre da Serena, não podendo nem falar nada em seu favor, porque aquele imbecil não a deixava falar e quando ela tentou, ele a beijo na boca, a força.

Sai espumado de raiva daquele lugar. Não pelo fato da Serena não ter reagido. Ela não teria como o fazer, coagida como estava, mas pela petulância daquele principezinho de me***. Ele mostrava aquela menina como se fosse sua propriedade, quando ela é dona de si mesma.

Ah, Darien Chiba não me conhecia! Não ia dar minha bombom para aquele Mané de mão beijada. Se ele quer guerra, ele a terá. Serena merece coisa melhor e eu estou disposto a lutar por ela. Paralelamente a minha missão, iria traçar uma estratégia eficaz para garantir o amor de minha bombom, uma vez que ela está em cima do muro em relação ao namorado e a mim.

Que aquele tal do reino Tókio de Cristal fosse para a ponte que caiu. Serena merecia um futuro muito melhor que aquilo. A visão da Rainha Serena com o sorriso de falsa felicidade e olhar triste me veio a cabeça e me deu animo para lutar por ela. Minha bombom merecia ser feliz e não prisioneira de um passado que já não existe mais e de um futuro opressor.

Enquanto me afastava daquele casal, vi a assessora de imprensa da turnê francesa da banda se aproximar de mim, e começar a falar dos preparativos do show que o Three lights iriam fazer no festival de verão. Fomos ao bar da piscina e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo.

Eu vi Serena e aquele troglodita se sentar em uma daquelas mesas brancas do hotel e ficarem um bom tempo. E vi a mãe dela e as meninas , sempre acompanhadas daquele guia metido a segurança e um outro estranho . E estavam com as malas e sacolas. E pelo jeito e para minha tamanha tristeza, pareciam que iam deixar o Hotel.

Não! Não era verdade, depois de uma semana no paraíso, aquele cara levava a minha bombom pra longe de mim! Percebi que perdi uma batalha mais não a guerra. Eu iria lutar por Serena. Eu sabia que esbarraria com a Serena enquanto nós estivéssemos naquele país.

Então vi ela indo enquanto aquele cara colocava o braço sobre os ombros delicadas de minha coelha. E me encarando com um ar de superior enquanto eu lhe devolvia o olhar mais feroz que eu tinha naquele momento.

Serena:

Deus do céu, meu querido amigo, quando vi o Seiya tão bonito naquele momento, eu até esqueci que o Darien estava no Hotel e que eu havia esquecido o meu celular no quarto. Ele estava lindo vestido tão tremendo gatão.

Se eu tinha duvidas, elas pioraram. Os dois homens que botavam duvidas em meu coração, estavam arrasadores, cada um no seu estilo. Ainda sim estavam um pecado de bonitos. Se a Lita soubesse da minha duvida, ela me mataria. Eu sendo paparicada por dois garotos e ela sem nenhum, isso não é justo! Não poderia falar nada da Mina, porque ela estava derretida com o Yaten, que pela primeira vez parecia corresponder aos sorrisos da minha amiga. Estava torcendo por ela. Mas voltando ao assunto;

Quando eu ia dizer algo sobre que Seiya havia falado, senti dois braços fortes e musculosos me puxarem contra um corpo quente e cheiroso. Aspirei o perfume e reconheci o cheiro. Era Darien, que acabara de chegar e eu rezava para que ele não tivesse escutado a cantadela do Seiya. Pois não saberia qual a reação dele, até porque eu o peguei te lendo e ele ta sabendo o que aconteceu entre mim e o Seiya. Nunca tinha visto uma cena real de ciúmes da parte dele, e fiquei com medo que ele reagisse violentamente.

Homens calados demais, geralmente são mais ciumentos e imprevisíveis. Havia visto isso num daqueles programas de entrevistas na TV. Mas infelizmente, ele escutou a conversa , vi sua cara de poucos amigos. E quando eu ia dizer algo... Fui interrompida por ele.

E também vi o pobre do Seiya que ao ver Darien, ficou branco como papel:

_**- Da..Darien, qq...que surpresa em vê-lo aqui. quando ? Uuue Serena, você não me disse que vocês estavam dando um tempo no namoro?**_

E eu acompanhado o desenrolar da situação como uma cena quente da novelas das oito. Vi Darien falar com aquele tom de voz que eu sei que ele ta irritado, mas para não transparecer, ele usa de tom de sarcasmo.

- **Eu é quem deveria ficar surpresa com a sua volta Kou-san. E mais ainda por saber que a minha coelhinha e eu tínhamos brigados, mas eu vim aqui pra **_**acertar **_**as coisas com ela e curtir a visita a Paris ao **_**lado **_**dela.**

Olhei para o olhar furioso de ambos e resolvi me calar, que se eu falasse algo, ia acabar sobrando para mim.... então vi o Darien olhar o Seiya no fundo dos olhos e continuar a falar:

**- Mas como to vendo que você tem **_**muita **_**consideração pela Serena, não se incomodaria se eu te agradecer por ter cuidado **_**tão **_**bem dela na minha ausência, mas agora ela tem a mim** .

E pontuou o agradecimento com um beijo, que eu nem esperava. Mas que beijo aquele tão _Possessivo_ dele era aquele? Possessivo e que me fazia entrar em curto circuito? Acabou o beijo saindo um tanto babado pro meu gosto e vi o meu amigo bater em retirada com tanta raiva que eu me assustei. Será que o ciúme de ambos por mim era tão forte assim?

Saber que meu namorado estava possesso de ciúmes estava fazendo um bem danado a meu ego. Principalmente quando este sentimento estava vindo acompanhado com um olhar tão cheio de significados.

Então, surpresa eu o perguntei:

-Darien, o que você fez? Não acredito que fez isso!

Ele se justificou :

**- Mas o que foi que eu fiz, coelhinha? Só agradeci o Kou-san e Te beijei. Não fiz nada de mais. Eu só não gostei do que ele te disse. Que cara de pau. Mas mudando de assunto, você estava indo pra onde assim tão bonita**?

Eu somente disse que eu estava indo tomar banho de piscina. E sorri acanhada.

Depois que me perguntou isso, me fez dar uma volta e ficou me olhando intensamente. Eu estava adorando ele me olhar com cobiça. Coisa que ele sempre olhou para outras e nunca fez comigo. Agora ele ta sentindo na pele, o que eu sempre senti.

Então ele pegou na minha mão e me chamou para tomar sorvete . E claro que eu aceite na hora. Adoro sorvete. Então como criança, arrastei-o até o restaurante e nos sentamos e foi ai que eu sugeri algo.

- _Darien, vamos pedir o maior sorvete do menu?_

**-Mas Serena... eu... **

Não deixei ele terminar e eu chamei o garçom.

- Ei moço me vê um o Montblanc com bastante calda de chocolate e chantilly. Por favor, traz duas colheres também. -

Só de lembrar o sorvete que eu comi com a minha mãe quando nos chegamos, me deu água na boca. O vi confirmando o pedido e pedir mais duas garrafas de água. Era engraçado sair com ele para tomar sorvete. Ele tentando bancar o homem matusalém, com aquela máxima que homem adulto não toma sorvete, não come doces, não chora...

Me permiti olhá-lo com calma, enquanto aguardávamos o sorvete. Seus lindos e misteriosos olhos azuis, que eram expressivos, por mais que ele quisesse disfarçar os sentimentos que carregava na alma, reluziam. Os cabelos negros como ébano, que brilhavam cheios de vida com a luz do sol quente. A pele bronzeada e os lábios carnudos. O corpo musculoso e grande, que me fazia ficar pequenina perto daquele homem.

Oh céus, como um ser humano pode ter uma beleza tão grande. Aquela blusa vermelha que realçava o peito e a pele dele. O perfume de rosas embriagador dele. O sorriso lindo, e carinhoso que ele me dava. Simplesmente eu não podia olhá-lo sem suspirar.

Enquanto nos olhamos, ele tinha sempre um jeito de estragar um clima perfeito com um comentário com a minha gula.:

- **Ué Serena, não sabia que ginastas podiam ser gulosas**.

Então, eu retruquei revoltada com a observação dele. Será que ele não percebeu que o sorvete era para nós dois. Será que ele não acredita realmente que eu poderia mudar?

- Ei seu baka é para nós dois e não para mim sozinha, tem um aqui maravilhoso, você precisa conhecer. Eu o tomei com minha mãe. É maravilhoso. Você vai adorar_._

**- Ta bom, cabecinha de vento, vou confiar no seu bom gosto para sorvetes.**

Cabecinha de vento, um apelido tão antigo e tão irritante, ouvi de sua voz em um tom brincalhão. Ele sabia que eu tinha verdadeira aversão a esse apelido tosco. Então eu já ia reclamar....

-grrrrrr, seu baka, você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido. – Baka, idiota, era como o chamava naquela época que apenas esbarrávamos pelas ruas de Tókio, sem tem a noção de que seriamos namorados no futuro. Época que ele era o namorado da Rey.

Diário, meu amigo, como eu fiquei revoltada. Era assim que ele me queria de volta?

Não ia dar mole a ele. Mas continuando com o meu relato daquele dia, ele me pegou surpresa com o comentário que ia vir em seguida...

- **Não sabia que gatas rosnavam e xingavam ao mesmo tempo**... – Ele apenas disse-me com a voz meio rouca.

- Desisto...- Apenas disse a ele corada e meio amuada. Definitivamente ele sabe como quebrar a raiva de uma garota...

Então chegou o sorvete. Ele olhava com a admiração de uma criança, ao ver uma coisa nova pela primeira vez. Não que no Andrew não tivesse sorvetes em taças grandes, mas não como aquele sorvete. Meus olhos brilharam e eu peguei minha colher e vi que ele fazia o mesmo.

Comemos o sorvete em absoluto silencio, intercalando com goles de água mineral. Dei um pouco de sorvete a ele e Darien fez a mesma coisa comigo. E nisso, continuamos a comer e terminamos. O vi pedir a conta e pagar. Ele me disse algo que me surpreendeu.

- **Tinha toda a razão coelhinha. Muito bom esse sorvete**.

- Eu não disse? – eu disse a ele sorrindo.

E conversamos amenidades, estávamos tão distraídos no nosso mundinho particular, que nem percebemos minha mãe, Pierre e Charles e as meninas chegarem perto de nós.

E me peguei vendo as meninas com a bagagem e as sacolas das compras que fizemos nesses doze dias maravilhosos. Ainda tínhamos mais treze dias maravilhosos de passeio.

Eu fiquei feliz, porque eu ia poder ficar de novo naquele quarto de sonho, e ao mesmo tempo, triste, porque eu não ia ver meu amigo Seiya sempre....

Darien e eu nos levantamos e saímos com os outros. Ele me abraçou. E o percebi olhando para um lugar. Era para onde Seiya estava e eles trocavam olhares furiosos.

Ora, ora... Ia ser divertido ver até onde ia essa "guerra". Não, eu não gosto de brigas, sou pacifista. Mas dois homens querendo a minha atenção era um afago a minha vaidade e ao ego.

Então chegamos até onde estava Rey e Lita. Ela estavam com as minhas malas na porta do hotel e Darien pegou as minhas coisas e as colocou no porta-malas do Volvo.

Todos entraram no carro e ele deu partida. Darien se sentou do meu lado novamente e me abraçou. Era um abraço carinhoso, doce e protetor. Coisa que acabou me fazendo pegar no sono.

No meio da viagem, eu despertei e vi que tudo estava no maior silencio no banco de trás. Só se ouvia as pessoas da frente conversando Senti um pequeno peso sobre minha cabeça. Era a cabeça de Darien, que estava encostada sobre a minha, e este também pegara no sono.

Rey e Mina olhavam distraídas a paisagem pela janela, mamãe também cochilara e Lita e Charles conversavam e pareciam estar se entendendo bem. Tão bem que, rolou um beijo entre eles. Eu obviamente me fiz de dorminhoca, e fingi que estava amiga merecia ter seus momentos de romance e torcia pela felicidade de Lita.

Mas antes de eu fechar os olhos, eu olhei para o rosto do Darien. Apoiei sua cabeça sobre o encosto do bando e o observei. Ele realmente era lindo e dormia com a paz de uma criança. Sua face relaxada lembrava anjos e ele parecia tão vulnerável... Me fazendo despertar o instinto de protegê-lo.

Enquanto o admirava, ele abriu os olhos sonolentos, me acariciou as bochechas, me apertou contra seu corpo e voltou a por a cabeça sobre a minha. Seu perfume de rosas me invadiu as narinas, e aquela sensação de conforto delicioso que emanava dos braços dele, me faziam ficar sonolenta novamente.

Senti suas mãos acariciarem meus cabelos e seus lábios beijar minha testa. E o vi pegar no sono novamente. Também voltei a dormir.

Acordei sobre algo macio e cheiroso. Abri lentamente os olhos e percebi que eu não estava mais no carro. Sentei-me e percebei que estava numa cama. A mesma cama de que eu tinha dormido na noite passada. Estava no quarto que eu ocupei, e vi que as minhas coisas estavam perto da penteadeira. Levantei-me, calcei meus chinelos e desci. Olhei no relógio antigo que ocupava o belo hall da escada do castelo, que já se passavam das duas da tarde.

Senti minha barriga roncar e fui até a sala de jantar para ver se tinha alguma coisa para comer. Só vi a senhora que deveria ser a empregada. E ela me brindou com um sorriso maternal.

_- Olá minha criança. Pelo que eu vejo, acordaste. Deve estar faminta, já que perdeste a hora do almoço. Quer que eu te prepare um lanche?_ – A senhora me falou simpática.

- Não, muito obrigada, não quero atrapalhar a senhora... – eu disse

_- Meu bem, você não me atrapalha, e nada de me chamar de senhora! Me chame de Tia Collie, é Tia Collie para você_.

- Ta bom Tia Collie. Eu aceito o lanche.

Ela simplesmente voltou a sorrir e foi até a cozinha. Eu a segui e dei de cara numa cozinha enorme, muito bonita e bem equipada. Era do tamanho da cozinha e copa lá de casa juntas.

Eu a vi preparar um bule de chá preto, dois sanduíches de queijo e presunto Parma e arrumar um prato com petits-fours recém-saídos do forno( ai só de lembrar ta me dando uma fominha...). E ela coloco tudo na minha frente sobre a mesa e já ia indo, quando a chamei:

- Tia Collie, por favor, tome o chá comigo. Gostaria de uma companhia.

_- Está bem, __**fille**_**.** –Ela se sentou a mesa e se serviu de chá.

-Obrigada – sorri-lhe agradecida.

Enquanto adoçávamos nossas xícaras de chá, vimos Celine entrar em silencio no recinto.

_-__** Licence !**__**,**__**tante **__Collie..._ – a jovem falava sem olhar-nos com um francês carregado.

- _Celine, __**ma petite**__, quantas vezes eu já te disse que não precisas pedir licença para entrar aqui? __**Cette cuisine est sien, comme cette maison !**_

-_ Eu sei_... – foi a única coisa que a vi responder, antes de a ver pegar um copo na pia, abrir a geladeira, pegar uma garrafa de refrigerante de cola, se servir de refrigerante, colocar o mesmo aonde estava antes e sumir da cozinha com o copo.

-_**Pauvre enfant**__**...**_ – Vi a tristeza nos olhos da boa senhora. E ela continuou.- _Ela está assim desde quando os pais morreram num acidente de carro a alguns anos. __**Et je l'ai des soins, ainsi que son frère depuis qu'ils bébés...**_

- Puxa vida, que pena Tia Collie...

_- __**Cette fille**__ sempre foi um poço de alegria. Dificilmente a víamos triste. Mas isso mudou quando messieur e madame __Viemont morreram num acidente de carro.-_ Falou Tia Collie triste.

- Sinto muito por ela, Tia Collie. Nunca pensei nem na possibilidade de perder meus pais e meu irmão. Mas imagino a dor dela.

_- É uma pena, a queria ver feliz. _

Para não deixar a pobre senhora triste, eu sutilmente mudei de assunto e comecei a falar sobre meu país, e ela que começou a se animar contou sobre o dela. E assim aquela hora dó chá improvisada, se tornou muito legal. Tia Collie era divertida e cativante. Terminei o lanche e ela me indicou o caminho da piscina .

Mas antes de sair, a olhei mais uma vez, e prometi a mim mesma que tiraria Celine do poço da tristeza que ela se afundara. Fiz isso com Darien e vou fazer com Celine.

Me pus a caminho da piscina e olhava a tarde ensolarada entrar pelas janelas do castelo. Estava tão distraída com o problema da Celine que eu nem percebi que eu colidia com algo. Eu ia caindo, mas esse algo em segurou e não me deixo cair.

- Ai me desculpe... – me desculpei.

**- Continuamos a nos esbarrar não é coelhinha? A nossa velha mania de se esbarrar em qualquer lugar...**

_Antes que eu esqueça:_

_Senhor= _monsieur

_pequena=_ petite_,_

_senhora=_ Madame

_menina=_ fille

_Esta cozinha é sua, como esta casa!=_ Cette cuisine est sien, comme cette maison !

_Tia=_ tante

_Licença!,=_ Licence !

_Criança=_enfant

_Pobre criança=_ Pauvre enfant

_E eu a tenho cuidado, assim como seu irmão desde que eles bebês.= _Et je l'ai des soins, ainsi que son frère depuis qu'ils bébés.

_Gente quero agradecer as Reviews =)_

Marcinha-chan- Eu tbm quero ele *-*, ele é tudo de bom né?

Nandinha 82- Obrigada pelos toques! E pode deixar que o tio Seiya vai aparecer mais e botar fogo na estória. Espero que vc aprecie especialmente este capitulo. Beijo linda!


	20. Chapter 20

20º capitulo de "Uma nova oportunidade para Serena."

_**Darien:**_

Nossa, essa viagem está sendo uma nova e excitante experiência para mim. Nunca esperei viver uma aventura como esta, e principalmente estar ao lado de pessoas que me são muito queridas.

Enquanto viajávamos de carro, rumo ao castelo, observava as belas paisagens que se formavam durante o trajeto, mas nada substituiria a criatura mais linda e preciosa que estava em meus braços. Serena dormia tranquilamente neles e não resisti e a acheguei a meu corpo e adormeci. Era tão bom ficar com a Serena nos braços, sentir o cheiro e o calor dela, ela me dava a sensação de paz e que eu não estava sozinho no mundo. Só acordei quando o carro chegou a seu destino.

Rey já ia acordar a Serena no mesmo estilo de ontem, mas não a deixei. Com a ajuda do Pierre, que levou as bagagens da coelha, eu a levei nos braços e a coloquei sobre a cama. Por um longo momento, senti frio, por causa da falta do calor de Serena.

Saímos do quarto e fui ajudar as outras. Logo em seguida descemos para o almoço.

Assim que terminei, subi até meu quarto e troquei minha roupa por um short preto de tactel. Estava pensando em dar um mergulho e esfriar meus sentidos e desejos. Desejos despertos pela a visão do paraíso que se chamava Serena Tsukino.

Desde que a vi com aquela roupa de banho nem tão minúscula,mas que realçava as formas perfeitas da minha namorada e de sua saída de praia, que era quase transparente, meu corpo não me dava trégua. Me via sempre a mente uma imagem que eu queria ver, mas ainda era inalcançável...

Desci e e fui até a biblioteca e peguei um livro de ficção cientifica e fui para a beira da piscina . Mas não conseguia me distrair com a mesma facilidade de sempre. Meus pensamentos se voltavam em direção a uma certa loirinha...

Cansado de tentar ler e não conseguir, me levantei de onde estava, fui a biblioteca, onde devolvi o livro e quando voltava para a piscina, esbarrei em algo, melhor dizendo em alguém. Senti seu aroma delicioso e seu corpo macio contra o meu e instantaneamente sorri ao ver seu rosto corado e aquela roupa que ela estava usando. A mesma que ela estava no hotel...

Pelos Céus! Será que ela tem noção do que ela está fazendo comigo? Estou tentando controlar meus sentimentos e manter o Darien de sempre, mas é uma luta difícil a cada dia. A amo cada vez mais, sinto meu corpo queimar só de a olhar, e não sei o que faria sem ela. Então para disfarçar o que eu sentia eu soltei uma bobagem qualquer:

**- Continuamos a nos esbarrar não é coelhinha? A nossa velha mania de se esbarrar em qualquer lugar...**

_- É mesmo!_ – Ela me olhando de cima a baixo e pelo que eu consigo notar, ela estava com o mesmo sentimento que eu sentia. E eu estava adorando isso.

**-E para onde a **_**mademoiselle**_** estava indo?**

**- **_Eu estava indo para a Piscina e você_- Ela me perguntou sem deixar de me olhar.

- **Posso ir com você**? – Perguntei

_- pode_- Ela me disse com um lindo sorriso.

Então dei minha mão e ela a segurou, e conversamos durante o caminho. Rimos muito. Quando chegamos a piscina , fomos zoados ovacionados pelas meninas que estavam sentadas nas espreguiçadeiras. Duas assobiavam, e continuavam:

- Aeeeeeee, que casalzinho ti fofo... Aeeeeeee

Eu confesso que corei com aquela brincadeira idiota e olhei para Serena, que também estava vermelha como um tomate. Ficamos calados em meio as meninas, e nos sentamos nas cadeiras vazias e ficamos olhando para a água agitada, que se movimentava em meio as braçadas da Amy.

Me sentei na espreguiçadeira enquanto vi Serena tirar a saída de praia e ficar somente com o biquíni. E eu hipnotizado com aquela cena. Vi sua pele levemente bronzeada fazendo um pequeno contraste com aquele biquíni branco. Vi suas curvas tão femininas sobre a luz do sol se tornarem mais tentadoras e seus cabelos loiros macios caindo sobre cintura fina.

Céus, o que ela ta fazendo comigo? Como pode uma menina mexer tanto comigo? Menina não! Uma moça. Por quê? Eu me perguntava isso,quando que distraidamente eu percebi que meu amigo Pierre acabara de chegar com os jornais da tarde e os colocou sobre a mesa e se sentou na espreguiçadeira próxima a minha. Para se anunciar ele me deu um peteleco no braço. Ele usava uma bermuda de tactel verde musgo. E percebi que éramos observados, Rey nos olhava.

Corei ao me sentir olhado com aquele olhar insinuante de minha amiga. Peguei um dos jornais e tentei ler-lo. Mas percebi que Serena tinha visto a morena me olhar e jogou água na outra e a mesma revidou. E elas fizeram isso durante um tempo até que uma das duas se cansou e parou.

E finalmente eu consegui me concentrar na leitura do jornal. Estava absorvido com o mesmo que eu não senti alguém se aproximar de mim e jogar água na minha cabeça. Fiquei p***** da vida e fui ver quem era o engraçadinho que me fez isso e me deparei com a Serena caindo na gargalhada com um jarro na mão. Eu ia dizer algo mas a voz morreu na garganta; minha raiva passou quando a vi com aquela roupa de banho minúscula colada ao corpo dela .

Simplesmente travei com aquela visão. Cadê a garotinha que adorava se exibir com roupas com desenhos de coelhos? Deu lugar aquela tentação, que me olhava com um sorriso inocente. Então esbravejei:

- **Serena porque você fez isso? Quase que molha o jornal todo! Olha só isso...**

Ela simplesmente fez uma cara de brava e tirou o jornal da minha mão, dobrou e botou sobre a mesa e me disse:

_- Darien, só se é jovem uma vez na vida. É importante termos lembranças felizes dessa fase da vida... O que você vai contar para __**seus**__ filhos ? Que só leu jornal e viu a vida passar na sua frente? Larga esse jornal e vem brincar! _

**- Ta bom** - eu disse amuado para não contrariá-la. Ela tinha razão. Vi a Rey e Lita com uma cara de espanto olhar para Serena, como se não fosse possível ela falar isso alguma vez na vida.

_-Então, Vem comigo!-_Ela me disse pegando na minha mão e me puxando para ir com ela. Mas quando me levantei, ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu na piscina e me levando junto.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava no fundo da piscina e me pus de pé e procurei com o olhar por Serena. E vi que todos morriam de rir com a cena, principalmente dona Ikuko, que estava usando um maio verde estampado, uma saída de praia igual a da filha, o chapéu que a Rini deu a ela naquela que ela veio pela segunda vez e óculos de sol. Ela ria da atitude ridícula e infantil da filha e eu me sentindo como palhaço, ficando vermelho como tomate.

Eu tava tão chateado com a atitude da Serena que eu nem percebi alguém empurrando minha cabeça para baixo com o intuito de me afogar. Eu me engasguei com a água que entrava em meus pulmões a força e quando voltei a tona, vi que era a Serena querendo brincar comigo. Eu não deixei barato e fiz a mesma coisa com ela. E acabei me divertindo com isso, fazia muito tempo que eu não fazia isso com alguém.

Teve uma hora da nossa brincadeira que a coelha baixou a guarda, e a beijei, puxando-a para dentro da água. A beijei com toda a carga emocional que estava aflorando naquele momento, permiti-me colar seu corpo quente ao meu e a abracei e confesso que esse nosso primeiro beijo debaixo de água, o contato da água fria e os lábios macios e quentes da minha coelhinha, seus músculos retesados junto aos meus, me fizeram perder a noção de quanto tempo estávamos embaixo d'água. Foi muito bom mesmo. Me senti no paraíso...

Viemos a tona e tomamos fôlego. Um olhando corado para cara do outro e todos nos olhando no mais completo silencio. Parecia final de um filme, em que todos queriam saber o desfecho. Serena não disse nada e simplesmente me jogou água e eu revidei, começando mais uma rodada de provocações e nisso as meninas começaram a jogar água na gente e os dois começaram a revidar de volta. Até Pierre largou o jornal e se juntou a nós. Após a guerra de água perder a graça, as meninas tiveram uma idéia, que a principio não agradou a Serena. Então ela chegou perto de mim e disse o que era:

- _Darien, as meninas mandaram eu te perguntar se você topa participar de uma guerra de meninas..._

**- O que? Como é que eu entro nessa estória?**

_-Você vai segurar uma menina sentada no seu ombro e ela vai tentar derrubar a outra que está em lado oposto e se ela conseguir ganha . Topas?_

**- Não sei não...** – disse ela meio reticente. Só de imaginar ela sentada nos meus ombros, meu sangue começou a esquentar...

- _A única parte da estória que eu não gostei é das garotas se sentarem em cima de você... Principalmente a Rey_...

- Olha quem ta com Ciúme... A cabecinha de vento. - eu debochei da situação. Conhecia de longe os ciúmes da minha coelhinha. Por causa deles, brigamos diversas vezes, assim como ela já me fez passar por cada vexame... E eu que sempre achei que esse sentimento era um grande desperdício de energia e amostra de insegurança. Mas mudei de idéia quando ouvi e vi aquele tal de Seiya cantando Serena. Agora sei muito bem o que ela sentia ao ver as garotas se insinuando para mim.

Vi Mina se aproximar de Pierre que estava num canto da piscina e ela conversar com ele e depois de aproximar de Serena e a coelha me olhar. E ela se aproximou de mim...

_- Darien, o Pierre disse que vai participar, e você?_

Então dei a resposta a ela:

- Sim eu topo...

-Beleza - Foi a única coisa que ela me disse.

Então ela comunicou minha decisão as outras e as vi tirar pedra, papel e tesoura. E para minha decepção, eu ia ser a "mula" da Mina e o Pierre de Rey. Então vi as outras se sentarem na beira da piscina e assistir a luta e gritarem. E começou com a morena tentando empurrar a loira que eu carregava para trás. E Mina não ficava atrás e os homens sofrendo... Pierre caia na gargalhada...

Minha nossa, desde quando essas garotas tinham uma força gigantesca dessas? Mina tanto fez que conseguiu derrubar Rey. A morena saiu reclamando da agia e vi as outras tirarem o mesmo jogo da primeira luta e eu com o peso pesado da Mina nos meus ombros. Eu queria a Serena nos meus ombros e não aquela garota. Então a próxima era a Lita. E mais um round de luta e Lita derrubou Mina e eu dentro d'água em poucos minutos.

Depois de nos levantarmos, Mina foi para a beira da Piscina e vi agora um par ou impar, já que sobraram somente duas meninas. E Amy tirou o maior número e veio de encontro a mim. A pus sobre os ombros e Começamos a lutar. Por mais incrível que pareça, Amy desenvolveu alguma estratégia e conseguiu derrubar Lita. A alta não acreditou no que viu e saiu da piscina, indo se sentar sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Então vi Serena se sentar sobre os ombros de Pierre. Quem não gostou dessa estória naquele momento, fui eu. Sabia que Pierre não faria nada com Serena a não ser, servir como suporte para ela, mas ainda sim não gostei, porque eu queria estar no lugar dele. Acho que Amy percebeu isso e pediu para trocar de lugar com a Serena, e esta prontamente aceitou e as duas trocaram de lugar.

Ao sentir ela se sentar sobre meus ombros, minha pele arrepiou-se, e meu coração começou a bater acelerado senti meu rosto queimar. E meio que inconscientemente, beijei uma das cochas da coelha e a senti estremecer. Então a segurei firme pelas pernas dela e começamos a luta. Serena conseguiu derrubar Amy dentro da piscina e nós ganhamos a primeira etapa. Iria rolar a segunda se a empregada de Pierre não fosse até a beira da piscina e chamarmos para o lanche.

Então derrubei Serena na água e ela me afundou. Rumei em direção a escada da piscina e senti um peso nas costas. Era Serena que tinha se agarrado nelas.

_- Me leva nas costas_?- Ela me perguntou fazendo o charme de sempre quando quer alguma coisa de mim...

**- Você não acha que ta grandinha pra esse tipo de coisa**?- eu disse a ela

- _Para de reclamar, parece um velho reclamão.-_ ela me respondeu

- **E se eu não quiser te levar** ?-Retruquei

_- Te dou isso_- ela jogou água em minha cabeça

**- Então eu vou te jogar na água de novo... hahahaha** - eu a provoquei e como resposta ela se abraçou mais a mim.

**- Ta bom, eu te levo.** – lhe disse sorrindo

E como agradecimento, ela beijou-me o pescoço, de leve, e ainda sim, me fez estremecer inteiramente. Segurei firmemente suas lindas pernas e terminei de subir as escadas. Fui com ela nas costas até o Hall de entrada. Ela desceu levemente e segurei sua mão. Fomos até a sala de jantar e nos juntamos aos outros.

Depois do lanche, cada um foi para um lado. Fui com Pierre e Amy para a biblioteca e as outras para beira da piscina. Quando foi umas cinco horas da tarde e eu já estava vestido com a minha camisa rosa e calça marrom, eu ouvi a voz da Serena e das outras meninas comentando sobre um passeio noturno que iriam fazer. Parece que o tal de Charles havia dito a elas sobre uma casa de shows que havia sido inaugurada a poucos dias e que era o point do momento em Paris. E eu só escutando tudo e não gostando.

É claro que não interferir sobre a escolha da Serena ir a tal lugar ou não, mas não me agrada ela ir a um lugar que geralmente tem homens sozinhos e cafajestes que não teriam piedade com uma moça ingênua, e quer mesmo saber a verdade? Odeio o fato de outros darem cima do que é meu. E outra, será que a dona Ikuko iria deixá-la sair a noite, sendo Serena menor de idade?

Eu continuei quieto e escutando elas falarem e Pierre parou do meu lado e percebendo que eu estava distraído com algo me deu tapinha no ombro:

_- O que houve Darien? Você está tão fora do ar que me assusta. Geralmente você não é assim..._

**- Por favor Pierre, faz silencio aí... É que as meninas estão comentando algo interessante e eu to querendo saber o que é?**

_- Ah ta. Acho que sei o que elas estão falando. É sobre a __**Bordeux ,**__ uma nova __**night house**__ que abriu faz uma semana e é a coqueluche dos parisienses ditos como "descolados".Eu pensei de ir até lá um dia desses..._

**- Mas geralmente esses lugares geralmente não aceitam menores de idade, não é?-** perguntei curioso.

_- Ela tem um diferencial. Jovens a partir de dezessete anos podem entrar lá sem problemas._

- **O que? No meu país o pessoal só pode entrar nesses lugares depois dos 18 anos. Eu estou espantado com essa casa deixar menores...**

_-Aqui depende muito da casa e do alvará que eles possuem. Já sei, está se roendo de ciúmes de mademoiselle Tsukino.. Não é_?- Ele me disse brincalhão.

**- Eu sou tão transparente assim Pierre?**

_- Oui, quando se trata da mademoiselle Serena, você se transforma. Mas não tiro sua razão. Aquela__** petite**__ é muito bonita... Bela dame_– ele disse detraído

**- Pierre!** – disse o censurando

E Eu só ouvi uma risada da parte dele. Nisso as vozes das meninas cessaram.

**Seiya**

_- Ei seus molengas, vamos aproveitar a nossa noite de folga! Não temos nenhuma noite de autógrafos e nem um jantar de negócios marcados para hoje_... – Yaten falava animadamente para seus irmãos e colegas de Three Lights, assim que entrou dentro do quarto.

- _Logo hoje que eu tirei o dia para por a minha leitura em dia_! – Takai resmungou, fechando um livro.

- _**Podem ir vocês, que eu vou ficar aqui.**_ –disse amuado, sentando num canto olhando para a janela.

_- Ele ta pensando naquela garota ...De novo_- Disse Takai a Yaten

_- Esse daí não tem jeito não.-_ Yaten disse lamentando.

_- Cara quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que aquela garota não é para você?-_ Yaten se aproxima de mim e me falou em tom de censura. Típico dele...

- _**E quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não mando em meu coração**_?- disse resmungando a ele.

- _Ei seu bobo, ao invés de ficar ai dando uma de Romeu sofrido, porque você não vai comigo a esse lugar?_ – Yaten me mostra um folder de uma danceteria. E continua - _Esse lugar deve ser repleto de belas moças. Vamos nos dar um direito de relaxar só por hoje da nossa missão . O que acha? Takai? _

_- O que que tem eu?-_ o vi com a cara séria de sempre.

_- Você vai?_

_- Ta bom seu chato, eu vou_! – Vi Takai responder entre dentes

_- Seiya?_

- _**O que tem eu?**_ - eu disse ainda desligado.

_-To perguntando se você vai sair a noite com a gente. Vai ou não_?- Yaten me perguntou

- _**Ta bom, to nessa também**_.

_- Beleza_. - Respondeu Yaten

- E qual é o nome da discoteca? - Perguntei

-_**Bordeux**_

Em um lugar qualquer no território francês...

Uma marcante voz masculina dizia a si mesmo...

- _Finalmente que finalmente acordei... Agora terei tudo que é meu: __**o cristal,**__ o __**mestre do tempo**__ e a __**princesa**__... Ahahahaha _

E uma risada quase inumana e diabólica ressoou no ar...

Gente olha eu ai de novo mais uma vez, com mais um capitulo da fic! A partir deste capitulo prometo que o tempo vai começar a esquentar. Quem será o dono da voz? E o que acontecerá dentro da Boate _a __**Bordeux?**_ Aguarde os novos capítulos da minha, da sua : "Uma nova oportunidade para Serena."

Vamos para as Reviews:

- Olha ele chegando ai Espero que vc goste bastante deste...

Bjks

Nandinha.82- E ai fofa, como vai? Aqulo que vc viu só foi o começo... E Serena firme e forte as insinuações do Seiya e os inesperados Ciúmes do Darien... É muito amor da parte dela para o Darien. Só assim para ela agüentar as cantadas, mais vamos lá.. aguarde fortes emoções com o trio...

Bejokas a todos...


	21. Chapter 21

21º capitulo de Uma nova oportunidade para Serena.

***MAS EU ME MORDO DE CIÚME...**

- Serena-

Ah diário, sem duvida aquela tarde de julho tinha sido maneira! Ter a doce companhia do meu namorado, as brincadeiras na piscina , o beijo molhado que ele e eu trocamos lá e o jeito que ele me carregou nas costas... E o jeito que ele me olhava durante o lanche... Nunca pensei que Darien Chiba fosse tão surpreendente! Mas eu vou relatar o que aconteceu a noite. Porque esse merece que você saiba nos mínimos detalhes, meu velho amigo.

Assim que começamos a subir as escadas, as meninas e eu nos pomos a comentar sobre um convite que o Chales-kun fez a todas nós, e principalmente a Litinha (pra ela o Charles é Charles Ma Cherrie, kkkkk) Para irmos a uma discoteca, a Bordeux. Ele falou que o pessoal descolado e famoso iam lá e o lugar era dito como _Cult_.E podíamos entrar sem problema por causa da nossa idade. Já que eles permitiam a entrada. Ele perguntou a minha mãe se podíamos ir e se ela gostaria de ir. E ele usou um jeito de deixar ela nos permitir ir.

Lembro até do que ela disse:

_- Ué, elas podem realmente entrar lá? Charles, se elas forem, me prometa que elas não se meteram em problemas e que elas não bebam bebidas alcoólicas? - Mamãe questionou_

_- Elas podem entrar lá por que a idade mínima de entrada é 17 anos e estarão seguras comigo, Madame Tsukino. Não se preocupe... – Charles respondeu_

_- Ah assim eu permito, elas irem com você..._

_- A que horas a senhora quer que as traga para o castelo?_

_- As três, tudo bem para você? Quero-as aqui as Três da Manhã._

_- Sem problemas, no horário que a senhora ordenou, elas estarão em casa_.- ele disse sorrindo e passando segurança a minha mãe, de que falava serio.

- Yupiiiiiiiiiii – Eu disse animada e as garotas.

- _E a Madame Tsukino, irá se juntar a nós_?- Charles perguntou a mamãe.

- _**Perdon**__, Charles, mas já passei da idade dessas coisas, e sem falar que esse tipo de lugar não é para senhoras casadas... Mesmo assim, __**merci**__ pelo convite._

Então eu ia conhecer a noite parisiense? Que massa! Eu já estava pensando no modelito que eu ia usar, quando me veio em mente a imagem do Darien.

Eu sabia que por causa do jeito tímido e reservado dele ele não era dado a ir nesses lugares, apesar de ir umas duas ou três vezes por causa do Andrew. Ele praticamente arrastou Darien de dentro de casa quando ele o convidara para ir. O próprio Andrew me falou isso uma vez, no começo do meu namoro com o amigo de infância dele.

Mas como eu ainda estava deixando ele no castigo, eu decidir por ir e me divertir e dançar horrores naquela noite. Então as garotas e eu subimos e cada um se pôs a caminho dos respectivos quartos e eu fiquei tão avoada, escolhendo o modelito de arrasar que eu nem percebi trombar com alguém. Eu cai de poupança no chão e pensando ser o Darien eu ia dizer umas gracinhas para ele... Só que eu percebi que a mão que tentava me ajudar era pequena e feminina, igual a minha. Então ergui minha cabeça melhor e pude perceber que a pessoa tinha cabelos loiros e usava vestido preto. Era Celine.

- Mil perdões... Eu tava tão distraída aqui que eu nem a vi. _**Perdon mademoiselle**_... – Eu disse corada.

- _Você está bem? Sou eu que peço desculpas, moça... Ai céus! Deixei minha caixa cair sobre suas pernas_. – Disse ela apontando a caixa grande que estava sobre minhas pernas e só percebi que ela era meio pesada naquele momento passado o susto.

- Ah eu... Eu estou... – Eu disse a Celine ao mesmo tempo em que eu a via tirar a caixa de minhas pernas. Assim que ela a tirou, vi pequenos e ardidos arranhões sobre minhas canelas. Ai que droga! Não vou poder usar o vestido preto que eu tinha em mente para ir .(i.i)

_- Puxa ela te causou uns arranhões, por favor, venha comigo_. – Ela falou-me acanhada ao mesmo tempo que me ajudava a levantar.

- Merci- Eu disse a ela grata pela ajuda.

Ela não respondeu e se pos ao meu lado, segurando a caixa, enquanto dirigíamos a um cômodo. Ela abriu uma porta e pude vislumbrar um belo quarto. Na saleta , era quase parecida com a do meu quarto, também rosa,sendo para mais um rosa pálido do o tom do meu quarto que era um cor de rosa mais clássico, e ali havia diversas prateleiras com bonecas de porcelana, principalmente em estilo vitoriano. O mesmo tipo que a Nicki, a amiguinha quase namorada do Sammy (ohhh) faz. Eu fiquei extasiada só de olhá-las. E pude ver também enquanto a via entrar em uma outra que poderia ser o banheiro, e voltar com uma maleta branca de primeiros socorros.

Ela me olhava tão sem graça, que eu fiquei com pena dela e comecei a puxar papo:

- Essas lindas bonecas são suas?

- Você achou elas bonitas? De fato, elas são minhas sim, alias eu as faço!- ela me disse com sua voz com pequeno toque de orgulho.

-Jura?– Perguntei abismada.

_- Sim-_ Ela respondeu monossílaba enquanto passava água oxigenada 10 volumes nos meus arranhões. E eu dei um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Nossa como isso arde. - Eu reclamei meio chorosa.e continuei- Agora sim que eu não vou por o meu vestido para ir a_** Bordeux**_...

- _Coloca uma calça e vai_. - ela disse meio indiferente. - _Você disse que iria a __**Bordeux?**_

- Sim, o guia turístico ficou de nos levar até lá?

- _Puxa, eu tenho ouvido falarem muito sobre ela_- Ela me falou indiferente enquanto terminava de passar o mertiolate nos arranhões.

- Não quer ir com a gente, Celine? – Perguntei a ela.

_- Não, merci. Eu preciso terminar com uma boneca que eu comecei semana passada_. - ela respondeu um pouco sombria. A vi terminar o curativo com gaze e fino pedaço de esparadrapo.

- Puxa! Que pena! Você ia gostar...

_- Seu nome é Serena, não é? _– Ela me perguntou embaraçada.

- Sim – respondi simplesmente.

- _O que eu posso fazer por você como desculpa pelo que aconteceu hoje?_

- Não precisa fazer nada, Celine! Eu já te desculpei, menina. - eu disse sorrindo.

_- Eu insisto. Bom como você pretende sair, posso te maquiar e fazer um penteado. Você aceita?Por favor, diga que sim... _– Celine insistiu e eu acabei aceitando o convite.

_- A que horas vocês pretendem sair?_

- Acho que umas dez da noite... – eu disse vagamente.

- Então ta, por favor, esteja aqui as nove horas. – Ela disse com um tom de voz um tanto serio.

- Muito obrigada, Celine. - agradeci

- _Não precisa agradecer. A propósito, aquele moço, amigo de meu irmão vai com vocês?_

- Ah, Celine, você ta falando do Darien? Ele não vai...

_-Ah... Mademoiselle Serena posso te perguntar uma coisa? Sei que pode soar indiscreta_. - Ela me perguntou enquanto eu via deixar a caixa de primeiros socorros sobre a mesa.

- Ei Celine, não precisa me chamar de mademoiselle! É só Serena. – Eu respondi a ela sorridente e continuei- Pode me perguntar o que quiser...

_- Aquele rapaz é seu namorado?- _ Ela me perguntou muito acanhada.

-Sim, ele é meu namorado. Mas só que estamos dando um tempo no nosso relacionamento.

_- Ah, ta. E que eu só perguntei porque eu tinha ouvido ele comentar com o Pierre que ele tinha vindo atrás da namorada dele. Por favor não pense mal de mim_. – A vi responder ao mesmo tempo em que se encolha de vergonha.

- Sem problemas Celine. Deixa eu ir que eu tenho que ir falar com minha mãe. – Eu lhe disse sincera. Me levantei e me pus em direção a porta de saída do quarto

- Tudo bem. - ela me disse enquanto ia me acompanhado até a porta.

-Merci, Celine – Agradeci, feliz por ela não está parecendo tão presa comigo

Depois dessa inesperada visita ao quarto da Celine e das primeiras luzes de uma nova amizade que estava nascendo, eu fui até o quarto de minha mãe, onde ela estava me esperando e ela começou a me passar o sermão de sempre que eu saia a noite: não aceitar carona de estranhos, não beber bebida alcoólica, ter cuidado com o meu copo de refrigerante...

Depois dessa veio a hora do jantar e eu reparei que o Darien estava muito quieto e nem me olhava. Ele deveria ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre meu passeio noturno e não gostado nadinha. Quando ele está muito quieto, pode contar que ele está chateado com algo. Mas também ele que ficasse no canto dele, quietinho e caladinho. Hoje eu ia cair na farra. (ehehehe)

Depois do jantar eu subi de volta para o quarto e fui escolher o modelito para a noite. Já que o vestido que eu planejava tinha ido por água a baixo. Então escolhi uma calça jeans escura e colada ao corpo, uma blusa em chifon de seda de alcinhas, preta, com um decote em v que eu tinha comprado nas minhas andanças nas maravilhosas lojas francesas e um scarpin de estilo boneca preto com laço em cetim. Iria botar argolas douradas para arrematar a produção.

Não iria muito arrumada, porque por mais que eu pudesse negar, eu ainda tinha namorado, e mesmo com o tempo do nosso namoro, eu iria respeitá-lo. Tomei o meu banho. Botei minha roupinha de baixo que era um conjunto de camisete com bojos e calcinha do tipo sunguete estampadas de coelhinhos fofos e pus minha roupa.

Fui até o quarto de Celine e enquanto a deixava me arrumar, começamos a conversar e depois de uma quase invisível persuasão, ela me contou o motivo da sua grande tristeza. Era a morte dos pais e de um rapaz da qual ela gostava muito, acontecidas em intervalos bem próximos e de forma trágica.

Quando ela me disse que tinha acabado, eu me levantei da cadeira em que eu estava sentada em seu quarto e me vi no espelho da penteadeira, mal consegui enxergar a Serena de sempre: Meus olhos estavam delineados de lápis preto e esfumaçado. Mas de maneira suave e que deixaram meus olhos mais claros e vi uma sombra azul ciano perolado bem discreta neles e vi um gloss cor de boca em meus lábios. Eles pareciam um pouquinho maiores que o normal deles. Meus cabelos ficaram cacheados e permaneceram soltos e tinham como um arremate um pequeno grampo de rosas pretas prendendo um lado dos cabelos. O efeito era belo e sofisticado.

- Puxa Celine, você vai ter que me dar aulas de maquiagem e como pentear. Adorei viu! Merci mesmo!

Só vi Celine me sorri como resposta. Era a primeira vez que eu a via sorrir daquele jeito, sem aquele ar triste.

Eu já ia saindo da porta e eu dei de cara com... Darien. Ele me olhou assustado e com uma cara de ciumento, e os olhos dele brilhavam como ontem . Mas ele não disse nada_**.**_

_**Maldito**_! Foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça. O vi entrar no quarto dele e entrei rapidamente e peguei minha bolsinha de mão. Ia levar só a minha identidade, meu celular, o gloss para retocar e uma miniatura do meu perfume para eu aplicá-lo quando fosse necessário. Eu sai do quarto e enquanto eu ia em direção a escada, pude ouvir as garotas começarem a reclamar da minha demora e a berrar meu nome, e ver como estavam vestidas...

_- Como sempre, ela está atrasada! Serena __**não**__ tem jeito mesmo_!- Rey reclamou.- _Serena, desça logo, se não te trago pelos cabelos!_

_- Calma, ela já deve estar vindo!_ – Lita disse em tom conciliatório e continuou_- Mina gostou mesmo dos cachos e da maquiagem que eu fiz em você?_

- _Adorei Lita, quero aulas viu, e nem adianta me negar. Será que eu vou ver algum rapaz bonito hoje?Caraca, Serena ta demorando muito!_ – Mina respondia a amiga

_- Acho que eu deviria ao invés de ir com vocês, ler mais uns livros. Eu vi uns dois que me interessaram na biblioteca do Pierre... _– Amy pensava em voz alta, enquanto abria um pequeno guia rápido de francês.

- _My, não estamos no Japão! Será que podíamos esquecer um poucos os estudos._ – Lita falava em tom conciliatório com a menina de cabelos azuis.

_-__**SERENA**__!-_ Todas me berraram.

- Já to descendo. Já to descendo! - Eu disse amuada enquanto descia as escadas. Quando desci todas me olharam admiradas.

_- Serena você..._ – Lita disse de boca aberta

_- Puxa arrasou, amiga._ – Mina disse e completou. – _Quase me copiou sua copycat!_

_- Darien já te viu assim? Acho ele vai ter um troço._ – Rey disse desdenhosa.

_- Uau, ficou legal mesmo-_ Amy disse, ao me olhando.

Também pude ver os modelitos das meninas: a Mina, adotou os cabelos cacheados também, só que o babyliss dela era de uma calibragem menor e ela tava com a maquiagem mais puxada nos lábios alaranjados do que nos olhos. E ela usava uma saia jeans até o meio das coxas, uma blusa vermelha de mangas floral e detalhes dourados, com belo decote transpassado e sandálias plataforma ocre com vermelho.

A Lita estava de calça jeans preta, uma blusinha verde de bojo com uma outra de seda um pouco transparente, verde, de manga até os cotovelos e por cima da outra, usava sandálias baixas pretas.E havia soltados os cabelos, fazendo eles baterem ondulados até o meio das costas.E a maquiagem era bem suave. Suas jóias eram só um par de argolas de acrílico forrada de seda verde e dourada. Muito legal mesmo ( ai que inveja, eu queria também argolas tão bonitas i.i)

A Rey estava de calça jeans colada no corpo e com pedrinhas de strass nos bolsos traseiros, uma blusa vermelha tomara que caia com pequenos babados ao redor do bojo. Usava argolas trabalhadas na cor dourada e um bracelete dourado com um par de estrelas nas pontas. Usava sandália de salto com as tiras douradas. A maquiagem realçava a bela pele morena, dourada por causa do sol.

A Amy era a única que parecia querer não ser notada, mais ainda sim estava bonita. Ela usava um vestido azul de alças com detalhes em prata., sapatilha de saltinho azul e um pequeno par de brincos em forma de estrela que fazia par com o cordão e o anel. E ela só usava um pouco de gloss avermelhado. E só.

Cada uma bonita e bem vestida no seu estilo. Então sem demora, vimos o Charles chegar e se ele estava um gato nos dias que pudemos passar o dia todo com ele. Especialmente aquela noite ele estava imbatível: Calça preta jeans com uma camiseta azul anil, correntinha prata no pescoço e com os cabelos soltos e úmidos de água de banho. E ele olhava com apreciação cada uma de nós e mirava demoradamente na Lita e esta corava violentamente.

- Dá-lhe Litinha – Pensei torcendo pela minha amiga que merecia ser feliz. Também vi Pierre, que vinha da cozinha e nos olhava embasbacado, principalmente para mim. Se até o amigo do Darien me secava com os olhos, então eu que me cuide, porque a noite promete!

Então, saímos do castelo, Charles de mãos dadas a Lita , eu conversando trivialidades com as meninas e entramos no carro, depois do Charles destravar a picape. Fomos para a boate.

Diário, meu amigo, que lugar Mágico! Assim que chegamos, pude ver a fachada diferente da boate. Ela inspirada no estilo art decó e era toda pintada de varias nuances de bordô e com detalhes em dourado.

O letreiro era muito original: era feito em mosaicos de pastilhas e minúsculas lâmpadas de neon. Assim que chegamos, um promouter lindão (ele era a mistura do Reinaldo Gianichini e Thiago Larceda, Como eu soube que ele era um promouter? Ele estava com um pequeno botton da discoteca na gola) nos viu, tratou de no por para dentro. Percebi que não era qualquer um que entrava na boate. Somente os selecionados pelos promouters.

Então fomos, mostramos os documentos que a moça do apoio pediu e ela nos indicou o caixa para pagar a entrada. Feito isso ganhamos cada um uma pulseirinha de identificação e pulseiras que brilham no escuro e um flyer com a programação da casa.

Caraca! Parecia um verdadeiro sonho a casa. E apesar de não ser qualquer um entrar na Bordeux, ela estava cheio de gente, e nem eram ainda onze horas da noite. Eu pude olhar tudo: a pista de dança era enorme e tinham diversos discos de laser que faziam show de luzes de acordo com a musica e duas picapes de DJs. As paredes eram pintadas de bordô e tinham aplicações de espelhos em vários formatos e o chão parecia um gigante tabuleiro de xadrez .Tinham algumas coisas da época da art decó La, como luminárias e a escada para os outros pavimentos. Muito moderno e com ar retro, nota dez para aquele lugar.

O Andrew ia adorar vir aqui... - foi o eu pensei depois de fazer minha análise mental do e o grupo se acomodaram em uma mesa próxima ao bar da pista de dança e ele e a Lita se sentaram um do lado do outro enquanto as meninas e eu deixamos as nossas bolsas sobre a mesa onde estávamos e começamos a dançar. Mina e eu fomos para a pista, onde começou a tocar _Lasgo _remixada, _**uh lá lá.**_

Comecei a dançar e a Mina tentando me acompanhar. Requebrava-me, jogava o cabelo pro lado, só sei que me empolguei muito e eu acabei jogando os cabelos num moço e eu fiquei hiper-envergonhada.

Quando eu virei para ver quem fora minha vitima, eu levei um susto: Era o Seiya. E se naquele dia do hotel ele tava um gato, naquele momento era própria encarnação da tentação. Calça jeans meio desbotado, uma camiseta preta que ressaltava o porte físico lindão e bem definido dele, aquele cordão de exercito que tem duas plaquinhas e cabelos úmidos, com cara de que acabou de sair do banho e eles estavam soltos. Eu reconheci ele por causa as voz que reclamou do cabelo lhe bater no peito.

Quando os nossos olhos se encontraram um não acreditava no que via e fica por diversas vezes encarando para ver se era a pessoa de fato.

_**- Bombom é você? Puxa você ta linda! Tão linda e diferente que eu nem te reconheci. **_– Ele me disse se achegando na minha orelha com uma voz rouca.

- Puxa obrigada, Seiya! – Disse meio acanhada com o elogio e quase berrando por causa do som.

- Posso saber com quem você veio? – Ele me perguntou com um tom meio ciumento de voz.

- Eu, as meninas e o Charles... Por quê?- Eu perguntei ao Seiya.

- _**Hum, que interessante... E cadê o namoradinho? Que burrão! Deixar uma jóia preciosa feito você vir num lugar como este, desprotegida? Num lugar cheio de ladrões famintos por roubar jóias preciosas de outros...**_ – Ele disse brincalhão e com uma voz rouca linda e que estava me deixando arrepiada enquanto tocava _Bad Romance remix, da Lady Gaga._

- Assim, tipo você? – Retruquei brincalhona.

_**- Eu? Quem me dera poder estar comprometido com tal linda jóia. Se você quiser, posso ser sua humilde companhia para esta noite**_...

- Ah eu posso pensar?

_**- Claro, bombom... Onde você e suas amigas estão sentadas**_?

Eu apenas apontei para o lugar, onde se podia ver a Lita e o Charles dançando abraçados e a Amy sentada na cadeira apoiada com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa.

Virei para o lado e vi a Mina se acabando de dançar com o Yaten que estava vestido de camisa cor de areia e uma camiseta preta por debaixo, calça cargo jeans escura, colarzinho masculino de madeira e o cabelo preso no rabo de cavalo de sempre. Tava uma perdição também. E este acompanhava o ritmo da minha amiga.

- _**Ok, vou te dar o tempo para pensar com calma, mas você me permite ficar dançando com você neste momento?**_

- Sim, vamos dançar! – E eu comecei a dançar de novo e o Seiya ia dançando do mesmo jeito que eu dançava...

Darien

Depois da conversinha das meninas no corredor, fiquei amuado e triste com a atitude da Serena. Mas Serena Tsukino não me conhecia de fato! Enquanto pensava no que eu ia fazer o Pierre me fez um convite que me deu uma idéia:

- Se aquelas filles podem ir, porque não podemos?Darien quer ir a **Bordeux**?

- Claro.

- Então a gente se vê as dez e meia no hall da escada.

Depois de eu sair com os livros que eu pretendia ler naquela noite, eu os levei para o quarto e desci para a sala de jantar. E lá já estava sendo servida a refeição, onde passei no lavabo, lavei as mãos e me sentei a mesa. Logo ao momento que eu me sentei, eu vi Serena chegar e se sentar e fingi que nem a vi, como eu fazia naquela época quando terminamos da primeira vez.

Ela olhou para mim e fez a mesma coisa e começou a comer em silencio sem me olhar. Depois do jantar fui ao meu quarto e desci para a sala de televisão. Quando foi umas 9:40 da noite, resolvi subir para tomar um banho e me arrumar para sair quando dei de cara com... Serena...

Pelos céus, o que era aquilo? Se no dia que eu a achei andando por Picadilly, vestida com uma roupa que a desconfigurava da Serena de sempre, já estava ficando demais!

De onde ela tirou aquela roupa? Era visão minha ou ela realmente tinha saído do quarto da irmã do Pierre? Ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo tinha se arrumado desse jeito pra mim. E apesar disso eu não conseguia ficar com raiva dela, e sim com ciúmes e acima de tudo eu estava a devorando com os olhos. Via a blusa de alças dela e aquele decote valorizando os seios, o colo do pescoço branco que parecia pedir um carinho, sua calça jeans que valorizava as lindas pernas dela, a maquiagem que a deixava estonteante, os lábios rosados que me faziam ter sede do mel que eles carregavam, os cabelos encaracolados... Ah aqueles cachos que meus dedos formigavam para brincar com eles...

Não tive fala para dar uma bronca na Serena, mas ela ia ver uma coisa. Faria ela ter uma crise de ciúmes das boas. Então para dar inicio a minha idéia, eu escolhi uma roupa em que eu ia ficar irresistível: Eu ia aproveitar que eu tinha feito umas aulas de musculação recentemente e colocar uma camisa preta do tipo da minha vermelha só que com a estampa da França e uma calça jeans de cor um pouco mais escuro que o _blue jeans._ Usaria os meus sapatenis pretos e ia usar um brinco de pressão, em forma de bolinha que eu tinha comprado para usar e era bem discreto. Usaria a minha parte do cordão que eu tinha dado a Serena.

Tomei o meu banho, apliquei um pouco de gel nos cabelos e me arrumei . Olhei-me no espelho e gostei muito do que eu vi e coloquei meu perfume. No horário marcado encontrei meu amigo no hall e vi que ele usava uma camisa preta abotoada e que deixava transparecer na gola uma camiseta branca, calça jeans e sapatos de camurça pretos. Fomos até a garagem e fomos na Mercedes preta do meu amigo para a Bordeux.

Estacionamos num lugar bem próximo da casa e fomos até a entrada que era bem peculiar. Pierre viu duas amigas,( e cá entre nós muito bonitas, digam de passagem.). Duas morenas exuberantes, altas, com jeito de modelos e muito bem vestidas. As duas quando nos viram, se aproximaram.

As apresentações foram feitas pelo meu amigo e eu pude conhecer os nomes delas: Michelle e Lorraine. Descobrimos que elas trabalhavam para a boate como promouters e nos colocaram lá dentro. Pagamos a entrada e elas mostraram a carteira de promouters e conseguiram as entradas e pulseiras para a área vip.

E sem falar naquelas pulseirinhas "eu to aqui" florescentes. E mais alta e que ostentava um decote em que os "melões"quase estavam saindo da blusa decotada cor de vinho que ela estava usando com uma calça jeans escura, e se não me engano, a Lorraine, não tirava os olhos de mim e sorria quase com freqüência para minha direção. Praticamente me engolia com os olhos. E não era só ela. Muitas garotas me olhavam do mesmo jeito e eu ia ficando envergonhado, apesar da admiração efusiva feminina fazer um bem tremendo ao meu ego. E nada da _**minha**_coelha.

Chegamos a uma mesa e pude ver onde as meninas estavam sentadas. Então Pierre e eu nos sentamos na mesa ao lado, enquanto as amigas do Pierre foram ver outra pessoa. Quando Rey e Amy nos viram, vieram nos cumprimentar, surpresas com a nossa chegada e resolvemos juntar as duas mesas e ficamos agrupados. Então decidi sair da mesa e ir comprar um refrigerante. Estava admirando a decoração peculiar e tentando desviar de algumas atiradinhas,que me puxavam pelo braço. Foi quando que eu não vi que esbarrei em alguém e esse alguém acabou me abraçando sem querer...

- **Perdon **– eu disse sem jeito

- Vê se olha pra frente moço! – Uma voz falava num francês fraco, que só de ouvir arrepiou minha pele e encheu meu coração de a voz

- **Me desculpa, coração-** Falei rouco.

- _Darien? Ué o que você ta fazendo aqui_? Ela disse surpresa. E me olhando de cima a baixo.

- **O mesmo que você.** - Eu disse falsamente indiferente.

Então eu pude observá-la: os cabelos levemente desfeitos, olhos brilhantes e belo rosto. E mais uma vez, ela me olhava do jeito que eu queria. Com o mesmo tipo de olhar que eu olhava para ela, o de_ desejo_. O que me fez desistir de querer fazer ciúmes. Mas nem precisei fazer nada para despertar o sentimento de posse da coelha. Eu percebi que aquele olhar significativo dela, começou ficar com um certo ar de ciúmes quando ela viu a Lorraine se aproximar de mim e quase querer passar o braço na minha cintura como sinal de posse, mas como a morena viu a cara de poucos amigos da Serena, ela ficou apenas do meu lado.

- _Bom noir, __**mademoiselle**_– Serena simplesmente disse entre dentes. E o ciúme dela que eu sempre criticava, estava fazendo um bem danado.

- _Messieur Darien,__** perdon**__, eu ia te convidar para conhecer a área vip, mas vejo que está ocupado._- Ela disse na cara da Serena.

- **Merci, Lorraine, mas eu realmente estou ocupado**. – Disse educado, olhando para a cara vermelha de ciúmes da Serena. Sabia que a qualquer momento, ela ia explodir.

- _Darien, ma cherrie_ - Lorraine falou com uma voz rouca e sedutora, típica de uma mulher flertando- _Assim que você desocupar, sabe onde me achar, se quiser falar comigo é só ir lá_...

Eu vi a morena olhar a Serena de cima a baixo com um ar de puro despeito e deboche e sair de perto de nós enquanto a Serena tentava se segurar para não pegar a morena pelos cabelos e a jogar num canto.

- Quem é aquela sua amiguinha, Darien? Será que ela não sabe que você é comprometido não? – Ela disse já espumando de ciúmes.

- **Ela quem? A Lorraine? Ela é amiga do Pierre e a conheci hoje aqui e foi ela que me colocou aqui dentro. Mas porque me pergunta se ela sabia que eu era comprometido, quando até **_**minha**_** namorada esqueceu de mim, e nem me comunicou que ia sair, **_**Hein**_**? – **Disse isso e a olhei bem sério.

A vi ficar sem jeito e olhar pro chão envergonhada, quando eu vi alguém se aproximar dela e ia tocar no ombro dela, mas quando me viu ficou branco como papel e ficou no mesmo lugar. E o ciúme dela parece que me contagiou. Quem não tava gostando da cena agora era eu! E vi o olhar de ódio da outra _**pessoinha non-grata**_. Era aquele verme do Seiya. Mas o que ele estava fazendo lá? Só sei que eu a vi olhar para ele assustada.

_**- Boa noite**_ – Ele cumprimentou com um tom de ciúme.

- **Boa noite, Seiya. Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui... –** eu lhe disse sarcástico.

Agora vi que ele se voltava indignado a Serena, e a coelha que estava pálida e assustada com a situação tensa que estava formando.

_**- Ué, Serena você não tinha dito que ele não tinha vindo com você e as garotas?**_

- _Ele não veio, to vendo ele agora aqui .-_ Vi minha noiva falar já pálida e já tremendo de nervoso. Ai eu não deixei barato e respondi em um tom baixo e frio :

- **Porque você ta perguntando essas coisas a ela, Kou? Acabei de chegar e percebi que se eu não viesse, você insistiria com essa historia de dar em cima da minha namorada. Cara, vê se acorda pra vida e para de dar uma gavião em cima da garota dos outros**! – E para pontuar o que eu disse, peguei Serena pela mão e a abracei, a apertando contra meu corpo, e a senti tremendo de nervoso. Vi que ela estava com medo e comecei a acariciar o ponto mais alto da cabeça dela, sabia que com aquele tipo de carinho, eu a acalmava. E dessa vez o sujeito só me respondeu:

_**- Eu perguntei por que ela tinha me dito que você não tinha vindo. Você acha certo ela vir a esses lugares, sozinha?-**_ Me perguntava frio e me olhando com raiva_** - Que tipo de namorado é você, que deixa a garota quando ela mais precisou de ti?Eu só ofereci a minha companhia porque eu a vi, sozinha, já que as amigas estavam ocupadas. Mas e você, o que fez esse tempo todo, Chiba**_? – Eu não consegui ouvir o resto que aquele etezinho metido a besta grunhia, por causa da Serena puxando minha mão e me levando de volta para as meninas, tentando fazer que não houvesse confusão.

Fomos para a mesa e vi Lita e Charles aos beijos e abraços , enquanto Rey estava tomando um refrigerante, e Mina e Amy voltavam de mãos dadas com dois rapazes que andavam com o talzinho.E nada do Pierre. Sentei-me e pus a coelha sentada do meu colo. É claro que nós não estávamos acostumados a fazer esse tipo de coisa e ambos coravam. Mas ainda sim foi muito bom sentir a coelhinha no meu colo e eu a abracei forte. E ela riu.

- _Darien, o que foi aquilo que eu vi?_ – Ela me disse botando a mão na minha testa, para ver se eu estava com febre.

- **Só estava mostrando a aquele urubu, que a coelhinha aqui tem dono**. – disse a apertando nos braços.

_- Nossa, mas como estamos ciumentos..._ - Ela fazendo uma careta malandrinha.

Eu respondi a ela dando um beijo possessivo e quente, que me fazia com o corpo quente e me arrepiavam a pele. A acariciava nos ombros e na cintura. Eu estava com ânsia de acariciá-la em mais lugares mas achei melhor parar.

_- A-acho melhor voltar para a pista_ – Ela falou extremamente vermelha e respirando ofegante depois do beijo. Ela me olhava intensamente.

- **Então vamos**. – Eu lhe disse ofegante.

- _Ei, você não gosta desse tipo de lugares! O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?_ – Ela me perguntou incrédula.

**- Vim aqui por causa de uma certa coelha fujona-** Dizia a ela enquanto fazia carinho no rosto macio dela.- **Mas como estou aqui, vamos nos divertir**... – Eu disse simplesmente, enquanto a via se levantar e se ajeitar e eu fiz o mesmo.

- _Você me surpreende Darien._ – Serena falou surpresa.

_- A onde os pombinhos vão?_ – Pierre que acabara de chegar com a outra morena e mais um amigo nos perguntou.

- _Estamos indo para a pista de dança. -_ Serena falou animada e de mãos dadas a mim. Quando reparou na outra moça, ela apertou minha mão e continuou - se vocês puderem nos dar licença...

Pierre só sorriu para a minha loirinha e fomos para pista. Eu que comecei dançando meio duro, acabei me soltando só de ver a empolgação e o jeito divertido da coelha. Quanto tempo eu perdi em tentar me proteger do mundo, me trancando na minha grande tristeza!

E eu que poderia ter saído mais com ela e me divertido mais como eu estava fazendo agora.

Vi também Mina dançando num canto e um rapaz moreno muito bonito conversando com ela Também vi Amy dançando com o Taiky ( Serena apresentou os outros Kou a mim), e nenhuma sombra do urubu.

Enquanto dançávamos, me acheguei a Serena e disse:

**- Coração, vamos lá pro terraço?**

- _Cansou hein?Viu o folder também?_ – ela me disse piscando o olho.

**- É bom a gente dar uma paradinha, né?Eu vi sim. E fiquei curioso para saber como é**.

_- Ta bom, seu desmancha-prazeres!-_ Ela resmungou.

Então fomos para o terraço. Se a decoração da pista era bonita, a do terraço era belíssima. Com vasos com belas plantas e flores, ele tinha um ar de jardim dos anos quarenta e tinha luminárias antigas e vários pares de cadeiras do estilo Luiz xv. Mais ao fundo tinha um bar e um espaço do tipo lounge. Tinha vários casais sentados no bar e em algumas cadeiras. Tinha até casais exóticos no bar. E este era separado do terraço por portas de vidro finamente trabalhadas. O belo jardim era banhado pela luz da lua e dava um ar mais romântico. Escolhi um canto que tinha mesa com cadeiras e tinha dois grandes vasos de planta sem flores. dava uma certa privacidade e podíamos conversar mais a vontade. Nos sentamos e começamos a conversar sobre o ocorrido e outras coisas. Conversa vai, conversa vem e o clima começou a ficar mais romântico entre nós. A pus no meu colo e começamos a nos beijar .

Assim que terminamos o primeiro beijo, ela reparou que mesmo de longe, no local se podia ver a Torre Eiffel. Ela meio que hipnotizada pelo monumento banhado pela lua, se levantou e caminhou até a mureta, apoiou os cotovelos e ficou olhando e eu me aproximei dela por trás e a abracei. Ficamos em silencio por um breve momento e ela falou:

- _Ela é linda não é?_

- **Não é tão linda quanto você...**

_- Darien!_

**- Mas eu só falei a verdade**- Eu disse, roçando os lábios na orelha dela e a senti se arrepiar nos meus braços e continuei – **Você é linda, e ponto final**.

- Ta bom, acredito!- Ela disse sorrindo.

A senti se virar e me levar para um canto, próximo a aonde estávamos. Me encostei na parede e a virei para mim e comecei a beijar-la novamente.

Nossa meu amigo, Eu tinha me cansado de dançar e ia sentar um pouco. Foi quando eu estava indo para a minha mesa, eu esbarrei em um moço e quase o derrubo no chão. Realmente tem coisas que eu por mais que eu tente mudar...

- **Perdon **– Ele em francês disse num tom de voz rouco...

- Vê se olha pra frente moço! –Retruquei chateada com o esbarrão

- **Me desculpa, coração-**Ele me disse. Espere, eu conheço essa voz. Olhei para cima e reconheci o Darien, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali, se ele não gosta de boate?

- Darien? Ué o que você ta fazendo aqui?- Perguntei a ele enquanto o olhava. Que roupa era aquela? Céus que corpo era aquele? E eu tive a sorte de ver e subir nas costas daquele pedaço de mal caminho...(Nossa só de me lembrar está me dando um calor... Mas voltando ao assunto )

- **O mesmo que você.** – Ele me disse indiferente.

Depois da resposta dele eu continuei olhando para ele, nossa como ele podia ficar tão bonito a cada dia? Gente, eu estava literalmente babando pelo meu namorado quando eu vejo uma mocreia se aproximar dele e creio que deve ser alguma amiguinha dele. Como eu estava em processo de mudança, eu não iria fazer mais escândalo por causa dele. Eu sou mais eu agora, e ele que tivesse uma boa explicação pra aquilo. E se aquela vaca se aproximasse mais dele, ai a velha Serena Maria do Bairro ia voltar a ativa.

- _Bom noir, __**mademoiselle**_–Eu disse entre dentes e aquele maldito estava gostando da cena, mas ele ia me pagar...

- _Messieur Darien,__** perdon**__, eu ia te convidar para conhecer a área vip, mas vejo que está ocupado._- Ela me disse na cara dura e eu com vontade de voar pra cima daquela p****

- **Merci, Lorraine, mas eu realmente estou ocupado**. – Ele Disse educado, me olhando, enquanto eu começava a espumar de ciúmes e eu não ia dar o gostinho de dar uns safanões na criatura.

- _Darien, ma cherrie_ – A talzinha falou com uma voz rouca e sedutora, típica de uma mulher flertando um homem e continuou fingindo não notar que eu estava lá- _Assim que você desocupar, sabe onde me acha,r se quiser falar comigo é só ir lá_...

O queeeeeeee? Aquela vagaba nojenta convidando _**meu**_ namorado para sair com ela e na minha presença, mas ela ia ver só! Mas a vaca deu o jeito de sumir das nossas vistas rapidinho. Sorte a dela, por eu me recusar a brigar com ela naquele recinto. Não queria acabar com a noite das outras...

- Quem é aquela sua amiguinha, Darien? Será que ela não sabe que você é comprometido não? – Eu disse já com tanta raiva e quase dando um beliscão nele..

- **Ela quem? A Lorraine? Ela é amiga do Pierre e a conheci hoje aqui e foi ela que me colocou aqui dentro. Mas porque me pergunta se ela sabia que eu era comprometido, quando até **_**minha**_** namorada esqueceu-se de mim, e nem me comunicou que ia sair, **_**Hein**_**? – ** Ele me disse sério e com um pouco de raiva e frieza na voz dele.

Então eu olhei pro chão, envergonhada, pensando que ele tinha razão. Eu não avisei a ele que iria sair para a boate e enquanto eu pensava, senti alguém se aproximar de mim e nem chegou a me tocar. Era o Seiya e vi que tinha se assustado com a presença do Darien.

_**- Boa noite**_ – Seiya cumprimentou o outro com um tom de ciúme. Era engraçado ser querida por dois garotos que sempre se estranham quando se vêem.

- **Boa noite, Seiya. Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui... –** Darien falou com frieza.

Vi o Seiya me perguntar meio indignado, como se eu tivesse mentindo para ele. Afinal de contas, eu vi que a situação estava ficando quente e eu comecei a ficar com medo e nervosismo. Não queria um barraco.

_**- Ué, Serena você não tinha dito que ele não tinha vindo com você e as garotas?**_

- _Ele não veio, to vendo ele agora aqui .-_ Respondi já tremendo de nervoso. Enquanto Darien apenas se colocava ao meu lado. E ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- **Porque você ta perguntando essas coisas a ela, Kou? Acabei de chegar e percebi que se eu não viesse, você insistiria com essa historia de dar em cima da minha namorada. Cara, vê se acorda pra vida e para de dar uma gavião em cima da garota dos outros**! –

E para variar, meu namorado me pegou pela mão, me abraçou , me apertou contra seu corpo e começou a acariciar o ponto mais alto da minha cabeça; Sempre adorei cafuné e ele sabe disso e usa dessa estratégia para me acalmar.

E vi Seiya retrucar Darien:

_**- Eu perguntei por que ela tinha me dito que você não tinha vindo. Você acha certo ela vir a esses lugares, sozinha?-**_ os dois trocando olhares raivosos que dava a impressão de ver raiozinhos chispando entre os dois._**- Que tipo de namorado é você, que deixa a garota quando ela mais precisou de ti?Eu só ofereci a minha companhia porque eu a vi, sozinha, já que as amigas estavam e você, o que fez esse tempo todo, Chiba**_? –

Com medo dos dois caírem no braço eu sai rebocando o Darien e fui até mesa onde o pus sentado e ele me puxou para seu colo, num movimento possessivo.

Caramba, nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso assim. (Ui essas férias prometeram muito.) Enquanto eu estava sentada pude ver o agarra-agarra do Charles e a Lita, a Rey segurando vela e bebendo refrigerante... Ele me abraçou forte que chegou a fazer cosquinhas na minha barriga, juntando a cena de ciúmes de ambos mais cedo, comecei a rir e ele me olhou sério. Foi ai que eu perguntei, para tirar aquele rosto seriíssimo dele:

- Darien, o que foi aquilo que eu_ vi?_ – Eu botei a mão na testa dele , para ver se ele estava com febre. Jamais tinha sequer sonhado com uma cena de ciúmes do Darien. E eu acabei vendo duas.

- **Só estava mostrando a aquele urubu, que a coelhinha aqui tem dono**. – disse me apertando nos braços.

_- _Nossa, mas como estamos ciumentos - Eu disse brincando com ele e fiz uma careta, dando a língua. Ele aproveitou a minha careta para tascar um beijo possessivo e quente, que me fazia com o corpo arrepiar e me fazia ver estrelas Senti sua mão me acariciar nos ombros e na cintura. Tava me dando um calor e um fogo... Mas o maledito parou (._.#) e eu fiquei envergonhada com aquelas sensações que eu estava tendo. Então eu disse para dissipar meus pensamentos:

- A-acho melhor voltar para a pista ...

.

- **Então vamos**. –Ele me disse ofegante.

- Ei, você não gosta desse tipo de lugares! O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei incrédula; sabia que meu namorado não gostava de boates, apesar de as vezes ir por insistência do Andrew, mas ele sempre foi de ir a lugares mais calmos.

**- Vim aqui por causa de uma certa coelha fujona-** Ele me disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto .- **Mas como estou aqui, vamos nos divertir**... – Ele disse se levantando, depois que eu me levantei e ajeitei minha roupa. Não acreditei muito no que ele disse, mas vamos aproveitar...

- Você me surpreende Darien_._ – Falei ainda surpresa e pegando na mão dele e já o levando de volta pra pista, quando eu vi o Pierre acompanhado de uma morena muito bonita e que olhava pro Darien , quase o engolindo. Afee mais uma piriguete? E essa nem para respeitar o meu novo amigo? E via que os dois não estavam só, veio com eles um rapaz loiro bonitinho, mais ainda sim sou mais o meu ciumento. Pierre até brincou com a gente.

_- A onde os pombinhos vão?_

- Estamos indo para a pista de dança. - Falei animada e de mãos dadas ao meu ogrinho. Apertei a mão dele entre a minha, para marcar território e continuei - se vocês puderem nos dar licença...

Ele riu de volta e sai levando o Darien para a pista. Ele no começo estava todo duro, tímido mesmo e com um tempinho ele se soltou e dançava direitinho, fazendo as mulheres ficar olhando pra ele e eu as fuzilando com o olhar.

Vi também Mina dançando num canto conversando com o promouter que nos tinha posto para dentro e o Yaten se aproximando da Mina com cara de poucos amigos e olhando feio pro bonitão. Parece que a Bordeoux tem o poder de despertar o ciúme do povo (kkkkkkkkk) E também vi Amy dançando com o Taiky.(que casal kawaii)

Darien e eu estávamos dançando muito e os dois estavam suados e ele se achegou a mim e me disse no ouvido com aquela voz rouca, me deixando arrepiada.

**- Coração, vamos lá pro terraço?**

Coração. Adorei meu novo apelido (ai ai...) Que apelido ia botar no meu ogrinho? Ia deixar para pensar nisso depois. O convite para o terraço... eu tinha visto referencias dele no folder e lá tinha um piano bar e um espaço aberto. Qualquer lugar com aquele garoto seria muito bom,e para variar eu já via sinais de cansaço no meu bebê e brinquei com ele:

- Cansou hein?Viu o folder também?

**- É bom a gente dar uma paradinha, né?Eu vi sim. E fiquei curioso para saber como é**.

- Ta bom, seu desmancha-prazeres!- Resmunguei brincalhona.

Então fomos para o terraço. Que lugar lindo e parecia mágico! Lindo mesmo. Principalmente por lembrar um café antigo. Era muito elegante e via-se um palco com cortinas bordô Passamos pelo bar e saímos para o jardim do terraço. Gente que coisa mais linda: tinha diversos jarrões antigos e vasos enormes com palmeiras e arbustos e roseiras prateadas com rosas vermelhas. Tinha luminárias antigas e a luz da lua deixava o local romântico e com ar de poesia.

E havia poucos casais. E o engaçado é que dentro bar tinham casais do tipo da Haruka e da Michiru. E sem falar de casais de dois homens e casais comuns. Darien viu uma mesa perto de dois vasões que tinham arbustos e que faziam com que tivessemos um pouco de privacidade. Nos sentamos e começamos a conversar. Primeiro sobre o ocorrido mais cedo. Ai ele me contou das promouters e do ciúme dele. Depois foi outros assuntos mais amenos. Sentei-me no colo dele e começamos a nos beijar. Foi ótimo a gente começar a se entender. Tinha sentido falta dos beijos e abraços dele.

Assim que acabamos de nos beijar eu reparei que mesmo de longe, podia ver a Torre Eiffel. Eu fiquei hipnotizada pelo monumento banhado pela lua. A visão era espetacular mesmo. Levantei-me, caminhei até a mureta, apoiei os cotovelos e fiquei olhando aquela obra prima de ferro e de luzes. Eu o senti se aproximar de mim e ele me abraçou.

- Ela é linda não é? – comentei admirada.

- **Não é tão linda quanto você...**

- Darien! – retruquei corada com o elogio.

**- Mas eu só falei a verdade**- Ele me disse, roçando os lábios na minha orelha e isso me fazia ficar arrepiada e sentir um calor me subir– **Você é linda, e ponto final**.- ele terminou com a afirmativa.

- Ta bom, acredito!- Eu disse sorrindo. Mas esse menino ta ficando um conquistador ...

Me virei e senti seus lábios tocarem novamente os meus. Depois do beijo nos voltamos para perto de onde estávamos e vi ele se encostar numa parede. E me puxar para junto dele. Ele se abraçava a mim e eu comecei a alisar suas costas, coisa que o fez dar um pequeno suspiro. Voltamos a nos beijar, e dessa vez o nosso beijo foi diferente dos outros.

Quente, carinhoso, ele me despertava sensações novas e tão familiares... Sentia a mão do Darien sobre minhas costas e me acarinhavam, me deixando acesa. Diário, meu amigo, vou te contar uma coisa: enquanto estávamos trocando o beijo, parece que minhas mãos e as dele criaram vida...

Quando demos uma pausa para respirar, comecei a acariciar a cintura dele e ouvi gemer baixinho, e continuei, subindo com as mãos e ele apoiou a cabeça sobre meu ombro e começo a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu suspirava deliciada com aquele carinho novo e sentia ele me acariciar a parte de cima de tronco, e ele me calava a boca com o beijo e puxava ainda mais contra o corpo dele e continuava a me enlouquecer com as mãos dele, me embriagando com aquele perfume maravilhoso de rosas que emanava daquele corpo quente. Então aquilo que a gente estava fazendo era um _amasso_?

Puxa era muito bom. Eu também o beijava e acariciava a barriga dele por dentro da camisa preta dele, enquanto ele gemia com aquela voz rouca dele linda e me apertava toda. Teve uma hora que ele , ofegante e muito corado, parou:

**- Coração, temos que parar. Não podemos levai isso a frente**

- Mas porque? - Eu perguntei me ajeitando. Estava decepcionada com a parada brusca dele.

- Porque está ficando tarde e temos que voltar para os outros.

Então ele me segurou a mão e descemos. Enquanto descemos paramos na parte de karaokê e vimos o pessoal sentados numa mesa. Na parte do karaokê, tinha um bar com cara de antigo, varias mesas de madeira estilo bem retro e um palco com uma mesa de DJ. E num canto tinha um jukebox em estilo anos 50. E para variar, a Mina e o Yaten estava cantando no palco, e tava Seiya na picape da mesa do DJ e Taiky dando uns beijinhos na Amy.(.-.)

E claro que para variar, Darien quando viu o Seiya e este quando viu o meu namorado, ambos fecharam a cara. Para dissipar o ar pesado, eu sai arrastando o meu namorado e nos sentamos bem próximo aos nossos amigos que estavam vendo os cantores. Lita e Charles estavam de mãos dadas estavam quietinhos.

Até a chata da Rey estava acompanhada. Olhei pro cara, ele era do mesmo biótipo do Darien, moreno, alto, forte e tinha olhos verdes. Muito bonito, mas não era o meu morenaço. (ainda bem) E para por pimenta no sushi de uma vez, Seiya pegou um microfone e falou:

_**- Serena poderia vir aqui?**_

Todos no bar me olharam e eu fiquei me sentindo do tamanho de uma formiga. Eu olhei para a cara do Darien, este me segurava forte a mão e me olhava serio, como se dissesse "eu se fosse você não subiria ali". Eu tava indecisa se eu subiria ou não, mas nem deu tempo, a Mina desceu do palco e saiu me rebocando e uma luz me iluminou e eu envergonhada com tanta gente me olhando.

Seiya saiu da mesa de DJ, pegou uma guitarra vermelha e me deu. Ele me disse rápido a diferença entre uma guitarra e um violão, mas me disse que o modo de tocar era o mesmo, exceto uma corda.

Peguei a guitarra e fiquei olhando a cara de todo mundo, o Darien me fuzilando com os olhos. Então o Seiya ia me encorajando disse:

_**- Vai bombom, mostra a eles como é que se faz...**_

- Mas não sei tocar bem ainda...

_**- Não foi o que eu vi nas nossas aulas...**_

- Mas qual musica Seiya? - perguntei

Dessa vez foi a Mina que disse o nome da musica . O Seiya começou a soltar mexeu na mesa de som e pegou no teclado do palco e começou a dar os primeiros acordes e eu comecei a tocar na guitarra, acompanhando-o e a Mina e o Yaten começaram a cantar:

_Falso diálogo, palavras sem som  
Rodeiam minha mente dominando o coração  
Um grito sai em sua direção  
Caminha pelos ares ecoando a imensidão  
Fui buscar você em mim_

Enquanto tocava a guitarra , olhava todos meus amigos que em silencio me olhavam consternados, como se não acreditassem no que viam. Era engraçado a cara de espanto da Rey ao me ver fazendo algo que ninguém imaginaria que eu fizesse... E as outras pessoas do bar e tentando acompanhar a musica com palmas e algumas outras dançavam.

_O céu e o mar te dei  
Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcançar, eu não cheguei  
You´ve gotta feel the flying angel  
Para encontrar você_

Enquanto eu ouvia esse refrão cantado pelo meus dois amigos, eu olhei para o Darien, e este completamente abobalhado com que ouvia e olhava. E via que o rosto surpreso que ele tinha dava lugar a um de puro orgulho e contentamento. Ele demonstrava isso a cada olhar que trocávamos.

_O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver  
A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário  
Como uma história presente, passado imaginário  
Olhar você, e não reconhecer  
Beijar a sua boca, te tocar e não te ver_

Comecei a me empolgar e a tocar com todo o meu sentimento. Sentia cada nota vibrar dentro do meu coração e eu a colocava para fora, sobre os movimentos das cordas da guitarra.

_Sentir no ar, magia de viver  
Imortal, entre o bem e o mal, permitir o prazer  
Fui buscar você em mim_

Eu conhecia a letra desta música e acabei por tocá-la sem grandes dificuldades,

Lembrei das lições de violão que o Seiya tinha me dado e tocava com toda minha alma.

Então era isso que a Michiru sentia ao tocar seu violino? Ela tocava maravilhosamente bem e sua musica me transportava por lugares mágicos. Tentei sentir as notas como ela. Comecei a cantar o refrão da música, como aquelas backvocal de banda famosa.

_O céu e o mar te dei  
Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcalçar, eu não cheguei  
You´ve gotta feel the flying angel  
Para encontrar você_

Olhei para meu amado Darien novamente le parecia que estava gostando muito do que ouvia e fica prestando atenção ao som, me olhando hipnotizado.

_O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver  
A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário  
Como uma história presente, passado imaginário_

Quando os acordes finais estavam sendo tocados , eu encerrei minha parte e vi meus dois amigos cantores terminarem tanto na voz como no teclado e as pessoas aplaudirem de pé. Nós agradecemos e eu super envergonhada pelo que fizera. Botei a guitarra de volta no suporte e desci as escadas ao lado da Mina. Voltei para a mesa e peguei uma garrafa de água e me servi dela.

_**- Puxa meninas vocês mandaram bem**_! – Seiya disse feliz, - _**Vejam só o povo aplaudindo vocês duas. **_

_**- Ai isso parece um sonho, Serena**_- Disse a Mina com varias estrelinhas nos olhos. Ela também bebia água em uma garrafinha.

- Que horas são Charles- Perguntei ao nosso guia. Ele olhou no relógio e disse:

- São uma e quinze da manhã...

- _Será que já podemos ir embora?_ – Amy falava sonolenta nos braços do Taiky

- _Ah não, eu quero cantar mais!_ – Mina reclamou.

- Ah eu realmente quero ir embora, eu to cansada.- eu disse, já me sentando numa cadeira próxima a mesa e apoiando a cabeça nela. Darien se levantou e puxou uma cadeira e sentou do meu lado. Já que o Seiya se sentou perto do Taiky e da Amy, e estes estavam perto de mim.

- Puxa Serena, vamos cantar mais uma! – Mina me pediu com o olhar pidona e Rey deu um olhar atravessado a ela.

- Você vai cantar no chuveiro do castelo, isso sim! Por que eu também quero ir embora. – respondeu a morena temperamental.O rapaz que lhe fazia companhia, já havia ido embora.

Então Charles e Lita se levantaram:

- Vamos gente, porque se deixarmos para mais tarde, chegaremos depois das três da manha.

- Ta certo – Eu disse me levantando e o meu namorado se levantou também e pegou minha bolsa e minha mão, para a raiva do Seiya, que não gostou da nem pouquinho de eu estar indo embora com o Darien.

As outras se levantaram e Amy se despediu do Taiky com um beijo.

_**- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm, ai Amy, se deu bem**_ !- todo mundo, exceto o Darien e Pierre, tirou sarro da pobrezinha que escondia o rosto nos braços do rapaz moreno. E este ficava tão vermelho quanto a Amy.

- Fiu-fiu – eu assobiei zoando minha amiga tímida.

- E vocês? – Perguntei brincalhona para o Yaten e a Mina- Já é ou já era?

Os dois ficam vermelhos como tomate e a Mina só deu um beijo no rosto do jovem . Depois disso, saímos da Bordeoux e cada grupo pegou o seu caminho .


	22. Chapter 22

22° capitulo de uma nova oportunidade para Serena.

O renascimento de um grande amor- Parte 1

Quando entramos no carro, eu juro que apaguei. Estava tão cansada da noite agitada que tive na Bordeux, que eu nem ouvi quando chegamos ao castelo. Só acordei quando Darien estava me levando ao quarto nos braços quentinhos dele. Diário, eu me sentia tão protegida como passarinhos no ninho de tão aconchegante que era. Poderia ficar assim para sempre se pudesse... Não tenho palavras para descrever. Ele me levou ate meu quarto, colocando-me na minha cama enquanto beijava meus lábios de uma forma rápida e logo em seguida saiu.

Fui tomar um banho relaxante, porque minhas pernas doíam de tanto dançar, acho que nem nas festas que minha família dá ou nas que eu já fui, eu dancei tanto como essa noite. Saindo do banho, notei um som familiar se fazia presente no quarto- era o meu celular tocando. E a melodia só poderia ser uma pessoa – Mina. O toque de ovelha (beeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) era exclusivo dela. Então, com o celular na mão, já sentada em minha cama e sonolenta e comecei a falar com a Mina:

- Alô...

- Oi Mina, eu quero dormir, mas diga o que você quer enquanto eu me ajeito aqui na cama.

_- AH! Serena eu também estou com sono e peço desculpas por te ligar a essa hora, mas é que tenho que te convidar? Pronto falei!_

-Convidar para ir a onde, mal acabamos de chegar de nossa primeira balada parisiense!

_- Eu estou te ligando para irmos a praia amanhã..._

- Praia? Mas que praia Mina? E só você pra me fazer rir mesmo, sonolenta, a uma hora dessas.

_- O Pierre e o Charles querem nos levar a Saint- Tropez. E é claro que eu vou nessa. Essa praia dá muita gente famosa, e eu como uma boa caça-autografos não posso deixar de ir, né?_

- Jura? Que maneiro! – Meus olhos se encheram de estrelinhas. Quem diria, que as minhas fabulosas férias na França incluíram um passeio pela famosa praia dos ricos e famosos? Praia, gente famosa e bonita e garotos lindos? ( ta bom diário, eu sou comprometida mais não sou cega! Se o Darien olha as garotas de vez em quando, porque eu não posso?)

- _Serio, amiga! E todas confirmaram a presença! Sua mãe vai conosco. Ela já disse que não sabia se você iria querer ir também..._

- Eu to dentro! – Eu disse animada

- O Darien disse que ia? – Indaguei minha amiga?

_- Ele ficou de falar com o Pierre mais tarde._

- Ta, mudando de assunto, e o que faremos hoje, mais tarde? O Charles já deixou algo planejado?- perguntei.

- _Ele disse que estaria aqui as nove, e que decidimos na hora_.- a Mina respondeu

- Ótimo.

- E ai se divertiu muito, amiga? – Eu perguntei a ela, enquanto eu secava meu cabelo com uma toalha.

- _Muito e você?_ – Mina disse.

- Eu me diverti horrores, amiga! E mais, saber que o meu namorado tava se divertindo comigo não tem preço!

- _Verdade Sere-chan, a propósito deixa eu te contar um babado novo!_

- Desembucha!

_- Falei com os meninos do Three Lights que iríamos a a praia de Saint-Tropez, e adivinha que o Yaten disse?_

- O queeeee ? Tu ficou maluca Mina? Você ta querendo fazer uma guerra entre o Darien e o Seiya?

_-Não! – _Ela me disse.

-Mas conta! E o que foi que ele disse?

- _Que hoje eles fazem um show por lá e amanhã á noite,e de manhã, eles vão nos encontrar na praia. Não é o máximo_?

- Não sei não, Mina-Chan... To com medo que o Seiya e o Darien se peguem na porrada lá. O meu namorando anda tão ciumento... Eu não to reconhecendo mais o Darien...

- _Jura? Que inveja, você sendo disputada por dois gatões e eu só chupando o dedo... Não é justo! Mas eu te desejo boa sorte com os garotos..._

- Obrigada! Mas eu não era a única a ser disputada hoje, viu ? Eu vi tá, Mina!

E não adianta dizer que não, viu!

_- Ah é verdade! Aquele promoteur tudo-de-bom e o Yatenzinho, se estranhando por causa de mim, também não tem preço! E no final, ainda ganhei um beijo do Yaten! Uiiii, alguém me belisca, por favor_!

- Uiiiiii! Quando aconteceu esse babado que eu não vi?- disse quase chorosa, porque eu tava doida pra ver minha amiga (que tava se revelando a minha melhor amiga) se dar bem com o homem que ela pelejou um ano inteiro para que ele a notasse como garota.

- Foi depois que você e o Darien saíram da pista. O Yaten me levou para um canto da pista e me beijou!

- Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! E me diga, gostou do beijo dele?

_- A-m-e-i ! Ele beija bem pra caramba!_

-Então amanhã promete! Eu que não vou perder isso por nada! Vou desligar por que eu to morta de sono. Boa noite Mina-chan.

- Boa noite Sere-chan! Bons sonhos!

- Obrigada amiga e vou precisar mesmo!

Depois que ouvi o clique do telefone celular da minha amiga eu me despi da toalha que enrolava o corpo. Estava nua e a toalha que me enrolava e a que enrolava meus cabelos estavam sobre a cama e eu fui até a cômoda e a penteadeira. Me olhei pelo espelho da penteadeira e me mirei.

Vi que meu cabelo caiam sobre meus seios, deixando parte deles a mostra e analisei o meu corpo. Não fazia isso desde que eu tinha onze anos e percebi que estava com peitinho de moça.E olha que eu era uma moça feita já faziam cinco anos. Meu ciclo feminino, meu rito de passagem de uma menina para mulher tinha se dado quando eu tinha doze anos e meio. E eu continuava a olhar meu corpo, com curiosidade ingênua.

Olhava-o atentamente e percebi leve marcas de biquíni, ganhadas pelas varias horas de exposição ao sol. A luz da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava meu corpo de estatura baixa.

- Será que o Darien realmente me acha bonita? Será que ele ia gostar de me ver assim?- eu me perguntava baixinho, enquanto colocava minhas roupas de baixo que consistiam numa calcinha e camisete estampados de flores e borboletas, estampa do tipo bem miudinho.

Eu não saberia dizer, mas em devaneios eu peguei a escova de cabelo, e me pus a escovar os cabelos, quando eu ouvi o toque do celular que tocava uma musica do Roxette. Era a musica "listen to you heart". Eu tinha posto essa musica como toque para o numero do celular do Darien. Atendi o telefone:

- Alo?- eu disse

**- Oi coração, tudo bem ai? É que eu ouvi um barulho aí e resolvi te ligar. Te acordei?**

- Não Darien, imagina! Eu já estava acordada. é que eu acabei de sair do banho e resolvi escovar os cabelos... O barulho era eu mesma. Pode ficar descansado, viu! Desculpa eu te acordar, viu?

**- Ah bem! Eu fiquei preocupado, mais deixa prá lá... Alias você não me acordou, estava sem sono, sabe pensando numa linda coelhinha que é minha vizinha de quarto e só de ver, me tira o fôlego!**

- Darien, meu bem, assim você me elogiando assim, deixa encabulada!

- **Encabulada porque? Você é linda! Fato**!

- E você ta muito bajulador, seu Chiba!

**- Você disse bem, **_seu___**Chiba.**

-Haha, você ultimamente anda um engraçadinho... Esqueceu que estamos dando um tempo no nosso namoro?

**-Eu não esqueci e espero que você se lembre que eu disse que eu ia lutar por você...**

- Disso me lembro perfeitamente...

- **Que bom! Bom, vou desligar, porque aqui no quarto está quente e eu vou tomar uma fresca na varanda. Mais uma vez me desculpa por ligar a esta hora e espero que tenhas uma excelente madrugada! Te amo e sonha comigo!**

- Tá bom, seu convencido e tenha bons sonhos! Beijos!

**- Serena...**

-Sim?

**- Eu te amo.**

- Darien...

Quando eu ia dizer que o amava também, eu ouvi o pipipi do telefone. Eu tinha terminado de escovar meus cabelos e resolvi ir até a varanda também. Porque eu estava com um calor, mas que não tinha haver com a temperatura ambiente o quarto estava até meio gelado pelo ar condicionado. Mas só de lembrar de como o meu namorado estava ontem na _Bordeux_...

Escolhi um short jeans curto e o coloquei. Também eu passei um pouco de gloss de cereja e um pouco de perfume. Iria tirar na prova dos nove, se realmente o meu noivo me achava bonita. Me olhei no espelho e notei que o camisete era meio transparente, mas nem me importei, estava escuro e não ia dar para ver.

Fui até a porta da varanda e abri. A luz da lua iluminava toda a varanda e eu pude ver que Darien estava sentado em cima da espreguiçadeira, olhando para o céu. Parecia perdido em meio as estrelas. Então resolvi que o pegaria desprevenido: fui pé ante pé e tampei os olhos dele.

-Adivinha quem é? – perguntei a ele

**-Mãos pequenas e macias... Acho que já sei quem é? É a minha Serena.- ** ele me respondeu, tocando minhas mãos com as dele.

Soltei as mãos dos olhos dele e sorri quando ele se virou para me ver. Pude observar que ele assim que me viu, me olhou de cima a baixo e percebi que ele me devorava com os olhos. Isso era uma nova experiência para mim. Não que eu não tivesse percebido que ele já tinha me olhado diversas vezes desse jeito, mas de forma controlada. Mas dessa vez pude sentir a intensidade do olhar.

Ele se levantou e ficou de pé, me fazendo olhar para cima(já disse que meu namorado é alto pra caramba?), me fez girar e me abraçou. Então ele encostou a boca no meu ouvido e disse:

**- Isso tudo é para mim?**- Falou com ar de convencido que ele tinha.

- Ei seu bobo eu não me arrumei para você, nem arrumada eu estou...

**-Shiiiiu**- foi um único som que obtive antes de ele me calar com um beijo. Nossa que beijo! Quente, possessivo, único! O abracei com força para não cair devido a força do beijo.

Quando ele terminou, fiquei tão tonta que eu tive que agarrar a camiseta branca do Darien. Foi ai em que me dei conta de como ele estava vestido: uma camiseta branca simples e bermuda jeans preta e as havaianas de ontem. Apesar do visual ultra despojado, ele tava um gato... Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele ao mesmo tempo em que eu me soltava dos braços dele.

E pela primeira vez reparei as perninhas lindas que ele tem, já que ele vive de calça e mal pude ver ele de shorts na piscina. Só de olhar o meu calor aumentou...

- **O que houve, coelhinha? Porque está me olhando deste jeito**?- Ele me disse meio acanhado, meio sedutor.

- To olhando para suas lindas pernas, não posso olhar não,é?

**- Claro que pode, como pode ver o resto...**

- Mais que safadinho você se tornou...

**-É mesmo?**

- Sim! – Eu o retruquei enquanto me sentava no chão perto de uma roseira. E ele se sentava do meu lado. Bem, na verdade, ele se sentou atrás de mim e me puxou para os braços deles.

Ficamos abraçados e em silencio por um longo tempo, apreciando o céu estrelado em silencio. Nossa, eu realmente tinha esquecido o quanto era bom estar nos braços de quem à gente ama. Sabe eu voltei minha cabeça para olhar o rosto dele e ele me beijou na bochecha e sorriu. Sorri de volta e voltei minhas vistas para o céu, quando ele começou a falar e apontar para um ponto no alto...

**- Amor, você está vendo aquela galáxia? E a Andrômeda. E aquela ali é a Ursa Maior**...

- Sim eu estou vendo.- eu disse me achegando mais ao corpo quentinho dele.

**-Coelhinha...**

- Sim, diga...

**- Porque você me pediu um tempo no nosso namoro? Eu sei que você me ama, assim como eu a amo...**

- Uee! Pensei que você já tivesse visto o motivo no meu diário, ontem de manhã...

- **Eu li, mas eu queria conversar sobre isso, e tentar entender melhor.**

- Mas entender o que? Eu to com duvidas. Duvidas sobre meus sentimentos, sobre o nosso relacionamento e sobre eu mesma e sobre você.

**- Mas porque até de mim você tem duvidas?**

- Sabe, Darien, quanto tempo nós namoramos?

**- Dois anos e dez meses, quatro dias e uma hora.**

- Nossa que exatidão. -(caraca eu nem me lembrei dos dias e das horas de que estávamos juntos). -Você parece um relógio. - Tentei brincar com ele para espantar meu nervosismo.

**-Mas e daí? O que é que tem o nosso tempo de namoro com suas duvidas**?

- É que nesse tempo todo, quando é que foi que tivemos uma conversa como a que estamos tendo nesses dias?

**- Acho que nunca. É coelha, temos muita coisa para nos dizer. E não sabemos por onde começar...**

- É verdade...

Então eu comecei a puxar a conversa. Sabe foi a segunda vez em que eu pude me abrir com alguém. Me virei e me sentei em posição de lótus, assim ele fez a mesma coisa. Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos. Perguntei sobre muita coisa que eu tinha duvida, ele me respondia e também me perguntava. Até que eu comecei a perguntar coisas muito intimas dele e ele começou a corar...

-Darien, você por acaso é gay? Me diga a verdade...

- **O que você me perguntou Serena? Mas que pergunta sem noção. Se eu fosse realmente gay eu não estaria com você e sim com um homem. Esse tipo de pergunta seria do mesmo nível se eu te perguntasse se você por acaso é lesbica**.- vi a expressão chocada no rosto dele.

- Eu te responderia que não, não sou, e gosto de homem.

**- Então por que está divida entre mim e o Seiya? Pelo que eu li, quando ele se transforma em sailor, ele vira uma mulher. Isso pra mim é transformismo, boiolagem... Você já me viu me transformando e eu não virei uma garota.**

- Talvez por ele ter me dado carinho e atenção e sido mais expansivo que você , quando não fugiu de mim quando eu mais precisei.- eu disse já secando a vista , para ele não ver eu chorando.

**- Serena, eu admito que eu não fui um namorado legal com você, eu fui um tolo.**

-Não se chame de tolo, Darien. Eu te entendo, você fez uma prova que o mundo inteiro faz pra conseguir uma vaga em Harvard e conseguiu passar, e sem falar a pressão que a gente sofre quando aparece novos inimigos? Quantas vezes, eu não quis chutar tudo pro alto e fugir? Só não o fiz, por medo da Luna, de magoar as meninas e você, e por minha família em risco. Você teve a sua grande oportunidade e foi correr atrás do seu sonho, assim como eu estou fazendo agora!- disse sincera a ele.

- ** Mas não sei se eu fiz o certo... Mas mudando de assunto, não acredito que você também tem medo da reação da Luna.**

- Tenho sim, sei lá o que ela pode fazer com a minha família. Comigo não me importo, mas com minha mãe, meu pai e o Sammy, sim. Apesar de ela ser a gata guia da Princesa, eu nunca a vi irada de verdade e nem sei o que realmente se passa dentro dela. Tinha que ver como ela reagiu ao saber que eu não quero ser mais a Rainha de Tókio de Cristal ...

**- E como ela reagiu?** – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Ficou extremamente revoltada e me chamou de irresponsável. – Respondi sem medo

**- Nossa!Ela me parece legal, mas como ela é sua gata, pensei que você a conhecesse de verdade. Mas o que me surpreende que até você esteja esgotada dessa estória de passado e futuro utópico. – ** E deu uma pausa para segurar a minha mão e olhou mais uma vez bem fundo, como se compreendesse o que eu sentia em relação a aquilo tudo.e voltou a falar:

**-Agora também entendi por que você me pediu um tempo no namoro.** **Você ta com medo que eu só esteja interessado em você por causa do passado e daquele futuro. Não é**?- Ele me perguntou me acariciando o rosto.

- Sim, foi o que eu pensei. E não chame o Seiya de Transformista! Ele não é desse mundo, vai ver que no planeta dele as pessoas não são nem homens e nem mulheres.

**- Tá bom, acredito nessa hipótese...** – ele disse irônico e continuou- **Mas voltando ao assunto**, **bobinha, já te disse e digo de novo: foi a ela que eu pedi em casamento ou foi a você? Que Caos leve aquele passado e aquele futuro para a ponte que caiu. Se for para a gente ficar junto, nós dois iremos escrever a nossa própria estória. E para variar, e eu chamo o Seiya mesmo de transformista, bicha mesmo, só pelo fato de dar em cima de você. **Ele me disse meio revoltado, fazendo uma cara engraçada.

- hahahaha – eu ri do jeito do meu namorado. Pelo menos estávamos começando a nos entender...

- **Serena, mudando de assunto, ele tentou alguma coisa mais seria com você? Sabe**...

- Jamais, ele foi cavalheiro assim como você sempre foi comigo.

**-Ah bem, se não, eu ia fazer ele se arrepender**.

- Nossa, como estamos agressivos...

- **Agressivo não, defendo o que é meu.**

- ... – dei o meu silencio como resposta.

**-Não se assuste meu amor, jamais eu levantaria a mão para você. Pelo contrario, quero te proteger e te amar pelo resto da minha vida**.

- Darien...

- **Tem coisas pelo que devemos lutar na vida, Serena, e você é uma delas.-** Ele me disse se aproximando e acabou por me abraçou.

- Puxa vida, to sem palavras... Darien, bolinho de arroz, será que você pode me responder mais algumas perguntas?

**- Claro, e eu por acaso tenho cara de bolinho de arroz?**

- Não, mas é tão gostoso quanto um...- Eu disse isso, e ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- Bolinho, lembra daqueles sonhos adultos que eu tive e você leu de curioso no meu diário. Você também sonha com esse tipo de coisa?

- **Bem, eu, eu...** glup -eu vi ele bem tenso.

- Darien?

**- Admito, eu tenho sim!**

- Com quem? Espero que não seja com a Rey. – Eu disse já com um pouco de ciúmes.

**- Com coelhas loiras e curiosas e não com a Rey**. – depois dessa que ele disse, quem corou fui eu. Eu senti ele me dando uma cafungada no meu pescoço e o beijou, me arrepiando toda. Depois disso ficamos vermelhos e sem jeito... Voltamos a conversar.

-Ma...mas isso é totalmente normal, meu amor- eu respondi tentando deixar-lo mais a vontade, apesar da minha timidez.

**- Eu sei, mas é meio embaraçoso falar sobre essas coisas**. – Ele admitiu.

- Eu também acho. Mas se temos planos de nos casar, temos que conversar...

**- Ainda pensa em casar comigo?**

- Sim, ainda penso!- eu respondi franca. Por mais que eu pensasse em pedir um tempo a ele, eu estava ainda com muita vontade de me casar com o Darien.

- **Graças a Kami-sama!-** Ele respondeu parecendo um tanto feliz.

-Bolinho, tem uma coisa que me deixa super curiosa... Eu já li uns mangás pra gente adulta... – Eu ia falando super corada e enrolando os dedos, meu coração me dava a sensação que iria pular para fora... Tomei um pouco de ar e continuei – e que eu queria saber se você já fez _**aquilo**_ com alguém e como foi?

**-**_** Aquilo**_** o que, Serena**? – ele me dizendo já bastante vermelho e suando.

- Sabe, ir para cama com alguma garota... - completei mais vermelha que um pimentão.

**- Bem... Bem... Eu... eu...** – ele começou a gaguejar nervoso e olhar pro chão.

- Bolinho, eu sei que essa pergunta é muito intima, se não quiser responder, fica a vontade. Não sei nem por que eu fiz essa pergunta indiscreta... – Eu disse muito envergonhada com a minha cara de pau.

**-Se...Serena, mas...mas eu quero responder, só eu não sei como começar**.- Ele me disse me olhando nos olhos. Eu vi a sinceridade nos olhos dele e fiz um carinho no rosto dele como incentivo. A resposta que ele desse, talvez pudesse me machucar ou me deixar irada.

- **Serena, meu amor, minha vida, ee-eu... eu... sou... virgem**. – Ele depois que falou isso me soltou e se levantou. Ele já ia indo, quando eu fui mais rápida, me levantei e o abracei suas costas.

**- Ta satisfeita, Serena? Seu namorado é sonhador demais, que espera pela princesa encantada para a grande noite. Pode rir do babaca que tá na sua frente**. – Ele disse com um tom ferido... Senti suas lagrimas baterem em minha mão.

- Pára Darien, você não é um babaca! Você é um fofo! – Eu disse isso agarrada a ele em meio aos prantos.

Nunca imaginei que eu fosse ganhar um presente tão grande da vida. Um cara sensível e romântico, que espera pela garota certa pra uma coisa tão seria e intima. Isso é mais raro que ganhar na loteria ou achar uma jóia na rua. Quantas garotas queriam ter a sorte que eu tenho? E eu fui uma ingrata com a vida.

Sabe diário, me passou na cabeça naquele momento, as conversas das meninas mais velhas do grupo de ginástica olímpica. Elas falavam dos namorados e o que faziam com eles. E eu ficava em silencio e isso me fazia ter algumas duvidas sobre o Darien e nosso namoro. Eu nunca comentei com elas que eu também tinha namorado, na verdade nunca me abri de fato. Apesar de alegre e extrovertida, eu era fechada. Falava o que eu achava superficial, mas o que era intimo demais, nunca comentei com ninguém.

No começo, a gente namorava escondido,mas depois daquele dia que a Rini estava aqui da primeira vez e ele foi com ela lá em casa, não tivemos como esconder mais do meus pais. Meu pai ficou chiando durante semanas. Mas não sei como, minha mãe conseguiu acalmar e fazer ele aceitar, fora que o Darién ficou me escondendo durante um tempo, mas depois assumiu o nosso namoro publicamente.

Ele sempre teve a fama de um dos homens mais assediados de Tókio e a de pegador também. A de assediado eu nem tinha duvida, mas a de pegador... Eu era a testemunha de que o quanto ele era tímido e reservado. Por mais coisa que ele fizesse de infidelidade que eu tivesse imaginado, mais provas de que ele era fiel ele me dava.

Mas minha mente infantilizada não enxergava isso, e eu arrumava confusão a toa. Só que agora entendo que eu realmente sou ciumenta, e a conseqüências do que eu fiz no passado e agora procuro me controlar.

Mas voltando ao assunto, passou uns breve segundos até que eu tomasse coragem e dissesse tudo que vinha em meu coração.

- Darien, meu amor, não precisa se sentir assim... é claro que eu me surpreendi com essa novidade, mais eu achei sua atitude de esperar o momento certo muito bacana. Esse tipo de decisão exige que o cara tenha personalidade e pensamentos próprios, até porque nossa cultura é machista e exige muito dos garotos. E só de pensar que você não quis se iniciar com uma mulher qualquer, me enche de orgulho...

- **Serio?** – Ele me perguntou, se virando para me olhar, com aqueles lindos olhos azuis rasos d'água.

- Estou falando sério.

Ele não falou nada e me abraçou com força. Ficamos um bom tempo assim, abraçados e os dois chorando. Acho que as lagrimas derramadas estavam nos curando, sabe. Naquele momento, parte das minhas duvidas estavam morrendo.

Eu sentia no fundo da minha alma que eu sempre amei mesmo foi o Darien, mas talvez o que eu sentia pelo Seiya fosse algo misto de amizade e gratidão. Será mesmo isso? Não seria ao contrario? Mas ouvi a voz do meu coração e ele apontou o meu namorado. Aquela noite foi começo do renascimento do meu namoro.

Parecia que sairíamos daquilo tudo mais fortalecidos. Enquanto estávamos abraçados, eu me abri literalmente. Contei tudo que estava preso dentro de mim. E ele fez o mesmo.

Então depois que terminamos, nos soltamos e ficamos sentados um do lado do outro, de mãos dadas até começar a amanhecer.

Quando foi mais ou menos uma cinco para seis da manhã, eu me levante cheia de sono e eu já ia pro meu quarto, quando ele me pegou nos braços e entrou no meu quarto, me depositando em cima da cama. Ele se deitou atrás de mim e me abraçou, com isso, acabamos por dormir até mais ou menos nove horas da manhã.

Oie gente amada e bronzeada do meu fanfiction! Depois de um milênio tempo, coloquei um novo capitulo. E eu queria solenemente pedir desculpas as minhas fofosas , Neo Serenity Eternal, Nandinha82 e as outras pela falta de agradecimentos no capitulo passado! Quando eu fiz a correção do texto no site, eu tinha feito uma dedicatória daquele capitulo a elas, e a bendita não apareceu* momento raiva* , mas eu quero agradecer apesar da demora os reviews:

NaSalvatore: Obrigada pela presença: Olha a musica se chama Retrato Imaginário e quem canta é o grupo do SNZ

Marycena: que bom gostou tem mais a caminho

Marcinha- Chan : realmente eles foram fofos mesmo. Sugestão anotada, fofa.

Beijo a todos.


	23. Chapter 23

Darien

A senti se virar e me levar para um canto, próximo a onde estávamos. Encostei-me na parede e a virei para mim e comecei a beijar-la novamente.

Quando demos uma pausa para respirar, ela começou a me acariciar. Suas carícias eram suaves e de repente aproximou-se de minha cintura de forma sutil, mas ao mesmo tempo marcante, fazendo com que meu corpo desperta-se reações já conhecidas Não era a primeira vez que eu dava um amasso em uma garota, mas com ela, sim, com a minha querida coelhinha, essa sensação tinha gosto de primeira vez, pois era com a garota que eu amava. gemia baixinho, deliciado com aquilo... Eu tentava ficar calado, mas não conseguia, porque o gemido saia de minha alma. Minhas mãos criaram vida e a acariciava, passava por lugares ainda não explorados do corpo dela. Lugares que nunca me atrevi a tocar por causa da timidez e da idade da minha garota.

Já ofegante, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e beijei-lhe o pescoço macio e cheiroso. Perfume que sempre me deixa hipnotizado a cada vez que eu a vejo, aroma de uma mistura exótica de jasmins brancos com madressilva e um toque de baunilha, que me faziam lembrar um jardim florido de primavera, puro e de rara beleza.

Meu corpo já dava sinais dolorosos da fome que o consumia e já não aguentando mais, resolvi parar, por mais que em mim doesse e tivesse que nadar o mar do Alasca inteiro para me esfriar, para aplacar o fogo do desejo que me consumia naquele momento, minha vontade que eu tinha mesmo era de incendiar a mim e a ela, mas a voz da razão vem sempre nos alertar. Quer dizer quase sempre, isso quando ela não vem em horas tão impróprias como agora – riso - mas como cavalheiro que sou e no processo de reconquistar minha coelhinha é melhor ficar no chove não molha.

**- Coração, temos que parar. Não podemos levar isso a frente**

- Mas por quê? – ela me perguntou com um olhar decepcionado, e que me cortava o coração. Mas era preciso terminar com aquilo, se eu quisesse ter uma oportunidade honesta de conversar com ela.

- **Porque está ficando tarde e temos que voltar para os outros. – **falei me ajeitando enquanto a via se arrumando. Olhos azuis tão claros e límpidos como o céu durante o dia daquele verão brilhava de desejo, e seu corpo também mostrava o quanto me queria, pois vi dois pequenos pontos se insinuarem por debaixo da blusa de seda dela.

Então peguei na mão dela e descemos. Acabamos parando na parte da casa de espetáculos que era uma espécie de karaokê e vi meus amigos sentados em uma mesa perto do palco.

Vi que os amiguinhos daquele sem vergonha estavam lá. Sinal que Seiya "bicha" Kou também poderia estar lá. E realmente ele estava lá, sendo que só de ver aquele sujeito, meu sangue esquentou. Ele que viesse de graça pra cima da minha Serena, que ele veria quem era Darien Chiba de verdade. Fechei a cara raivoso, demonstrando minha falta de apreço por ele e o outro lá também o fez.

Vi que a coelha tentava evitar a todo custo uma confusão, coisa que eu não faria, a não ser que eu fosse provocado fortemente. Só aconteceria uma briga se aquele etezinho viesse dar em cima da Serena na minha frente. Então para que isso não ocorresse, ela saiu me arrastando e nos sentamos bem próximo aos nossos amigos que estavam vendo Mina e o cinzento marrento, (percebi que o Yaten era o nome do marrento daquele dia do restaurante, quando eu finalmente achei a coelha por causa da Mina, que falava Yaten para cá, Yaten para lá... tava enchendo o saco com essa obsessão dela por esse garoto), cantarem. Eu parei para observar que um novo casalzinho tinha se formado mais cedo, e não se desgrudavam.

Eu olhava tudo ao meu redor e isto estava me distraído, a cumulo de nem perceber o ogro maldito chamar minha namorada.

_**- Serena poderia vir aqui?**_

Todos no bar a olharam e vi que ela estava tímida... Ela me olhava com medo e segurava-me forte a sua mão, e eu olhava serio para ela, como se dissesse "eu se fosse você não subiria ali". Não sei por que, mas estava inseguro com relação a ela. A segurava nas mãos, como a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha, até que Mina, desceu do palco e a tirou de lá, praticamente arrastando a amiga, que ficava vermelha como tomate.

Seiya saiu da mesa de DJ, pegou uma guitarra vermelha e deu a ela. Vi que ele falava algo com ela, talvez sobre a guitarra e ela ficou olhando atônita a todos. E eu os fuzilando com os olhos. Então vi o Seiya a encorajando com algo assim:

_**- Vai bombom, mostra a eles como é que se faz...**_

- Mas não sei tocar bem ainda... – ela retrucou o idiota.

_**- Não foi o que eu vi nas nossas aulas...**_

- Mas qual musica Seiya? - Serena perguntou.

Dessa vez foi a Mina ( a menina cara de peroba, ) que disse o nome da musica . O Seiya (o rei dos caras de perobas e ladrão de garotas de outros) voltou a onde estava começou a mexer na mesa de som. Em seguida se dirigiu ao teclado do palco e começou a dar os primeiros acordes, e vi Serena tocar os primeiros acordes na guitarra, acompanhando-o e a Mina e o Yaten começaram a cantar:

_Falso diálogo, palavras sem som  
Rodeiam minha mente dominando o coração  
Um grito sai em sua direção  
Caminha pelos ares ecoando a imensidão  
Fui buscar você em mim_

Era engraçado ver a cara de nervoso da coelhinha, era mais engraçado ainda era ver a cara de surpresa das três meninas, incluindo a Rei. Sabe de todas as meninas do grupo de amigas da minha namorada, a Rei é a que eu considero como uma grande amiga, e depois que eu terminei o namoro com ela há quase três anos e meio atrás, ela virou uma quase irmã para mim, a irmã mais nova que nunca tive.

Apesar de eu desconfiar que ela ainda sentisse alguma coisa por mim,sentimento que não é mais correspondido por mim e da minha parte é só amizade sincera que ela terá, pois quem eu amo mesmo é a Serena.

E ainda mais que a Rei sempre foi a mais descrente em relação as mudanças da Serena, sempre a criticando, apesar de ser muitas vezes pro bem da loira, (confesso que nem sempre ...),fazendo as duas brigarem por inúmeras vezes sem lugar o hora certa,e isso sempre me incomodou, mas sempre deixei que elas se resolvessem. E foi a que ficou mais chocada ao ver a amiga tocando uma guitarra. Tá bem confesso! Que também que fiquei chocado com a grande nova, principalmente de aquele idiota ter dado as aulas. Mas eu estava adorando ver e ouvir minha gata tocar.

_O céu e o mar te dei  
Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcançar, eu não cheguei  
You've gotta feel the flying angel  
Para encontrar você_

_O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver  
A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário  
Como uma história presente, passado imaginário  
Olhar você, e não reconhecer  
Beijar a sua boca, te tocar e não te ver_

_Sentir no ar, magia de viver  
Imortal, entre o bem e o mal, permitir o prazer  
Fui buscar você em mim_

_O céu e o mar te dei  
Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcançar, eu não cheguei  
You've gotta feel the flying angel  
Para encontrar você_

_O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver  
A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário  
Como uma história presente, passado imaginário_

Parecia que aquela música falava diretamente a minha alma, deixando-me hipnotizado a cada movimento que Serena fazia com o corpo, com as mãos, que se mostravam ágeis e talentosas. Era muito bom ver que ela que começara a ter mais autoconfiança (esse era o maior defeito da minha namorada, ela sempre duvida muito de si mesma, tinha pouca autoconfiança, a deixando demasiadamente insegura sobre muita coisa, incluindo eu). Eu estava admirado com a incrível evolução da Serena e o quanto ela tentava provar para todos do nosso grupo, que existia uma pessoa alem da Serenity, e que essa pessoa merecia respeito. Essa pessoa chama-se Serena Tsukino...

_**- Puxa meninas vocês mandaram bem**_! – Seiya disse feliz, enquanto os olhava calado e só ouvindo - _**Vejam só o povo aplaudindo vocês duas. **_

_**- Ai isso parece um sonho, Serena**_- Disse Mina saltitante a Serena.

- Que horas são, Charles?- vi Serena perguntar ao guia e ele responder que eram uma e quinze da manhã. Já era de madrugada. Vi o sujeito ficar com cara de preocupação, porque do castelo do Pierre até aquele ponto de Paris são exatamente quase duas horas de viagem de carro.

- _Será que já podemos ir embora?_ – Amy, sempre a mais sensata do grupo, falava sonolenta nos braços do Taiki Kou, que em minha opinião, parece ser o único que tem bom senso e que pensa naquele grupo.

- _Ah não, eu quero cantar mais!_ – Mina reclamou (essa daí parece que não cansa, parece que funciona a base de pilha duracell)

- Ah eu realmente quero ir embora, eu to cansada. - a minha coelha disse, se sentando numa cadeira e eu me sentando ao seu lado e fazendo um carinho naqueles cabelos macios que só ela tem.

- _Puxa Serena, vamos cantar mais uma_! – Mina pediu com o olhar pidão a Serena e Rey deu um olhar atravessado a ela.

- _Você vai cantar no chuveiro do castelo, isso sim! Por que eu também quero ir embora._ – respondeu a morena, e eu me segurando para não rir do jeito despachado que Rei (a velha e boa Rei, sempre atrevida e com uma resposta na ponta da língua) respondeu.

Então Charles e Lita se levantaram:

- Vamos gente, porque se deixarmos para mais tarde, chegaremos depois das três da manha.

- Tá certo – Serena disse se levantando, e eu também, logo em seguida. Peguei a bolsa que Serena segurava, e segurei sua mão, apertando-a entre a minha, para a raiva do Seiya, que não gostou da nem pouquinho da Serena indo embora comigo. Ele não tem que gostar ou não, Serena é minha e não dele.

As outras se levantaram e Amy se despediu do Taiki com um casto beijo nos lábios. Tiraram tanto sarro da pobre garota, que escondia o rosto nos braços do rapaz moreno. E este ficava tão vermelho quanto a Amy. Ambos pareciam que muito envergonhados pela atitude que fizeram.

Até Mina e Yaten não escaparam da brincadeira da coelha, fazendo que os dois ficassem vermelhos como tomate e a Mina só deu um beijo no rosto do jovem . Depois disso, saímos da Bordeaux e cada grupo pegou o seu caminho.

Na hora da volta, dividimos o nosso grupo para que coubessem com folga nos dois carros. No carro de Pierre foram, alem dele, Amy, Serena e eu. No de Charles foram a Lita, Mina e Rey.

Assim que o carro deu partida, abracei minha namorada, apertando-a de encontro ao meu corpo e ela adormeceu agarrada a mim, e enquanto ela dormia Amy, Pierre e eu conversávamos animadamente, mas em tom baixo.

Chegando lá eu peguei minha linda adormecida, a levei para o quarto onde a deixei sobre a cama. Sai do quarto de minha coelha com uma sensação desagradável de solidão, pois o lugar que eu queria dormir naquela como as outras noites era naquele quarto, abraçado a minha preciosa gata.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Senti tristeza por está me sentindo tão sozinho. Para afastar esse sentimento tão ruim, comecei a me preparar para o banho. Tirei minha camisa preta, fui pegar uma roupa para ficar mais a vontade e fresco, me dirigi para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida, onde me refresquei apagando o meu fogo, desperto por Serena Tsukino e sua beleza escondida explosiva.

Coloquei uma bermuda jeans preta e uma camiseta branca, visual bem básico mesmo, sentando-me em seguida, em minha cama, liguei meu notebook e ia vendo alguns emails que chegaram, quando de repente, eu ouvi uns barulhos vindos do quarto de Serena . Fiquei preocupado e resolvi ligar para ela, os minutos pareciam uma tortura sem fim até que eu ouvisse o clique do outro lado...

- Alo?- uma voz meio sonolenta que me fez o corpo começar a despertar novamente.

**- Oi coração, tudo bem ai? É que eu ouvi um barulho aí e resolvi te ligar. Te acordei? –**respondi como se nada tivesse acontecendo...

- Não Darien, imagina! È que eu acordei e resolvi tomar um banho... Esbarrei na penteadeira. O barulho era eu mesma. Pode ficar descansado, viu! Desculpa eu te acordar...

**- Ah bem! Eu fiquei preocupado, mais deixa prá lá... Alias você não me acordou, estava sem sono... Sabe pensando numa linda coelhinha que é minha vizinha de quarto e só de ver, me tira o fôlego! –** admiti o que minha mente se recusava a aceitar.

- Darien, meu bem, você me elogiando assim, deixa encabulada!

- **Encabulada por quê? Você é linda! É fato**!

- E você tá muito bajulador, seu Chiba!

**- Você disse bem, **_seu___**Chiba. –**tentei fazer piada com a situação, coisa que não saiu legal.

-Haha, você ultimamente anda um engraçadinho... Esqueceu que estamos dando um tempo no nosso namoro? – maldito pedido da coelha. - Não sei o porquê de ela insistir com isso. Nós nos amamos e ponto.

**-Eu não esqueci e espero que você se lembre que eu disse que eu ia lutar por você...**

- Disso me lembro perfeitamente...

- **Que bom! Bom, vou desligar, porque aqui no quarto está quente e eu vou tomar uma fresca na varanda. Mais uma vez me desculpa por ligar a esta hora e espero que tenhas uma excelente madrugada! Amo-te e sonha comigo! **– falei isso sem nenhuma vontade de desligar...

- Tá bom, seu convencido e tenha bons sonhos! Beijos! – convencido eu? Imagina...

**- Serena...**

-Sim?

**- Eu te amo.**

- Darien...

Desliguei o telefone rapidamente, sem chance de deixar ela responder. Meu corpo e minha mente estavam em curto-circuito e precisava sair daquele quarto, para espairecer a mente. As lembranças de uma Serena diferente vieram-me como um raio. Pensamento da coelhinha com um biquíni que geralmente não era o usual dela, seus cabelos loiros, longos e macios sem aqueles odangos horríveis, voando soltos contra o vento, seu corpo de estatura pequena, mas cheio de curvas tentadoras.

Por Deus, eu não estava mais me reconhecendo, Eu estava febril de desejo pela minha namorada, e eu não conseguia mais ficar perto da minha coelha sem ficar corado, excitado e se chamando de Hentai, mentalmente.

Sai daquele quarto rapidamente e me sentei sobre a espreguiçadeira e comecei a observar aquele céu estrelado magnífico. Fiquei olhando encantado para aquela vastidão sem fim, enquanto senti uma doce presença: era minha coelha. Seu delicioso perfume de flores era inconfundível... Eu fingi não notar-lhe a presença. Senti suas mãos pequenas e macias me tamparem a visão, como uma brincadeira de criança e fui brindado pela sua voz doce me dizendo:

-Adivinha quem é? – Serena me perguntando...

**-Mãos pequenas e macias... Acho que já sei quem é? É a minha Serena. - **toquei suas mãos com as minhas e me virei para poder vê-la. Pelos céus, que visão do paraíso era aquela? Minha coelha sorria linda e terna para mim.

E com a luz da lua cheia daquela noite eu pude ver claramente o quanto minha amada era ( e é ) bela. Vi suas lindas pernas sendo mostradas por um short jeans curto e meio desfiados nas barras, que eram longas e bem torneadas. Fui subindo a visão para observar melhor aquela maravilhosa visão da natureza e pude observar a cintura fina mal coberta pela regatinha que ela usava, e que diga-se de passagem estava meio transparente.

E se ela achou que a escuridão da noite se encarregaria de esconder a semi-transparência da blusa dela, ela se enganou. Pude ver que a regata mal escondia aquelas duas preciosidades de bicos rosados que se insinuavam por debaixo do tecido semitransparente. Eram perfeitos de se ver e minhas mãos começaram a formigar, com desejo de tocar a pele macia que os formavam.

Em suma, minha coelha me tinha nas mãos, sedento por seus carinhos, sedento por seu amor... e se ela não falasse o que queria, eu ia perder o controle com uma tentação daquelas e a encheria de beijos. Eu ansiava demais pela minha coelha, mas eu ira respeitá-la até o fim. Só iria tocá-la quando ela quisesse e permitisse. Acho que ela até percebeu que eu a queria, mas me deu um olhar cúmplice e me olhou também.

Me levantei e fiquei de pé, a fazendo olhar para mim, a girei para ver como ela estava e a abracei. Então encostei a boca no ouvido dela e disse:

**- Isso tudo é para mim?**- falei rouco

- Ei seu bobo eu não me arrumei para você, nem arrumada eu estou...

**-Shiiiiu**- foi a única coisa que eu disse antes de beijá-la com a paixão que corria nas minhas veias. Foram incríveis as sensações que só minha coelha pode despertar em meu corpo, sinto-me nas nuvens quando estou nos braços de Serena. Senti o corpo dela se moldar ao meu e senti que ela... correspondia aos meus carinhos. Foi de modo suave que terminamos o nosso beijo

Percebi que ela me olhava com interesse, principalmente minhas pernas. Vi que ela me olhava com o olhar de uma mulher que deseja seu amado. E confesso que sempre sonhei com ela me olhando desse jeito. Para tentar desfazer o clima que estava se formando, resolvi fazer-lhe uma pergunta

- **O que houve, coelhinha? Porque está me olhando deste jeito**?.

- To olhando para suas lindas pernas, não posso olhar não,é?

**- Claro que pode, como pode ver o resto... – ** me arrependi de ter falado isso depois.

- Mais que safadinho você se tornou...

**-É mesmo?**

- Sim! – Eu a vi sentar perto de uma roseira e eu sentei por trás dela e a abracei.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo, apreciando o céu estrelado,suas nuances de azul escuro com pontos brilhosos ... Era tão bom ter meu amor em meus braços, sentir o perfume de seus cabelos bater-lhe as narinas, o clima que se formava extremamente romântico... Olhamo-nos carinhosamente e sorrimos um para o outro. Então resolvi puxar conversa com ela...

**- Amor, você está vendo aquela galáxia? E a Andrômeda. E aquela ali é a Ursa Maior**...

- Sim eu estou vendo.- Disse se achegando a mim.

**-Coelhinha...**

- Sim, diga...

**- Porque você me pediu um tempo no nosso namoro? Eu sei que você me ama, assim como eu a amo... - ** Sempre quis saber o porque daquela decisão. Apesar de ter lido o motivo no diário dela, queria que ela falasse sobre ele, precisávamos conversar,

- Ué! Pensei que você já tivesse visto o motivo no meu diário, ontem de manhã...

- **Eu li, mas eu queria conversar sobre isso, e tentar entender melhor.**

- Mas entender o que? Eu to com duvidas. Duvidas sobre meus sentimentos, sobre o nosso relacionamento e sobre eu mesma e sobre você. –( Duvidas, mas sobre o que, de fato, meu bem ? – perguntei-me mentalmente)

**- Mas porque até de mim você tem duvidas?**

- Sabe, Darien, quanto tempo nós namoramos?

**- Dois anos e dez meses, quatro dias e uma hora. – ** Eu disse sem pestanejar.

- Nossa que exatidão. – Ela brincou comigo - Você parece um relógio.

**-Mas e daí? O que é que tem o nosso tempo de namoro com suas duvidas**?

- É que nesse tempo todo, quando é que foi que tivemos uma conversa como a que estamos tendo nesses dias?

**- Acho que nunca. É coelha, temos muita coisa para nos dizer. E não sabemos por onde começar...**

- É verdade...

Então nos sentamos de frente um para o outro e nos encaramos. Pela primeira vez, eu estava vendo a Serena Mulher, não a garotinha que eu conheci e nem tão pouco a versão rainha dela , mas sim uma moça de carne e osso como eu. Já conversamos sobre algumas coisas em nosso relacionamento, que desde o começo não era normal. Mas estávamos dispostos de dar uma oportunidade honesta de passar nosso namoro pelo raio-x e realmente por os pingos nos is. Ela começou a perguntar coisas que nunca conversamos. Até que uma pergunta estranha surgiu ...

-Darien, você por acaso é gay? Me diga a verdade...

O que? Serena me perguntando esse tipo de coisa? Porque até ela duvida de mim? Só por que não quis me aproveitar dela antes quando eu tive oportunidade? Será que ela tem aquela visão machista de que todo homem que se preza tem que ser um desrespeitador com mulheres? Não sei não, mas nesse mato tem cachorro... Será que não basta aqueles bakas de Harvard me zoarem pelo fato ocorrido com Cindy, até minha gata duvidar de mim? Sou um homem que curte garotas, mas as respeito em primeiro lugar... Nunca avancei em nosso relacionamento por vários motivos, mas tem três principais deles: primeiro: a idade e a mentalidade da minha namorada. Apesar da nossa diferença de idade ser pequena, quatro anos, minha namorada não estava preparada pra esse tipo de coisa. Além de ela ser menor de idade.

Segundo... Eu também estava confuso, porque eu já gostava da Serena antes da descoberta das nossas vidas passadas e a pressão de se realizar aquele futuro aprisionante. Aquilo me fez ter vontade de terminar com a coelha e fugir, se bem que fiz quase isso, só que eu não tive coragem de terminar com ela. Não ter terminado com Serena foi minha melhor decisão, pois só o fato de estar abraçado a ela naquele momento valia a pena...

Bom , o terceiro e grande motivo, é um homem e se chama Kenji Tsukino, ou seja o pai da coelha e seu jeito feroz e assustador, que sempre me tratava quando eu chegava a casa da coelha e que sempre me faz ter frio na espinha só de olhar-lo.

- **O que você me perguntou Serena? Mas que pergunta sem noção. Se eu fosse realmente gay eu não estaria com você e sim com um homem. Esse tipo de pergunta seria do mesmo nível se eu te perguntasse se você por acaso é lesbica**.- Respondi a pergunta com uma cara chocada.

- Eu te responderia que não, não sou, e gosto de homem. – Ah tá, e o Seiya é o que afinal de contas? Bicha transformista ou uma mulher disfarçada de homem? Se Serena fosse realmente me trocar por ele (ou será ela?) não seria do mesmo time da Haruka e da Michiru? Resolvi ficar quieto.

**- Então por que está dúvida entre mim e o Seiya? Pelo que eu li, quando ele se transforma em Sailor, ele vira uma mulher. Isso pra mim é transformismo, boiolagem... Você já me viu me transformando e eu não virei uma garota.**

- Talvez por ele ter me dado carinho e atenção e sido mais expansivo que você , quando não fugiu de mim quando eu mais precisei.- Eu vi lagrimas correrem naqueles olhos de safira dela ao me retrucar isso. Meu coração doeu, se ela soubesse como me arrependi de ter deixado sozinha e disponível para aquele urubu ficar bicando e a bruxa velha da galáxia fazê-la sofrer...

**- Serena, eu admito que eu não fui um namorado legal com você, eu fui um tolo. –** admiti o meu erro.

-Não se chame de tolo, Darien. Eu te entendo, você fez uma prova que o mundo inteiro faz pra conseguir uma vaga em Harvard e conseguiu passar, e sem falar à pressão que a gente sofre quando aparecem novos inimigos? Quantas vezes, eu não quis chutar tudo pro alto e fugir? Só não o fiz, por medo da Luna, de magoar as meninas e você, e por minha família em risco. Você teve a sua grande oportunidade e foi correr atrás do seu sonho, assim como eu estou fazendo agora!- ela me disse, olhando-me com sinceridade.

Era curioso ver que até Serena Tsukino tem medo de uma gata alienígena, que por acaso morava na mesma casa que ela. Por mais tempo de convivência que tínhamos com Luna e Artemis, nós não tínhamos realmente a certeza da natureza do caráter daqueles animais. Eram aparentemente bons, mas nunca os vimos realmente bravos, nem sabíamos como reagiriam diante da raiva ou desapontamento extremos.

- **Mas não sei se eu fiz o certo... Mas mudando de assunto, não acredito que você também tem medo da reação da Luna.**

- Tenho sim, sei lá o que ela pode fazer com a minha família. Comigo não me importo, mas com minha mãe, meu pai e o Sammy, sim. Apesar de ela ser a gata guia da Princesa, eu nunca a vi irada de verdade e nem sei o que realmente se passa dentro dela. Tinha que ver como ela reagiu ao saber que eu não quero ser mais a Rainha de Tókio de Cristal...

**- E como ela reagiu?** – Perguntei curioso.

- Ficou extremamente revoltada e me chamou de irresponsável. – Ela respondeu

Até um tempo atrás eu pensava o mesmo, mas agora, depois do que li naquele diário, vi o quanto Serena sofria calada e engolia uma melancia gigante a cada vez que se mencionava aquele passado e o futuro, sem dar um único pio e esquecerem o presente, e de que Serena e eu tivermos o azar de sermos a encarnação de duas pessoas mortas e importantes demais para aquele casal de animais, que por acaso talvez tivéssemos outros planos para a vida em mente. E isso **nunca** foi levado em conta pelos bichanos. Na ânsia de cumprir-se aquele destino ditado por não sei quem e rever o Milênio de Prata / Tókio de Cristal existindo de fato, os gatos nos fazem uma pressão insustentável. Eu pensando que quem seria a mais interessada nesse assunto seria a coelha, mas nisso eu me enganei redondamente e terrivelmente.

**- Nossa!Ela me parece legal, mas como ela é sua gata, pensei que você a conhecesse de verdade. Mas o que me surpreende que até você esteja esgotada dessa estória de passado e futuro utópico. – **Dei uma pausa para segurar-lhe a mão e passa-lhe força para continuar e continuei a falar. **-Agora também entendi por que você me pediu um tempo no namoro.** **Você ta com medo que eu só esteja interessado em você por causa do passado e daquele futuro. Não é**?- Acariciei-lhe o rosto e senti - lhe a pele de veludo.

- Sim, foi o que eu pensei. E não chame o Seiya de Transformista! Ele não é desse mundo, vai ver que no planeta dele as pessoas não são nem homens e nem mulheres.

– **Sei disso, coelha e você ainda cai nessa...**

**- Tá bom, acredito nessa hipótese...** – ironizei o fato- **Mas voltando ao assunto**, **bobinha, já te disse e digo de novo: foi a ela que eu pedi em casamento ou foi a você? Que Caos leve aquele passado e aquele futuro para a ponte que caiu. Se for para a gente ficar junto, nós dois iremos escrever a nossa própria estória. E para variar, e eu chamo o Seiya mesmo de transformista, bicha mesmo, só pelo fato de dar em cima de você.**

- hahahaha – ela riu com que eu disse.

- **Serena, mudando de assunto, ele tentou alguma coisa mais seria com você? Sabe**...

Fiquei intrigado e perguntei por que li sobre alguns fatos estavam relatados no diário, sobre o Seiya dizer umas coisinhas e sugerir outras, que foram devidamente recusada e Serena que tem um talento nato para se fazer de boba e fingir que não havia entendido nada. Grande coelha, ela deveria fazer escola de teatro e ser atriz.

- Jamais, ele foi cavalheiro assim como você sempre foi comigo.

**-Ah bem, se não, eu ia fazer ele se arrepender**.

- Nossa, como estamos agressivos...

- **Agressivo não, defendo o que é meu.**

-... – foi a única coisa que eu escutei da parte dela.

**-Não se assuste meu amor, jamais eu levantaria a mão para você. Pelo contrario, quero te proteger e te amar pelo resto da minha vida**. – falei sério

- Darien...

- **Tem coisas pelo que devemos lutar na vida, Serena, e você é uma delas. -** a abracei, e a apertando nos braços em seguida.

- Puxa vida, to sem palavras... Darien, bolinho de arroz, será que você pode me responder mais algumas perguntas? - E porque não? Depois de perguntar se eu era gay, não existiria pergunta mais pesada que essa.

**- Claro, e eu por acaso tenho cara de bolinho de arroz?**

- Não, mas é tão gostoso quanto um... - fiquei corado com o elogio dúbio que ela me fez...

- Bolinho, lembra daqueles sonhos adultos que eu tive e você leu de curioso no meu diário. Você também sonha com esse tipo de coisa?-

Aí o que é isso Serena? Pergunta-encosta-na-parede? Você ta impossível, my little heart.

- **Bem, eu, eu...** Glup – eu tenso toda a vida, Serena me pegou desprevenido.

- Darien?

**- Admito, eu tenho sim!- **admiti

- Com quem? Espero que não seja com a Rey. – Ela com ciúmes dos meus sonhos eróticos? Só podia ser a minha coelhinha mesmo.

**- Com coelhas loiras e curiosas e não com a Rey**. – Admiti para a coelha, mais corado que tomate e curioso para ver a reação dela. Aproximei-Me dela, encostando o rosto no pescocinho cheiroso dela e aspirando o cheiro delicioso que imanava dela, o beijando logo em seguida.

-Ma... Mas isso é totalmente normal, meu amor- Ela respondeu gaguejando

**- Eu sei, mas é meio embaraçoso falar sobre essas coisas**. – confessei envergonhado.

- Eu também acho. Mas se temos planos de nos casar, temos que conversar...

**- Ainda pensa em casar comigo? –** disse esperançoso. Nada me faria tão feliz, como ver a coelha casada comigo e sendo uma esposa feliz ao meu lado. Estava tenso,não sei o que faria se recebesse uma resposta negativa da parte dela.

- Sim, ainda penso...

- **Graças a Kami-sama!-** Eu disse feliz da vida com isso. Casar-me com a coelha e ser um bom médico são os meus maiores sonhos.

-Bolinho, tem uma coisa que me deixa super curiosa... Eu já li uns mangás pra gente adulta... – Eu a via falando super corada e enrolando os dedos, super envergonhada, como o que ela fosse perguntar seria uma bomba-relógio, depois da perguntinha de eu ser gay eu nem espero mais nada – e que eu queria saber se você já fez _**aquilo**_ com alguém e como foi?

**-**_** Aquilo**_** o que, Serena**? – Eu respondi já bastante vermelho e suando.

Aquilo o que? Sexo? É , Darien, chegou a hora da verdade... O grande e popular Darien Chiba, o dito o terror das mulheres de Tókio, o conquistador... Você vai mentir e dizer que, já fez e bancar o adultão pegador ou vai dizer a verdade para sua noiva? O que ela vai pensar de você ao saber que o namorado dela é tão virgem quanto ela? Ela vai rir ou chorar? Será que valeu a pena esperar pela garota certa? Eu tinha certeza absoluta que Serena era a minha princesa encantada, mas será que ela acha o mesmo de mim?

- Sabe, ir para cama com alguma garota... – Ela tentou completar a pergunta, como se eu não tivesse entendido o que ela queria saber.

**- Bem... Bem... Eu... eu...** – comecei a gaguejar nervoso e olhar pro chão. Não sabia como começar a me explicar.

- Bolinho, eu sei que essa pergunta é muito intima, se não quiser responder, fica a vontade. Não sei nem por que eu fiz essa pergunta indiscreta...

**-Se...Serena, mas...mas eu quero responder, só eu não sei como começar**.- Eu disse olhando em seus lindos olhos.

- **Serena, meu amor, minha vida, ee-eu... Eu... Sou... Virgem**. – eu disse nervoso, e como um bicho acuado, me levantei rapidamente e já indo, pois estava com medo da fúria dela. Mas ao contrario, senti o afetuoso abraço dela.

**- Ta satisfeita, Serena? Seu namorado é sonhador demais, que espera pela princesa encantada para a grande noite. Pode rir do babaca que tá na sua frente**. – Eu disse ferido a ela, tinha me exposto, coisa que eu quase nunca fazia, por me esconder na minha mascara de frieza e indiferença. Me virei, ficando de frente pra ela e comecei a chorar, magoado com a situação. E ela se abraçou ainda mais e disse, me olhando nos olhos:

- Pára Darien, você não é um babaca! Você é um fofo! – Naquele momento, respirei aliviado, minha coelha não ficou furiosa comigo.

- Darien, meu amor, não precisa se sentir assim... é claro que eu me surpreendi com essa novidade, mais eu achei sua atitude de esperar o momento certo muito bacana. Esse tipo de decisão exige que o cara tenha personalidade e pensamentos próprios, até porque nossa cultura é machista e exige muito dos garotos. E só de pensar que você não quis se iniciar com uma mulher qualquer, me enche de orgulho...

- **Serio?- **Perguntei feliz, já mais calmo, apesar de continuar a descer minhas lagrimas pelo rosto.

- Estou falando sério.

Simplesmente eu abracei e fiquei em silencio. Alias nos dois ficamos. Às vezes o silencio fala mais que uma discussão aos berros. Então depois disso ficamos conversando até ao amanhecer, tirando duvidas, ou simplesmente rindo de bobagens, como nunca fizemos sem liberdade. Foi ótimo.

Quando foi mais ou menos uma cinco para seis da manhã, eu a vi bocejar e se levantar. Ela ia entrar, pois estava com sono, isso era bem notável nela. Então a peguei nos braços e a levei para a cama, onde a deixei e me deitei ao seu lado e a abracei. Pegamos no sono quase que instantaneamente, devido ao cansaço físico e emocional que passamos naquela noite.

Acordei as nove da manha, em meio a batidas, quase que violentas na porta e gritos do lado de fora do quarto. Eram as garotas. Me apoiei sobre um braço e pude observar a garota mais linda do mundo dormir feito um lindo anjo. Dava pena de acordá-la. Então coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro delicado e dei uma sacudidela . A única resposta que ela me deu foi:

- Mamãe, por favor, mais cinco minutinhos, me deixa dormir... Deixa, vai...

Percebi que ela não acordaria daquela maneira, então eu a beijei. Acordaria ela como uma princesa encantada que ela era. Então eu tive o privilégio de vê-la acordar. Quem me dera de ter o prazer de vê-la despertar todas as manhãs assim.

-**Hora de acordar, coração**... - falei em tom baixinho. Tom que ela também adotou para que não desconfiassem da minha presença naquele lugar.

- Darien? Será que eu estou... Sonhando ou você está aqui no meu quarto?

**- Bom dia, minha bela adormecida**!

- Bom dia, meu sapinho encantado!

Eu apenas sorri com o apelido, e a abracei. E a porta continuava a ser ferozmente batida e gritos ecoavam pelo corredor. Quando dei por mim, vi a Coelha voltar da porta e se sentar na cama. Caramba, eu estava tão na lua, que eu nem vi minha coelha se soltar do abraço, atender a porta e voltar...

- **Quem era**? – perguntei curioso.

- Eram as garotas. E quem batia a porta era a Rey. Elas estavam me chamando para sair. Parece que o Pierre e Charles vão ao aeroporto comprar as passagens pra Saint Tropez. E pelo que a Amy disse, parece que vamos hoje a tarde, para a casa de praia da Família do seu amigo, lá em St. Tropez. Você vai?

**- Vou sim, coração**. –disse calmo

- Obaaaaaaa – ela me disse feliz. Puxando-me pelo braço e pulando.

- Darien, vamos, levante-se! Precisamos ir às compras!

- **Compras? Do que você está falando**? – Já disse meio assustado. Serena quando resolve ir às compras, sai de baixo...

- Protetor solar, bolsa de praia...

**- Mas você já não tem essas coisas**? – indaguei a ela lembrando-me da quantidade de bolsas que eu tinha visto com ela no outro dia.

- Meu protetor solar acabou, esqueci minha bolsa de praia e meus óculos de sol no hotel, quero comprar umas havaianinhas novas...

**- E a cabecinha de vento ataca novamente**!

- O que _disse_ amorzinho? – Ela me disse num tom bem calmo e dissimulado. Porque eu disse dissimulado? Porque eu vi um brilho de raiva no olhar dela, ela simplesmente odeia esse apelido.

- **Xi... To Ferrado** – eu disse em tom de zombaria

- Darien...

**- Sim, meu amor**...

- Cala a boca e levanta **já** daí! – ela me jogou uma almofada e eu joguei outro nela, em seguida a abracei e depositei um selinho em seus lábios macios. Logo em seguida, me levantei e já ia indo para a porta da varanda, quando me lembrei das garotas...

- **Ei você não disse se você ia ir com as meninas comprar as passagens. Vai com elas**? -perguntei

- Eu disse que não iria. Disse que nós tínhamos combinado de passar o dia juntos...

**- Mentirosa**... - Retruquei brincalhão e com isso levei mais uma almofadada no braço, fazendo a almofada indo parar perto da porta.

- **Tá bom Serena, a gente passa o dia junto...** Disse rindo do rosto serio e bonito da coelha.

- Ah bom, se não, eu ia com as garotas, passaria pelo hotel e iria perguntar ao Seiya se ele hoje estaria livre para me acompanhar nas compras...

- **Você não faria isso, né coelha?** – Perguntei já enciumado.

- Não duvide de mim, baka – ela me disse dando a língua

- **Coração te espero, daqui a meia hora lá embaixo, tá? Vê se não atrasa. -** disse tentando mudar de assunto com ela.

- tá bom - Ela respondeu, e em seguida entrou no banheiro e trancou-se lá dentro. Eu saí e fui pro meu quarto e fiz a mesmíssima coisa que ela.

Ufa finalmente mais um capitulo encerrado e Mais agradecimento aos meus queridos leitores...

Gente um hiper obrigadaço pela paciência e carinho que todos do site . Se eu pudesse e o dinheiro desse, daria um Oscar a todos vocês...

BunnyRita – Obrigada por gostar da minha fic. É sempre um imenso prazer ver leitores novos por aqui

Serenity Eternal.- Obrigada por tudo amiga

NahSalvatore, Isa Moon e Nandinha 82- Obrigada por sempre me prestigiarem com suas presenças aqui no rewiews e principalmente pelas sugestões...


	24. Chapter 24

Bem vindos a mais um capitulo de "Uma nova oportunidade para a Serena" ! Espero que gostem deste, e vou logo lembrando a todos: Sailor Moon não me pertencem e sim a Naoko T. (Mas o Darien e o Seiya, se a Serena der um pé na poupança dos dois, serão meus *risada maléfica*, mas como não sou má, deixo eles ficarem um pouco com as fãs, e a Haruka, eu sorteio entre vocês- brincadeirinha)

Uma nova oportunidade para 24 –

Um dia (_quase_) perfeito.

Serena

Nossa diário que deliciosa manhã passei naquele dia. O dia começou perfeito, (isto, é seria plenamente perfeito se não fosse o arsenal de marteladas e marretadas, digo, batidas na porta do meu quarto que quase fora chão abaixo). Estava em um lindo sonho com o meu amado namorado, onde nós estávamos juntos na cama ( calma, não é nada disso que você deve estar pensando, seu diário safadinho, embora ansiava por um dia isso acontecer, mas voltemos ao assunto) estávamos apensa dormindo juntos e abraçadinhos, nada demais...

Senti que minha mãe queria me acordar, como ela faz todas as manhãs. E eu falei a mesma coisa de sempre pra ela...

-Mamãe, por favor, mais cinco minutinhos, me deixa dormir... Deixa, vai...

Continuava em meu belo sonho, sentido o roçar dos lábios macios e quentinhos de meu gatinho junto ao meu, e a sensação era muito real. Senti seu lábios pesando sobre o meu, e ao me dar conta, não era apenas mais um sonho e- ele estava ali, me beijando mesmo (aiiii. *ooo*)

-**Hora de acordar, coração**... – ele me falava baixinho, só para que eu escutasse, missão quase impossível por causa do barulho horroroso que faziam na porta. Perguntei-lhe no mesmo tom...

- Darien? Será que eu estou... Sonhando ou você está aqui no meu quarto? – Nossa diário, nem to acreditando, meu namorado dormiu comigo!

E ele era ( é) lindo recém-acordado, o cabelo bagunçado lhe deixava com um certo ar de inocência, de meninão indefeso mesmo. Seu rosto era engraçado, não tinha nenhum sinal de barba, ao contrario do meu pai, (que tinha que se barbear todo dia, e dia de domingo era a folga dele no gilete, e com isso ele fica com uma marca azulada no rosto ),e estava meio rosado. O que me chamava a atenção era que os olhos dele estavam um pouco mais claros. Como eu queria vê-lo acordar desse jeito todos os dias ...

**- Bom dia, minha bela adormecida**! – ele me disse carinhoso

- Bom dia, meu sapinho encantado!- Eu o cumprimentei e brinquei com ele. E o danadinho só sorriu, aumentando o charme matutino dele.

Ele me abraçou e parecia que estava com a cabeça na Lua (depois me chama de cabecinha de vento, affs). Eu estava nas nuvens, mas tinha que voltar rapidinho, por causa da bendita porta, que precisava ser atendida, se não ia abaixo, com a força com que batiam-lhe.

Soltei-me de seus braços quentinhos, sai de fininho e o deixei como estava, e fui atender a droga da porta. Quando abri, vi a Rei com a mão erguida, como se fosse bater mais e as outras com caras de poucas amigas.

- O que querem? Isso é jeito de bater na porta de alguém? - perguntei seca

- _Bom dia, Serena-baka! O que queria que eu fizesse? Batesse com delicadeza? Que entrasse pela janela feito ladrão ou te fizesse uma serenata? Quando você dorme, nem o papa te acorda... -_ Rei reclamou do jeito de sempre..

- Podiam me ligar, né?

- _Mas como se seu celular estava dando como desligado?_ – Mina disse me olhando.

- É verdade, o desliguei ontem a noite! hahahaha.- ri nervosa

- _Dãaaaa, então como íamos te ligar? Sua burra!_ – Rei me retrucou

- Falem logo o que querem, porque eu estou ocupada! – Falei p*** da vida.

_- Ocupada com o que? Podemos saber?-_ Rei perguntou

- Não interessa a você, Rei- Respondi dando lhe a língua

- _Se não me interessasse, não te perguntaria_ – ela retrucou me dando a língua também!

- _Parem de brigar, meninas, por favor! O que o Pierre vai pensar de nós?_ – Lita falou tentando nos acalmar. E continuou:

- _Sabe o que é, Serena, é que o Charles já chegou, e está tomando o café da manhã com o Pierre. Os dois vão até Paris comprar as passagens de avião para Saint Tropez para todas nós. Nos convidou para ir com eles e aproveitar para dar uma volta na cidade. Quer ir conosco?_

-Litinha, obrigada pelo convite, mas não vai dá... – Respondi tranquila

- _Mas porque não vai dá_?- ela me perguntou

-Porque Darien e eu combinamos de passar o dia juntos e temos outros planos em mente para hoje.

-_Régardez comme ils sont jolis! __Le petit couple va sortir emsemble aujoud'hui -_ Amy disse brincando comigo.

-Arretez! C'est pas drôle! – Eu respondi

- _O que? Serena falando francês? Ela mal sabe falar o japonês! Parem o mundo que eu quero descer_! – Rei disse assombrada.

-Je sais parler le français, tu es ennuyante! – respondi a Rei, seguida de uma careta, que foi devolvida por ela.

- Ta bom então, Serena, a gente se vê mais tarde. Aproveita bem o dia – Lita disse sorridente.

- Obrigada Lita, divirtam-se em Paris, meninas... – Respondi a elas no mesmo tom e entrei no quarto. Vi que o Darien não havia se levantado da cama, apenas permanecido sentado e me olhando atônito. Acho que ele tinha se dado conta da minha ausência em seus braços naquele momento.

- **Quem era**? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Eram as garotas. E quem batia a porta era a Rey. Elas estavam me chamando para sair. Parece que o Pierre e Charles vão ao aeroporto comprar as passagens pra Saint Tropez. E pelo que a Amy disse, parece que vamos hoje a tarde, para a casa de praia da Família do seu amigo, lá em St. Tropez. Você vai? – Respondi ansiosa. Praia, sol e meu moreno... era tudo que eu queria naquele balneário famoso.

**- Vou sim, coração**. – ele me respondeu.

- Obaaaaaaa – Fiquei feliz de ouvir a resposta e sai o puxando pelo braço e pulando feito coelho.

- Darien, vamos, levante-se! Precisamos ir às compras! – Disse empolgada. Já sabia o que tinha que comprar.

- **Compras? Do que você está falando**? – Ele disse assustado. Homens odeiam acompanhar garotas nas compras! Isso é fato comprovado. Não dei trela a ele e comecei a falar a minha listinha.

- Protetor solar, bolsa de praia...

**- Mas você já não tem essas coisas**? – Ele perguntou. Até parece que ele vai pagar alguma coisa pra mim. Vou comprar minhas coisas com o dinheiro que eu ganhei.

- Meu protetor solar acabou, esqueci minha bolsa de praia e meus óculos de sol no hotel, quero comprar umas havaianinhas novas... - argumentei

**- E a cabecinha de vento ataca novamente**! –ele me disse naquele tom zombador o apelido que eu mais odeio na face da terra.

- O que _disse_ amorzinho? – Eu disse enraivecida, mas fiz uma carinha beeeeeem calma e chispando ódio nos olhos.

- **Xi... To Ferrado** – Ele disse em tom de zombaria

- Darien... – eu disse bem calminha

**- Sim, meu amor**...

- Cala a boca e levanta **já** daí! – joguei uma almofada sobre ele e ele me jogou outra , em seguida me abraçou e me beijou .

Logo em seguida, ele se levantou e já ia indo para a porta da varanda quando disse:

- **Ei você não disse se você ia ir com as meninas comprar as passagens. Vai com elas**?

- Eu disse que não iria. Disse que nós tínhamos combinado de passar o dia juntos... – falei tranquilamente

**- Mentirosa**... –Ele disse matreiro enquanto eu joguei uma almofada cor de rosa e esta acertou-lhe o braço antes de cair no chão, ao lado da porta de vidro da varanda.

- **Tá bom Serena, a gente passa o dia junto...** – ele disse meio entre dentes

- Ah bom, se não, eu ia com as garotas, passaria pelo hotel e iria perguntar ao Seiya se ele hoje estaria livre para me acompanhar nas compras...

- **Você não faria isso, né coelha?** – como é ciumento esse menino... rsrsrsrs

- Não duvide de mim, baka – dei-lhe a língua o provocando ainda mais

- **Coração, te espero daqui a meia hora lá embaixo, tá? Vê se não atrasa. –**

- tá bom – Eu respondi a ele, enquanto ia entrando no banheiro para o banho.

Quinze minutos depois, estava de banho tomado e refrescada. Escolhia a roupa que eu ira vestir para ir a cidadezinha próxima ao castelo. Não sabia se eu ia com o vestido florido vermelho que eu comprei em Paris ou se eu ia de jardineira jeans e camiseta rosa. Acabei optando por uma blusa estilo cigana, com a estampa de xadrez francês cor de laranja bem clarinho e uma mini-saia jeans até o meio das coxas.E para arrematar tênis all star brancos e argolas de ouro para fazer par com o cordão metadinha que ele tinha me dado.

Escovei meus cabelos úmidos da água do banho e os deixei soltos. Passei um pouco do creme pra cabelos loiros, gloss transparente, e em seguida, peguei minha bolsa de mão em tecido laranja bem clarinho.

Desci calmamente e vi que não estava sozinha. Mina descia as escadas apressadamente e ela estava com uma blusa igual a minha (compramos na mesma loja), uma calça jeans e sandálias rasteiras. Carregava uma mini bolsa de palha.

Assim que nos vimos, ficamos nos olhando assustadas e depois caímos na gargalhada e fomos conversando sobre o passeio a praia até onde o café da manha estava sendo servido. Chegando lá pude ver que os outros estavam tomando café, inclusive minha mãe e o Charles. Cumprimentei todos e me sentei a mesa.

Minutos depois vi Darien chegando a sala e ele estava um tremendo gato(ele sempre é um gato...)! Usava uma camisa cáqui de botão com uma camiseta preta por debaixo, a outra metade do coração que ele me deu, um outro cordão de plaquinhas e estava com os cabelos úmidos. Também usava calças jeans escuras e all stars pretos. Tava um colírio só (uiii me deu um calorão na hora, aiai) Ele se sentou ao lado do Pierre e começou a comer. E quando me viu, apenas sorriu.

Terminada a refeição, todos foram se encaminhando pro carro e Pierre nos deu uma carona até o centro da cidadezinha. Darien e eu descemos, e olhou no relógio vendo que horas eram, enquanto o nosso amigo partia com o carro em direção a estrada que ia dar em Paris:

-**Bem coelhinha, são apenas 10 horas e temos o dia todo pela frente. O que você gostaria de fazer agora?**

**-** Não sei, a gente poderia dar uma volta pela cidade, antes de ir às compras.

- **Por mim tudo bem, Nena** – Ele me respondeu tranquilamente. Nena? Só minha avó Akiko, a filha dela e única irmã do meu pai- a tia Tomoyo , papai e minha mãe quando está de bom humor, me chamam desse apelido. E continuou:

- **Mas antes, precisamos passar por um lugar.**

**- **Aonde? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

Eu o vi mexendo no celular dele, (que depois ele me explicou que o comprou antes de voltar para o Japão e que aquele aparelho era o que os caras fissurados em tecnologia chamavam de smartphone ( N/a *momento de inveja aguda*)) e surgiu na tela um mapa. Ele mexeu com o dedo em um ponto do mapa, ele salvou o endereço no aparelho, e em seguida guardou o celular no bolso da camisa e pegou em minha mão.

-** Vai saber quando chegar lá **– disse misterioso. Andamos por uns quinze minutos até chegar numa loja cheia de motos.

- **Chegamos coelhinha. Vou alugar uma moto pra gente. Durante os próximos 15 dias poderemos andar por ai sem ficar dependendo muito do Pierre**.

- Puxa que legal Darien! –respondi surpresa.

**- Você vai me ajudar a escolher a cor? **

- Sim, eu vou

- **Então vamos entrar.** – Ele me disse sorrindo e carinhoso. O que um gelo no namorado da gente não faz com o coitado - rsrsrsr.

Então entramos, enquanto Darien conversa com o vendedor, eu pude observar a quantidade e a variedade delas. Eu estava fascinada com elas, até que o Darien se aproximou de mim e fomos ver algumas. Optamos por uma Kavasaki ninja vermelha, lindona ( ele tem uma dessa, só que azul e que como ele ta morando um tempo nos EUA, ela fica na casa dos pais do Andrew, junto com a Ferrari vermelha dele). Então escolhida a moto, Darien e o rapaz, se não me engano um ruivo sardento foram assinar os papeis de aluguel do veiculo e eu vi uma vitrine com um vestindo florido lindo pelo vidro da locadora.

Como sabia que o Darien ia demorar um pouco, sai da locadora, atravessei a rua e fui até a loja, que ficava na porta de uma galeria. Dei uma volta pelas lojas, comprei as coisas da minha lista e acabei comprando uma camisa estilo havaiano pro Darien ( tudo bem que ele não andava merecendo um presente, achei a camisa a cara dele ai acabei não resistindo).

Voltei para a vitrine em que eu estava admirando antes e pude ver todos os detalhes daquela roupa. Tinha um decote em v e o vestido tinha bojos, o que dispensava o uso do sutiã. Era de uma estampa floral vermelha miúda sobre o fundo branco. Ele era um pouco justo até a cintura e era solto e levemente rodado na saia de comprimento de até um pouquinho acima do joelho. Esta babando pelo vestido de tal maneira, que eu não percebi que alguém me cutucava. Era o Darien.

Ele estava com uma mochila grande nas costas e me olhava lentamente de cima pra baixo, como se apreciasse a minha roupa. E olhou pra onde eu estava olhando antes:

**- Então estava olhando esse vestido? Gostou dele não foi? **

- Sim, eu gostei muito dele, mas não tenho dinheiro suficiente na carteira para comprar ele... E eu esqueci meu cartão de debito no castelo – eu disse meio chorosa.

- **E quanto custa ele?**

- 25 euros

**- E quanto você tem?**

-23 euros e cinqüenta centavos.

-**Bom, e porque não entra e não o experimenta? Se ele ficar legal, a gente pode ir ao castelo e pegar o cartão**. – Ele me disse sem deixar de olhar o vestido.

- Boa idéia.

Então entramos na loja e uma simpática vendedora se aproximou e se apresentou. Seu nome era Anne. Ela pegou o vestido do mesmo modelo em uma estante com varias peças de roupas dobradas e organizadas por tamanho, só que de cor azul e de tamanho p (e eu achando que talvez o que fosse entrar em mim fosse o de tamanho m, até porque depois da besteirada que andei comendo, eu devia ter engordado uns dez quilos). Eu o levei para o provador e tirei minha roupa e coloquei o vestido com o maior medo de rasgar. Não tinha como pagar pela aquela peça se isso acontecesse. E os dois que ficaram de fora, perguntado a toda hora como ficou.

Então eu me vi no espelho e vi que o vestido me caiu belissimamente bem, percebi que o vestido azul era mais bonito que o branco, e me deixou com o peito maior (obaa) por causa do bojo. Sai pra que o meu namorado e a vendedora me vissem, e a cara de babão que o Darien fez ao me ver com vestido, me fez ter mais vontade de comprar-lo.

- _Nossa, parece que foi feito para você._ – a vendedora falou, e eu via sinceridade em seus olhos.

**- Ele caiu muito bem em você. E o outro vestido? Você gostou dele também?**

- Bem gostei dele e também gostei deste aqui também. Não sei qual escolher...

- **Já sei! Porque não leva os dois?**

- Mas só tenho dinheiro pra um, se você me ajudar a completar o que falta – Eu dizia chorosa enquanto já voltava do provador com o vestido na mão e percebi que a pobre da vendedora estava com uma gotinha na testa...

**- Anne, vamos levar os dois... – ** Ele disse calmamente.

- Darien, mas... – eu disse tentando argumentar.

**- Nena, vou te dar esses dois vestidos.** - Ele disse acompanhando a vendedora.

- Obrigada, Darien... – eu agradeci hiper envergonhada.

- **Não precisa agradecer amor. Sua alegria é minha recompensa. – **Ele me disse sorrindo.

E me dirigindo para porta. Já ia indo pra fora da loja, quando eu ouvi a Anne me chamando:

_- Mademoiselle, espere! Como vocês compraram duas peças aqui na loja, tem direito a par de sapatos de cortesia._

-Sério?

- _Serio. Venha, vamos escolher o sapato. Quanto calças?_

-34/35 – Eu disse meio envergonhada

- _Pezinhos de anjo_... - Ela disse e eu a acompanhei até o setor de sapatos. Escolhi uma sandália, de salto alto e meia pata na frente, de cor branca e estampada com flores pequeninas. Ela daria para usar com os dois vestidos e com as outras roupas que eu comprei. Vi que a sorte ainda não tinha me abandonado!

Anne levou o par de sandálias, os vestidos e os colocou numa sacola de papel com o nome da loja e nos entregou e agradeceu, desejando que voltássemos. Então saímos da loja com as compras. E meu namorado me abraçou, dizendo uma coisa que me fez olhar pra ele:

**- Coração, não precisa ficar envergonhada, desde que eu percebi que você olhava aquele vestido, pensei em comprá-lo pra te dar. Mudando de assunto: Está com fome?**

- Bem, eu estou...

Então fomos para uma cafeteria próxima a loja, onde tomamos café com pãezinhos recheados quentes. Foi tão boa a nossa conversa e rimos muitos com os casos que ele contava dos EUA. Ah diário, você quer saber sobre aquela mochila que ele estava nas costas e o que tinha nela? Ele me disse que a mochila era um brinde que a loja de motos deu a ele. Darien a aproveitou para por os capacetes que acompanhavam a moto.

Acabamos de tomar nosso lanche e, em seguida, saímos da galeria e fomos dar uma volta de moto pela cidade. Que lugar lindo! Aquela cidade francesa de casas estilo colonial, de pessoas simples e hospitaleiras, lojas incríveis e ar bem de interior, de lugarejo pacato. Aquele lugar era uma graça!

Quando deram umas duas horas da tarde, decidimos voltar. Darien viu o aparelho de GPS que vinha na moto, programou o endereço de destino na maquininha e pegamos a estrada que levava para o castelo. Puxa diário, se ver a paisagem que acompanhava o caminho de carro, era legal, de moto então? Sem comentários!

Pude sentir o vento batendo no meu rosto, apesar do capacete cor de rosa que estava em minha cabeça, os meus cabelos e minha blusa se esvoaçando a medida que a moto tomava velocidade, o perfume de rosas delicioso do meu noivo me acariciando o olfato... Não tinha sensação igual a aquela! Sensação de liberdade...

Chegamos as três e meia da tarde no _chatoêau _do Pierre_, _o velho empregado que nos reconheceu, abriu o portão e nos deixou passar.

Então Darien estacionou a moto, desligando o motor em seguida e me pediu pra descer primeiro. Então desci e segurei sua mochila, que abrigavam nossas compras e as sacolas da loja de roupas que não couberam dentro dela. Ele desceu e pegou as coisas que eu segurava e me deu os capacetes.

Nesse ínterim, as meninas e o Pierre vieram ao nosso encontro, curiosos com a moto e as sacolas...

_- Ei, de onde saiu essa belezura_? – Perguntou Pierre a Darien, se referindo à moto.

-**Eu a aluguei na cidade. Ela não é linda**? – Darien respondeu

_- Sim, muito... Mas não precisava disso não Darien. Eu tenho uma aqui, e você poderia pegar emprestado sempre que quisesse_. – Nosso amigo disse gentil.

**- Não queria te incomodar.** – meu namorado respondeu timidamente a Pierre.

- _Tudo bem então. Mas me diga onde alugou essa lindeza, porque quero comprar uma dessa há tempos, e a única loja que vende moto zero quilometro próxima daqui nunca tem desse modelo em estoque, e quem sabe nessa loja de aluguel, eles não a tenham pra venda_... – Pierre comentou rindo.

Meu namorado tirou um cartão da loja que estava em seu bolso, dando em seguida ao amigo. E este o guardou e nos seguiu, enquanto as meninas nos enchiam de perguntas, sobre o passeio. Quem era a mais enxerida curiosa era a Mina.

- _Ai amiga, e ai aonde vocês foram?_ – menininha curiosa essa Mina (-.-"")

- Andamos por ai. – Disse tentando cortar a fofocaragem da garota sem ser mal educada.

_- Malandrinhos! O que andaram aprontando, hein_?

**- Nada de mais, Mina! Se você nos der licença, temos que guardar essas coisas e arrumar as malas pra a viagem de mais tarde**. - Meu namorado veio em minha defesa.

_-Bem, vão em frente... Mas como é como dizem: quem sempre nunca desiste sempre alcança_.- Mina disse esperançosa de conseguir arrancar alguma coisa da gente.

_- Ei, Mina, o ditado ta errado! É quem espera sempre alcança_! – Amy a corrigiu

_- Amy, até aqui você me corrige? Nãooooo_ – minha amiga reclamou, fazendo toda a gente presente cair na gargalhada.

Depois disso, tia Collie se aproximou e anunciou o almoço, já que Pierre e as meninas chegaram alguns minutos antes de Darien e eu. Depois do almoço, todos foram para os quartos e arrumaram suas coisas. Eu aproveitei para descansar um pouco.

Quando deu umas cinco da tarde, levantei-me, tomei um banho e decidi que para a viagem, iria usar o vestido azul novo que Darien tinha me dado. Então o vesti, calcei as sandálias que vieram com ele, me perfumei e comecei a me maquiar. Decidi que eu iria só usar mascara para cílios para destacar os meus olhos, um leve toque de blush e gloss de cereja.

Queria impressionar um certo chato, mas não deixá-lo com gosto de batalha vencida. Eu estava quase convencida do amor dele, mas queria castigá-lo um pouquinho... Afinal ele merecia, por me fazer sofrer às vezes.

Então peguei minha bagagem, que só resumia-se a minha bolsa de viagem pequena, e minha bolsa de palha novinha. Saindo de dentro do quarto, dei de cara com Darien, que saia do seu, carregando uma mochila preta lindíssima e uma bolsa de viagem preta, as duas da mesma marca. Ele me viu, assobiou e disse:

- **Minha nossa, Eu estou no céu, ou um anjo fugiu de lá? Nena, meu amor, você está como os franceses falam**: _magnific_... – Disse ele meio corado.

- Obrigada! – Eu disse timidamente.

Ele pegou de minhas mãos a minha pequena bagagem, e eu me apoiei em seu braço, mas sem jogar meu peso contra seu corpo. Descemos em silencio e encontramos o resto do pessoal na entrada do castelo. Pierre ajudou Darien a arrumar as coisas no bagageiro do carro e enquanto eles terminavam de ajeitar, minha mãe se aproximou de mim e perguntou:

_- Filhinha, você está linda! Aonde comprou este vestido e a sandália? Não me lembro de termos comprado esse vestido quando estivemos em Paris..._

- Mamãe, foi o Darien quem me deu . E ele me deu outro vestido.

_- Agradeceu a ele?_

- Sim. - afirmei

- _Então está bem, mas me conte como foi o seu dia_. - mamãe disse calma e um tanto curiosa

- Mamãe, posso contar quando chegarmos a Saint Tropez? É que não quero _audiência_, quando conversarmos. – Disse olhando feio para as garotas que se aproximaram da gente para escutar a conversa, (odeio fofoqueiros). E fizeram uma cara de susto quando me referi a elas como "_audiência_".

Bom, quando tudo ficou pronto, todos entraram dentro do carro, e duas horas depois, precisamente às oito da noite estávamos embarcando no avião em direção a Cote d'Azur. Entre chegada no aeroporto e ida pra casa de praia, chegamos de fato umas dez e meia a casa do Pierre. Era de frente a praia e era linda! Era pintada de branco, tinha dois andares, uma cerquinha de madeira, uma garagem e um quintal com alguns coqueiros. Todos entraram, exceto eu.

Antes de adentrar a casa, pude ver a paisagem perfeita para o sonho que eu estava vivendo naquele momento: o mar num tom de azul bem escuro se arrebentando contra a costa com espuma branquinha. Ah, e o céu? O céu azul escuro feito os tom dos olhos de um certo alguém, limpo e estrelado, com a lua cheia linda! Então entrei, para me preparar para o jantar e encantada com o que eu tinha acabado de ver.

Notas da autora

Expressões em francês:

_Régardez comme ils sont jolis! Le __petit couple va sortir emsemble aujoud'hui =_

_- Olha que lindinhos! O casal de pombinhos vai namorar hoje.._

_-Arretez! C'est pas drôle!_

_-__ Pare com isso, você está me deixando sem graça.._

_-Je sais parler le français, tu es ennuyante!_

_- Sei falar frances sim, sua chata_

_Agradecimentos:_

Obrigada Felipão(tuxedowriter) pela ajuda com o francês.

Neo Serenity Eternal, obrigada pela revisão e pelos Reviews.

Obrigado a todos que me deixaram reviews e demonstraram carinho por essa estória.

E para terminar, devo avisar que apartir do capitulo 26 vou passar a fic para a classificação M (maturite), Mas antes de postar vou por um aviso. E me desculpem pela demora =)

Um big beijo a todos...


	25. Chapter 25

Bem vindos a mais um capitulo de "Uma nova oportunidade para a Serena" ! Espero que gostem deste, e vou logo lembrando a todos: Sailor Moon não me pertencem e sim a Naoko T. (Mas o Darien e o Seiya, se a Serena der um pé na poupança dos dois, serão meus *risada maléfica*, mas como não sou má, deixo eles ficarem um pouco com as fãs, e a Haruka, eu sorteio entre vocês -) e desculpem pela falta de _vergonha_ criatividade do titulo.

Uma nova oportunidade para 25 –

Um namorado babão...

Darien

Depois de ter saído do quarto da minha coelha, entrei no meu próprio e separei a roupa da qual eu ia usar durante o dia: calça jeans escura, tênis de tecido preto, camiseta preta e um cordão de aço com placas no melhor estilo militar. Depois de deixar o que eu ia vestir em cima da cama, fui pro meu banho morno matutino.

Terminado o banho, fui me vestir. Depois disso, penteei meus cabelos, passando um pouco de pomada capilar nos cabelos e me perfumei, me olhei no espelho para conferir como estava meu visual; mirei-me durante uns três minutos. Abençoada hora que eu resolvi fazer depilação a laser na região da barba, porque fazia quase vinte dias, que nem se tinha sinal de barba crescendo e isso em apenas três sessões, e não ter que ficar barbeando o rosto todo dia é um alivio.

Eu tinha que estar perfeito para minha coelha. E gostei muito do que eu vi. Peguei minha carteira e a pus no bolso e sai e desci para tomar meu café.

Chegando lá, que todos estavam a mesa, inclusive Serena, que conversava com a mãe. Quando ela me viu, me olhou de cima em baixo e pela cara que fez, gostou do que viu e como resposta a seu olhar dei um belo sorriso. Então me sentei a mesa e cumprimentei Pierre.

Terminada a refeição, todos foram se encaminhando pro carro e Pierre nos deu uma carona até o centro da cidade. Serena e eu descemos do carro, e eu olhei no relógio vendo que horas eram. Eram apenas dez daquela linda e ensolarada manha, enquanto observávamos nossos amigos partindo com o carro em direção a estrada que ia dar em Paris.

Então observei melhor Serena e apreciei a roupa dela. Era uma roupa da qual era do estilo da coelha que eu sempre conheci, exceto sua mini-saia, que mostrava e realçava suas lindas e deliciosas pernas. Olhei para seu lindo rosto e perguntei:

-**Bem ****coelhinha,****são ****apenas ****10 ****horas ****e ****temos ****o ****dia ****todo ****pela ****frente. ****O ****que ****você ****gostaria ****de ****fazer ****agora?**

**-** Não sei, a gente poderia dar uma volta pela cidade, antes de ir às compras.-

_novidade_...

- **Por ****mim ****tudo ****bem , ****Nena** –

Compras, não sei porque a necessidade te se comprar tanto. Tudo bem que eu comprei algumas roupas das grifes que eu gosto aqui, mas não sei porque essa necessidade comprar mais coisas e mais coisas. Vai se entender a Nena. Porque a chamei de Nena? Quando li o diário de Serena, vi que era o apelido que a família Tsukino deu a Serena, desde sua tenra idade, e como eu também a considerava minha família, decidi chamá-la desse apelido.

- **Mas ****antes, ****precisamos ****passar ****por ****um ****lugar.** - Eu tinha decidido passar em uma loja de aluguel de veículos, para , aluguei uma moto, por causa do espaço que ocuparia, preço, despesas e mobilidade.

Não queria ficar dependente do Pierre para me deslocar para algum lugar, e sem falar que eu queria mesmo aproveitar a oportunidade da viagem para curtir melhor a minha namorada levá-la para conhecer lugares...

Naquela hora que vi Serena, de madrugada, antes da nossa conversa reveladora, eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre as lojas de alugueis da região pela internet. Ai peguei o endereço.

**-**Aonde? – Ela me perguntou .

Peguei meu telefone e acessei o programa de mapa dele. Havia memorizado o endereço da loja no meu Iphone antes de sair do castelo. Achei o endereço facilmente, memorizei o local, guardei meu celular e peguei na mão da minha gata e começamos a nos locomover até o local.

- **Então ****vamos ****entrar.** – disse sorrindo a ela .

Depois de passar um dia maravilhoso com minha preciosa, onde dei presentes e desfrutarmos um da compania do outro, resolvermos voltar para o castelo, já que iriamos partir para Corte d' Azur naquele mesmo dia.

Subimos na Kavazaki que aluguei e pusemos o pé na estrada. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não andava de moto, até porque, depois que você tem um carro esportivo, fica tão mal acostumado que esquece a adrenalina que só uma moto proporciona.

Sentir o vento batendo no rosto, os braços quentinhos da Serena em torno do meu corpo enquanto se segurava em mim, seu perfume de jasmins com rosas brancas delicioso e a liberdade ... Ah a sensação de liberdade completa... isso não tem preço.

Coisa que durante aqueles tres anos não tive. Aprisionado a sensação de impontêcia que aquela passado do milenio e Tokio de Cristal , de que não seria possivel um outro destino... Aquilo me aprionava meu espirito e vida, mas não sabia que a coelha se sentia da mesma forma, até ler o diario dela. Com isso, mais uma vez parece que o destino não nos dá tregua e alinhou os nossos desejos mais uma vez.

Chegamos depois das duas da tarde e vi que meus amigos tinham chegado a pouco tempo e quase tive um ataque de riso com a cara do Pierre ao ver a moto . Se aproximou de mim e perguntou:

_-__Ei,__de __onde __saiu __essa __belezura_? – disse admirado

-**Eu ****a ****aluguei ****na ****cidade. ****Ela ****não ****é ****linda**? –perguntei

_-__Sim,__muito...__Mas __não __precisava __disso __não __Darien. __Eu __tenho __uma __aqui, __e __você __poderia __pegar __emprestado __sempre __que __quisesse_. –Meu amigo disse gentil. Esse Pierre é tão coração bondoso quanto a coelha

**-****Não ****queria ****te ****incomodar.** – Respondi timidamente. Poxa já não basta o que ele já fez por mim?

_-Tudo __bem __então. __Mas __me __diga __onde __alugou __essa __lindeza, __porque __quero __comprar __uma __dessa __há __tempos, __e __a __única __loja __que __vende __moto __zero __quilometro __próxima __daqui __nunca __tem __desse __modelo __em __estoque , __e __quem __sabe __nessa __loja __de __aluguel, __eles __não __a __tenham __pra __venda_... – Pierre comentou rindo.

Então tirei o cartão da loja que estava junto com o contrato de aluguel e passei a ele (o cartão é claro). E vi que as meninas começaram a encher a Serena de perguntas. Eu resolvi me intrometer quando percebi insinuações sobre o que poderiamos ter feito durante nossa saida( o que só a nós dizia respeito) :

- _Ai __amiga, __e __ai __aonde __vocês __foram?-_Mina perguntou.

- Andamos por ai. – Disse Nena tentando cortar a fofocaragem curiosidade da garota sem ser mal educada. O que estava sendo tarefa quase impossivel. Nessa hora admirei o jeito dela de manejar a curiosidade de uma menina fofoqueira que quer se manter informada dos passos da amiga.

_-__Malandrinhos! __O __que __andaram __aprontando, __hein_? – Mina Enxerida Aino perguntou, me fazendo perder a paciencia com ela.

**-****Nada ****de****mais,****Mina! ****Se ****você ****nos ****der ****licença, ****temos ****que ****guardar ****essas ****coisas ****e ****arrumar ****as ****malas ****pra ****a ****viagem ****de ****mais ****tarde**. – Disse a ela tentando defender a privacidade minha coelha e consequentemente a minha também.

_-Bem, __vão __em __frente...__Mas __como __é __como __dizem: __quem __sempre __nunca __desiste __sempre __alcança_.- Mina disse esperançosa de conseguir arrancar alguma coisa da gente.

_-__Ei,__Mina, __o __ditado __está __errado!__É __quem __espera, __sempre __alcança_! – Amy a corrigiu – Adoro as sacadas geniais da Amy.

_-__Amy, __até __aqui __você __me __corrige?__Nãooooo_ – minha amiga -reclamou, fazendo toda a gente presente cair na gargalhada.

Mina era mais amiga da Serena do que minha, até porque naquele grupo só me interessava a coelha. Rey era(é) quase uma irmã pra mim, já foi uma namorada que eu gostei, mas não do jeito que eu gosto, digo, amo a Serena.

Até por que eu já amava a Serena a muito tempo, mesmo naquela epoca que eu estava com a Rey. A amava com seu jeitinho infantil e desengonçado de ver a vida, implicava com ela para que ela me enxergasse... Enfim eu finalmente a tenho em meus braços , e é isso que importa.

Todos entraram depois do anuncio da Tia Collie e depois do almoço, cada um foi pro seu canto. Eu fui pro meu quarto e em meia hora, tudo que eu iria levar na curta viagem estava pronto e organizado. Em seguida fui pro banho, depois de vestido, asseado e perfumado, fui para a varanda com a esperança de ver-la olhando o jardim pelo balcão da sacada, mas ela não estava lá.

Pulei a mureta que separava as varandas e observei que a porta de vidro estava aberta e eu espionei o quarto; lá estava a minha preciosa . Ela estava deitada em sua cama, os seus lindos e cheirosos cabelos, que estavam soltos, espalhados por cima das almofadas. Então mirei seu rosto, estava com os olhos fechados e pude perceber que ela tinha cilios espessos e acastanhados. Vi suas sardas adquiridas pelo excesso de sol que toma e que lhe emprestavam o ar de menina travessa , seus labios carnudos e rosados fechados, que eu adorava encher-los de beijos e mais beijos.

Continuei a mira-lhe o corpo, vi que usava um conjunto de camisete e calcinha do tipo microshort, estampados de patinhas de gatos e gatinhas pretas com laços cor de rosa. O camisete era do tipo sem aro e faziam que os seios da minha coelha mostrassem suas formas naturais e os bicos deles se insinuavam debaixo do tecido, o umbigo delicado estava de fora e me ateei a suas lindas pernas e aonde era junção delas, me fazendo ter ansias de entrar naquele quarto e cobrir de beijos e carinhos minha pequena coelha, minha bela e amada adormecida.

Olhar aquele corpo delicioso, cheio de curvas pecaminosas apesar do rostinho de menina, me fazia ficar em alerta e fiquei com o rosto vermelho como tomate. Mirei mais uma vez aquele corpo e gravei na mente cada detalhe dele, saindo em seguida, rapidamente daquele lugar, primeiro eu estava cheio de medo de ser pego pela coelha e segundo, porque precisava me aliviar depois de ter visto minha coelha daquele jeito.

Tomei um banho frio onde aliviei minha tensão e refresquei meu corpo quente. Vesti-me apenas de calça jeans e me sentei sobre a cama. Como faltavam ainda meia hora para as cinco, me estiquei e permiti-me cochilar. Meu celular tocou as quinze pras cinco da tarde. Pus a camisa e peguei minhas coisas.

Quando ia saindo dei de cara com a coelha e um dos vestidos que eu tinha dado a ela, que visão! Minha coelha estava um pedaço de mal caminho! O vestido caiu como uma luva naquele corpo e não conseguia deixar de olhar-la. Peguei suas coisas e ela se apoiou sem jogar seu peso em mim e descemos. Em seguida acomodei as malas no carro e fomos para o aeroporto, onde embarcamos num avião em direção a costa azul francesa. Para variar, tivemos que distrair Lita para não ter ataque de pânico dentro do avião.

Amy , dona Ikuko, Pierre e a Tia Collie conversando com ela, Mina contando piada e fazendo umas imitações da Lady Gaga pra animar o ambiente e tirar o foco das mais alta da viagem de avião, Rey e Serena, que pra variar estavam se estranhando de vez em quando, porque a coelha pegava a Rei me olhando . Eu tentando ler e fingir que nada tava acontecendo.

Finalmente chegamos a Saint-tropez iam dar umas dez da noite. De carro foi uns vinte minutos e assim que chegamos, entramos na casa, todos não!

Serena não havia entrado. Antes que todos fossem reparar a ausencia dela, fui pra fora e a vi de pé, olhando o mar e o céu estrelado.

Vi seu cabelo bailando ao sabor do vento, junto com o vestido. Seus pés estavam descalços e em contato com a areia branca da praia. Me aproximei e a abracei, beijando o alto de sua cabeça. Ela virou o rosto e beijou meus braços e aconchegou neles.

Ficamos cerca de uns vinte minutos olhando pro azul-infinito marinho, banhado pela luz da lua e entertidos no nosso mundinho particular, em silêncio, até que a mãe da Serena veio ao nosso percalço e chamo-nos para o jantar, entrando os três em seguida.

Oi gente, como vão todos?

Vamos aos reviews:

Sharye de Virgem-ADO- Oi minha amora doce, tudo bem com vc? Olha pra ser exata, o Darien acaba sendo rude, quando alguem o provoca, o quando está contrariado, mas ele é uma pessoa doce, e um cara pra não perder a mulher que ama, ele pode se transformar em outro, viu?, mas voltando ao caso Yaten e Mina, ainda vai rolar muita coisa entre eles, é so esperar , rsrsrsrs...

Lully Chiba- Olá, obrigada por gostar da fic, e apesar da demora das postagens (vida pessoal muito atribulada) eu não paro de pensar em terminar a fic. Vou conclui-la. E esse capitulo dedico a vcs duas. Obrigada pelo carinho *-*

Obrigada pessoal por acompanhar minha estoria...


End file.
